The children
by Akiko Koori
Summary: COMPLETO Slash Continuación de Tan solo un momento linea dos. Algo ha despertado, guiado por un deseo insatisfecho. Una poderosa aura le rodea, pero pocos lo han notado. Ha llegado el tiempo del perdón, pero nadie sabe cómo operará aquel a quien nadie re
1. 00 Prólogo

The children

Por Akiko

Y entonces...

se dio cuenta de que tenía todo cuanto pudiera desear.

Reconocimiento, fama, favores... Dinero...

un hijo y heredero... una

difunta esposa...

...prestigio...

...Pero...

Se dio cuenta, también, que faltaba algo...

...y que lo merecía todo...

¡Todo!

... Entonces...

... ¿Por qué le faltaba algo?...

¿Por qué carecía de ese algo?

Debería tener ese algo, ya que lo merecía.

¿O no?

Prologo 

Un desgarrador grito cortó el silencio de la noche.

Agonizante e infantil. Lleno de un dolor que su cuerpo le brindaba y provocaba que se retorciera entre la sangre que lo bañaba.

Sentía frío, pese a la cálida sangre. Su piel ardía y de nada servia frotar con sus manos pequeñas.

El dolor era tanto que no podía dejar de sollozar y gemir, haciendo un pequeño ovillo con su cuerpo.

De pronto alguien lo estrechó.

El pequeño se aferró a ese cuerpo caliente sin dejar de llorar y levantó los ojos verdes para notar esas irises azules atentas a él.

Intentó hablar, pero de sus labios solo emanaron sonidos incomprensibles mezclados con jadeos dolorosos.

.- Tranquilo... – susurró una voz sedosa – El dolor pasará pronto.

El niño escondió la cara en ese pecho masculino y suspiró notando que era cierto; el dolor disminuía.

.- ¿Puedes hablar?

El pequeño levantó de nuevo la mirada.

¿Hablar?

Evidentemente no, pero no comprendía cómo sabía lo que eso significaba, e hizo un ademán negativo.

.- Comprendo... El hechizo aun no esta completo. – dijo el adulto - ¿Me recuerdas?

El niño parpadeó confundido.

.- Ya veo – se respondió el adulto nuevamente – No te preocupes... Rescataré tu alma del lugar donde se encuentre y la regresaré a ti.

.- Eso es algo muy ambicioso, Draco... – musitó una voz femenina. Hasta ese entonces el niño no sabía que había alguien más en la habitación y volteó para encontrarse con una preciosa mujer que presenciaba todo con fría calma. Su vestido blanco estaba lleno de sangre... Una de sus manos sujetaba su codo... fue ahí donde el niño pudo ver que hacía falta el otro brazo y la herida no había dejado de sangrar.

Extrañamente eso llenó de satisfacción al niño.

.- Ya has contribuido lo suficiente – replicó el hombre.

La mujer arrugó la nariz y desgarró la falda de su vestido para vendar el muñón de su recién, cortado, brazo.

.- Aun pienso que no es prudente – murmuró ella – No tienes idea de lo que acabas de traer de regreso.

.- Me encargaré de averiguarlo.

_**Notas:**_

Este fic es Slash: relación chico – chico. Tiene su tinte Shota, su defecto dark y su toque lemon. Si con todo esto, aun quieres leerlo, bienvenida a este mundo.

Ah, si... Este fic es continuación de "Tan solo un momento (línea dos)"... Te recomiendo que lo leas, junto con sus antecesores, de otra manera no entenderás la mitad de lo que aquí esta por ocurrir.

Dicho esto... Vamos por la historia.


	2. 01 De regreso

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K.Rowling.

**Advertencias**: Slash, shota, dark y lemon, conforme se vaya desarrollando la trama. Fuera homofóbicos.

**Notas de la autora: ** Recuerden leer las historias antecesoras a esta. De otra manera no entenderán la dinámica que aquí se esta desarrollando.

**Uno: De regreso**

Llegó durante el verano.

Se trataba de un niño de 10 años con los ojos más verdes que jamás hubiese visto y el cabello mas indomable y negro.

Un niño flaco con apariencia maltratada que miraba todo con los ojos arrugados como si pudiese distinguir con entera claridad. Un niño callado y dócil que caminó tras su padre con actitud temerosa.

.- ¿Padre?- había preguntado Andrew con notable inquietud, ya que estaba seguro que no se trataba del hijo de algún sirviente. Si fuera así, su padre no se habría molestado en hacerlo pasar por la puerta principal.

.- Su nombre es Harry - dijo su padre con galante calma y tomó la mano del niño para que Andrew pudiese verlo con mayor tranquilidad - A partir de hoy es tu hermano.

¿Hermano?

Andrew estudió al niño con detenimiento y notó que de nuevo le arrugaba el ceño.

.- Veo que tendré que conseguir esos molestos lentes - dijo su padre, notando el mismo gesto-, espero encontrar unos menos horribles que los que solía usar.

.- Perdón... - Andrew borbotó - ¿Mi hermano?

.- Acabo de legalizar su custodia, hijo - dijo el rubio con notable orgullo -... Ahora es un Malfoy... Harry Malfoy.

Algo en esa frase causó gracia a su padre y Andrew le vio revolver más ese cabello negro.

.- No ocupo un hermano - protestó Andrew.

.- Harry no te causará problemas - aseguró el hombre con seriedad y lo miro -, además no hay nada que cambie esta decisión.

Y fue así... como Andrew se convirtió en el hermano mayor de un niño que no hablaba... No reía y no peleaba. Solo estuvo ahí, con su mirada ausente, estudiando un texto como si fuese absolutamente incomprensible.

Andrew pensó que era normal, especialmente si el niño que había adoptado su padre había sido pobre. Eso explicaría su mirada asombrada ante todas las riquezas que había en casa.

Sin embargo una carencia de lenguaje convenció a Andrew de que ese chico era idiota.

Lo suficientemente idiota como para no desarrollar interés alguno por él.

Incluso hasta le pareció patético.

Y nada cambió esa opinión a medida que los días se desgastaban hasta que el niño tuvo que volver al colegio, en donde se olvidó de la nueva _adquisición _de su padre. Dedicándose a intentar aprender lo necesario para no necesitar de nadie.

Aunque lo cierto es que si necesitaba de alguien... Justo de esa persona que había pactado una promesa de muda protección hacia él. La recomendada por su padre y, ciertamente, ausente y fría señorita Black.

Andrew había aprendido que ese era un mundo de relaciones.

Mientras se mantuvieran las relaciones convenientes, podría tener las ventajas necesarias en su vida.

Por eso se había acercado a la ausente chica, cuya fría actitud podría detener a cualquier niño de su edad.

No a Andrew, desde luego.

Y lo demostraba nuevamente al caminar por los pasillos directo al comedor, en donde la vio, leyendo plácidamente.

Historia.

Que aburrido.

.- Creí que no necesitabas leer de esos aburridos pasajes . dijo Andrew Malfoy, sentándose a un lado de la muchacha.

.- Solo tengo el libro en la mano – dijo ella con frialdad – Lo hago para que nadie se acerque a conversar conmigo... estoy fastidiada de los muchachos de mi edad, cuyas hormonas parecen desarrollarse de manera impresionante.

Andrew sonrió.

.- ¿Evades la posibilidad de ser femenina?

.- Evado la posibilidad de perder el tiempo – corrigió ella y dio la vuelva a la hoja del libro.

Andrew quiso agregar algo más, pero una ilustración llamó su atención.

.- ¿Quien es ese?- Preguntó Andrew a la adolescente.

.- Mi primo Harry Potter- dijo ella sin dejar de leer.

.- Creí que solo eran tu y tu hermano- se sorprendió el rubio.

La jovencita cerró el libro de golpe y lo miró.

.- Mi árbol familiar no tiene por qué ser conocido por todos – explicó ella – Además... mi primo Potter es más que una ilustración bonita en un libro de historia. Él enfrentó a Voldemort.

.- ¿Qué importa si hubo alguien más?- Andrew torció la boca. Fue mi padre quien decidió esa guerra.

.- Por eso necesitas aprender historia - ironizó ella con una ceja alzada.

.- Mi padre acaba de adoptar a un niño idéntico a ese hombre- Andrew frunció el ceño y estudió la imagen - Es menor que yo... no creo que sean familiares.

Diana recargó una mejilla en la mano.

.- Mi padre no me dijo que tuviera un sobrino - ella se encogió de hombros- Aun cuando existiera, no creo que mi padre permita que un sobrino suyo este desamparado.

Andrew enarcó una ceja ante eso.

.- Me parece extraño que tu padre adopte- dijo ella.

.- Mi padre es extraño- declaró Andrew- hace lo que quiere. Solo puedo pensar que ese niño es especial.

.- Seguramente- murmuró Diana y volvió a mirar esa fotografía impresa hasta fruncir el ceño.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Draco Malfoy levanto la mirada y sonrió al notar esa expresión compungida en el rostro infantil.

.- Acércate - ordenó y vio que el pequeño se acercaba hasta acomodarse en tras la seguridad del enorme escritorio.- ¿Has recordado como hablar?

.- Si - murmuró él y levantó la mirada

Draco sonrió satisfecho e hizo un ademán con la mano para que se acercara. Al tenerlo a su alcance le acarició la mejilla, disfrutando el momento en que el niño cerró los ojos y ladeo la cabeza para hacer presión contra esa mano.

.- No puedo comprender - musitó Harry con evidente angustia - No recuerdo nada... Estoy... vacío...

Draco frunció el ceño y tomó al pequeño para acomodarlo sobre sus piernas.

.- Eres muy pequeño para expresarte así - intentó tranquilizarlo.

.- Entiendo todo lo que me dice - murmuró Harry - Sé lo que significan las palabras cuando las escucho y cuando las digo, pero hay algo que no puedo comprender - insistió el pequeño. -Hay algo malo en mí.

Draco tenía la misma opinión, no podía negarlo. Le causaba inquietud ver que un niño de tan solo 10 años se expresara con un lenguaje demasiado elevado para su edad. Y a cada frase llegaba a olvidar esos 10 años, pensando que la apariencia del pequeño se estaba burlando rotundamente de él.

Pero Draco sabía que no era así.

El pequeño no podía atravesar la barrera que su propio cuerpo infantil pese a que su mente le daba conocimientos de lo contrario. Y, aún cuando su lenguaje le permitiera expresar y comprender frases complejas, Draco estaba seguro que aun carecían de verdadero significado o valor.

Un lenguaje adulto no haría al adulto.

.- No te preocupes por eso- el rubio le acomodó el rebelde cabello. – Aun no es tiempo.

El pequeño lo miró con esos ingenuos ojos verdes hasta bajar la cabeza con ese gesto acongojado suyo. Parecía querer preguntar más… En verdad parecía necesitarlo; Sin embargo de nada serviría charlar sobre cosas a las que no les daría el valor real que tenía. Y Draco no tenía tiempo que perder pese a que estaba dispuesto a ser paciente para que las cosas se dieran por si solas.

En eso un ruido provocó una sonrisa en el rubio y adoró el rubor en las mejillas del niño. Resultaba maravilloso notar que conservaba la vergüenza pese a que solo tenía esa edad.

.- Vamos a comer- dijo, colocándolo de nuevo en el suelo.

.- ¿Pastel?- los ojos del niño se iluminaron; borrando de manera sorprendente la anterior preocupación que pudiera sentir. Y , aunque era muy tentador conservar esa sonrisa, Draco se obligó a recordar su adquirido rol de padre.

-Podrás comer pastel si terminas lo demás- dijo tomándole la mano para avanzar hacia el comedor.

.-Pero nunca queda espació para el pastel- se quejó Harry- ¿No podría empezar por eso?

.- Definitivamente no. Tendrás que comer primero.

.- No es justo- dijo Harry con un puchero y continuó caminando.

Draco no continuó la discusión. La verdad es que hace bastante tiempo que no tenía un comportamiento así ya que Andrew había desarrollado un interesante sentimiento de humillación al ser regañado por (según su concepto), niñerías y evitaba contradecirlo. Ahí era donde Draco comprendía que volvía a tener un niño a su cuidado.

Que agridulce era esa emoción.

o.o

o.o

Apollo tuvo que torcer los labios para no soltar una burlona sonrisa y pasó un brazo por los hombros del pequeño rubio.

.- No es posible que te halla convencido para estudiar historia - le dijo antes de asomarse un poco - ¡Mucho menos eso!

.- Hago esto por iniciativa propia- se molestó Andrew y miró al moreno.- ¿Sabías que tu primo tenía un interés "estratégico" por mi padre?

.- ¿_Interés estratégico_?- Apollo soltó un burlón bufido- ¿Eso es lo que dice tu papi?

.- Mi padre no dijo nada- Andrew enarcó una ceja- Tú sabes algo.

.-Lo que todo mundo sabe- señaló el muchacho - lo que ese libro no dice- agregó.

.- ¿Qué cosa?

.- Es algo - Diana entro de repente y colocó un montón de libros sobre la mesa- que a Apollo no le corresponde decirte.- miró mal a su hermano.

.- Solo le pongo interés a la historia- dijo el muchacho con inocencia- De todas maneras no veo porque debas tomarle gusto a algo que siempre has odiado.

.- Su padre acaba de adoptar a un niño - dijo Diana abriendo un pesado libro.

.- ¿Y?- el muchacho no mostró interés alguno.

.- Ese niño podría pasar por tu hermano menor- Andrew acomodó la mejilla en una mano- ¿Será posible que tu madre perdida no esté tan "inactiva" como ustedes piensan?

Apollo torció los labios ante eso. Y habría respondido algo si su hermana no se hubiese adelantado.

.- Tomando en cuenta su inexistente comunicación, lo creo probable.

.- ¿Te has vuelto loca?- Apollo se había puesto rojo- Mamá no pudo tener un bebé.

.- ¿Por qué no?- la muchacha miró con frialdad a su hermano, hasta sonreír con burla- ¿Te desagrada la idea de que mamá tenga otro hombre para procrear un hijo más?

Apollo se puso aún más rojo ante esas palabras.

.- De cualquier manera- Diana se acomodó un mechón tras la oreja- Se me hace raro que alguien tan parecido a nosotros sea adoptado por Malfoy. Mamá no me parece una mujer que deje desamparados a sus _cachorros_.

.- Preguntaré los detalles a mi padre- murmuró Andrew, tomando sus cosas para asistir a la siguiente clase.

Apollo cruzó los brazos. Aun tenía el ceño fruncido.

.- Nuestro primo Harry no dejó descendencia – murmuró - Nuestro padre no ha terminado de lamentarse por eso y de echar la culpa a Malfoy.

.- Hay interesantes formas de engendrar un vástago por medio de otro hombre- dijo Diana.

.- Eso es asqueroso- declaró el muchacho.

.- No creo que nuestro primo halla pensado igual- se burló ella.

o.o

o.o

Andrew despertó de repente.

Una brisa helada lo había sacudido y acomodó su cuerpo, mirando el techo con detenimiento, escuchando con atención el vacío silencio. Había… oído un rumor.

Un rumor masculino con voz grave. Una frase incomprensible con tono rasposo y enfadado.

Lo había despertado una vez.

Andrew parpadeó y se incorporó. Tras varios minutos que parecieron caminar con dolosa lentitud se convenció que no podría dormir.

Cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo frío tuvo la impresión de que no era buena idea levantarse. Sin embargo una extraña inquietud le provocaba incomodidad, así que metió los pies desnudos en las pantuflas y salió de la habitación con admirable sigilo.

Al estar en la sala común se detuvo.

¿Qué diablos hacía ahí?

¿Desde cuando tenía que estar a mitad de la noche solo porque no podía dormir?

Era… raro.

Y cuando giró para volver a la cama, un violento escalofrío lo detuvo en seco.

"_No voy a dártelo… ¡Me pertenece…!"_

Andrew paseó la vista por el sitio sin encontrar nada.

Nadie.

El lugar se había tornado helado. Un extraño eco inundaba alrededor, dando un especto fúnebre y tenebroso.

A Andrew le pareció familiar. Ya había sabido algo respecto a esa situación, sin embargo no era capaz de reconocerlo plenamente.

Comenzaba a reflexionar al respecto cuando una violenta brisa le golpeó de lleno, empujándolo contra el suelo donde se golpeó de dolorosa manera.

Curiosamente el viento pareció viajar por toda la habitación, provocando una interesante resonancia, hasta colarse por la chimenea, avivando un poco las brasas para escapar ascendiendo.

Vaya…

Andrew frunció el ceño ante lo extraño de la situación y se frotó los hombros antes de levantarse.

Un poco disgustado por las circunstancias, caminó de regreso a su habitación.

Últimamente se sentía fuera de lugar, aun ahí, en donde siempre se había sentido cómodo.

Y todo era desde la llegada de su "nuevo" hermano.

¿Qué opinaría su padre si se oponía, aun ahora, a ese hecho?

Andrew bufó.

Ya estaba muy grande para hacer un berrinche de esa naturaleza.

o.o

o.o

.-Luces bastante cansado.

Apollo bostezó y talló uno de sus ojos para acomodarse sobre la mesa y mirar el almuerzo sin mucho interés.

.- Tuve un sueño inquietante- respondió el muchacho.

.- Creí que ya habías pasado por tu difícil etapa de adolescencia- se burló ella, tomando un vaso con jugo para comenzar a comer.

Apollo bufó.

.- Es muy difícil tenerte como hermana, Diana- reclamó.

.- Que te ubique en la realidad no significa que no te ame- aseguró ella con cariño- ¿Qué soñaste?

El muchacho se puso rojo y provocó que ella enarcara una ceja.

.- Está bien- lo tranquilizó.- No quiero saber lo que tu turbia mente oculta.

.- Lo raro es que no me llamó por mi nombre- el muchacho agarró una tostada para morderla -para ser un sueño, me pareció bastante real.

Diana frunció el ceño al notar una mancha en el cuello de su hermano y desvió la vista.

.- Solo fue un sueño- tranquilizó- Termina de comer o llegaremos tarde.

o.o

o.o

.-Es un niño bastante dulce- dijo la dependienta con una sonrisa- No me causó ningún problema mientras le tomaba medidas. Es bastante pequeño.

Draco sabía todo eso.

Había salido con Harry para comprarle ropa debido a que el niño tenía que subir constantemente los pantalones de Andrew, que habían resultado ser un poco grandes de la cintura. Además el largo tampoco era adecuado y un niño que no era tan calmado como Andrew no podría mantener un pantalón sin romper. Y aunque el dinero no era problema, Draco era de la opinión de que Harry debía utilizar su propia ropa.

.- Me satisface escuchar eso- declaró Draco revisando el catálogo de diseños.

.- ¿En verdad tiene 10 años? – Curioseó la dependienta- Se ve bastante mas pequeño que su hijo.

Draco estuvo a punto de ignorar a la mujer, en realidad no tenía que dar razón de lo que hacía.

Sin embargo tuvo que comprender que eso pasaría, en cualquier momento y no tenía caso retrasarlo.

.-Andrew siempre tuvo una estructura mas grande- dijo con simpleza.- Las condiciones de Harry no eran muy favorables antes de su adopción.

.- Que suerte ha tenido- expresó la mujer, encantada por enterarse de los detalles- Aunque jamás pensé que usted optaría por la adopción.

.-No planee que Andrew fuera único- Draco enarcó una ceja y señaló un diseño- Quiero que empiece por este- agregó zanjando la discusión.

La mujer hizo un ademán afirmativo y comenzó a escoger tela.

Ahora ella se encargaría de regar el rumor de que Draco Malfoy había adoptado un niño por no ofender la memoria de su esposa.

Que conveniente.

Aunque Draco no se había molestado en explicarlo todo. Sabía que no tardarían en hacer conjeturas debido al asombroso parecido de Harry con sus primos, los Black… Y tenía la sospecha de que su madrina tendría bastante mención en los rumores.

Pero no le importaba, la verdad.

Pensaba en eso hasta que escuchó a Harry. El niño había entrado corriendo con un enorme dulce en la mano y con Shaila, la elfa encargada, detrás de él; quien hizo una reverencia al verlo.

.- He visto animales- anunció Harry con emoción, sin dejar de moverse de un lado a otro- Sheila me dijo todos los nombres. Una lechuza estuvo por atraparme un dedo.

Draco frunció el ceño. Tomó las manos de Harry para comprobar que no había heridas, aunque le disgustó mas encontrarse con esa sensación pegajosa que el dulce había dejado.

.- No debes molestar a animales desconocidos- regañó Draco que sacó su pañuelo para limpiar esas manos sucias; aprovechando para quitar el caramelo de las mejillas del niño- No todos tendrán paciencia con un niño como tú.

.- Vi una tienda de dulces- eso quedó claro a Draco- Una rana de chocolate me brincó a la frente- eso explicaba esa mancha junto al cabello- Una bruja me regaló un caramelo pero Shaila lo confiscó- premiaría a la elfa por eso- Y me tropecé con una enorme brujo cargando escobas- ¿Tiraría alguna? Draco se pregunto si era ese brujo que parecía indeciso en entrar.

.- Aun tienes energía- Draco colocó las manos en los hombros infantiles para que dejara de bailar- No podrás moverte cuando la costurera comience a ajustarte la ropa.

.- ¿Debo quedarme quiero de nuevo?- Harry hizo un puchero- ¡Que aburrido!

.- No puedes usar la ropa de tu hermano hasta que te quede- Draco le acomodó de nuevo el pantalón- No creo que Andrew se sienta feliz si comparte su ropa por tiempo indefinido.

.-¿Cuándo vuelve?- preguntó Harry revolviéndose el cabello- Quiero que juguemos.

.-Andrew tiene que estudiar.

.- ¿Yo no debo hacerlo?

.- Por supuesto, pero no aún.

De hecho Draco aún no sabía si Harry adquiriría los conocimientos necesarios para asistir al colegio. Quizá debería pensar en conseguir un tutor.

.- Así podré jugar con Andrew- se entusiasmó Harry.

Draco suspiró y empujó al niño hacia la costurera.

.- Pórtate bien- le advirtió antes de levantarse para atender al compungido brujo que esperaba afuera.

.- No sabía que lo conocía a usted, Señor Malfoy- se disculpó el brujo.

.- No hay problema- Draco sacó unas monedas- Mi hijo es un poco inquieto.

El brujo pareció contrariado.

.- No hizo nada malo- se apresuró a decir el hombre, recibiendo las monedas- Muchas gracias, Señor Malfoy.

Draco se disgustó al ver que el hombre se detenía junto a una bruja para decirle algo. Ambos voltearon y miraron con fallida discreción a un inquieto Harry que había comenzado a reír porque la costurera intentaba ajustar el traje inútilmente.

Seguramente para unos cuantos días todos sabrían de su existencia.

El rubio frunció el ceño y se acomodó en el sofá, tomando una revista.

Por el momento tenía cosas más importantes por las que debía preocuparse. Por la educación de Harry, por ejemplo; especialmente porque no le atraía la idea de alejarlo de su lado por mucho tiempo.

o.o

o.o

.- ¿Qué cosa?

Sirius se detuvo de golpe para mirar a los gemelos con el ceño fruncido.

.- Todos hablan sobre eso- dijo Fred.

.-Fue adoptado por Malfoy.

.-¿Me están diciendo chismes de mercado?- preguntó Sirius- ¿Precisamente relacionados con Draco Malfoy?

Los gemelos enrojecieron.

.-Dicen que es muy parecido a tus hijos- dijo Fred- Pensé que eso valdría la pena decírtelo.

.-¿Lo han visto?

.-No- respondieron los gemelos a la vez, sintiéndose mas avergonzados.

.- En ese caso, no deja de ser un chisme- Sirius comenzaba a impacientarse- Lo que Malfoy haga me tiene sin cuidado.

.-Se me ocurrió que era muy extraño que existiera un niño tan parecido a Harry.- se excusó Fred- Es demasiado pequeño para ser su hijo, y pensé que debías saberlo.

Sirius enarcó una ceja.

.- La gente dice que Malfoy lo rescató de la miseria- agregó Geoge.

El mayor comprendió un poco la inquietud de los gemelos y cruzó los brazos.

¿Un niño? Uno muy parecido a sus hijos, ¿no? Parecido, entonces, a Harry, su ahijado.

¿Eso era posible?

No sin un Potter y Sirius no sabía de otro que estuviera con vida.

Solo uno…

¿Deborah había tenido otro hijo?

Bueno, eso se escuchaba con bastante sentido, si es que los rumores eran ciertos. Aunque había algo que salía de toda lógica: Deborah no dejaría a un hijo suyo en malas condiciones…

¿Qué había pasado?

Quizá valdría la pena investigar un poco.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Andrew torció los labios cuando terminó de leer ese libro de historia.

Por eso odiaba la historia. No daba detalles importantes y el muchacho dudaba que la mitad de lo que había leído hubiese sucedido realmente.

El rubio hizo a un lado el pesado libro y recargó la espalda en el respaldo de su silla. Al final resultó que desperdició todo ese tiempo que invirtió para leer.

Aunque Apollo Black parecía saber algo.

Andrew se levantó y caminó por los pasillos, buscando al muchacho moreno. La idea de estar desperdiciando ese tiempo también le fastidió un poco hasta que pudo verlo finalmente, en un lugar bastante oscuro… dormido.

Le extrañó encontrarlo dormido. Generalmente podía verlo con más energía.

Así que se acercó con pasos acelerados para preguntarle respecto a aquello que Diana no quiso que le dijera. Claro que no lograría despertarlo estando solo parado, frente a él, así que pasó sus manos en los hombros, moviéndolo con un poco de brusquedad.

Apollo gruñó. Abrió un ojo, y al ver a Andrew, volvió a cerrarlo.

.-No molestes "junior" – borbotó.

.- ¿Quién te agotó, Black? – Se burló sentándose a un lado y frunció el ceño- No vuelvas a dormirte.

.- Esfúmate… Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

.- ¿Dormir?

.- Es más importante- insistió Apollo.

Andrew torció los labios. Aún dormido Apollo no paraba de molestarlo.

.- Háblame de "eso" que no debes decirme.

Apollo terminó por rendirse y se incorporó para tallarse los ojos antes de bostezar.

.- ¿Y arriesgarme a que mi hermana me sermone? – Preguntó con somnolencia- No, gracias.

El rubio sonrió.

.- ¿Eso es temor hacia tu hermana?

.- ¡No seas ridículo!- Apollo se acomodó el cabello. Solo evito una cansada y aburrida charla que solo mi hermana es capaz de dar.

Andrew enarcó una ceja.

.- Se nota que no has molestado a mi hermana hasta ahora- repuso el muchacho al ver ese gesto- De todas maneras no tengo ganas de avivar un chisme, así que ya puedes irte por donde llegaste.

El muchachito rubio torció los labios.

.-La alianza de 2 frentes acercó a Potter con mi padre. Pese a que no se llevaban muy bien, accedieron a pelear junto s para ganar la guerra.

Apollo sonrió.

.- Hubo distintos ataques que redujeron a los aliados, sin embargo pudieron obtener información por parte de los espías para organizar un ataque final- el rubio bufó-; sin embargo algo salió mal, y en el combate final entre Potter y Voldemort hubo una inesperada unión de energías.

.- No fue una unión de energías- corrigió Apollo y recargó la barbilla en las manos- Potter logró vencer a Voldemort, pero hubo una acción que lo convirtió en el perfecto anfitrión para el deseo del enemigo.

.- La dominación era inevitable- corroboró Andrew.

.- Hubo un momento, mientras el proceso se realizaba, en que anfitrión y huésped se volvieron terriblemente vulnerables- Apollo suspiró- Siempre me he preguntado aquello que pasó por la cabeza de tu padre cuando aprovechó ese justo momento y mató a mi primo.

Andrew arrugó la nariz.

.- Eso no hace ver a mi padre como héroe.

.- Lo cierto es que tu padre estuvo en el lugar correcto y en el momento adecuado para evitar que todo el poder de mi primo pasara a manos del enemigo.

.- ¿Es eso lo que no podías decirme?- murmuró Andrew- No me parece tan malo.

.-No es malo, aún aquello que no sabes- Apollo se levantó y le pegó en la nariz- Quizá es extraño, pero no es malo- se rió- Adiós junior. Como ya te dije, tengo cosas importantes por hacer.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Harry chocó contra un adulto de forma un poco brusca.

Con cautela levantó la cabeza y se acomodó los lentes antes de dar dos pasos hacia atrás.

.- Lo siento- borbotó momentos antes de que su elfa guardiana hiciera acto de presencia.

.-Shaila pide una disculpa por su amo- dijo la criatura inclinando la cabeza- Disculpe a Shaila por no estar con su amo.

Aunque Sirius no atendía disculpa alguna. Se acercó al niño y tomó su barbilla para levantar con delicadeza.

.- ¿Harry?- murmuró con suavidad.

El pequeño sonrió.

.-Ese es mi nombre- dijo y volteó a ver a su elfa- ¿verdad?

.- Harry Malfoy- dijo ella tomándole una mano-, pero no debería hablar con extraños, amo… Su padre castigará a Shaila por permitirlo, amo.

Así que… era él.

.-Precisamente- Sirius detuvo a la desconfiada criatura, que ya comenzaba a huir con el precioso niño- necesitaba hablar con Draco Malfoy.

.-El Señor Malfoy espera en el caldero- dijo ella y se apresuró a hacer otra reverencia antes de huir.

Sirius frunció el ceño y caminó con grandes zancadas hasta el lugar.

En cuanto entró deslizó la mirada hasta localizar al rubio, sentado en la mejor de las mesas, leyendo el periódico con aparente tranquilidad.

El moreno bufó antes de acercarse hasta estar frente al rubio.

.-Es extraño que salgas de tu ostentosa mansión para mezclarte con los "mortales".

.- De vez en cuando me gusta hacer obras de caridad- Draco bajó el periódico- ¿A qué debo el honor de que dirija la palabra, señor Black?- preguntó con cinismo.

.- Algunos no tenemos nada importante a curiosear- dijo el hombre, sentándose en una de las sillas.

.-Adelante- aceptó Draco- He estado en contacto con bastantes curiosos en los últimos siete días. Uno más no hará la diferencia.

.- ¿Quién es la madre de ese niño?

.- Que directo- Draco dejó ver una sonrisa- Sin embargo esa es una de las respuestas que no puedo dar.

.- Esa da demasiada libertad a mi imaginación- siseó Sirius.

.- Ese…- Draco hizo una mueca de burla- no es mi problema.

.- Podría serlo, si lo que pienso, es verdad- gruñó el moreno.

Draco pensó rápidamente en todo lo que eso podría implicar.

Sabía las especulaciones que se levantarían alrededor de su nuevo hijo, pero no estaba dispuesto a desgastarse por negarlos. Aun frente a Sirius Black.

.- No puedo preocuparme por lo que los demás piensen- aseguró el rubio viendo a Harry entrar por la puerta principal para correr entre las mesas y abrazarse a él- Solo me preocupa Harry y su bienestar. Y no voy a dejar que nada lo perturbe.

.- ¿Estás enojado, papá?

Decir que esa bella vocecilla no afectó a Sirius sería mentira. Toda su piel se estremeció al volver a notar ese asombroso parecido con su ahijado y un sentimiento agridulce le inundó antes de comprender que el niño no merecía presenciar una discusión.

Además no quedaría bien ante el niño si atacaba a su "padre", ¿cierto?

.- El Señor Black ya se iba- dijo Draco acomodando ese rebelde cabello- Así podremos ir a jugar juntos.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

.- ¿Qué está pasando?- interrogó Diana con el ceño fruncido y caminó sin recibir respuesta por entre los curiosos alumnos hasta llegar al sitio que insistían en rodear- Vuelvan a sus clases- ordenó con energía y se vio apoyada por un prefecto más- Dejen de amontonarse- empujó a dos niños más pequeños- ¡Fuera!

Para mala fortuna de la muchacha, el centro de toda esa atención era su hermano menor… con la directora en brazos.

.- ¿Apollo?- ella frunció el ceño.

El chico levantó la mirada y la posó en ella.

Diana se percató de ese especial trance en el que su hermano estaba y apretó los labios girando con violencia.

-¡Largo de aquí!- ordenó con energía, logrando que los últimos alumnos terminaran por retirarse.

.- ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Anthony Weasley con preocupación y se arrodilló frente a la afectada mujer- ¿Profesora McGonagall?

Diana colocó una mano en el hombro de su compañero.

.- No creo que pueda responderte ahora, Tony. Mejor encárgate de los niños; no creo que hayan ido directamente a las clases.

El muchacho hizo un ademán afirmativo y avanzó, acompañado de otros dos prefectos de distintas casas.

Diana esperó a que no hubiese nadie para retirar a la afectada mujer y estrujarla con afecto.

.- Apollo…- susurró- … despierta.

.- Lo asesinaron anoche…

Diana gruñó, esa frase avivó los sollozos de su "estricta" directora y tuvo que realizar un gran esfuerzo para abofetear con fuerza a su hermano gemelo, antes de que comenzara a dar los detalles.

-¡OYE!- protestó Apollo, ya despierto.

.- Ve a tu habitación- ordenó la muchacha y obligó a su afligida directora a caminar. – Estaré ahí mas tarde.

El muchacho pareció comprender un poco y obedeció.

Diana tuvo que acurrucar a la anciana mujer, contra su cuerpo cuando pudieron llegar a su despacho y tarareó una suave melodía que la calmó.

.- ¿Lo dijo todo?- preguntó Diana.

.- Solo su muerte- respondió la profesora.

La muchacha agradeció que el llanto de la adulta detuviera el deseo de Apollo por entrar en detalles.

.-Él pudo equivocarse.

.- ¡No lo hizo! –Interrumpió Minerva- ¡Albus está muerto!

.- Apollo no siempre tiene contacto con presencias confiables- insistió la morena- Pudieron mentirle.

.- Su fénix ha venido- la mujer bajó la mirada- Ha venido sin mensajes ni advertencias… Soy su heredera… Ahora es mío.

"Lo asesinaron anoche…" Diana frunció el ceño al recordad las palabras de su hermano y se dedicó a consolar a su profesora.

¿Un asesinato?

¿Y Apollo lo había visto?

Diana agradeció que la directora durmiera por el cansancio y se apresuró a caminar por los pasillos.

Su hermano era un médium natural, lo que lo había hecho presa de horribles momentos. Pero hasta ahora no había tenido que presenciar un asesinato.

Y la verdad es que eso le preocupaba.

¿Habría sido violento?

Un horrendo grito proveniente de la habitación de Apollo le dio la respuesta y se apresuró a entrar para estrecharlo.

.- Mis manos están llenas de sangre – sollozó él.

.- No son tus manos – tranquilizó ella sin dejar de estrecharlo.

.- Me estoy riendo – gimió - ¡¡Me estoy riendo, Diana!

.- ¡No eres tu! – insistió ella.

Apollo enterró la cara en el pecho de su hermana y tembló.

.- Ha vuelto... Dumbledore lo dijo al abrir la puerta... Volvió.

.- ¿Quién?

.- Tom...

**Continuará.**


	3. 02 Sospechoso

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K.Rowling.

**Advertencias: **Slash, shota, dark y lemon, conforme se vaya desarrollando la trama. Fuera homofóbicos.

**Notas**: Extrañamente no pude subir este capítulo en html. Si no luce como quiero lo quitaré para pasarlo a otro lado. -.- Que lata con fanfiction.

**Dos: Sospechoso **

Una vieja herida se abrió de manera dolorosa.

Ya había sanado. La gente ya podía andar por la calle y olvidarse un poco del temor.

Pero algo había vuelto a abrir la herida.

Draco Malfoy fue llamado con urgencia debido a eso. Atravesó la puerta principal con enorme disgusto pese a que la voz del anciano denotaba notable angustia, y no se molestó en disimularlo al momento de tomar su lugar en ese provisional consejo de magos.

.- Por fin podemos comenzar- murmuró un viejo tras pasarse un pañuelo por la sudorosa frente- Los señores Weasley pueden comenzar con su informe.

Draco bufó. No había ido hasta ahí para escuchar a los miserables Weasley. Tenía que hacer muchas cosas, todas, más importantes a estar ahí. Muy especialmente porque su molesta elfa doméstica había creado un alboroto esa mañana, llamando la atención del resto de los elfos e impacientando a Draco, quien tuvo que encargar a Harry a otro sirviente.

Si. Eso le preocupaba más.

Había dejado a Harry con un elfo desconocido para él y no sabía la manera en que reaccionaría.

Además el niño podía convencer a un hipogrifo si se lo proponía y Draco tenía serias sospechas de que encontraría a un niño que habría ingerido exceso de azúcar.

Que molestia.

.- No tengo tiempo para escuchar un inútil informe- gruñó Draco con cinismo- Seamos breves.

.- Tendrás tiempo Malfoy- Fred se puso de pie y hechizó la pared para comenzar a mostrar una imagen que arrancó un gemido de terror en los presentes.

Vaya. Eso podría convencer a cualquiera de que el asunto era lo suficientemente importante para ser atendido; incluso por un Malfoy.

El rubio no había tenido que ver nada así desde que estuvieron en guerra. Y debía admitir que resultaba desconcertante ser testigo de escenas así, cuando estaban en tiempos de paz.

Draco tuvo que soportar esa clase de imágenes por casi 15 minutos.

Sangre, heridas, más sangre… cosas tiradas, ropa desgarrada… piel desgarrada… huesos.

Era un espectáculo difícil de observar; y la verdad Draco tuvo que comprender las exclamaciones de horror que esos hombres dejaban escapar.

Le pareció patético.

Ninguno de esos nombres estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de espectáculos. Solo los gemelos Weasley y él sabían la clase de pensamiento que podría tener la persona que se atrevería a realizar tan atroz acción.

.- No era un hombre joven- observó Draco con serenidad.

.-No lo era- corroboró George supliendo a su hermano y sacó una varita para colocarla sobre la mesa- El mago no pudo defenderse; la varita está "vacía".

Los magos volvieron a murmurar escandalizados.

.- No fue asesinado con magia- observó Draco.

.-El ataque es lo suficientemente brutal para confundirlo por un animal.- Fred se acomodó el cabello.

.-¿Un hombre lobo?- preguntó un escandalizado mago.

-No- Draco apretó los labios- Fue torturado antes de morir… Un hombre lobo no posee la conciencia para realizar algo así. Se habría limitado a matarlo.

.-Así es- corroboró Fred- la varita no posee magia. Parece que aquel que realizó el ataque hizo una absorción.

.- ¿Eso es posible?

.- No me lo parecía hasta ahora- admitió Fred.

.- Quizá no era un mago muy poderoso- se aventuró Draco.

.-Albus Dumbledore no entra en esa categoría - George arrugó la nariz- si hubo alguien capaz de asesinarlo de forma tan brutal y dejar su varita sin magia, creo que tenemos un problema.

.-Es como si "ustedes saben quien" hubiese regresado.

.-Ni siquiera deberían plantearse esa posibilidad- gruñó Draco con molestia. Voldemort no puede regresar; Potter se encargó de vulnerabilizarlo.

.-No me sorprendería que encontrara una manera.

.- ¡No la hay!- exclamó Draco y se puso de pie- Tengo cosas que hacer.

Mejor dicho; tenía cosas que pensar…

Draco se alejó con ese característico andar sin escuchar a sus alterados compañeros.

Un asesinato.

No cualquier persona.

Uno cometido hacia ese vejete.

Violento y brutal. Demasiado para ser provocado por un mago juicioso. Y ese era el problema. ¿Qué tan "enfermo" se necesitaba ser para realizar una acción así?

Pensamientos semejantes inundaban la mente del rubio a medida que avanzaba por las calles. Todo hasta que la horrorizada expresión de su elfa apareció de repente.

Era curioso recordar a la infeliz criatura justo en esos momentos, sin embargo no pudo dejar de compararla con aquellos rostros ancianos y aterrados a medida que los Weasley hacían danzar una imagen tras otra.

Draco frunció el ceño.

Una idea cruzó por su mente y la apartó casi con la misma velocidad Imposible.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Andrew suspiró y recargó la mejilla en los brazos húmedos.

Había llegado al baño en escasos minutos desde que despertó.

Eso pasó hace más de tres horas, pero hasta ese momento se sentía tranquilo. Andrew estiró un brazo y sonrió. Las manchas habían desaparecido por fin.

Se había despertado con una horrible humedad, tirado, en el frío suelo.

La revelación resultó lo bastante horrible que tuvo que contener un gemido antes de salir corriendo a ese baño solitario y lavar su pálida piel con furia y temor.

Había despertado con las manos manchadas de sangre.

¡SANGRE!

Pudo tratarse de cualquier líquido, obra de un oscuro bromista cuya malvada intensión era asustarlo. Pero no lo fue.

El sabor, la consistencia, la apariencia…

No había duda alguna. Se trató de sangre.

Andrew había tenido tiempo suficiente para estar alterado por eso, pero ahora estaba un poco mas tranquilo y podía pensar las cosas con más frialdad, comprendió que había sido un tonto.

Probablemente solo se trató de una broma muy elaborada.

El autor debía estar muy satisfecho.

Andrew volvió a suspirar. Su padre se enfadaría si se daba cuenta; así que era mejor no comentarle.

Bastantes problemas tenía ya solo por ser el hijo del maravilloso Draco Malfoy héroe de la guerra oscura; muy especialmente por la existencia de esporádicos alumnos que preferían la envidia sobre la admiración.

Que tontería.

Aunque Andrew estaba más molesto con la ocurrencia del culpable

¡Sangre! ¡Que maldito enfermo!

El rubio se levantó para salir de la bañera y se acercó hasta donde estaba su ropa.

Con disgusto notó que tenía esa desagradable mancha salpicada que miró la única toalla que había atinado a agarrar.

Ni siquiera era suya.

El muchacho maldijo por no haber aprendido algún encantamiento de limpieza y enredó la toalla en su cintura, ya que, para colmo había resultado ser bastante pequeña.

Debió pensar en salir de ese lugar antes de correr hacia él, ¿cierto?

El rubio resopló. No podía quedarse allí todo el día. Así que se animó a salir para acudir a su habitación lo mas pronto posible. Con un poco de suerte nadie notaría a un rubio semidesnudo caminando por los pasillos.

Aunque los pasillos ya estaban bastante solitarios de todas maneras.

Andrew intentó calcular la hora. Según su aproximado debía ser cambio de clase, así que debería haber multitud de estudiantes para acudir a cada una de ellas.

En eso pensaba cuando vio aparecer a un alumno frente a él, justo en un cruce. El muchacho no se había percatado de su presencia y por poco choca contra Andrew. Afortunadamente el rubio pudo hacerse a un lado a tiempo; apretando, ya de paso el nudo de su diminuta toalla.

.-¿Qué haces fuera de tu habitación?- preguntó el chico. Andrew recordó que era un prefecto. Uno que le miraba con "bastante" insistencia- ¿Qué haces desnudo?

.- Creo que mi situación es bastante evidente- siseó Andrew odiando que lo mirara de esa manera.

El chico bufó.

.-Te llevaré a tu casa- dijo y le agarró un brazo. Había comenzado a caminar (y colmado la paciencia del rubio) cuando un nuevo prefecto apareció a escena.

.-Yo me haré cargo de Malfoy – susurró Diana con calma y apartó un poco al muchacho - Los horarios se han modificado un poco- entregó el pergamino- Llévalo a tu casa.

El chico aceptó y caminó hacia el lado opuesto que Diana comenzó a recorrer el pasillo.

.- ¿Desde cuando paseas desnudo por los pasillos? – preguntó ella. Su voz no parecía paciente.

.- No estoy completamente desnudo – negó Andrew.

.-Como si una pequeña toalla hiciera la diferencia- ironizó ella- ¿desde cuándo estás en el agua?- preguntó al notar su piel arrugada por la humedad.

.-Unas tres horas… - Andrew se encogió de hombros- ¿Por qué cambiaron los horarios?

.-La profesora McGonagall decidió aumentar la seguridad del colegio- ella lo miró un poco- Hace poco menos de una hora fuimos testigos de un pequeño tumulto…

.-¿Uh?- Andrew se detuvo al estar frente a la entrada de su casa y murmuró la contraseña- ¿Qué tumulto?

.-Asesinaron a Albus Dumbledore.

Andrew sintió un escalofrío recorrer su fría piel.

Una imagen le golpeó de repente, provocándole un mareo que lo obligó a apoyarse en una pared…

"Tom… por Merlín… has vuelto…"

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Cuando Draco llegó a casa notó ese extraño silencio al que creyó que no volvería jamás. Colgó su abrigo y avanzó hacia el interior, atendiendo cualquier sonido.

Fue hasta que terminó de subir las escaleras que escuchó el llanto de su pequeño y suspiró para caminar hacia esa habitación en donde se adentró para verlo arrinconado, abrazando sus piernitas en donde tenía recargada la cabeza.

La imagen le rompió el corazón. Pese a ello se acercó con calma hasta estar frente al pequeño y tomarlo en sus brazos.

Harry pasó sus bracitos alrededor del cuello masculino y soltó un suspiro tembloroso.

.- Shaila ya no quiere estar conmigo- se quejó el pequeño. Oh, si. Se le había olvidado la asustada criatura.

.-Hay bastantes elfos en la casa, Harry- murmuró desviando su atención- No puedes llorar por Shaila.

Harry hipó y Draco lo acomodó a la orilla de la cama para limpiar su carita.

.- Tú le dijiste a Shaila que estuviera conmigo- borbotó el niño.

Draco sonrió para tranquilizar al pequeño. Negar que le preocupaba la actitud de la obediente criatura sería mentira, pero no quería que el pequeño compartiera esa emoción.

.-¿Qué te parece si comemos algo?- le acomodó el cabello- No parece que hallas salido desde ayer. Podemos ir al colegio para sacar a Andrew y pasear un rato.

El muchachito iluminó su cara con una sonrisa y se encargó de revolverse el cabello de nueva cuenta y salir corriendo.

El rubio permaneció un poco en la habitación hasta que su vista se pasó en la lujosa alfombra donde esas manchas de suciedad llamaron poderosamente su atención.

Había nevado un poco por la noche.

Draco se acercó hasta donde se veían más fuertes las manchas y tocó con sus dedos.

Lodo.

¿Harry había salido por la noche?

o.o.o.o.o.o

Sirius llegó al colegio por la tarde.

Contuvo el deseo inicial de buscar a sus hijos y caminó directo a la dirección para encontrarse con Minerva.

En cuanto entró, cerró la puerta tras sí, y miró a la agotada adulta, sentada tras la protección de su enorme escritorio; mirando con los ojos brillantes al precioso fénix que descansaba plácidamente.

.-Señor Black- ella sonrió

Sirius se acercó para abrazar ese cuerpo pequeño y le sorprendió notar la fragilidad en el.

¿Cuándo había perdido esa fuerza que Sirius recordaba?

¿Dónde estaba su estricta y admirable profesora?

Sirius podría llegar a extrañarla.

.-El ministerio de magia está buscando al responsable- murmuró el hombre.

Ella se separó haciendo un insistente ademán negativo.

.- La persona que logró asesinar a Albus Dumbledore no podrá ser encontrado por el Ministerio- retorció sus arrugadas manos con nerviosismo- Debe tratarse de alguien muy especial para lograrlo.

.-Dumbledore ya tenía mucha edad.

.-¡No deja de ser un poderoso mago solo por eso!- exclamó ella.

.- Sabe que desde ese terrible ataque no era el mismo.

.- Usted tampoco sería el mismo si perdiera una parte del alumnado de tan sádica forma- ella se pasó una manos por el canoso pelo- Albus lloró mucho por esos niños. Fue un terrible golpe para él.

.-Lo comprendo perfectamente- aceptó el hombre y desvió la vista hacia los enormes estantes con libros.

Un prudente silencio continuó tras esa pequeña charla y Sirius tuvo que posar sus ojos en la flamante oficina.

¿Hace cuanto que no había estado dentro de esa oficina?

Mucho tiempo. Y por causas distintas.

Aun así tenía la impresión de que había sido ayer, cuando le llamaron por hacer una broma a ese chico que tanto había odiado.

¿Y su hijo?

¿Cuántas veces había tenido que llegar a esa misma oficina?

.- Debería verlos ahora que he tenido tiempo – murmuró con suavidad.

.-El joven Black está en su habitación- adivinó ella- La señorita Diana no lo dejó asistir a clase.

Sirius hizo un ademán afirmativo y caminó fuera de la oficina para avanzar por los pasillos del lugar; notando lo solitario, pese a la hora.

Seguramente MsGonagall había suspendido las clases debido al inesperado acontecimiento.

Y no la culpaba.

Él mismo había sufrido un fuerte impacto cuando recibió la noticia.

Sirius atravesó la entrada de la casa de Griffindor que avanzó hasta la habitación en donde penetró con suavidad.

Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios cuando vio que su hijo hacia un movimiento brusco con el que ocultó una revista, seguramente esa que detallaba los últimos chismes de su cantante favorito.

.- Ya que tienes tiempo, deberías terminar tus deberes pendientes.

.- Papá- Apollo hizo un adorable puchero que, Sirius estaba seguro, no mostraba a sus compañeros- No tengo trato privilegiado todos los días. Yo podré hacer los deberes después.

Sirius hizo un ademán afirmativo y se sentó a la orilla de la cama, junto a su hijo.

.- Después no te estés quejando.

.-Diana me ayudará- aseguró Apollo, aunque ambos sabían que no lo haría- justo ahora toma notas que me servirán.

.-Tu hermana debe quererte mucho para tolerarte- Sirius sonrió- Esa es una cualidad netamente Black.

.-Ya me encargaré de comprobar esa cualidad más adelante- se rió el muchacho y se dejó caer en la cama, soltando un gran suspiro - ¿Qué te trae por aquí, padre? ¿Tienes una novia escondida y vienes a decirme?

.- No digas tonterías – Sirius golpeó la cabeza de su hijo – La única novia que tengo es tu madre.

El chico suspiró a eso.

Prefirió no comentar nada respecto a su desaparecida madre y se rascó la barriga forzando un bostezo.

.- Así que vienes a matar el tiempo en vez de trabajar como deberías estar haciéndolo, ¿no? – bromeó – Eres irremediable, papá. Si diana se entera no seré el único al que regañe.

.- Deja de retar a tu padre, jovencito – gruñó Sirius y le revolvió el pelo antes de ponerse serio – Me preguntaba... si has tenido empatía últimamente con... algo.

.- ¿Uh? – Apollo miró a su padre fingiendo no comprender - ¿Debería haber hecho contacto con algo?

.- No... – admitió Sirius sintiéndose tonto. – Será mejor que me vaya... Tendremos mucho trabajo con los acontecimientos...

Apollo vio partir a su padre y frunció el ceño.

Así que ya lo sabían todos...

.- Pronto tendrás muchos aurores tras tu cabeza "Tom" – musitó sacando de nuevo su revista de rock.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Draco penetró las imponentes puertas del colegio y sonrió al ver ese ambiente familiar que le provocó un poco de nostalgia.

Era extraño, a su parecer, ya que el lugar jamás le pareció lo suficientemente agradable para permanecer en él por tanto tiempo. Sin embargo a Harry siempre le había encantado, al grado de desear extender su permanencia ahí.

Harry amó ese lugar y recorrió cada rincón con imprudente calma; conociendo el camino y la hora exacta para avanzar a la habitación del rubio. Donde podían intercambiar largas charlas sobre lo que habían estudiado ese día.

Todo con cordiales insultos mezclados.

La verdad era que esos momentos si podría extrañarlos. Recordar a Harry tendido en la cama, leyendo repetidas veces un libro de pociones, intentando comprender algo, le parecía absolutamente adorable.

Harry llevando comida a escondidas.

Harry volando en su escoba y esquivando las paredes.

Harry intentando permanecer silencioso bajo su capa de invisibilidad, mientras Draco intentaba echar a sus curiosos compañeros.

Podría extrañar eso; si. Sin embargo su parte favorita sería recordarlo con esa bella tristeza que se mezclaba con la incomprensión con respecto a las acciones del profesor Snape.

Draco arrugó el ceño y se detuvo en seco.

Aún tras tantos años no podía entender porque Harry adoraba ese lugar. Incluso le parecía extraño notar el mismo entusiasmo en el pequeño Harry, su hijo.

Era una absoluta tontería, ¿verdad?

Draco volteó y miró a ese pequeño moreno observar los grabados de uno de los pilares. A esas alturas se preguntaba si había sido buena idea llevarlo consigo.

Desde luego parecía entusiasmado al revisar unos simples grabados.

.- Harry…

El pequeño atendió de inmediato y corrió hasta su lado, rompiendo el silencio con sus veloces pasos.

.- Este lugar es muy grande- admiró el chico atrapando la mano del rubio y provocando, ya de paso, un escalofrío en el adulto- ¿Hay muchos niños aquí?

.- Bastantes- murmuró Draco. Pese a que la matricula redujo tras terminar con la guerra, había bastantes alumnos.

.- ¡Qué bien!- Harry se entusiasmó- ¡Quiero ser amigo de todos!

.- No cualquiera puede ser tu amigo, Harry- dijo el rubio con tono de voz cancino.

.- ¿No querrán ser mis amigos?

.- ¡Claro que querrán!- exclamó Draco con arrogancia- Sin embargo tienes que aprender que un Malfoy solo se relaciona con las mejores familias.

.- ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Harry con una vocecita que llamó la atención del rubio y volteó para encontrarse con una mirada angustiada. Fue en ese momento en que Draco recordó lo mucho que su Harry odiaba discriminar a los poco favorecidos.

Era irónico notar esa peculiar característica en el pequeño, sin embargo no molestó a Draco, quien tomó al niño en brazos y continuó avanzando hasta llegar a la entrada de la dirección.

Y fue esa escena con la que se encontró a McGonagall al abrir la entrada por donde planeaba asistir a una clase.

.- Señor Malfoy- murmuró ella impresionada pese a que sus ojos no se despegaron del niño- … Él… es…

.- Mi hijo Harry- dijo Draco- Saluda a la profesora.

.- Hola, Señora- murmuró el niño.

.- Escuché algo al respecto- dijo la mujer recuperándose y giró hacia la entrada, dejando un espacio a Draco y se acomodó tras el escritorio- ¿En qué puedo servirle, Señor Malfoy?

.-Mi hijo y yo hemos venido a visitar a Andrew- dijo el rubio acomodando a Harry en el sillón al lado- Pensamos hacer un pequeño _picnic_.

La anciana enarcó una ceja. Draco comprendió que le extrañaban ambas situaciones; más aun aquello donde el orgulloso Malfoy acudía al colegio para realizar un _picnic_.

.-Imagino que al joven Malfoy le agradará su visita- dijo la mujer-, sin embargo sus clases…

.- Actualmente el trabajo en el Ministerio tiene la tendencia a aumentar- dijo Draco al verla insegura- Usted sabe que la nueva situación ameritará de toda mi atención y, deseo pasar momentos con mis hijos antes de que eso suceda.

Minerva dejó ver un gesto de angustia, lo que comprobó al rubio que le había entendido.

.- Comprendo- murmuró ella y miró a Harry- ¿Tienes algo en mente para tu hermano?

.- Jugaremos mucho- dijo el niño con emoción, sin despegar los ojos del hermoso fénix y estiró la mano para acariciarlo, pero Draco lo detuvo- ¿Podemos?

.- Claro- aceptó la mujer con un gesto amable

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

.- ¿Lo has oído?

.- Si- dicen que es un fantasma siniestro. No ha hablado con nadie.

.- Es muy diferente a todos los fantasmas.

Andrew torció la nariz y se levantó para irse de la biblioteca. Las conversaciones de fantasmas le aburrían; más si se trataba de los fantasmas del castillo. A los que no les encontraba nada interesante. Y además ya había terminado con sus deberes, así que avanzó hacia la salida de la biblioteca en donde encontró al alto prefecto de su casa.

.-La directora quiere que vayas a su oficina, Malfoy- murmuró el enorme muchacho con un tono de voz apresurado antes de acercarle un pedazo de papel. Evidentemente quería deshacerse de él lo antes posible -. Aquí está la contraseña.

Andrew hizo un ademán afirmativo y tomó el papel para caminar hacia el lugar y se preguntó si habría hecho algo malo. Aunque su inquietud quedó despejada cuando sintió ese efusivo abrazo en cuanto atravesó la puerta y bajó un poco la cabeza para ver esa mata de cabello negro.

.- ¿Harry?- murmuró con sorpresa y levantó la mirada hacia una conmovida directora que parecía demasiado emocionada.

.- Su padre pensó que sería buena idea compartir mayor tiempo con usted Señor Malfoy.

.- ¿En serio?- Andrew se extrañó y separó un poco al pequeño- ¿Dónde está mi padre?

.- Fue a comprar cosas- respondió Harry y volvió a pegarse a Andrew.

.- Su padre espera en la puerta principal.- dijo la anciana- le recomiendo que cuide de su pequeño hermano.

Andrew hizo un ademán afirmativo y volvió a separar a Harry para tomarlo de la mano y acudir hacia donde encontraría a su padre.

Era bastante extraño que su padre lo visitara, así que tenía que admitir que eso le provocaba curiosidad. Aunque sospechaba que el causante de esa acción era el niño que no paraba de hablar de dulces y paseos.

¿Desde cuando hacía _eso_ su padre?

Andrew suspiró y se pasó la mano libre por el cabello al mismo tiempo que notaba lo ruidosa que era su compañía.

Un momento.

.- ¿Desde cuando hablas tanto?- preguntó a Harry.

Le recordaba callado y temeroso. Tener un hermano tan repentinamente parlanchín le resultaba chocante.

.- Recordé cómo hablar- dijo Harry con orgullo, extrañando mas a Andrew -. Puedo decir muchas cosas.

.- Imagino que los dolores de cabeza de papá aumentaron junto con tu expresión oral- ironizó Andrew.

.- ¡Eso no es cierto!- Harry hizo un puchero que al rubio le pareció en exceso infantil; pese a ello sonrió y revolvió ese desordenado cabello antes de alcanzar a ver a su padre, que conversaba con su profesora de pociones. Quien, por cierto, se veía ridículamente emocionada.

¿Aun seguiría enamorada de su padre?

.- Ahí viene su hijo- dijo la profesora innecesariamente, ya que Draco lo había visto- es un muchachito brillante.

.- No dudo de ello- murmuró el adulto con calma y extendió una mano hacia Harry- Nos retiramos, Madame Roklendf- hizo una inclinación y se alejó de la ruborizada mujer.

.- Aun le gustas a mi profesora, padre- murmuró Andrew cuando caminaron lo suficiente.

.- Lo sé- Draco soltó a Harry para que pudiera ver una extraña planta más de cerca- ¿Quieres una madre nueva, Andrew?- murmuró en voz baja.

.- Si hubieses querido darme otra madre ya lo hubieras hecho- dijo el rubio con calma- En cambio me diste un hermano, padre.

Draco reconoció el reproche que su hijo hacía en esa frase y sonrió con suavidad.

¿Cómo explicarle que eso no era "exactamente" un hermano?

De cualquier modo no era tiempo para encajonarse en una tensa discusión con su inteligente vástago.

Le había prometido un día divertido a Harry y no lo lograría si intentaba explicar a Andrew todo lo que estaba pasando, aunque sabía que el pequeño Malfoy no armaría mucho alboroto de todas maneras ya que le parecía infantil discutir.

.- ¿Cómo lograste que hablara tanto en tan poco tiempo?- curioseó el muchacho- Cuando llegó pensé que habías adoptado a un mudo.

Draco rió de buena gana. Su risa llamó la atención de Harry quien corrió hacia los dos.

.- ¿Comeremos muchos dulces?- preguntó emocionado- La señora de la escuela me dijo que son muy ricos.

.- ¿La directora te recomendó comer dulces?- Andrew hizo una mueca.

.-Debe tener instinto maternal después de todo- murmuró Draco arrancando una carcajada en su hijo.

.- Pude creer que solo amaría lo suficiente al trabajo escolar- admitió el rubio y se permitió colocarse a un lado de su padre; viendo la curiosa confianza que Harry tenía para colgarse de su mano.

Que curioso era notar esa extraña relación. Andrew jamás demostró tanta euforia por su correcto padre y ese huérfano parecía sentirse cómodo, pese a los movimientos elegantes que no cambiaban para nada con su exceso de energía.

Era extraño.

Sin embargo no pensaba mucho en ello y fue guiado hasta una pequeña posada que a Andrew le pareció demasiado sencilla.

.- ¡Señor Malfoy!- saludó una atractiva mujer mayor que se acercó a saludarlo- Que gusto tenerlo por aquí. Justo hoy han surtido un vino que le gustará.

.- Primero probaré esa comida que siempre me ha gustado- dijo el rubio acomodando al pequeño Harry en una de las sillas- A mis hijos les gustará también; muy especialmente si es antes del postre.

Madame Rosmerta miró al moreno con curiosidad.

.- ¿Se trata de él?- curioseo con descaro y se acercó para acariciar ese tupido cabello negro-. Había oído que se parecía mucho a Harry, pero no imaginé que fuera tanto.

.- Debe ser cosa de los genes- murmuró Draco con calma y señaló sobre el menú que había estado revisando-. Tráigame esto- dijo para evitar otra aburrida extracción de información- ¿Qué quieres, Andrew?

.- Especial- respondió en rubio con seguridad, sin dejar de mirar a un atento Harry a la carta.- ¿Puedes leerlo?

.- ¡Claro que si!- respondió el pequeño con entusiasmo- Lo acabo de recordar.

Andrew arrugó un poco la nariz.

.- ¿Y que es lo que quieres, tesoro?- preguntó la mujer.

.- ¡Pastel!- exclamó Harry.

.- Después de comer- intervino Draco.- Traiga un especial también.

.- ¡Pero papá!- se quejó Harry

.- Cuando termines de comer podrás pedir pastel.

Harry hizo un puchero que arrancó un suspiro de la mujer, quien corrió a la barra para hacer las órdenes.

.- Si comes mucho dulce se te picarán los dientes y te quedarás igual de flaco - murmuró Andrew con aire sabiondo- No quiero un hermano así de feo.

.- ¡No soy feo!- refunfuñó Harry.

Draco pensó que su hijo estaba exagerando un poco; aunque si era cierto que Harry lucía muy flaco.

No lo recordaba así.

.- Harry no se disciplinará como tu, hijo- murmuró el rubio recordando que romper reglas era parte de su personalidad-. Supongo que tendré que vigilarlo más que a ti.

A Andrew le extrañó ese comentario pero no agregó nada, ya que la comida había llegado. Así que se limitó a comer y ver a Harry apartar los vegetales de su carne.

Era interesante ver que el nuevo hijo de su padre estaba dado a romper las reglas.

Andrew terminó de comer y levantó un poco la mirada hacia su padre. Le pareció curioso notar esa fascinación en el rostro adulto y terminó por apoyar la barbilla en una mano.

¿Cuántas veces había podido ver esa mirada en su estricto padre?

Ninguna.

¿Qué era lo que provocaba esa emoción en el adulto?

Andrew miró a su nuevo "hermano" y arrugó un poco el ceño.

Era un niñito flacucho con el cabello negro más revuelto que jamás hubiese visto. No comía con propiedad y se manchaba las mejillas con salsa… justo en ese momento se estaba chupando los dedos. No sabía de reglas y parecía estar dispuesto a hacer un berrinche por todo.

¿Por qué?

.- Ha sido grato verte, padre – murmuró Andrew cuando vio a Harry levantarse y curiosear en una pecera del establecimiento – Podría acostumbrarme a ambos...

.- Suéltalo, Andrew – murmuró Draco.

.- ¿Por qué adoptaste?

.- No planeaba que fueras único...

.- A mi no me tienes que decir mentiras – musitó Andrew viendo que Madame Rosmerta se acercaba a jugar con el niño – No soy un ingenuo, padre. Las razones que hallas tenido, las comprenderé.

Draco sonrió aceptando esas palabras.

Notar lo astuto que era su vástago le llenaba de satisfacción, sin embargo la verdad era algo a lo que Andrew no estaba preparado. No aun, ya que el proceso no se había completado.

.- No te lo diré ahora – dijo con seguridad, atrayendo la mirada de su hijo – Y no debes hacer suposiciones al respecto. Simplemente se trata de tu hermano, por el momento.

Andrew hizo un ademán afirmativo a eso.

.- Mi hermano esta recordando muchas cosas – comentó con ironía.

.- Cuento con que recuerde más.

El chico suspiró y se pasó una mano por el cabello.

Su hermano se estaba convirtiendo en un misterio, pese a que lo notaba simple. Demasiado común para convertirse en un Malfoy.

Sin embargo podía aceptar lo que su padre había dicho. Era claro que no se enteraría en ese momento, pero también había comprendido que llegaría el momento en que sabría los detalles.

Eso podía aceptarlo.

o.o.o.o.o

Apollo se detuvo al ver a su hermana mayor. Justo a mitad del pasillo. Evidentemente obstruyéndole el paso.

Se había preguntado cuánto tardaría en abordarlo con esa preocupada mirada suya. Sin embargo Apollo no estaba listo para extender la angustia de su hermana; especialmente porque ella era muy protectora y hacía toda clase de estupideces a las que Apollo no había creído que se expondría.

.- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó con un tono de voz despreocupado.

.- Ayer...

.- ¿Hum?

Diana frunció el ceño.

.- Ese espíritu que hizo contacto contigo... Parece ser más fuerte que los anteriores.

.- Solo es un roce antinatural – dijo Apollo con calma – No te preocupes ya... No creo que vuelva a pasar – le acarició una mejilla – Así que no tienes que decirle a papá... No resolvería nada, de todas maneras.

.- Pero estabas alterado...

.- Es porque me encanta que me mimes – dijo él con una sonrisa. Arrancando un sonrojo en las mejillas de su hermana – Ya no te preocupes, ya me siento mejor, ¿si?

Ella no agregó nada más. Así que Apollo aprovechó para escapar tras darle un beso en la mejilla.

Diana arrugó las cejas sin dejar de verlo.

Lo dejaría pasar, por el momento.

Porque Apollo no la engañaba. Nunca había podido.

o.o.o.o.o.o

Draco miró con desagrado el lugar y avanzó con pasos firmes a través del pasillo.

Se trataba de un lugar más limpio de lo que fue Azkaban, pero al final de cuentas no dejaba de ser una deprimente prisión.

La seguridad había sido creada por Black y estaba basada en complicados encantamientos que Draco no se había molestado en comprender, pero el rubio estaba seguro que era tan confiable como aquella que realizaban los dementotes.

Sin embargo no pensaba admitirlo.

A sus espaldas caminaban tres hombres más; Black entre ellos; se habían citado para hablar con el único sospechoso del asesinato del viejo Dumbledore; así que caminaban hacia una zona de alta seguridad, lo que demostraba que los ancianos daban por sentado que ese individuo era el culpable.

A opinión de Draco todo eso era una verdadera pérdida de tiempo, sin embargo había accedido a estar presente bajo petición del anciano ministro; quien, en poco tiempo, le cedería su puesto.

Por fin llegaron a una habitación.

A Draco le exasperó ver los movimientos que Black realizaba para abrir cada uno de los candados mágicos hasta que se vio el iluminado interior.

¿Iluminar las celdas habría sido idea del propio Black?

El rubio alejó la absurda pregunta y atravesó la puerta para visualizar al hombre en el interior. Lo primero que le vino a la mente fue que el lugar era bastante pequeño para el sospechoso.

Y es que el enorme semigigante alcanzaba a ocupar 1/3 de la habitación pese a que su cuerpo estaba hecho bola en una esquina.

¿Cómo rayos había entrado por la puerta?

Draco suspiró y esperó a que sus acompañantes estuvieran en el interior de la habitación.

.- No ha hablado desde que lo encontraron- señalo Sirius con suavidad- Me pregunto si habrá presenciado todo.

.-El señor Hagrid no está aquí en calidad de testigo señaló el anciano con acidez.

.- No pueden acusarlo sin pruebas – se sorprendió Sirius. Obviamente no le habían informado todo – Es ridículo.

.- No podemos calificar como ridiculez el asesinato de un hombre.

.-¡Hagrid no mataría a Dumbledore!

Draco tenía sus dudas.

El semigigante parecía bastante afectado. Su enorme cuerpo se mantenía hecho ovillo y desde donde Draco estaba parado se podía apreciar un temblor horrible.

Asi que un testigo ¿no?

Draco se pasó una manos por el cabello y se acercó.

.- Deberían preguntarle su versión antes de sacar conclusiones- murmuró con tranquilidad.

.-¡Señor Malfoy!- advirtió uno de los guardias.

Draco no supo la razón de la advertencia hasta que un enorme puño le golpeó, arrojándole contra una sólida pared.

Lo había… ¿golpeado?

¡Lo había golpeado!

El rubio se llevó las manos al pecho y apretó con la esperanza que eso disminuyera el sofocante dolor. Los ancianos se horrorizaron y se acercaron de inmediato a él. Y la verdad Draco estaba bastante ocupado por recuperar el aliento para darse cuenta del enorme esfuerzo que Black hacía por contener al enorme hombre.

.-¡Fue él!- gritó Hagrid con furia- ¡¡Yo no pude detenerlo y se burló de mí!- se sacudió de manera violenta para librarse de los encantamientos que Sirius enviaba- Sus ojos rojos anhelaban la sangre del profesor… ¡Yo no pude hacer nada!... Solo –gimió- solo pude mirarlo…

.-Basta Hagrid- pidió Sirius de manera suplicante.

Draco se puso de pie con mucho esfuerzo y lanzó un rápido hechizo con su varita que provocó una pesada caída en el hombre. Con cautela se acercó y se arrodilló para buscar entre las barbas canas del hombre

.-¿Malfoy?- Sirius no pareció muy contento con la acción.

.-El hedor es inconfundible- dijo Draco sin dejar de buscar y trepó un poco en el cuerpo de Hagrid, dando una visión nada agradable.

.-¿Es que el golpe te ha vuelto idiota?- gruñó Sirius- ¡Hagrid no mató a Dumbledore!

Draco ignoró eso hasta sentir un tirón que amenazaba con apartarlo de ese enorme cuerpo. Sus manos se aferraron un poco de los rizos sucios hasta que alcanzó a verla.

.-¡Ahí está!- exclamó liberándose de Sirius y se las arregló para mover esa pesada cabeza y mostrar la nuca.

.-¡Por Merlín! – exclamaron los viejos.

Sirius arrugó la nariz al verla.

¿Eso… era…?

.- La marca oscura… - musitó Sirius y se acercó para tocarla- La herida es fresca.

.- Habrá que averiguar cómo se la hizo- dijo Draco alejándose y sacó un pañuelo para limpiarse la mano.

.- ¿Qué quieres decir?- Sirius miró al rubio con desprecio- ¡No pudo hacerlo él mismo!

.-Eso no puedes asegurarlo- el rubio lo encaró con decisión- Si este hombre está tan turbado, sólo puedo pensar que él mismo mató al _vejete_.

.-¡Malfoy!- reprendió Sirius.

.-Su cuerpo fue desmembrado,-insistió- habíamos pensado en un hombre lobo, pero no hay muchos cerca, ¿cierto?- se encaminó a la salida- ¿Qué otra criatura tiene tanta fuerza para destrozar a un hombre?- inquirió y se volvió a ver a Sirius- ¿Qué te parece un semigigante enloquecido, Black?- sugirió con determinación.

.- Imposible- la protesta de Sirius fue más débil.

.- ¿Prefieres pensar que el sacrificio de Harry no valió la pena?- picó Draco- Estoy seguro de que Voldemort quedó eliminado.

.-No quise decir eso- Sirius apretó los dientes.

.-En ese caso no perdamos más el tiempo cuando las cosas son tan evidentes.

Sirius tuvo que morderse la lengua para no replicar a eso.

No quería discutir inútilmente cuando estaba tan preocupado por Hagrid.

No por el momento.

o.o.o.o.o.o

.- Dicen que es algo fuera de lo común- murmuró Anne Stimpson con una expresión soñadora- No es como los fantasmas que conocemos.

.-Tiene un aire misterioso que lo hace ver tan atractivo- suspiró Sarah Towler, quien fue mirada por su hermano mayor, que iba pasando por la mesa y suspiró para acercarse a su mejor amigo, Sam Bot, que caminaba al lado del resto de los prefectos.

.-Solo hablan de un tonto fantasma- murmuró con molestia- Sarah escapó a jugar naipes hace una semana y se lo encontró antes de llegar a las mazmorras- gruñó- No ha dejado de molestar con lo apuesto que es.

.- Tu hermana siempre me pareció de lo más extraña.- señaló Sam con una ceja levantada- Es una suerte que no tenga que encontrármela con una diminuta toalla en los pasillos- agregó con cinismo.

.-No creo que la hermana de Schot se sienta cómoda caminando en toalla por los pasillos- dijo Diana levantando la mirada hacia la mesa Slytherin e hizo una clara señal al único prefecto que estaba presente para que los siguiera.

.-¿No está quejándose siempre de su peso?

.-Mi hermana no es gorda- protestó Schot.

.-No me tienes que convencer de eso- Diana encogió los hombros.

.-A mi si- intervino Alfonso Baddock con una burlona sonrisa- ¿Nos reunimos para hablar de chicas?¡Wow!

.-No me hagas perder la paciencia, Baddock- Diana arrugó la nariz y continuó caminando- Solo falta Higgs de Hufflepuff.

.-Seguramente está con su novia- sugirió Sam- Últimamente los prefectos dan demasiada preferencia a aquellos que captan su interés- insinuó.

Diana torció los labios sabiendo a lo que se refería. Sam era demasiado recto y rencoroso como para no perdonar que alguien favoreciera a un alumno que estaba rompiendo una regla, aún si era de su propia casa. El chico se encargó de dejarlo claro cuando restó puntuación a su propia casa, Ravenclaw, tras haber sorprendido a Sarah Towler escabulléndose por los pasillos.

Aun así la muchacha no pensaba dejarse abrumar por el rencoroso prefecto. Estaba segura de que la causa de su molestia era el curioso hallazgo de Andrew Malfoy con esa diminuta toalla, muy especialmente por la evidente carencia de sanción, pero a la chica le tenía sin cuidado su enojo.

.-De cualquier manera las cosas están por cambiar- murmuró ella - Schot, largo.

.-Me gusta ver como va mejorando tu carácter- murmuró el aludido con orgullo herido y giró para alejarse.

.-Es por eso que aún no tienes novio- se burló Alfonso y caminó con ellos- ¿De qué vamos a hablar?

.-Cosas de prefectos- Diana estiró una mano para tirar de la túnica de Hadmon Higgs, quien no estaba con su novia, sino con otra chica.- Tendremos un cambio de horario bastante drástico en las clases.

.-¿Sólo por una travesura de tu hermano?- Sam arrugó la nariz de forma horrorosa.

.-Si quieres objetar tendrás que hacerlo personalmente con la directora- dijo Diana sin inmutarse- Ha sido decisión de ella.

o.o.o.o.o.o.

.-¿Un fantasma?- Andrew miró a Samarah Parkinson como si acabara de insultar a su difunta madre- Debes estar bromeando.

.-La travesura que te hicieron con la sangre coincide con ese rumor- insistió la muchacha- Seguramente hay relación.

.-Quien me hizo esa broma no está muerto, está retorciéndose de envidia.

La chica se encogió de hombros.

.- Yo solo quería ayudarte a descubrir al culpable- dijo ella con tono conciliador- Si no le dijiste nada a tu padre fue porque pensaste en arreglarlo sin su ayuda.

.-No es algo por lo que pueda molestar a mi padre- dijo Andrew con seguridad- Pero no puedes echarle la culpa a un fantasma; es ridículo.

.-Es que se han levantado muchos rumores- se justificó ella.

.-Solo es un fantasma- gruñó Andrew.

.-Dicen que es atractivo.

.- Guárdate los sórdidos detalles- gruñó Andrew- ¿Qué importa si es rematadamente atractivo? ¡Está muerto!

La jovencita se apresuró a despedirse tras eso, dejando claro a Andrew que no había agradecido el comentario.

Aunque eso no le importó al rubio.

Nada que se relacionara con fantasmas le importaba.

Sólo quería encontrar el quien le había jugado esa pesada broma y regresarle el "regalo" por partida doble.


	4. 03 Incoherente

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K.Rowling.

**Advertencias: **Slash, shota, dark y lemon, conforme se vaya desarrollando la trama. Fuera homofóbicos.

**Tres: Incoherente **

Una preciosa niña corrió por los pasillos con toda la velocidad que sus piernas pequeñas le permitía.

Su espeso cabello negro lucía descuidado y algo despeinado, pero parecía suficientemente lustroso para reflejar la luz de las únicas velas encendidas.

Ella continuaba corriendo.

El eco de sus pasitos era silencioso y discreto. Y a medida que avanzaba, se apreciaba el admirable conocimiento que tenía del sitio, hasta salir del lugar y comenzar a caminar por el suelo cubierto de nieve.

Sus pies crujieron un poco, pero ella no se detenía.

Continuó avanzando hasta recargar la regordeta manecilla en un congelado árbol y volteó para... ¿verlo?

Él se sobresaltó, siendo consciente de su propia existencia.

¿Estaba... soñando?

La pequeña hizo un ademán negativo y se retiró las enormes gafas que cubrían ese angelical rostro. Fue cuando él pudo apreciar esos ojos dorados que parecieron centellear por un momento, antes de que ella le diera nuevamente la espalda y avanzara hacia el lago.

"_Espera"_

Él no pudo escuchar su voz.

Ella continuaba avanzando, adentrándose en el agua.

Ella avanzaba más... y más...

"_¡Espera!"_

No... Su voz se negaba a salir.

Él tuvo el vago pensamiento de que la conocía.

¡La conocía!

La frágil figura se detuvo y volteó a verlo de nuevo.

El agua helada le cubría hasta el pecho, pero no parecía congelarla. Al menos ella no lo expresó.

.- Mátalo... – susurró ella con una preciosa voz que lo cautivó.

Él se miró las manos.

Notó la sangre en ellas, escurriendo de manera espesa.

Sintió la sangre caliente en sus manos.

.- Mátalo – repitió ella y señaló a espaldas de él.

Cuando volteó pudo verlo.

Una figura elegante con esa mirada desdeñosa. La misma que le había dedicado una burlona sonrisa cuando...

... Un gemido lastimero escapó de su pecho y nuevamente miró esas enormes manos llenas de sangre...

.- Mátalo... – insistió ella y dejó que él se acercara.

Cuando entró al lago, sintió el terrible frío del agua y bajó la mirada reconociéndola finalmente.

Una criatura...

Una... _sirena_...

.- Mátalo... – insistió la preciosa niña y una extremidad escamosa se dejó ver emerger del agua congelada.

"_Yo... no..."_

La niña enarcó una ceja y levantó una manita, en donde sujetaba un frasco bastante familiar.

Él extendió una enorme mano y lo recibió.

Comprendió entonces lo que había en el frasco.

.- Mátalo... – susurró la niña dejando ver un brillo rojizo en sus ojos (ahora) azules,

Él sonrió.

Ella lo comprendía y le daba el medio para acercarse al asesino.

Ella había vuelto de la desaparición por él.

No por su desconsolado "macho" ni por sus preciosos "cachorros". Había vuelto por él. ¡A ayudarlo a él!

Ella quería vengarse, tanto como él...

o.o.o.o.o.o

Leonard Weasley levantó la mirada del caldero humeante para posarla en su primo y ambos hicieron un pequeño gesto a modo de señal.

Teodoro se puso de pie, caminando con seguridad entre los lugares de sus compañeros y se paró frente al escritorio. Donde se veía una concentrada Madame Roklendf con una revista de modas.

Teo enarcó una ceja y volteó a ver a su primo, quien hizo una señal con la mano para que continuara, así que el pelirrojo carraspeó ruidosamente, logrando que la mujer bajara la revista y lo viera con una elegante ceja levantada.

.- ¿Qué? – preguntó ella fastidiada.

.- Ha faltado un ingrediente – dijo Teodoro con voz baja, para que solo ella pudiera escucharle.

.- ¿Qué cosa? – ella se levantó de golpe, llamando la atención de los alumnos y se colocó frente a la pizarra para leer las instrucciones con cuidado.

Teodoro miró de nuevo a su primo, quien le hizo una nueva señal con bastante énfasis.

.- Puedo buscarlo si desea, Madame Roklendf – ofreció el pelirrojo viendo que la mujer fruncía el ceño sin encontrar absolutamente nada en la pizarra. Ella hizo un ademán afirmativo y Teodoro se escurrió hacia el despacho, encaminándose directamente hacia los ingredientes.

Una sonrisa apareció en su pecoso rostro y estiró ambas manos para tomar dos botellitas, perfectamente cerradas. Una la guardó en la bolsa de su pantalón y la otra la entregó a la profesora en cuanto llegó a la mazmorra.

Tras eso pudo sentarse en su lugar y escuchar la corrección que hacía Madame Roklendf, mientras levantaba el pulgar hacia su primo Leonard, quien sonrió y fingió poner interés.

Terminada la clase, ambos jóvenes corrieron por los pasillos hasta estar fuera del aula de transfiguraciones, en donde recibía clases un grupo de mayor grado al de ellos.

Cuando vieron que todos los alumnos salían posaron sus ojos en Apollo, quien se acercó en cuanto notó su presencia.

.- Vamos... – dijo Apollo escapando del lugar, antes que su hermana se diera cuenta y se encerró con ambos chicos en un aula - ¿Lo consiguieron?

.- Robar ingredientes a Madame Roklendf, es más fácil que quitarle una rana de chocolate a un niño – dijo Leonard con una gran sonrisa.

.- ¿Por qué no lo robas tu mismo? – gruñó Teodoro con mal humor – Nosotros no somos tus sirvientes.

.- Por que les ofrecí dinero a cambio – dijo Apollo con el ceño fruncido, logrando que ambos pelirrojos se sonrojaran – En vez de prestarles una cantidad, que sé, que no me pagarán, prefiero contratar sus servicios... Además – agregó con preocupación – No me he podido acercar a las mazmorras desde que inició el curso – se incomodó enormemente.

.- ¿Aun no te curas de tus desmayos? – pregunto Teodoro con interés – Deberías dejarnos indagar...

.- No me ilusiona ser su conejillo de indias – dijo Apollo de forma distante y sacó unas monedas de oro, que depositó en manos de Leonard - Aun no puedo adivinar qué es lo que quieren comprarle Anthony para necesitar tanto dinero – murmuró y recibió el frasco con el ingrediente para mirarlo con cuidado.

.- Una escoba – dijeron ambos Weasley como si fuera lo más lógico.

.- ¿Qué harás con ese ingrediente? – preguntó Leonard.

.- Tonto – Teodoro regañó a su primo – Hemos robado ingredientes para una poción sin sueño.

.- Oh – Leonard se rascó la cabeza, la verdad es que no había puesto atención a todo lo que habían robado para Apollo.

.- Eso es – confirmó Apollo y se guardó el frasco.

.- ¿Por qué no le pides a la enfermera? –insistió Leonard.

.- Por que acudir a ella es garantía de que todo Hogwarts se entere que quiero dormir sin soñar – dijo el moreno de buena gana y suspiró – Y eso es garantía de que sepan que no duermo bien... por lo que se correría un rumor espantoso que llegaría a oídos de mi, nada despreocupada, hermana mayor.

.- Oh – ambos pelirrojos hicieron un ademán, aunque no parecían comprender enteramente.

.- Bueno – Apollo se cargó la mochila al hombro y se encaminó a la salida – , me voy a la siguiente clase. No le digan nada a nadie.

.- No somos soplones – dijeron los pelirrojos con tranquilidad.

.- Lo sé – Apollo se exasperó - , pero no esta de más recordarles que les cortaré el cuello si sueltan algo de esto.

Los chicos vieron a Apollo partir y se miraron por un momento.

.- Es absurdo que alguien se desmaye solo por entrar a las mazmorras – dijo Leonard con el ceño fruncido.

.- Es un sitio horrible, aun con Madame Roklendf, de maestra – Teodoro se encogió de hombros – Últimamente siento una frialdad sobrenatural en el lugar.

.- ¡Eso es! – Leonard sonrió como si hubiese encontrado una moneda tirada - ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes? ¡Apollo es _médium_!

.- ¿Y? – Teodoro se había comenzado a rascar el oído con el dedo meñique.

.- ¡Idiota! – regañó Leonard – Si hubiera algo sobrenatural y, absolutamente extraño a Hogwarts, Apollo sería el primero en _sentirlo_.

.- Estás paranoico con Black – dijo Teodoro con darle importancia – Mejor vámonos, no podemos darnos el lujo de llegar tarde a nuestra clase de Herbología otra vez... La vez pasada amenazaron con hacernos cuidar los retoños del sauce boxeador si llegábamos tarde de nuevo; a Thelma le quedó un ojo morado tras eso.

Leonard hizo un ademán afirmativo y se apresuró a seguir a su primo por los pasillos.

o.o.o.o.o.o

Susan corrió para atrapar la pierna de su tío Fred y soltó una risita al ser levantada por el pelirrojo, quien le alborotó el cabello antes de acercarse a su hermano y chocar la palma de su mano con la de él.

.- Un Weasley más – dijo Fred con orgullo a su hermano, quien sonrió con picardía.

.- Aun faltan los tuyos – replicó George con igual picardía antes de tomar a su hija en brazos y caminar hacia la cocina, en donde se escuchaba el desconsolado llanto de un bebe – Dile a tío Fred lo adorable que es tener un hermanito, Susan.

.- Delmar llora a todas horas – dijo la preciosa niña con un puchero – No juega y solo sabe comer y hacer popo.

.- Muy encantador – se burló Fred hasta ver al bebe en cuestión, siendo cambiado por su enérgica madre – Hola, Daliah, veo que es un bebe sano.

.- Como todos – ella sonrió y abrazó al niño para arrullarlo y lograr que dejara de llorar – Necesitará con quien jugar, así que vete buscando una esposa, Fred – ella le guiñó un ojo.

Fred se encogió de hombros.

.- No creo que exista otra mujer que logre atrapar a un Weasley – se aventuró con tono dramático – Mucho menos a Fred Weasley. Aunque comprendo que George halla caído en la trampa.

.- Idiota – murmuró George y bajó a su niña – De todas maneras Iris esta al asecho, ¿cierto, hermanito?

.- Iris... – Fred arrugó la nariz – Se necesita más que una cara bonita y muy mal sentido del humor para atraparme.

.- No me simpatiza esa mujer – declaró Daliah con el ceño fruncido y miró a su marido – Jamás los distingue.

George se encogió de hombros y miró a su gemelo con una sonrisa.

.- Es la desventaja de tener un hermano igual de guapo a mí.

.- Idéntico – corroboró Fred.

.- La pobre no puede diferenciar.

.- Pues más te vale, George Weasley, que empiece a diferenciar – amenazó la mujer y tomó a su divertida hija de la mano para subir al cuarto del bebe y alimentarlo.

Los gemelos se quedaron solos en la cocina y se sentaron.

.- Ahora puedes comprender perfectamente a papa – dijo Fred – Un Weasley dominado.

.- Cállate – gruñó George y perdió su sonrisa - ¿Qué me has traído?

Fred perdió también la sonrisa y sacó unos papeles que colocó en la ordenada mesa.

.- Una orden de juicio – murmuró – Nuestro testigo se ha vuelto sospechoso.

.- Hagrid no le haría daño a Dumbledore – George arrugó la nariz.

.- Los viejos no piensan lo mismo – señaló su hermano – Hagrid atacó a Malfoy en pleno interrogatorio... Dijo cosas muy comprometedoras – señaló.

.- ¿De Malfoy? – se sorprendió el hombre.

.- Lo hizo responsable del asesinato.

.- Imposible... Draco Malfoy estaba en una juguetería en ese momento... Muchos empleados estaban con él.

.- Lo sé – aceptó Fred – Lo cierto es que Hagrid ha estado muy alterado. No deja de temblar y de tartamudear... Pareciera... realmente perturbado.

.- ¿Qué opina Black? – George revisó los documentos hasta leer un dato que le hizo fruncir el ceño - ¿En la nuca?

.- La marca esta mal hecha – completó Fred – Realmente parece que se la hizo él mismo. – se paró una mano por el cabello – Sirius esta molesto, por supuesto. No ha podido tener una conversación real con Hagrid.

.- ¿Lo has visto?

.- Un poco – Fred frunció el ceño – En cuanto me asomé, intentó atacarme... Me culpó por la muerte de Dumbledore... – levantó la mirada hacia su gemelo – Ha culpado a todo aquel que intenta verlo... Ha intentado atacarlo con todas sus fuerzas...

o.o.o.o.o.o

"_Bellatrix... "_

Un eco se dejó escuchar en las blancas paredes.

Un eco suave y tenue... que viajó con lenta calma a través de los pasillos, resonando en los oídos de pocos.

... los oídos de _ellos_...

Ellos que se inquietaron y movieron nerviosamente la mirada, buscando a aquel que pudiera atravesar los hechizos de protección de esa nueva prisión y depositarse en sus alertas oídos.

Quince años...

Quince años habían esperado escuchar esa voz o enloquecer en la espera.

Quince años mirando de manera furtiva su brazo, en donde debería estar la marca oscura, que había desaparecido junto con su señor.

Una carcajada se dejó oír.

Una carcajada que contagió a los prisioneros y comenzaron a reír y gritar. Rompiendo la débil calma del lugar y llamando la atención de los magos guardianes, quienes pensaron que esos miserables habían terminado por perder la razón.

Una celda mugrosa se mantuvo silenciosa de repente.

En su interior, una mujer adulta escuchaba las carcajadas y las injurias de los demás prisioneros.

Entonces sonrió.

Sus manos sucias levantaron la raída túnica, dejando ver en el brazo.

Estaba ahí...

... tenue...

... imperceptible...

Eso provocó que ella riera de manera turbada y se abalanzara contra los fríos barrotes de su celda.

.- ¡¡¡Dígame lo que desea, mi señor! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas y soltó una risotada -¡¡¡Yo extraeré la sangre de todo aquel que se atreva a contradecirle!... ¡¡SERÉ SU MENSAJERA!

"_... Bellatrix..."_

La mujer se relamió los labios partidos y resecos. Su mirada lucía brillante y enloquecida.

"_... Derrama tu sangre en mi mensajero... Ayúdalo a matar la cordura del héroe..."_

La mujer jadeó en una reacción casi extasiada y se dejó caer en el sucio piso que ella misma se había encargado de llenar de mugre.

Sabía perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer.

o.o.o.o.o.o

.- No creo que pueda resistir un juicio en su estado – dijo Charlie Weasley revisando las notas con detenimiento y suspiró – Probablemente sus delirios solo agraven su precaria situación y termine por ser culpado por los jueces.

.- Hagrid no mató a Albus – gruñó Sirius.

.- No será fácil convencer a los ancianos – lamentó el pelirrojo y se levantó para mirar por la pequeña ventana de su desgastada oficina – Solo podemos esperar a que Hagrid recupere un poco de cordura.

Sirius no pareció contento con eso.

.- Hay muchas maneras de torcer los ideales de una persona – musitó Charlie llamando la atención de Sirius, quien comprendió de quién estaba hablando – Las emociones humanas son una de nuestras más asombrosas debilidades... Es una de las ventajas que las criaturas poseen...

.- No creería en alguien que convenciera a Hagrid de matar a su protector – insistió Sirius – No.

Charlie suspiró nuevamente y posó su mirada en la única fotografía que había entre todos sus papeles, desde donde saludaba su esposa y sus dos hijos.

.- No pudo regresar... – musitó preocupado.

Sirius entendió perfectamente ese gesto y pensó en su propia situación.

La guerra mágica había sido lo bastante cruel como para no desear otra. Mucho menos cuando los aurores capacitados habían formado un hogar y tenían más razones para temer.

.- Harry se aseguró de eliminarlo – dijo Sirius con seguridad – Debe tratarse de alguien a quien no capturamos.

Charlie no pareció muy convencido, pero no agregó nada más y solo tomó esa fotografía para mirar la sonrisa casi tímida que le dedicaba su hijo mayor.

Pronto cumpliría 15.

o.o.o.o.o.o

.- Shaila se avergüenza… Shaila es mala y merece un castigo ¡Castigue a Shaila, amo Draco Malfoy, señor!

Draco comenzaba a experimentar dolor de cabeza. La sensación aumentaba cuando vio que la criatura comenzaba a golpearse con el pisa papel que tuvo que arrebatarle para suspirar con exasperación.

.- Basta- murmuró con impaciencia.

Shaila pareció tranquilizarse con eso, sin embargo no paraba de temblar.

.- ¿Harry salió por la noche?

La criatura se sobresaltó.

.- No, amo- murmuró temblorosa- El amo Harry Malfoy no salió. El amo Harry Malfoy no estuvo fuera.

.- ¿Por qué no quieres cuidar de él?

.-Shaila debe cuidar del amo Harry Malfoy - declaró ella y comenzó a llorar, para total impaciencia de Draco -, pero "ellas" asustaron a Shaila. "Ellas" son peligrosas para Shaila.

.- ¿"Ellas"?- Draco frunció el ceño.- ¿Quiénes?

.- Las amigas del amo Harry Malfoy, señor. El amo Harry Malfoy las reunió y les habló. - se disculpó la criatura.

El rubio tuvo la sensación de que su dolor de cabeza aumentaba y decidió dejar el molesto interrogatorio para otro día.

Se puso de pie y se encaminó al jardín; donde encontró a Harry llenándose de tierra y pasto, sin parar de reír.

La escena evaporó un poco la preocupación que había estado sintiendo y lo vio levantarse para correr hacia él y abrazarlo.

.- He hecho algo nuevo, papá- dijo el niño levantando su carita sucia.

.- ¿En serio?- Draco sonrió- ¿Qué has hecho?

.- ¡Hice amigos!

¿Ah?

Draco sintió que el niño le tomaba de la mano para tirar de él.

Ignorando la tierra con la que le mancho la manga, accedió a ser arrastrado hasta un lugar descuidado del jardín.

Ordenaría a los elfos que arreglaran ese sitio.

Harry soltó la mano de Draco y se arrodilló llenando de más tierra esos caros pantalones y metió la cabeza entre los arbustos.

Afortunadamente Draco estaba seguro que el jardín estaba lo suficientemente limpio para no alojar criaturas indeseables que pudieran lastimar al niño.

Aunque...

Draco arrugó la nariz.

.- ¿Qué es eso? – gruñó viendo el montículo de tierra que sostenía el moreno, de donde se veía mover una... ¿lombriz?

¿No era demasiado grande para ser una lombriz?

.- ¿Harry? – insistió Draco sin agacharse. Estaba seguro que no le gustaría nada saber la naturaleza de "eso" que se movía entre la tierra que el pequeño sostenía entre las manos.

.- Ellas dicen "hola" – dijo Harry con esa preciosa sonrisa.

.- ¿Qué? – Draco pareció más desconcertado.

.- Dicen "hola" – insistió Harry y acercó el montículo a Draco, quien dio un paso hacia atrás – Salúdalas, papa.

.- ¿Quieres que salude un montón de...?

Un momento...

¿Las lombrices tenían escamas y sacaban la lengua de esa... manera?

¡Serpientes!

Draco se alejó más y gruñó exasperado ante el descubrimiento.

¡¡¿No pudo recuperar esa asquerosa afición por las serpientes más tarde!

¡Demonios!

.- ¿Papá? – Harry parecía muy desconcertado y había ignorado a una de las pequeñas serpientes que comenzaba a trepar por uno de sus brazos, siseando calmadamente – "Chocolate" dice que no te gustó.

.- ¿"Chocolate"? – Draco miró al horrendo animal - ¿Le has puesto "chocolate" a una serpiente? ¿Es que _ustedes_ no pueden nombrar a un animal de manera adecuada? – se exasperó – "Candy" a un nundú asesino y "chocolate" a una serpiente venenosa... ¿qué sigue?... ¿"Peluche" a un hipogrifo? – tembló.

Harry bajó a las serpientes y se rascó la carita, manchándola de más tierra.

Gruesas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas mientras Draco seguía murmurando malhumorado hasta que no pudo contener un hipo y sorbió su nariz.

Draco giró los ojos exasperado y se pasó una mano por la cara antes de voltear hacia el pequeño y arrodillarse.

.- No te atrevas a llorar – pidió, logrando solamente que el niño comenzara a sollozar desconsoladamente – No me hagas esto, Harry, no es justo – suspiró.

¿Por qué no podría ser como su hijo Andrew?

.- Yo... y-o...

Demonios...

Draco abrazó al niño y avanzó hacia la enorme mansión.

.- Basta, Harry... No es para que llores...

.-... yo solo quiero agradarte... – hipó el pequeño y apoyó la carita en el pecho de Draco; arruinando el elegante traje claro.

.- Ya me agradas – aseguró Draco con exasperación – Quienes no me agradan son las serpientes – puntualizó - ... mucho menos las venenosas...

.- Pero ellas me dijeron que... estaba bien si me quedaba a su lado...

.- Ya – Draco bufó – Seguramente estaban emocionadas porque alguien de esta casa les pone atención – exageró - , pero no es para que te pongas a _ platicar_...

Draco se interrumpió.

Puso a Harry encima de la mesa y le limpió la carita.

.- Harry... ¿has llevado a un nido de esas cosas a tu habitación?

El niño se ruborizó y desvió la vista.

Ahí estaba la causa del terror de Shaila, la más fiel y maternal de sus elfos domésticos. Quizá la única que tendría paciencia con un niño como Harry.

.- ¿Has... – arrugó el ceño – _recordado_ cómo hablar con ellas?

.- "Chocolate" estaba en problemas - murmuró Harry compungido – "Chocolate" pidió ayuda toda la noche y nadie le hacía caso. Yo fui a salvarla.

Draco tuvo respuesta a todas sus inquietudes y suspiró aliviado.

.- Dile a "Chocolate" que no asuste a Shaila – dijo, consintiendo que Harry tuviera contacto con esas... _cosas_.

La carita del niño se iluminó con una sonrisa y se abrazó a Draco, tomándolo por sorpresa.

.- ¡Gracias, papá! "Chocolate" se pondrá feliz.

Draco suspiró interiormente.

Que niño tan horrible, lo había convencido (de nuevo).


	5. 04 Insomnio

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K.Rowling.

**Advertencias: **Slash, shota, dark y lemon, conforme se vaya desarrollando la trama. Fuera homofóbicos.

**Notas: **Tengo la idea (quizá errónea) de que los ojos de Tom son azules. No los de Voldemort, los de Tom. Si alguien tiene información al respecto agradeceré que me la pase.

Ah, si, hubo reviews que no pude responder. Creo que los pasaré abajo, al menos hasta que tenga problemas XD.

**Cuatro: Insomnio **

Minerva levantó la mirada hacia los retratos de la oficina y suspiró con cansancio.

Había sido demasiado agotador fingir su exigencia de siempre cuando estaba tan preocupada por las cosas poco usuales que ocurrían.

Para empezar, estaba esa, justo a un lado de ella, en uno de los muchos retratos de magos destacados, todos profesores de Hogwarts. En un retrato vacío.

No es que jamás hubiese visto un retrato vacío. A menudo las imágenes de los magos se movían de un lugar a otro. Desapareciendo y apareciendo en otros retratos. De aquí a allá.

Pero...

... el retrato de Albus había estado vacío desde la llegada del precioso Fénix. Desde el día de su asesinato.

Sabía que no había pasado demasiado tiempo. Que probablemente la imagen volvería en cualquier momento, pero...

¿No había tardado ya?

La mujer suspiró intentando hacer a un lado sus sospechas.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Anthony levantó la mirada del libro que había estado leyendo y revisó el reloj acomodado en su muñeca.

Había iniciado el toque de queda.

En ese caso no tendría porque haber alguien en la biblioteca haciendo ese ruido.

Con un suspiro se puso de pie y acomodó el libro bajo el brazo. Caminó con pasos ruidosos, para darle tiempo de escapar al alumno, sin embargo los ruidos no cesaban y, definitivamente, el alumno no escapaba.

Qué remedio.

Anthony se acercó hasta ser consciente de un siseo.

¿Un siseo?

El muchacho frunció el ceño.

Había leído algo al respecto.

¿Podría ser...?

El pelirrojo avanzó por el pasillo, hacia ese ruido y frunció el ceño al escuchar la risita que resonaba en las paredes.

Al doblar por una esquina frunció aun más el ceño y apreció un pequeño destrozo que no le hizo nada feliz.

.- ¿Qué demonios haces? – exigió acercándose y sus pies tocaron un liquido viscoso que casi le hace resbalar - ¿Qué diablos...?

.- _Weasley_... – siseó el alumno enarcando una ceja y sonrió.

Anthony bufó ante el desorden y encaró al alumno, sin embargo una mano le abarcó el rostro en cuanto quiso reprenderlo.

.- _Tu no me has visto... _ – susurró el estudiante.

.- ¿Qué...?

Una luz de intenso brillo cegó a Anthony y sintió un horrible mareo que lo derribó al suelo.

Eso ya no era normal, ¿cierto?

Una delicada mano levantó su rostro por la barbilla y tuvo que enfrentar un intenso par de ojos azules que parecieron emitir un brillo de maldad que lo horrorizó.

.- _No me has visto... _– repitió el chico y sonrió - _... muérete... _

"_¡¡No!"_ un eco antinatural de dejó oír entre las paredes _"¡¡No lo mates!"._

El chico sonrió con burla y soltó el rostro de Anthony, dejándolo inconsciente, sobre el sucio suelo.

.- _Pequeño fisgón de mierda... _ – se burló de la angustiada voz.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Un hilo espeso de sangre se deslizó hacia el pasillo.

Justo desde la celda 23.

La celda emanaba un hedor horrendo que llamó la atención de los guardas.

Muerte.

Una horrible muerte causada por _ella_.

Desde la celda vecina.

¿Por qué?

Había muchas especulaciones. Todas apuntaban a la locura de la perturbada mujer, quien no paraba de reír desde la noche anterior.

Una risa satisfecha, a la que los guardas no hicieron caso hasta que ese terrible hedor llenó cada una de las habitaciones. Causando risotadas en ellos.

_Ellos lo sentían._

_Ellos lo sabían._

Ellos tenían conocimiento de algo que no pensaban compartir y ahora esa mujer hacía esa atroz acción en la celda contigua.

Que extraño.

El hedor de carne putrefacta no parecía ser la de un muerto de apenas unas horas.

El hedor se estaba extendiendo.

Ese hedor...

... que comenzó a causar estragos en el ánimo de los cautivos, dejando escuchar sus voces llenas de maldiciones y los golpes contra las puertas protegidas con magia.

.- ¡¡Traidores! – gritaban una y otra vez, con voz afiebrada por el odio... - ¡Él ha vuelto! ¡¡Él es más poderoso de lo que pueden imaginar!

Gritos y blasfemias.

Todo con el acertado cometido de hacerles dudar.

Todo con el objetivo de lograr que ese enorme hombre derrumbara la puerta como si se tratase de simple papel y se escabullera por entre los pasillos, derribando los hechizos y maleficios.

.- Y escapa por la puerta principal – rió Bellatrix con una sádica sonrisa, mientras seguía concentrando su poder mágico en esa sangre espesa y apestosa – Y corre destrozando las cabezas de los pobres imbéciles que se atreven a detenerlo – lanzó una risotada escuchando los aullidos de euforia de sus compañeros mortifagos – Dame más – ella se tocó los pechos con lujuria y lamió sus labios descuidados - ¡Quiero más sangre! – apretó los párpados al sentirle destrozar una cabeza más, contra las firmes paredes – La magia no puede contigo... _Mi Lord_ te ha bendecido, hermosa criatura...

.- ¡¡Necesitan refuerzos en la puerta principal! – gritó un auror causando un extasiado grito en Bellatrix.

.- No pueden detenerlo – ronroneó ella tocándose de forma íntima y dejó caer su cuerpo en el suelo mugroso – Se ha desvanecido con ayuda de Él. _Mi Lord_ lo ha ayudado a escapar...

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Una lechuza picoteó la ventana con insistencia hasta que George abrió y tomó la nota.

La leyó tres veces.

Con el ceño fruncido se puso de pie para buscar una de sus túnicas y comenzar a cambiarse.

.- George... – musitó Daliah adormilada - ¿a dónde vas?

.- Debo salir a misión justo ahora, cariño – dijo él tomando su varita para colocarla con sumo cuidado, a la mano – No haré ruido para no despertar al bebe – prometió y se inclinó para besarle la frente.

.- Ten cuidado – dijo ella preocupada.

.- Claro.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

.- Es lo que pasa cuando tienes un montón de asesinos reunidos en una prisión - dijo Fred de mal humor, apartando la maleza para buscar huellas – Llega el momento en que se vuelven locos y comienzan a reír como desquiciados.

.- Había demasiados hechizos de protección en ese lugar como para permitirles una acción así – Sirius no dejaba de iluminar el suelo – No pudieron hacerlo sin ayuda.

.- ¿Ayuda de quién? – preguntó Fred de mal humor, sin despegar la vista del suelo húmedo - ¡Con un demonio! ¡Es un semigigante! ¡No puede escapar sin dejar rastro en una noche nevada!

.- No puedo creer que escapara – Sirius parecía en verdad desconcertado.

.- La evidencia es demasiado ineludible ahora – gruñó Fred hasta chocar con el cuerpo de su hermano, que acababa de aparecer en ese momento – Maldición, George, no aparezcas así, de repente.

El pelirrojo ignoró eso y se dirigió directamente a Sirius.

.- Escapar solo agravará su situación – dijo con seriedad.

.- Pues lo ha hecho – señaló Fred – Ha aprovechado una situación bastante peculiar. No había visto tanta magia acumulada desde que la señorita Potter creó una barrera alrededor de Sirius.

.- ¿Qué has dicho? – Sirius palideció.

.- ¿Concentración de magia? – George frunció el ceño - ¿Es posible en este lugar?

.- No – Sirius frunció el ceño también - ... a menos que se trate de una criatura quien la convoque.

.- Como un escudo – George lo miró - , pero eso es imposible. Hagrid no tiene esa cualidad.

.- No tuvo que ser el propio Hagrid – Fred cruzó los brazos y miró hacia el edificio – Alguien le ayudó a escapar.

.- Eso es muy premeditado. – objetó Sirius.

.- No importa ahora – George se pasó una mano por el cabello - ¿A dónde pudo haber ido?

Sirius palideció.

.- No puede estar buscándolo – musitó Sirius – Su situación es bastante difícil ya.

.- No creo que Hagrid este pensando con entera claridad – gruñó Fred - ¿Vamos por él o nos quedaremos buscando aquí como idiotas?

George se encogió de hombros y caminó tras su hermano.

Sirius fue tras ellos.

Por favor... Hagrid no podía estar pensando en meterse precisamente con él.

Era estúpido.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

.- ¿Desmayado? – Diana levantó la mirada justo en ese punto.

.- Creí que no me harías caso – sonrió Alfonse y terminó de acomodar su uniforme antes de enderezar su cuerpo y tomar una silla, sentándose frente a la muchacha. – Alguien lo encontró por la mañana y lo llevó a la enfermería.

.- ¿Cómo esta Weasley?

.- Como siempre – Alfonse le sonrió – Dijo que se había quedado a estudiar hasta tarde... No recuerda el momento en que se desmayó.

.- Entonces no hay caso que me lo digas – ella enarcó una ceja.

.- Solo me hago cargo de que la información fluya – sonrió el Slytherin con una coqueta sonrisa. – Por cierto... El baile de navidad esta revolucionando al alumnado.

Diana frunció el ceño.

.- ¿Qué me llevaré a cambio? – dijo ella de manera directa – Alma no será fácil de convencer, aun cuando seas un prefecto. Esta absolutamente embobada por cosas que tu no posees.

.- Que cruel eres conmigo – dijo Alfonse fingiendo estar muy dolido – Poseo las cualidades suficientes para salir con ella.

.- No es lo que he oído – susurró Diana - ¿Por qué no intentas invitar a alguien que sea más lista que Alma?

.- Porque no hay nadie más guapa que ella – dijo el chico.

.- Oh... – Diana bufó – Pues te va a ser difícil lograr que ella se olvide del idiota de Sam – murmuró – Aun no sé qué le mira, es un engreído.

Alfonse sonrió de manera maliciosa, sin dejar de ver a Diana.

.- ¿Qué? – ella frunció el ceño.

.- Sam podría ir con otra persona... – canturreó y la miró con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

.- ¿Ah si? – Diana sonrió – Claro que no, Baddock. – gruñó y se puso de pie – No.

.- Oh, vamos, Diana – dijo el muchacho yendo tras ella. – Solo te pido que aceptes salir con él... No debes ir a ese baile realmente.

.- No tienes las suficientes influencias para convencerme – ella arrugó el ceño – Además el tipo me es despreciable – gruñó.

.- Puedo darte cierta información de un par de Gryffindor que extraen ingredientes... – susurró él con malicia.

Diana se detuvo.

.- ¿De qué me sirve eso? – retó.

.- Siempre es mejor que te lo diga a ti a que se lo diga a otra persona... Un profesor, por ejemplo.

Diana sonrió ante eso e hizo una negación.

.- No es mi problema – aseguró.

.- Los ingredientes tuvieron un mismo destinario – susurró Alfonse a su oído – Estoy seguro que él si te interesa...

.- Pruébame – gruñó ella.

.- Black...

.- Puedes estar mintiendo – interrumpió ella.

.- Si – aceptó el muchacho -, pero no puedes arriesgarte tratándose de tu hermano menor.

.- Cierto – ella suspiró – Saldrás con Alma – aseguró -, pero no saldré con Sam.

.- Tendré que conformarme – Alfonse se tocó el pecho de manera dramática.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Draco Malfoy enarcó una ceja al ver a los desmejorados aurores justo ahí, a las puertas de su mansión, con expresiones desconfiadas y atentas.

.- No he saltado una reunión, ¿cierto? – susurró Draco con ironía.

.- ¿No le has avisado también? – preguntó George a Sirius.

.- No tuve tiempo...

.- ¿Avisarme de qué? – Draco frunció el ceño y miró a Black - ¿Su aviso amerita que estén, los tres, en mi casa?

.- Lo amerita – gruñó Fred y se metió al ver que George y Sirius permanecían ahí, en la entrada – Imagino que haremos guardias, así que empezaré esta noche.

.- Aun no lo hemos decidido – murmuró George.

.- No me apasiona que se queden en mi hogar por una razón de la que no me han hablado – dijo Draco con poca paciencia y caminó tras Fred - ¿Escuchaste eso, Weasley? – gruñó – Sé que te mueres por estar a solas conmigo, pero no seas tan indiscreto.

Fred enrojeció.

.- ¡Maldito engreído de mierda! –exclamó molesto.

.- Creo que una guardia sería adecuada – murmuró George ignorando a su hermano y a Malfoy – Si Hagrid decide venir hasta aquí debemos detenerlo.

.- ¿Hagrid? – Draco dejó de discutir con el pelirrojo y frunció el ceño – Hablen de una buena vez.

.- Hagrid escapó – dijo George – Y pensamos que te esta buscando a ti.

.- ¿A mí? – Draco se impacientó.

.- Te ha estado culpando desde su captura – Sirius encogió los hombros – No damos con él así que creo que es buena idea que uno de nosotros espere aquí mientras el resto lo busca en otro sitio.

.- Hacer guardia – terminó George.

.- No es que quiera soportarte, imbecil – se apresuró a agregar Fred sin perder esa tonalidad roja en su cara.

.- Suponiendo que venga aquí, no necesito protección – dijo Draco con desagrado – No vivo en una miserable casa – gruñó mirando a ambos pelirrojos.

.- No queremos protegerte a ti – dijo Sirius con frialdad – Protegeremos a Hagrid de ti.

Draco bufó.

.- ¡No quiero a ninguno de ustedes en mi casa!

.- Tenemos permiso del ministerio – Sirius arrugó la nariz – Les preocupa tanto tu trasero que te protegerán aun contra tu propia voluntad.

.- Y el primero en montar guardia seré yo – añadió Fred disfrutando de la molestia del rubio – Ve a avisarle a Daliah – dijo a su gemelo - , no quiero pasar más de 3 noches en casa de este idiota.

George hizo un ademán afirmativo.

.- Ten cuidado – pidió el pelirrojo con preocupación y golpeó un hombro de su hermano gemelo – No cometas una estupidez...

.- Ya lárgate – evadió Fred con una sonrisa y le guiñó un ojo a su gemelo.

Sirius fue el primero en avanzar hacia la salida. Tras él iba un preocupado George que miraba insistentemente hacia atrás... como si esperara que le atacaran en cualquier momento.

Fred comprendió. Con fastidio miró al rubio que permanecía en silencio, con los brazos cruzados.

.- Bienvenido..., supongo – gruñó Draco y se adentró a la casa - Ya sabes donde esta tu habitación.

.- Vete al diablo – replicó Fred y entró también.

o.o.o.o.o.o

Leonard fue detenido de manera brusca por un brazo que se había estirado de repente de entre sus compañeros.

Con molestia levantó la mirada hacia esa persona hasta que descubrió a su prefecta.

Uh...

Su primo Teodoro, que venía detrás, chocó contra su espalda, provocando más caos que la prefecta no estaba dispuesta a evitar.

.- Y entonces se dejó correr un rumor muy extraño – dijo Diana con una sonrisa hacia sus dos amigas – Alguien dijo (que yo dije) que quería invitar con Alfonse Baddock al baile de Navidad debido a que estaba enamorada de él desde hace años... Así que tanto fue mi sufrimiento que decidí invitarlo para este evento.

Ambas chicas rieron de una forma que pereció idiota a Leonard.

.- Escuche ese rumor – dijo una de las chicas – Estaba haciendo la tarea con Alma y dejó ver una mirada muy sospechosa... – miró a Diana – Más vale que lo invites primero.

Diana soltó una carcajada junto con su otra amiga.

.- No creerás capaz a Alma, ¿o si? – preguntó Diana.

.- ¡Sabes que te odia! – objetó la muchacha desconcertada.

.- ¿Por qué no nos vamos? – susurró Teodoro al oído de su hermano.

.- Me tiene atrapado de la túnica – respondió Leonard.

.- Alma se sentirá lo suficientemente satisfecha si logra quitarle algo a Diana. – explicó la otra chica – Especialmente si es un chico que le gusta.

.- Pero, Diana...

.- Se les hará tarde para la siguiente clase – cortó la muchacha – Adelántense. Yo las veré ahí.

Ambas muchachas se retiraron.

Terodoro y Leonard las vieron también hasta que una expresión severa les miró a ambos.

.- Sé lo que han estado haciendo – dijo Diana y extrajo un pergamino – Escribirán cada ingrediente que han estado robando en este papel y me lo entregarán antes de que se termine el día.

.- ¿De qué hablas? – preguntaron los pelirrojos con la más inocente de sus expresiones.

.- Ambos saben bien de lo que estoy hablando – siseó ella con amenaza - , y si no quieren que la directora se entere, más vale que hagan lo que les ordeno.

.- Pero los ingredientes son para Apollo – se quejó Teodoro - ¡Auch! – ganando un codazo de su primo al instante.

.- Precisamente por eso – dijo ella con fastidio – Los cubriré por esta vez, pero a cambio serán mis esclavos.

Ambos Weasley se pusieron colorados.

.- ¡Por Merlin, no! – exclamó ella asqueada.

.- Tu lo propusiste – Leonard se encogió de hombros.

.- ¿Puedo ser tu esclavo a partir de ahora? – Teodoro parecía entusiasmado.

.- ¡Son demasiado pequeños para ser tan pervertidos! – exclamó ella con el ceño fruncido.

.- A los 14 ya se puede ser perfectamente pervertido - dijo Leonard con una sonrisa.

.- ¿Nos presentarás a tus amigas? – Teodoro había comenzado a dejar escapar risitas idiotas.

.- Vuelve a insinuarlo y te daré una muy buena razón para desear tener hijos algún día – amenazó ella arrancando un suspiro resignado en Teodoro.

.- Que agresiva... – Leonard sonrió – De cualquier manera no veo la necesidad de que escribamos los ingredientes, estoy seguro que Apollo hizo una poción para dormir sin sueño.

.- ¿Eso? – Diana parecía desconcertada.

.- No esperabas que estuviera creando alguna clase de bomba, ¿verdad? – Leonard charqueó la lengua – No te ofendas, pero tu hermano es poco creativo en lo que respecta a eso.

.- Si fuera nuestro familiar sabría utilizar su tiempo de forma útil – aseguró Teodoro – Haría algo más interesante a pociones para dormir.

.- Mi hermano no es un bándalo como ustedes – ella arrugó la nariz.

.- La represión es horrible – canturreó Teodoro – Pobre Black...

.- De todos modos ustedes dejarán de robar ingredientes – dijo ella con seguridad y se giró para asistir a la siguiente clase – Más vale que no me entere que insisten.

Ambos pelirrojos esperaron a que se retirara para mirarse.

.- No somos idiotas – Leonard se rascó la cabeza - , no le diremos que seguimos robando ingredientes.

.- Si no se entera todo esta en paz – aceptó Teodoro – Vamos a la siguiente clase o nos castigarán por culpa de esa niña.

.- ¿Te das cuenta que te emocionaste mucho con la idea de ser esclavo de Diana Black? – se rió Leonard.

.- Sé que no es la más bella de las chicas – dramatizó el pelirrojo - , pero es una chica al final de cuentas.

.- Paty también es una chica...

.- Alguien que mide 10 centímetros más que yo, y es capaz de levantar un caldero con poción dentro, no puede ser calificado como chica – gruñó Teodoro.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Un grito despertó a Fred.

Sin preocuparse por el calzado se levantó de un brinco y tomó su varita para correr fuera de la habitación por el pasillo.

En el pasillo se encontró a un molesto Draco que le impidió continuar.

El rubio parecía bastante agitado y en sus mejillas se notaba un rubor que interesó a Fred.

.- Cosas de familia, Weasley – gruñó Draco viendo a su nerviosa elfa danzar de un lado a otro con los ojos llorosos – No eres parte de ella, así que largo – siseó.

Fred vio la manera en que el rubio entraba a la habitación. Quiso seguirlo, pero la puerta se cerró a escasos milímetros de su nariz y maldijo en voz baja.

Maldito Malfoy.

En el interior de la habitación, Draco tuvo que enfrentarse a un niño lloroso que se había escondido en una de las esquinas.

Miró con recelo la revuelta cama y parpadeó desconcertado.

.- ¿Harry? – preguntó con un dejo de comprensión y se acercó al lloroso niño que estaba hecho un ovillo en esa esquina. Moqueando incontrolablemente sin asomar la cabeza de sus brazos – Harry...

.- Un hombre feo me buscó en la noche – sollozó Harry – Y todo se volvió húmedo...

Draco suspiró y tomó a Harry en sus brazos, sintiendo la bienvenida que le rodeó el cuello.

.- Estás empapado – musitó cargándolo hasta la cama y palpó la fina pijama – Limpia eso – ordenó a la solícita elfa que comenzó a retirar las sábanas sucias.

.- Lo siento... – musitó Harry con una expresión compungida.

.- Mojar la cama no es malo – aseguró Draco con la mejor de sus sonrisas - ... solo promete que no lo harás seguido – agregó guardándose el horror ante esa idea.

Draco se encargó de quitar la ropa sucia al niño y la arrojó al suelo, de donde unos silenciosos elfos la retiraron.

.- ¿Estar húmedo no es malo? –preguntó Harry con paciencia mientras Draco se levantaba para buscarle ropa.

¿Malo?

Bueno, no, pensó el rubio.

Lo malo era tocar la piel tibia de un niño de 10 años y sentir esa corriente eléctrica en todo su cuerpo.

Malo recordar que hace poco menos de cinco minutos estuvo envuelto en el sueño más sensual y erótico hasta que el grito del niño lo sacó de esa dulce fantasía; justo cuando comenzaba a jadear, sintiendo esa presión en el pecho.

Apretando los labios tomó una nueva pijama y ropa interior para acercarse al atento chico... que había elegido un mal momento para ponerse de pie y brincar en la cama.

¿Es que no podía tener una reacción depresiva duradera?

.- Harry, no... – rogó Draco con un gemido y se vio envuelto en un lamentable juego, persiguiendo al morenito que se le escapó varias veces antes de tirársele encima, sacándole el aire de dolorosa manera.

Demonio de mocoso.

.- Te atrape, papa – se rió Harry.

Draco se encargaría de reprochar eso a Harry.

Con un jadeo de protesta lo retiró y lo cambió rápidamente, antes de que su desesperación se hiciera evidente a un crío.

Agradeció que los elfos terminaran de poner la cama y colocó al moreno en ella para sonreírle de manera un poco forzosa.

.- Ahora duerme y procura no tener pesadillas – aconsejó.

.- Duerme conmigo, papa.

.- No esta noche – respondió Draco con mucha dificultad y se inclinó a besarle las mejillas.

En realidad debería ser sencillo.

Besar sus mejillas, enderezarse e irse...

Sin embargo Draco terminó por deslizar sus labios hacia la boca de Harry y presionó con suavidad, sintiendo que él correspondía al gesto.

Por Merlin... Pese a su corta edad el sabor seguía siendo el mismo.

Un sabor embriagador que convenció a Draco de lamer los labios con delicadeza y detenerse en seco al escuchar la risita del niño.

El rubio se retiró afectado y se puso de pie para irse de una buena vez.

.- Procura no mojar la cama de nuevo – aconsejó a falta de una frase más inteligente, por el momento.

.- Si, papá.

Draco salió a toda velocidad y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, maldiciendo en voz baja ante la entrecortada respiración que podía detectar en sí mismo.

Miles de imágenes pasaron por su mente.

Todas relacionadas con él...: su Harry.

El desalineado, rebelde, horrible, sexy y sensual... Harry.

.- ¿Malfoy?

Draco se sobresaltó ante esa voz y levantó la mirada para ver a ese pelirrojo atento a él.

Weasley.

.- ¿Todo bien? – preguntó Fred abandonando ese tono despectivo al que Draco se había acostumbrado – Te ves pálido.

Draco desvió la vista del pelirrojo.

¿Cómo quería que todo estuviera bien si él había salido solo con los pantalones puestos?

Justo en esos momentos no estaba de humor para resistirse a una imagen tan tentadora como esa, aun si era la de un Weasley.

Un Weasley despeinado con la piel de su pecho tostada por el sol y esa marca abdominal que se adornaba por un pantalón arrugado y mal abrochado. Terminando con unos pies descalzos muy, pero muy...

Draco gruñó y tomó al pelirrojo de la mano para arrastrarlo por el pasillo.

.- ¡Oye! – protestó Fred.

.- Te juro que si despiertas a Harry te mataré aquí mismo y esconderé tu cadáver – amenazó Draco sin dejar de avanzar por el pasillo hasta llegara la ultima habitación, justo junto a una bella ventana que filtraba la luz de una bella luna.

Con fastidio abrió la puerta y arrojó a Weasley dentro; metiéndose también para cerrar perfectamente y sacar su varita, realizando un hechizo que provocó que Fred enarcara una ceja de manera incrédula.

.- Creí que _eso _había sido un error que no pensabas repetir – murmuró Fred y caminó hasta sentarse en la orilla de la cama – Un "jodido error", si mal no recuerdo... Todo acompañado de un aire de superioridad al que un Weasley no podría acceder.

.- Cállate de una buena vez – gruñó Draco y se acercó para acomodarse entre las piernas del pelirrojo, de pie, frente a él – Ya que estás aquí podemos hacer de esta guardia algo interesante.

Fred aspiró el aroma del rubio y sus manos se cerraron alrededor de su cintura.

¿Qué había dicho su hermano gemelo?

No podía recordarlo.

¿Y qué importancia tenía ahora que podía sentir esos labios en los suyos, chupando con avidez?

Ninguna.

Fred apretó ese cuerpo contra el suyo y se dejó caer en la cama, llevando a Malfoy consigo. Logrando que el peso le acercara ese calor que le hizo emitir un gemido de anticipado placer.

Negar que había fantaseado por algo así sería una completa mentira.

Lo había deseado.

Quizá con la suficiente fuerza como para lograr que se realizara en esos momentos.

Fred sonrió.

Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad o para negarse a ello.

El pelirrojo frotó sus manos contra la tela de la fina pijama, justo encima de ese pecho agitado y se posesionó de los botones de la prenda para comenzar a abrirla, dejando expuesta esa preciosa piel pálida que se encargó de besar con ánimo.

Se olvidaría de todo aquello que le había dañado el corazón la primera vez.

Se dejaría hacer el amor de nuevo.

Continuará.

_Haruka_, te dije ke no pusieras nada -.-.

_Isobo_, Candy es el nombre del nundu de Deborah, ella salvó a Ginny y a Charlie.

_As Black_, los desconoces porque son nuevos, pero ya te iras ambientando (espero). Gracias.

_Vampira Horchatera_, ya te había dicho que los reduciría... es mejor a tardar meses actualizando (que de todas maneras tardo un poco últimamente). "Chocolate" no es apropiado, pero Alesh quizo ponerle Chococrispis XDDD... así que mejor no discutamos por un nombre.

Espero que no se me pase nadie. Y que no me castiguen XD.


	6. 05 Espectro

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K.Rowling.

**Advertencias: **Slash, shota, dark y lemon, conforme se vaya desarrollando la trama. Fuera homofóbicos.

**Notas: **En el capítulo anterior Leonard y Teodoro se llaman "hermanos"... Dos betas lo leyeron y aun así no se dieron cuenta del error... Ellos son primos.

**Cinco: Espectro **

Fred estaba caminando por los pasillos del ministerio.

Sus pasos se sintieron pesados y lentos. Los rostros le parecieron indescifrables y desconocidos. Pero todo fue tan terriblemente familiar que no pudo evitar sentir ese escalofrío en su cuerpo a medida que continuaba caminando hasta donde debería recoger los informes recientes de los últimos mortifagos que debían capturar.

Sin embargo era difícil concentrarse en eso cuando tantas miradas estaban atentas a su caminar.

¿Por qué?

Todas esas miradas le acusaban...

¿De qué?

El ministro apareció de repente.

Parecía más viejo y cansado de lo que era en realidad y Fred notó una tensión en su cuerpo en cuando lo vio.

Se acercó hacia él, sin embargo su hermano George apareció primero y le atrapó una muñeca.

.- Mi hermano y yo debemos hablar – dijo al ministro y tiró de Fred sin importarle lo que el viejo pensara.

Llevó a Fred a la oficina de Charlie y encantó el lugar.

¿Por qué?

.- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Fred. Lo raro fue sentir el peso en esa pregunta.

Sentía el aire espeso... no podía distinguir perfectamente las cosas en la oficina.

.- Deyanira Malfoy se ha suicidado – dijo Charlie con calma y miró a Fred – Dejó una carta donde te echa la culpa de ello.

Fred sintió que no podía respirar.

El aire se negaba a acceder a sus pulmones y el pecho le dolió de manera horrible.

.- ¿Hermano? – George parecía en verdad preocupado.

.- ¿... a... mi...? – Fred formuló esa pregunta con entera dificultad.

El aire seguía sin acceder.

.- Draco Malfoy no ha declarado nada – Charlie arrugó la frente – Draco no apoyará la acusación de su esposa... – suspiró - , pero tampoco te defenderá...

El eco del grito que George dejó escapar retumbó en la cabeza de Fred antes de que abriera los ojos y descubriera un rayo de luz pegándole directamente en la cara.

Con pereza hundió la cara en la suave almohada y dejó escapar el aire que había estado conteniendo.

Un sueño.

Después de casi 6 años volvía a soñarlo.

El pelirrojo se levantó y miró un cambio de ropa perfectamente arreglado y dispuesto para él, en una de las sillas.

Como la primera vez.

Con un resoplido ignoró ese dolor en su pecho y se dirigió al baño para asearse.

Miles de palabras pasaron por su cabeza.

Acusaciones y defensas.

Miradas que lo culpaban y miradas cargadas de pena.

Pero no importaban realmente.

No si esos ojos azules permanecían inexpresivos ante el elegante sarcófago, del que el pequeño niño rubio estaba aferrado sin dejar de llorar por su madre.

Él no dijo nada.

Fred salió del baño y se puso la ropa.

Notó con irritación que era demasiado fina.

Típico de Malfoy.

"_Si vas a ser mi amante debes vertiste con más estilo"_

El pelirrojo bajó por las escaleras hacia el comedor y sintió un vuelco en su pecho al ver la escena.

Draco estaba riendo.

Sentado en sus piernas se veía al precioso niño moreno sosteniendo una cuchara para... alimentarlo.

Draco estaba siendo alimentado por el niño.

¿Cuántas veces podía ser testigo de algo así?

Ninguna.

Ni hace 6 años había presenciado eso entre Draco y su hijo Andrew.

.- Weasley – llamó Draco y bajó a Harry con cuidado – El desayuno esta listo. Ya que no tenemos otra opción, podrías acompañarnos.

Fred se ruborizó.

.- ¡Buenos días, señor "Weley"! – saludó Harry con educación, provocando una preciosa risa en su padre.

.- Weasley – corrigió Draco al niño – No le gustará que le pongas sobrenombres, Harry.

Draco dedicó una mirada pícara a Fred, haciéndole sentir avergonzado al instante.

Tuvo que recordar que había sido victima de innumerables sobrenombres por parte del rubio, muy especialmente en esos pocos días en que tuvieron su peligrosa relación.

.- Puedes llamarme Fred – se recuperó el pelirrojo y se sentó a un lado de Harry para mirarlo con sorpresa – Vaya, eres idéntico en verdad.

.- ¿A quién? – preguntó Harry.

.- Weasley debe referirse a tu madre – dijo Draco sin darle importancia y limpió la mejilla manchada del niño – Ve a lavarte la cara y los dientes, esa mascota tuya debe estar ansiosa por robar toda tu atención.

.- ¿Puedo hacer un muñeco con la nieve?

.- Procura no rodar sobre ella esta vez – dijo el adulto con resignación y vio al niño salir.

.- No es como Andrew – musitó Fred – Es raro saber que te las arreglas con un niño como ese.

.- Estoy interesado en la felicidad de Harry – dijo Draco con simpleza – Tanto como la felicidad de Andrew – agregó - , pero ambos desean cosas totalmente diferentes.

.- Y te comportas de diferente manera para cada uno, ¿no?

Draco dejó ver una retorcida sonrisa ante eso.

.- Soy un padre ejemplar – dijo con ironía y dedicó su atención a Fred – Háblame de la fuga de ese gigante. No puedo creer que un hombre de más de 2 metros se escabulla de una prisión como la que Black ha confeccionado.

.- Mi hermano hablo de una concentración de energía animal – Fred torció la bota y tomó un bollo para untarle mantequilla – Al parecer Sirius no había contemplado esa clase de ayuda.

.- ¿Energía animal? – preguntó Draco con una ceja enarcada – Ese hombre no es una criatura de descendencia mágica, no puede concentrar nada de eso.

.- La energía dejaba escapar un aroma muy peculiar – admitió Fred – Creo que Sirius ya lo sabía. Yo no lo noté hasta que George lo mencionó.

.- Si esa energía ayudó a escapar a ese loco, todos deberíamos saber.

.- Solo he visto esa clase de barreras en dos tipos de criaturas – Fred arrugó la frente – Una de ellas fue un hombre lobo y la otra una sirena.

Draco guardó un prudente silencio.

La situación le pareció lo suficiente clara, especialmente al comprender la razón por la que Black no haría mención de algo tan importante.

.- Mi madrina y ese hombre fueron muy unidos – dijo entonces – En su estancia en el colegio, Hagrid era el único que podía comprender cada uno de sus cuidados y necesidades.

.- ¿Es posible que ella le ayudase a escapar?

.- No – Draco bebió un poco de café.

.- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

.- Ella no ha vuelto al lado de su consorte y sus cachorros, ¿crees que volverá al lado de un semigigante enloquecido para ayudarlo a escapar?

.- Ese aroma...

.- Debería identificar también ese aroma - interrumpió Draco – Después de todo tengo un olfato educado. No pueden descartar la opinión de un experto.

Fred guardó silencio y bajó la mirada.

Había demasiadas cosas retorcidas en todo eso. Cosas que necesitaban tener en cuenta cada detalle.

.- Comprendo...

Draco levantó la mirada hacia el pelirrojo.

Notar su confusión solo alentó su regocijo y suspiró apoyando la cara sobre una de sus manos.

.- Ya sé que te mueres por protegerme de Hagrid -dijo con una burlona sonrisa - , así que podrías mudarte aquí por un tiempo.

.- No digas idioteces – Fred frunció el ceño.

.- Ahora te parecen idioteces... – el rubio dejó escapar una risita - ¿Cuándo aprenderás que el dolor aumenta si te resistes, Weasley?

.- La última vez fue horrible caer en la trampa – siseó Fred.

.- No te pedí que ocuparas el lugar de Dayana, Weasley – Draco enarcó una ceja – No te ofrecí ese sitio. No te lo ofrezco ahora.

Fred se levantó con violencia.

.- Eres un desgraciado – espetó y se fue a su habitación.

Draco sonrió. Ese tipo de carácter solo se encontraba en un Weasley.

No era el que le interesaba, pero hasta que tuviera lo que deseaba realmente, podría entretenerse.

Muy especialmente por las noches.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

El frío le quemaba la piel.

Ya no sentía sus pies, pero logró entrar a la cueva y protegerse del violento aire que azotaba fuera.

En el interior se acurrucó junto a una esquina y tiró los palos que había recogido.

_Ella _prendió fuego.

El calor lo confortó y se mantuvo quieto, descansando.

_Ella _ se acercó y se acurrucó en su regazo.

_Ella _ tarareó una suave canción que lo hizo sentirse más tranquilo.

.- _Yo te ayudaré a entrar _– dijo _ella_ con su voz melodiosa – _Debes matarlo como él mató a Dumbledore._

Él suspiró y protegió ese cuerpecito con una sola mano.

_Ella _ acomodó una de sus mejillas entre la ropa y cerró los ojos para dormir.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

.- ¿Me desmaye? – Anthony se rió en cara de Apollo – Seguramente fue por abusar de mi pobre cuerpo. He estado muy estresado por los TIMOS.

Apollo torció la boca y se acomodó en su lugar, dispuesto a ignorar al Weasley, fingiendo poner atención a la profesora McGonagall.

.- Tu deberías hacer lo mismo – dijo Anthony para su mala suerte – Estas retrasándote en tus tareas.

.- Creo que mejor me pondré a averiguar la identidad de ese misterioso fantasma – susurró Apollo aburrido – Hablan mucho de él.

.- ¿El fantasma? – Anthony se mostró interesado. – Es cierto, ya son más alumnos los que hablan de eso. Pero me parece muy común que halla fantasmas en Hogwarts.

.- Dicen que ese es especial – Apollo hizo mayor esfuerzo por desinteresar a su compañero.

.- ¿No es muy riesgoso que te pongas a buscar un fantasma? – preguntó el pelirrojo con preocupación.

.- Solo es un fantasma.

.- Y tu solo eres un médium – ironizó el chico.

Apollo arrugó la nariz y estuvo a punto de decir algo que no se habría escuchado bien. Sin embargo los ojos de la profesora lo pillaron y decidió tragarse su indignación, agradeciendo que la campanilla le salvara de un regaño por parte de la estricta mujer.

Con fastidio se levantó tras tomar sus cosas y giró para escabullirse, pero en ese justo instante un par de cautelosos ojos azules le taladraron con insistencia.

Apollo tragó en seco.

Jamás había visto a su hermana tan... perspicaz.

.- Oí un rumor bastante gracioso antes de venir para acá – dijo a su hermana para aligerar el ambiente – Así que Alfonse Baddock – se rió esperando que ella hiciera lo mismo.

Pero no lo hizo.

Apollo se aclaró la garganta.

.- Tengo que irme a mi clase siguiente – dijo apresurándose por escapar y fingió estar realmente preocupado por llegar tarde.

Diana suspiró.

.- ¿Alfonse Baddock? – preguntó Anthony.

.- No te metas en lo que no te importa, Weasley – dijo ella pegándole en la nariz con sus dedos y caminó para salir del aula – Y deja de estudiar tanto. Un día te va a pasar algo más grave a desmayarte en los pasillos.

Anthony parpadeó confundido.

Solo se había desmayado, eso no debería causarle tantos problemas, ¿o si?

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

.- Bien hecho, Black.

Ese fue Alfonse Baddock, pasando de manera casual, al lado de una Diana que estaba demasiado ocupada, haciendo un plan de decoración urgente, ya que Hadmon Higgs no había tenido tiempo.

La muchacha hizo un escueto ademán afirmativo. Debía entender con eso que Alma se le había adelantado, por lo que iría con Alfonse, pensando que acababa de arruinarle la vida a ella.

Pequeña estúpida.

.- Podemos colocar unos buzones mágicos para que los estudiantes coloquen tarjetas de navidad – dijo Anthony con entusiasmo – Creo que puedo hechizarlos para que entonen una canción en cuando se abran.

.- Bastantes deberes estamos teniendo ya como para que quieras que hagamos tarjetas – gruñó Hadmon.

.- Si no te la pasaras al lado de cuanta chica hay en Hogwarts tendrías tiempo de planear una simple decoración – espetó Diana con disgusto.

.- Creo que es buena idea – apoyó Alfonse – Aunque necesitaré de muchas tarjetas para mis admiradoras...

.- Hagamos eso – dijo Sam y ayudó a su compañero para recuperar un listón hechizado que no dejaba de moverse.

.- Deberías apoyarme de vez en cuando – se quejó Hadmon son un suspiro – Ahora tendré un deber más...

.- Siempre me ha consolado que la gente como tu obtenga lo que merece – murmuró Diana y se levantó con unos pergaminos en las manos – Iré a colocar el anuncio.

o.o.o.o.o.o

Ese día las cases se suspendieron por dar paso a una horda de entusiastas jovencitos que andaban por los pasillos, charlando y preparándose para el baile de esa noche.

Cada una de las casas había elegido a un grupo de alumnos que se encargaban de colocar adornos de último momento. Un grupo de chicas de Hufflepuff parecía especialmente interesadas en colocar muérdagos en cada una de las entradas al comedor, que había sido especialmente acondicionado para que los jóvenes pudieran bailar.

Diana se encargó de memorizar el sitio donde eran colocados los adornos ya que no tenía intención de quedar atrapada bajo algún hechizo de las risueñas chicas.

Fue así como transcurrió la mañana. Cuando el reloj dio las dos ya no había alumnos fuera de sus casas debido a que la mayoría se preparaban para el evento.

.-¿Qué haces ahí?- Preguntó un atareado Anthony que corría a su habitación. -¿No vas a arreglarte?.

Apollo levantó a mirada de su revista y enarcó una ceja.

Había escapado del barullo que sus compañeros de habitación estaban armando desde que comenzaron a arreglarse y no pensaba entrar a menos que fuera muy necesario.

.-Ya estoy arreglado- dijo volviendo a meter la cara en su revista.

.-Oh- Anthony lo miró detenidamente –luces… tan - arrugo la nariz -…normal…

.-No espero lucir especialmente atractivo a un hombre, ¿sabes?- se burló Apollo - Además no necesito quedar bien con ninguna chica.

.-Yo tampoco invite a nadie…

.-¿Me estás invitando, Weasley?- interrumpió Apollo.

.-No lo digo por eso- se ruborizó Anthony.

.-No eres feo- Apollo miró al pelirrojo con intensidad y sonrió - Podríamos pasar la noche juntos, disfrutando de la tarta hasta escaparnos a un rincón apartado…

.-¡Black!- Anthony estaba absolutamente rojo -¡Eres un enfermo!

.-Que aburrido te has vuelto, Weasley- se quejó Apollo -Tu hermano menor es más divertido últimamente.

Anthony arrugó la nariz ante eso. Quiso preguntar, pero la aparición de Diana le recordó que tenía que prepararse, así que escapó hacia su habitación.

.-Que _normal_ luces- murmuro Apollo al verla.

.-Gracias- ella se acomodó el moño que sujetaba su cabello y alisó unas arrugas inexistentes en su vestido negro. –Deberías usar tu traje de gala - murmuró ella -, papá tardó mucho tiempo para convencerte de traerlo.

.-Traerlo no implica que deba usarlo- Apollo meneó un travieso dedito y subió ambos pies a la mesa. -¿Quién te invitó a baile?

.-Nadie - dijo ella soltando de nuevo su cabello y lo acomodó hacia un lado.

.-Así que lograste escaparte - el muchacho aplaudió - algún día tendrás que enseñarme.

.-Tendrías que haber nacido mujer- Diana acomodó la mascada de su cuello - ¿Quién te ha convencido de que la invites?

.-Sarah Towler.- él suspiró.

.-¿Qué tarea te hizo?

Apollo se hundió en el sofá.

.-Toda la de pociones. Es una genio en ello, ¿sabes?

.-Cualquiera es un genio con esa profesora - replicó Diana y se acercó a su hermano para darle unas palmaditas en el hombro - De cualquier manera no le saliste "barato", así que me alegro que pagues por ser tan holgazán.

.-Eres cruel, hermana - lloriqueó Apollo.

.-Una alumna de un curso inferior al nuestro te esta haciendo los trabajos. ¡Mereces lo que te pasa! - siseó la morena.

.-Y eso que le copia a su hermano…

Diana bufó.

.-¡Holgazán!- regañó y palmeó su mejilla.

.-Si me amaras lo suficiente no estaría obligado a bailar con Sarah Towler- suspiró el muchacho.

.-Si no te amara te obligaría a ponerte ese traje ahora mismo- espetó ella -, pero no es algo que Sarah Towler merezca ver, así que apruebo tu apariencia desastrosa.

.-No estoy desastroso - se quejó él.

.-Si lo estas - contradijo la chica.

.-Maldición - Apollo se levantó y caminó hacia su habitación.

Diana sonrió con malicia. Su hermano era tan predecible.

o.o.o.o.o.o

Teodoro chocó contra Sarah, logrando que el jugo que la muchacha llevaba en las manos se derramara sobre la preciosa falda de tenue amarillo.

.-Lo siento- se apresuró a decir –Te conseguiré otro jugo.

.-¡Hombres!- bufó ella y corrió hacia su sala común.

.-Um… - Teodoro estaba desconcertado y se dio cuenta que su primo Anthony se acercaba – Quise reponerle el jugo - explicó al instante.

.-No creo que eso halla resuelto que ensuciaras su vestido - sonrió el pelirrojo- Desde hace rato esta de mal humor. Se ha encargado en dejar claro que Apollo Black la ha abandonado.

.-¡¿En serio!- Teodoro sonrió, pero al instante fingió ofenderse –Eso ha estado muy mal- agregó ante la molestia de su primo.

.-Dijo que el traje le causaba comezón en el trasero. - Teodoro soltó una carcajada, pero tuvo que interrumpirse al ver la expresión en Anthony.

-Eh… si. Bueno - sonrío –Yo también he invitado a alguien, ¿sabes? Y… - se pasó una mano por el cabello – iré con él… (¡con ella!) en este mismo momento.

Anthony suspiró con resignación y vio correr a su primo junto a su hermano menor, Leonard, a quien le dijo algo que provocó que ambos rieran y avanzaran hacia los bocadillos.

o.o.o.o.o

Apollo sintió un escalofrío en su cuerpo. Señal inequívoca de que el frío había comenzado a afectarle y que no debería permanecer en esa terraza por más tiempo, pese al refugio que le había brindado por casi dos horas y media.

Por ello se puso en pie y se asomo un poco al interior del salón. Tal como sospechaba había pocos alumnos ya, la mayoría aglomerados en la pista de baile en donde se encargaban de acompañar a su grupo favorito de rock.

Apollo agudizó mas la vista. Sarah Towler no se veía por ningún lado.

Animado por eso, se atrevió a entrar y escabullirse en dirección de la sala común. Sin embargo el enfurecido rostro de Schot Towler le convenció que no sería muy inteligente hacerlo y se ocultó tras una columna.

Que problema.

Apollo pensó en varias maneras de enfrentar al chico cuando recordó que podía pasar al pasillo hacia su casa por otro camino.

Así que se escabulló sin que Schot le viera y descendió hacia mazmorras.

Estuvo caminando por el solitario pasillo, escuchado el eco de sus pasos hasta que recordó que tendría que pasar por el sitio en que se impartía pociones.

Genial. Solo a él se le podía ocurrir querer pasar por un lugar al que no tenía acceso desde que inicio ese curso.

Apollo suspiró, sin embargo se dio cuenta que había accedido ya a esa delicada área… y que no se sentía mal.

El primer intento resultó horrendo. Al inicio de la primera semana de clases, justo cuando caminaba hacia pociones, se le revolvió el estómago y no pudo dar un paso mas, cuando ya había comenzado a transpirar con violencia, momentos antes de volver el almuerzo.

De ahí en adelante fue lo mismo… Y lo mismo… Hasta que la profesora McGonagall pareció compadecerse y le dio permiso para no asistir al lugar… bajo la promesa de que Apollo practicaría por su cuenta y enviaría cada muestra a la encargada.

Apollo aceptó, desde luego. Sin embargo buscó alguien que le ayudara con eso trabajos.

…esta bien… eso había sido un error…

.-Producto de una mente holgazana - recordó con gracia las palabras de su estricta hermana mayor.

De cualquier manera eso era algo que no tenia remedio, al menos no en esos momentos; así que Apollo se limitó a avanzar por los pasillos, agradeciendo no percibir esa abrumadora presencia que le causaba tantos malestares físicos.

Fantástico.

Podría llegar a su habitación sin sufrir accidente alguno.

En eso pensaba hasta que lo escuchó.

Apollo se detuvo repentinamente y buscó con la mirada a su alrededor.

Nada.

Un susurro se depositó en su oído izquierdo y volteó solo para ver la imponente puerta que llevaba a las mazmorras.

Apollo reconoció la presencia de inmediato.

Un fantasma.

Estaba seguro.

Sin embargo la presencia tenía peculiaridades que lo hacían distinto a lo que el chico ya conocía.

Quizá, por ello, empujó la pesada puerta y se adentró al lugar, emocionado por comprobar que no me afectaba.

Apollo caminó por entre las sillas hasta el enorme escritorio y pasó las yemas de los dedos por la superficie pulida hasta posar su mirada en la silla que estaba perfectamente colocada.

Ahí.

.- ¿Quién eres? –musitó Apollo con seriedad.

Un silencio abrumador se extendió tras esa pregunta. El muchacho miraba con insistencia el asiento, hasta levantar la mirada y notar que el frío se intensificaba de forma sutil.

Otro no lo habría detectado. Sin embargo la herencia mágica de su madre lo hacía perfectamente sensible a cada pequeño cambio de temperatura.

Un susurro tenue se dejó escuchar nuevamente.

Apollo pudo identificar un nombre y arrugó un poco su ceño.

Posó la vista en esa silla para descubrir una figura fina que le miraba con bastante atención.

Apollo parpadeó varias veces hasta comprobar que seguía ahí y se acercó sin mostrar temor.

.- ¿Qué te ata? – preguntó con claridad.

El fantasma mostró una sonrisa que pareció un tanto retorcida a Apollo. Se puso de pie y eliminó la distancia entre ambos.

Fue cuando Apollo notó unos detalles que le parecieron absolutamente interesantes y estaba seguro que ningún otro fantasma en el colegio los poseía.

Ese hombre exudaba una seguridad arrolladora que lo hacía ver atractivo pese a sus desventajas físicas.

Fue cuando Apollo cayó en la cuenta.

¡Era el fantasma del que todos hablaban!

_.- Tu..._

Apollo parpadeó al escuchar esa voz.

.- ¿Perdón?

.- _Tu me..._ – se acercó más. Apollo sintió bastante sólido - ... _tu eres mío_...

¿Ah?

Un firme abrazo aplastó la mejilla de Apollo contra un pecho que se sentía ridículamente "real" y sintió esas manos acariciar sus hombros y brazos.

Quiso negarse. Sin embargo Apollo reconoció un ambiente antinatural a medida que se desarrollaba cada una de las caricias y entró en pánico.

Ningún mago que fuera médium debería entrar en pánico.

Apollo se encontró recostado sobre el escritorio, sin siquiera comprender la manera, y sintió unos labios exigentes sobre los suyos.

Firmes, fieros... apasionados.

Labios que sabían besar y se regodeaban robando el primer beso de Apollo; mientras que esas manos comenzaban a acariciar son envidiable maestría el cuerpo tembloroso del médium.

Apollo empujó.

El frío se hacía más intenso, pero no era capaz de sentirlo completamente.

El calor de ese ser se había apoderado de su cuerpo y ahora le nublaba la razón mientras esos labios chupaban y mordían la piel de su cuello, arrancando un gemido de rendición en Apollo, quien comenzó a emborracharse con la poderosa presencia del fantasma.

Poderoso y fuerte.

Sin duda alguien que sabía perfectamente lo que deseaba y hacía lo necesario para conseguirlo.

Apollo se dejó dominar y arqueó la espalda al sentir que lo desnudaban para tomar su miembro con una mano, aplicándole caricias que jamás había sentido.

Un amante espléndido, admitió el médium jadeando ante la caricia y se mordió los labios. Alguien que veía por primera vez, pero que ya lo había acariciado en sueños; estaba seguro.

Alguien que arrancó, en él, sollozos de placer, instantes antes de que Apollo arañara la madera del escritorio y se derramara debido al éxtasis colmado.

Sexo y placer.

Apollo se encontró en los brazos del fantasma, sorprendiéndose cuando lo arropó de nuevo.

Que extraño que el Hogwarts existiera un ser así, con esa sensualidad oculta en un físico poco favorable.

Que extraño que a Apollo no le importara y se sintiera abrumado por el placer recién experimentado.

Que... raro...

... el fantasma lo había besado...

... le había regalado un "te amo"...

_... lo... había llamado por otro nombre... _

Continuará.

V.Horchatera: Ya sé que no te gusta el shota, pero no esperaba que Fred tampoco te gustara... Digo, la mayoría se alegró de que fuera sobreviviente XD. Chococrispis es un cereal de hojuelas de arroz cubiertas de chocolate. Hum, rico.


	7. 06 Capricho

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K.Rowling.

**Advertencias: **Slash, shota, dark y lemon, conforme se vaya desarrollando la trama. Fuera homofóbicos.

**Seis: Capricho **

Diana estaba parada en medio del corredor de la enfermería.

A su alrededor había camas y más camas, todas vacías.

Excepto una. Justo la que estaba frente a ella. Justo donde la enfermera se empeñaba en obligar al muchacho, sobre la cama, a beber una poción curativa.

Claro que le sería bastante difícil mientras él continuara débil, como estaba.

Diana tenía un doloroso nudo en la garganta.

Eso había pasado justo bajo su protección.

Lo había perdido de vista solo unos minutos, en los que se había ofrecido a entregar las tarjetas que los alumnos echaron al buzón.

Esos preciosos minutos bastaron para que ya no supiera donde se encontraba su hermano menor y a mitad de la noche se encontraba con el aviso de la directora que la llevó hasta la enfermería. Después de eso no se había podido apartar de él y había terminado pasando la noche y toda la mañana a su lado, vigilando esa rara fiebre.

Diana suspiró y caminó hacia la ventana para mirar con un poco de melancolía a varios alumnos andar en grupos. Justo ese día regresarían a casa para pasar las fiestas navideñas y pocos se quedarían. La misma Diana había planeado escapar para compar los obsequios a su padre, y hermano. Sin embargo eso sería difícil con Apollo y esa interesante fiebre que tenía en esos momentos.

Raro.

Jamás les había afectado el frío del invierno debido a su herencia biológica. Claro que no eran unas criaturas cuya necesidad animal les gobernase, pero habían logrado exponerse a bajas temperaturas evadiendo virus que podrían afectar a su cuerpo común.

Era raro saber que su hermano menor yacía en cama con una poderosa fiebre que lo había debilitado lo suficiente para andar por si mismo. De tal manera que Alfonse tuvo que llevarle hasta la enfermería… Perdiendo la maravillosa oportunidad de probar hasta donde podría llegar la preciosa Alma para humillar a Diana Black.

Desde luego que las quejas del prefecto de Slytherin tenían sin cuidado a Diana. Lo que le preocupaba era su pequeño hermano y su constante temblor que no parecía ceder por mas pociones que la enfermera le diese.

¿Qué tipo de virus mágico lograba provocar una reacción así en alguien tan especial como su hermano?

Diana suspiró y caminó hacia la cama en donde él estaba. Lamentó no ser ella quien estuviera tendida y tomó una mano de su hermano para acercarlo a su mejilla.

Que fría y que temblorosa.

La muchacha arrugó el ceño hasta escuchar unos firmes pasos que se acercaban al lugar.

Vio a 3 personas entrar a la enfermería: Una de ellas era su padre.

.- Debe ser un virus poco convencional - dijo la enfermera con rotundez - Dadas sus especiales características, sugiero que sea visto por un especialista.

.-¿Un especialista?- preguntó Sirius. Exactamente la misma pregunta que Diana se hizo.

.- El joven Apollo es sensible a muchas presencias - explicó la profesora McGonagall con calma.

.- Me queda claro que este virus no es común - aseguró la enfermera.

.-Oh - Sirius arrugó el ceño y se acercó hasta su hija; ganando una amorosa sonrisa al instante antes de inclinarse y besarle la mejilla - ¿Todo por una posible gripa?- preguntó a ambas mujeres, quienes parecieron muy exasperadas-. Me lo podré llevar a casa, ¿cierto?

.- Pero…- la enfermera estuvo a punto de protestar.

.-Desde luego, Sirius – interrumpió Minerva- Sólo no olvides nuestra recomendación.

.- Un especialista - repitió Sirius y tomó a su hijo en brazos - Lo haré - aseguró-, aunque Apollo y Diana no saben conservar una buena gripa, ¿saben?- sonrió-Al día siguiente ya están como si nada les hubiera dolido.

Diana sonrió ante la seguridad de su padre y caminó tras él para partir a casa.

Su hermano menor se enfadaría mucho si su plan de decoración navideña se arruinaba sólo por la opinión de una enfermera. Así que lo mejor era llegar a casa.

Ella tendría que planear escapar por esos regalos otro día.

o.o.o.o.o.o

.- ¡Árbol… árbol… árbol… !

Draco bufó. Harry había estado canturreando esa sola palabra desde la mañana, todo con su imparable bailoteo que le había acompañado por toda la casa. Por cierto que su lugar favorito para bailar y cantar era justo a un lado de él. No importaba el lugar al que Draco fuera, el niño le podía localizar en breve para plantarse en su presencia y hacerlo de nuevo.

Tras la décima octava persecución podía causar un interesante dolor de cabeza.

.- ¿Y compraremos un árbol grande, papá?- preguntó Harry atrapándole un brazo para balancearse y soltar una divertida carcajada- ¿Muy grande?

.-Siempre y cuando quepa en la recepción- recordó el rubio buscando varios ingredientes para preparar una poción para el dolor de cabeza.

.- ¡Y le pondremos muchos dulces!- exclamó el niño soltándose del rubio para correr a la silla mas cercana y trepó en ella para sentarse.

.-Sin dulces- dijo él y mezcló varios ingredientes rápidamente-. Ya habíamos hablado de eso- ¿Cuántas veces lo había repetido?-. Nada de dulces en el árbol. Usaremos los adornos convencionales.

.- ¿Otros adornos?

Draco bebió la poción y colocó una mueca de asco.

.- ¿No te gustaría platicarlo con tu hermano?- propuso casi con desesperación- Andrew es quien organiza las compras de esta temporada.

No porque le gustara, admitió Draco; sin embargo su hijo había desarrollado una interesante satisfacción hacia el _poder adquisitivo_.

Además, sino lograba desinteresar a Harry, podría conservar ese horrible dolor de cabeza.

.- ¿Andrew vendrá a casa?- Harry se entusiasmó.

.- Claro- Draco se acercó para bajarlo de la silla -. Le darías una sorpresa si lo esperaras en la entrada.

.- ¿En serio?

Draco adoró ver al niño correr hacia la entrada principal al mismo tiempo que Fred entraba en busca de un vaso.

.- Pudiste pedirme que cuidara de él.

.-Puedo cuidar perfectamente de mi hijo, Weasley- gruñó Draco-. Gracias…

Fred enarcó una ceja; evidentemente había visto el momento en que Draco se deshacía del pequeño.

El rubio suspiró y se sentó, rogando porque su dolor de cabeza desapareciera. Unas manos le masajearon con suavidad y tuvo que admitir que la sensación resultaba agradable, todo acompañado de la tranquilidad que Harry había dejado atrás.

.- ¿Por qué insistes en lastimarme así?- murmuró Fred.

Draco apretó los labios sin detener ese masaje sobre su cuero cabelludo. Se movió un poco echando la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar al pelirrojo y cerró los ojos cuando lo vio inclinarse.

Un beso sorprendió sus labios y el rubio suspiró antes de ponerse de pie.

El dolor de cabeza había redimido.

.- Deberías dejar de facilitármelo, Weasley- murmuró el rubio con una torcida sonrisa.- No puedo comprender tus intenciones.

.- ¿Tan difícil es entenderlo?

.- Lo entiendo- aseguró Draco con el ceño fruncido-; pero en estos momentos me interesa otra cosa.

Fred tuvo que admitir que el dolor que creyó olvidado hace 6 años había vuelto con esas palabras.

Fueron esas mismas palabras las que escuchó en el pasado cuando intentó comprender un poco de las emociones del rubio quien se cubrió bajo la protección de la comunidad mágica. La comunidad que culpó a Fred por la pérdida de su esposa.

Nada había cambiado. Aun con la esporádica relación que pudo sostener con Draco Malfoy, su lugar seguía siendo el mismo: "Ninguno".

Dayana pudo soñar con pensar que Fred era amante del poderoso Malfoy, pero la verdad es que nunca fue _nada_.

Aun ahora el haber compartido la cama del rubio no significaba nada.

.- Jamás le harías esto a Harry- musitó Fred.

.- No sueñes en compararte con Harry- siseó Draco con molestia y lo miró-. Cada cosa tiene su lugar. Si no aceptas el tuyo vete de mi casa ahora mismo.

.- Te estoy protegiendo de…

.- De un gigante que no tiene oportunidad de atravesar las protecciones de mi mansión- interrumpió el rubio- Estás aquí por lo mismo de siempre- aseguró- Soy un adulto que no tiene tiempo de replantar sus ambiciones porque estoy seguro de cada cosa que deseo… todo con su grado de importancia. O lo aceptas o te vas.

Fred giró sobre sus talones y avanzó sobre grandes zancadas hacia la salida.

Al diablo Malfoy y el lugar que le daba a las cosas.

Después de 6 años Fred pudo recordar la preocupación en el rostro de su madre y padre, así como la indignación de sus hermanos.

Ojala Hagrid le diera una lección al muy arrogante.

En eso pensaba cuando escuchó una bella risa infantil. Fred levantó la mirada para ver el momento justo donde un risueño niño moreno se echaba encima de uno rubio para llenarle la cara de besos.

.- ¡Harry, no!- se quejó Andrew- ¡En la boca no!

Harry no se detenía.

Fred miraba a ambos con especial interés hasta recordar a los niños de su hermano gemelo.

Si abandonaba el turno, George iría a cubrirle.

Teodoro adoraba pasar la navidad con su familia y seguramente Charlie iría acompañado también por su esposa e hijos.

Fred no tenía un hijo que le extrañase en temporada navideña. No podía dejar esa responsabilidad ni a Sirius, quien estaría acompañado por sus gemelos.

Mejor no.

.- ¡Harry!- Andrew separó al besucón niño hasta reparar en la presencia de un extraño. Justo el extraño que provocó en el precioso rubio un gesto desagradable que no podía ocultar su desprecio hacia él- ¿Qué hace usted en mi casa?- bramó.

.- No seas descortés con la visita- la voz de Draco se escuchó a espaldas de Fred- ¿Qué te he enseñado, Andrew?

.- ¡Padre!- el niño logró empujar a un insistente Harry y se encaminó frente a Draco- ¿Padre?

.- El señor Weasley tiene una misión- explicó Draco con serenidad- Va a… protegernos.

.- ¡Eso es ridículo!- expresó Andrew hasta notar una mirada de advertencia en Draco- ¡NO PUEDES HACERME ESTO DE NUEVO, PADRE!- gritó con la cara roja de furia y corrió hacia las escaleras; sin duda rumbo a la habitación- ¡No!

.- ¿Papi?- Harry se acercó hasta Draco para tomarle una mano y esconderse del furioso Andrew.

.- Estás asustando a tu hermano- dijo Draco sin girar a ver a su hijo y acarició la cabeza del moreno.

.- ¡Se supone que el niño soy yo!- ignoró Andrew- ¡¿Por qué eres tú el que realiza toda clase de imprudencias, padre?

.- ¡Andrew!

.- ¡NO QUIERO A TU AMANTE EN MI CASA!- gritó el niño con odio y corrió por las escaleras.

Hizo bien en correr.

Draco estaba tan enojado que lo habría abofeteado en ese mismo momento.

Mocoso astuto.

o.o.o.o.o.o

¿A dónde va la gente que muere?

Esa pregunta la había hecho a los 5 años, cuando comprendió que lo que veía no era algo que los demás pudieran ver también.

Desde que podía recordar, era testigo del gracioso danzar es espíritus frente a sus ojos. Espíritus de todas formas y tamaños. De todos los estados de animo o intenciones. De todas las naturalezas.

Espíritus que se arremolinaban en busca de su atención y evitaban que algo malo le ocurriera. Seres que le protegían. Vivos o muertos. Místicos y tristes. Bufones y románticos.

A Apollo le fascinaba poderlos ver y, a su vez, a ellos les fascinaba poder ser vistos.

Ambos compartían una amable relación conforme pasaban los años. Atendiendo la más mínima necesidad de comunicación, tanto de ellos como de Apollo.

Gracias a ello el muchacho comprendió muchas cosas relacionadas con la magia y hasta llegó a sentirse orgulloso de poseer ese don.

Con ello estaba un paso adelante.

Gracias a ello tenía una ventaja sobre los demás magos.

O al menos eso pensó.

Tener una habilidad significó mayor responsabilidad sobre ella. Especialmente al momento de toparse con espíritus más poderosos, capaces de interrelacionarse con él de manera no solo comunicativa, sino física. Así que Apollo tuvo que aprender a ser más fuerte que ellos. Tuvo que aprender a manejarlos, no solo a escucharlos.

Lo hizo bien hasta ahora.

Al menos hasta el momento en que se vio a sí mismo a través de los ojos de un asesino bastante violento y poderoso. Un espíritu al que Apollo no pudo poner defensa y que se apoderó de sus sueños, haciéndole ver imágenes horribles y transmitiéndole sus emociones y deseos podridos.

La verdad es que Apollo estaba desconcertado.

No había tenido contacto con esa clase de seres, muertos o no, cuando alguno intentaba mantener contacto con él, podía rechazarlo, ya que estaba preparado y era capaz de sentir su naturaleza incluso antes de que se acercara. Pero ahora había sido tomado por una presencia demasiado poderosa hasta para él, quien se había estado preparando desde niño, quien tenía las aptitudes para rechazarlos.

Además... estaba él. Ese fantasma cuya presencia le era lo bastante poderosa como para no lograr resistirse. Ese fantasma lo perseguía y lo dañaba desde que entró a Hogwarts en ese nuevo curso, ahora lo sabía. Ese fantasma de hacía notar su presencia en las mazmorras donde se impartía la asignatura de pociones y absorbía sus energías de manera misteriosa al grado de no dejarle nada y... provocar que Apollo permitiera que se acercara a él de esa manera.

El muchacho frunció el ceño al llegar a ese punto.

Ese era el problema.

No tenía energías para negarse. Estuvo evadiendo el sitio de manera eficaz hasta la noche de navidad, en que tuvo ese... peculiar encuentro.

Apollo no sabía qué pensar al respecto.

No podía decirle a su hermana que era perseguido por dos presencias. Cada una con sus peculiares y perturbadoras características.

Decirlo era... horroroso...

Además... su hermana no podría hacer nada de todas maneras. Había resultado ser opuesta a él, en lo que a aptitudes mágicas se refiere. Así que requería esforzarse enormemente para conservar ese aceptable nivel académico del que su padre estaba tan orgulloso.

Papá creía que ambos hijos eran muy hábiles, jamás había apreciado el esfuerzo al que Diana tenía que someterse para no dejar de enorgullecerlo. Jamás notaba las noches en vela a las que ella se sometía para leer y practicar tiempo extra. Incluso ella había aceptado preguntar a Apollo sobre algunas cosas que no podía solucionar.

Apollo jamás dejó de verla como una chica excepcional.

No era hábil con la magia y tenía que esforzarse si quería conservar una buena calificación. En cambio él podía holgazanear gracias a que comprendía más rápido y a las interesantes habilidades que había heredado de su madre.

¿Su mamá habría sido médium también?

Papá jamás había hablado de ello.

Comentaba la habilidad que mamá tenía para lograr que los espíritus obedecieran sus ordenes y los complejos hechizos oscuros que podía hacer a partir de ellos, pero jamás había dicho que ella sintiera su presencia de la manera en que Apollo lo hacía.

Apollo escuchó un tenue sonido y adivinó que se trataba de su hermana mayor, quien querría pasar desapercibida.

Debería dejar de verlo como a un pequeño desvalido y observarlo de esa manera cuando estaba dormido. El muchacho arrugó los labios mientras la escuchaba acercarse.

.- ¡Buenos días, bello durmiente!- saludó ella.

.- No molestes- gruñó el muchacho y se sentó en la cama para mirar con curiosidad la habitación.

.- Nuestro padre fue por ti al colegio- explicó ella al notar su desconcierto - Estuviste todo el día de ayer con fiebre.

.- ¿Gripa?- Apollo suspiró- ¿Papá me llevó cargando?

.-Si- ella respondió ambas preguntas y sonrió- al menos la mitad del alumnado vio que te llevábamos a casa.

Apollo gimió avergonzado y se cubrió con la manta.

.- No volveré al colegio- se quejó.

.- No es tan malo- tranquilizó ella-, de todas maneras no tienes vida social.

.- Te odio- gruñó él.

Diana sonrió y se sentó en la orilla de la cama para abrazar a su hermano tras quitarle la tela con la que se había cubierto.

.- Papá ha ido a trabajar- informó con travesura- Vamos a comprar regalos.

.-¿Vamos a acumular más regalos en la bodega?

Cuando Apollo notó la ligera perdida en el brillo en los ojos de su hermana comprendió que no fue correcto hacer ese comentario.

.- ¡Vayamos por esos regalos!- exclamó con repentino entusiasmo y se paró para buscar ropa para ponerse.

.- Puedes ahorrarte el dinero de ese regalo, si quieres- dijo ella antes de salir de la habitación y provocando una maldición en el muchacho.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

El rubor en las mejillas de su gemelo dio una clara respuesta a George, quien lanzó una maldición y bufó malhumorado.

.- Eres un tonto al lado de ese rubio- declaró caminando hacia la oficina donde se reunirían- ¿Y dónde está?

.- Su hijo exigió toda su atención al intoxicarse _misteriosamente_ con un dulce adulterado.

.- Creí que Draco no era amante de los dulces - George aun tenía presente el amargo recuerdo del rubio, quien había prohibido a Teodoro acercarse al estirado _junior_ para jugar, sólo porque tenía las mejillas llenas de chocolate - ¿Cómo hizo el niño para intoxicarse con un dulce? ¿Se lo dio Andrew?

.- Fue Andrew quien se intoxicó - corrigió Fred y dejó ver una melancólica sonrisa -; empezó a escupir espuma de colores y se puso azul. Fue grandioso.

.- ¿Andrew?- George empujó la puerta de la oficina donde esperaba Sirius y Charlie- creí que Andrew había superado _su niñez_ desde que comprendió el verdadero significado de "_ser un Malfoy_".

.- _Recuperó_ su infancia desde que me vio- Fred se encogió de hombros y se sentó en una de las sillas vacías, frente a su hermano Charlie-. ¿Harás pastel para Anthony?

.- Anthony me rogó que no hiciera eso- dijo Charlie con una sonrisa-, pero pueden enviar regalos de todas maneras.

.- ¿Dónde está Malfoy?- preguntó Sirius con el ceño fruncido.

.- Su hijo decidió _envenenarse_ con un dulce- gruñó George de mal humor y se sentó a un lado de su gemelo.

.- ¿Harry está bien?- preguntó Sirius preocupado.

.- Fue Andrew - corrigieron ambos pelirrojos.

.- Oh - era evidente que _ese_ niño no le importaba a Sirius-. Pues vamos a establecer ese rol de vigilancia de una vez.

.- No es necesario- dijo Fred- cubriré la temporada navideña, después puedes ir tú, Sirius.

.- ¡¿Estás demente! - George asesinó a su gemelo con la mirada- ¡No puedes quedarte con Malfoy todo ese tiempo!

Charlie pareció comprender la reacción de George y miró de nuevo a Fred.

.- ¿Estás acostándote con Malfoy de nuevo?- murmuró preocupado.

.- Tenerlos a ustedes como hermanos es horrible - aseguró el pelirrojo totalmente rojo.

.- Se supone que sólo harías guardia - dijo Sirius con tono cansado.

.- ¡Hago guardia! - se defendió Fred - ¿No han hallado pistas de Hagrid?- decidió cambiar el tema.

.- Nada - Charlie suspiró - Nadie lo ha visto. Debió ocultarse en un sitio bastante inaccesible.

.- Quizá no acuda con Malfoy.

.- No debemos confiarnos- dijo George con serenidad.

.- Entonces está decidido - Fred mostró una confiada sonrisa y se pudo de pie- Yo permaneceré en mi sitio. Si algo surge me lo pueden informar de inmediato.

.- Pero, Fred…

.- ¡Nada!- interrumpió el hombre y salió- Nos vemos…

George suspiró. Su hermano era necio.

.- Un segundo escándalo no ayudará a su hermano - murmuró Sirius.

Charlie y George lo sabían. Sin embargo también era cierto que Fred ya no era un niño (aun cuando se comportara como uno) y no resultaba fácil que entendiese de razones (aun cuando estas eran correctas).

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

.- ... Me voy a morir...

Draco giró los ojos exasperado y despegó la vista de la cama en la que estaba su desmejorado hijo. Ya casi había perdido ese tono azul en su piel, pero le habían comenzado a salir feas ronchas en la cara de un horrendo color marrón.

.- Sorprendente... – murmuró el viejo médico analizando las muestras.

.- No me diga que es sorprendente – gruñó Draco con una mueca – Limítese a aplicar el antídoto inmediatamente.

.- Entiendo – el mago se puso a buscar unos brebajes en su bolso y mezcló algunos para dárselos a un Andrew que giró la cara con una muesca de asco.

.- Más vale que bebas eso, Andrew – advirtió Draco.

El rubio obedeció y terminó bebiendo todo, para volver a acomodarse en la cama.

.- Aun así no será inmediato – dijo el médico – Su hijo se ha encargado de hacer una mezcla perfecta que no perderá sus efectos al menos hasta en unas 5 horas.

Draco miró a su hijo con reproche.

.- Tengo una reunión en estos justos momentos – dijo el adulto – ¿Al menos podría cuidarlo un elfo?

.- Su hijo tiene una reacción que no ha manifestado – dijo el mago con un tono comprensivo – Si le acerca a un elfo doméstico se inflará – miró el techo – Espero que cierre bien las ventanas.

Draco gruñó y ordenó a un elfo que le acompañara hasta la salida. Ya estando seguro que el hombre se habría ido, miró a su vástago con molestia.

.- Debería dejar que te infles y vueles por todo Londres por esto – gruñó.

.- ¿Y perder a tu único heredero? – susurró Andrew perdiendo mágicamente los malestares de los que se había estado quejando con el médico – Recuerda que el remedio hará efecto, no me siento en condiciones de llevar una escoba para no matarme en el suelo.

.- Te estas comportando de manera irracional – acusó Draco.

.- Después de todo soy un niño – dijo Andrew tomando un espejo para mirar esas feas erupciones de color marrón – Tengo 12 años, padre.

.- Ahora recuerdas que eres un niño – siseó – Espero que esas ronchas te marquen la cara – agregó con amargura.

Andrew soltó una bella carcajada y miró a su padre con los ojos brillantes.

.- Estás muy grande para desearme males infantiles, padre – dijo con tono conciliador – Puedo hacerte mi estancia sencilla... solo debes echar a Weasley de nuestra casa.

.- Ya te dije que esta protegiéndonos – suspiró el adulto.

.- No me lo creo – Andrew colocó el espejo en su lugar y eructó ruidosamente, echando unas burbujas por la boca – Esta mansión tiene más protecciones que el Misterio de Magia, tu mismo me lo dijiste... Te idolatran lo suficiente para protegerte con los mejores encantamientos.

.- Weasley es una protección adicional.

Andrew frunció el ceño y se recostó nuevamente.

.- Ese hombre es el culpable de que mi madre muriera – dijo con seriedad – después de todo tu y él son amantes... Ella misma me lo dijo.

Draco se preguntó si Dayana se habría molestado en explicarle a su hijo lo que implicaba "tener" un amante. Seguramente no, Andrew era muy pequeño y Dayana estaba sumamente interesada de protegerlo de cualquier información sexual, pese a que Draco estaba dispuesto a charlar con su hijo tras la primera inocente pregunta respecto al tema.

¿Andrew aun creería que los bebe elfo aparecían a cambio de un galeón?

.- Tu madre fue la única culpable de su muerte – dijo con un suspiro - , pero no pienso discutir eso ahora.

.- ¿Cuándo padre? – Andrew lo miró con intensidad. Era obvio que no solo se refería a eso. – Me das muchas cosas que no te he pedido.

.- Harry no te estorba para nada – dijo Draco.

.- Eso no significa que no me intrigue su presencia – señaló el rubio.

Draco apretó los labios y caminó para salir de la habitación.

.- Más vale que no te infles – advirtió – Por hoy has ganado la batalla.

Andrew sonrió cuando su padre cerró la puerta de la habitación y lo dejó solo.

¿La batalla?

Oh, no...

Pensaba ganar la guerra.

Ese Weasley no duraría en casa, claro que no.

o.o.o.o.o.o

Apollo miró con curiosidad ese hermoso par de pendientes tras una vitrina.

Al instante apartó su vista y arrugó la frente pensando que su hermana había tardado mucho midiéndose un vestido nuevo al que no había dejado de ver desde que llegaron a la lujosa tienda. Estaba decidido a pensar en todos los descalificativos hacia la prenda hasta que sus ojos se posaron de nuevo en ese bello par de pendientes.

Al diamante lucía impecable y era el único adorno, sin embargo la sencillez del diseño llamó bastante la atención del muchacho hasta voltear completamente y mirarlos con más detenimiento.

Sin duda se verían hermosos adornando las orejas de una mujer adulta... muy especialmente si ella ataba su cabello sobre su cabeza dejando unos pocos mechones fuera.

.- ¿Quieres verlos más de cerca, cielo? – preguntó una anciana dependienta con una amable sonrisa.

Apollo se ruborizó.

.- No... yo...

.- No seas tímido – dijo ella sacando el precioso estuche y los colocó en manos del muchacho – Es una pieza artesanal única y están hechizados para que la persona que los reciba no olvide sus sentimientos.

.- ¿Sentimientos? – Apollo miró las joyas.

Su hermana había insinuado que podría ahorrarse ese dinero, pero ahora que veía los pendientes se sentía convencido de que era el regalo perfecto para ella.

Claro que todos los regalos eran perfectos para ella, pensó Apollo con amargura... Pero ella no había regresado y todos se quedaban guardados en el almacén.

Tres regalos al año. Todos comprados con mucho cariño. Y ninguno de ellos eran vistos por ella.

¿Mamá se habría olvidado de ellos para tener otro hijo con un imbecil?

Apollo frunció el ceño al recordar ese detalle.

.- La persona que reciba estos pendientes deberá ser amada por ti, hijo – murmuró la anciana – No lo olvidará jamás...

.- A lo mejor ya lo olvidó... – musitó Apollo.

.- Los queremos – se escuchó la voz de Diana y Apollo volteó a verla con ese precioso vestido puesto.

.- No he dicho que los vaya a comprar – le reprocho.

.- Si no los quieres tu, los puedo pagar yo – dijo ella simplemente y vio a la anciana caminar para tomar un paquete – A mamá le gustarán.

Apollo frunció el ceño ante eso.

.- Ella no volverá – dijo con enfado y encaró a Diana – No lo hará.

.- ¿Esa es razón para que creas que se ha olvidado? – dijo ella dolida.

El muchacho suspiró comprendiendo a su hermana y vio que la anciana les extendía el paquete.

.- Deja – murmuró al ver que Diana intentaba pagar – Es mi regalo, busca el tuyo.


	8. 07 Semigigante

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K.Rowling.

**Advertencias: **Slash, shota, dark y lemon, conforme se vaya desarrollando la trama. Fuera homofóbicos.

**Muchas gracias a mi beta, que revisó este capítulo.**

**Siete: Semigigante**

El trozo de carne que Andrew había acercado a su boca para comerlo, se resbaló del tenedor.

Pese a ello no se dio cuenta y miró con los ojos muy abiertos el bicho que Harry tenía enredado en el cuello.

No se había equivocado. ¡Era una serpiente!

.- ¡Harry! – regañó su padre al darse cuenta, ya que había tenido que conversar con Black respecto a los últimos hechizos de protección - ¡No en la mesa!

.- Pero Chocolate no hará travesuras – dijo el niño con un puchero.

.- Nada de mascotas en la mesa – repitió Draco – Aun si se trata de _Chocolate_.

El morenito suspiró y bajó de la silla para caminar fuera del comedor, seguro a alguna otra parte de la casa donde pudiera colocar... _eso_.

Andrew sintió los dedos de su padre en la barbilla y se obligó a cerrar la boca odiando el calor en sus mejillas.

Los efectos de su intoxicación habían pasado por completo y ahora disfrutaban de una tranquila cena... Tranquila hasta que Andrew vio eso.

.- Harry ha estado coleccionando bichos.

.- ¿Bichos? – preguntó Andrew con el ceño fruncido – Eso es una serpiente.

.- Lo es – aceptó Draco mirando con interés a su hijo – Venenosa, al parecer.

Andrew se revolvió incómodo en su asiento e intentó recuperar la tranquilidad y comer.

.- Había olvidado tu fobia – comentó Draco – Si te portas bien puedo convencer a Harry de que ordene a ese bicho que no se te acerque.

.- Es la extorsión más vil a la que le me has sometido - gruñó Andrew con la cara roja - ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo y amenazar a tu propio hijo a la vez?

.- De la misma manera que mi hijo puede estar tranquilo al intoxicarse con una sustancia desconocida y provocar problemas en mi trabajo.

Andrew miró a su padre con odio.

.- Ni siquiera trabajas – reprochó – Siempre has dicho que te molesta que esos aurores te llamen: "¿Es que esos inútiles no pueden hacer las cosas sin mi ayuda?"

Draco sonrió al escuchar a su hijo. Admitir que se sentía orgulloso por su lucha solo sería darle más armas para ser un malcriado, así que optó por fingir decepción.

.- No tienes que comportarte como un bebe berrinchudo – dijo perdiendo la sonrisa y forzando un suspiro – Eso es tan poco digno de un Malfoy.

Había dado en el clavo. Draco lo supo al ver la mirada abochornada en su hijo, quien encontraba insoportable causarle cualquier clase de innecesario enfado, especialmente si ese enfado provocaba la decepción por su parte.

Ah, pero Andrew también era muy astuto. Precisamente por eso era que Draco evitaba las discusiones con él. Resultaba desgastante enfrentar a un niño con esa impecable capacidad de replica, muy especialmente cuando era capaz de hacer ver sus razones como justificables, ante cualquier adulto.

.- Me comportaré si Weasley se mantiene lejos de nuestra casa – murmuró.

Draco suspiró.

.- Cuídate, Andrew, estoy seguro que Chocolate no está con Harry tiempo completo – vio a su hijo palidecer – Weasley regresará en cualquier momento. Me lo acaban de informar junto con un millón de estupideces más.

Andrew apretó los labios y bajó de la silla para salir del comedor.

.- Buenas noches, padre – musitó con molestia.

.- Buenas noches, hijo.

Andrew maldijo para sus adentros.

Su fobia a las serpientes había dado a su padre una manera de controlarlo.

Pero su padre había dicho que era Harry quien las controlaba, ¿no?

El rubio sonrió con maldad infantil.

Ya era hora de estrechar la relación con su... _hermano_.

Por eso caminó por toda la mansión, buscando al pequeño. Estuvo a punto de exasperarse al notar lo difícil que resultó encontrarlo sin ayuda, hasta caminar hacia el sótano, en donde miró con desinterés los pasillos hacia las mazmorras, al menos hasta escuchar ese peculiar sonido.

Un siseo.

Andrew había escuchado algo al respecto. Incluso lo habían obligado a estudiar respeto a ese detalle, pese a que el niño no le encontraba absoluto uso. Sin embargo ahora se alegraba de haberlo leído, ya que de esa manera podía reconocer ese siseo como un idioma más.

Guiado por el siseo constante, caminó hasta una de las celdas y abrió la puerta dispuesto a hablar con Harry.

Lo que vio lo paralizó y se mantuvo quieto.

En el sitio había bastantes serpientes, todas rodeando a Harry, enroscándose continuamente unas con otras. Solo el siseo de Harry se escuchaba, pero parecía estar desarrollando una entretenida charla con todos esos animales rastreros que comenzaron a hacerse menos, escabulléndose una a una por un hueco que Andrew no habría notado de no ser porque habían comenzado a amontonarse en torno a él.

Harry se puso de pie y lo miró.

Por un momento Andrew alcanzó a apreciar unas irises de un intenso color negro, pero un parpadeo por parte del niño y una risita le hicieron reaccionar demasiado tarde y se golpeó contra una pared, mientras Harry lo llenaba de besos... otra vez.

.- ¡No, Harry! – rogó Andrew sin poder despegarse al niño que se había vuelto más hábil y lo sorprendió varias veces en los labios - ¡¡En la boca no! – rugió apartándolo y viendo con amargura que el niño reía feliz. - ¡¿Quién te enseñó esa desagradable costumbre! – gruñó apartándose para salir de la celda - ¡Los hombres no besan a otros hombres en la boca!

.- Papá besa a "Weley" en la boca – dijo el niño con toda inocencia.

Andrew gruñó ante la revelación.

.- No por eso tienes que hacerlo conmigo – gruñó.

.- Es divertido – dijo Harry caminando a un lado suyo.

La verdad es que Andrew comenzaba a ver todo desde una perspectiva peligrosa, especialmente si Harry se divertía besándolo a él, precisamente. Por ello decidió que tendría que destrozar esa fea costumbre antes de que cumpliera los 11 años y que el niño decidiera que era divertido besarlo en los pasillos de Hogwarts, donde muchos alumnos podrían apreciar lo retorcida que se estaba volviendo su familia.

.- ¿Qué hacías con todas esas serpientes? – preguntó Andrew para desviar el tema.

.- Chocolate me enseñó el sitio por donde logró entrar a la casa – dijo Harry.

.- Ahí no solo estaba Chocolate – Andrew sintió escalofríos y se juró mentalmente que ordenaría a los elfos que repararan ese orificio.

Harry le dedicó una mirada confundida a Andrew que lo exasperó y decidió ir al asunto.

.- Mi padre me dijo que puedes darles órdenes a esas cosas – murmuró sin parecer interesado.

.- He recordado como hablarles – expresó Harry entusiasmado.

Uh... eso era raro, admitió Andrew.

.- Si... bueno – se aclaró la garganta – Creo que sería buena idea que Chocolate cuidase de papá.

.- ¿Cuidar de papá? – eso pareció llamar la atención de Harry – Yo puedo cuidar de papá; Chocolate no obedece mis ordenes... solo _conversamos_.

.- Una mascota obedece a su amo – dijo Andrew con el ceño fruncido.

.- Yo no soy amo de Chocolate – dijo el niño – Solo soy quien la cuida... El amo de ella es otro niño.

La verdad es que eso desconcertó a Andrew.

Lejos de querer analizar lo que le acababa de decir un niño de 10 años, pensó rápidamente en una manera de adecuar su plan a las circunstancias hasta que una malévola idea cruzó por su mente.

.- Tienes razón, Harry – dijo con tono conciliador – tú eres suficiente para cuidar de papá.

o.o.o.o.o.o

El camino comenzó a hacerse transitable.

Aun había bastante vegetación, especialmente esos hermosos pinos que se alzaban orgullosos y opacaban la poca luz que lograba filtrarse entre ellos.

La nieve se había acumulado entre algunas ramas y caía a cada paso que él daba.

Había intentado ser cuidadoso.

Había intentado caminar de manera silenciosa.

Sin embargo eso era olímpicamente imposible a un ser de su tamaño, así que se conformaba con andar paso a paso, permitiendo que la nieve cayera de manera continua.

Delante de él estaba _ella_.

Andaba con pasos apresurados debido a sus cortas piernecillas y se entretenía tarareando en voz baja mientras caminaba por un sendero y otro, dando la impresión de evitar lugares en particular.

Él sabía lo que _ella_ estaba evitando.

Poco a poco se acercaban a la mansión, lo que implicaba que hubiese hechizos poderosos de protección alrededor de ella, aun a kilómetros de distancia a la redonda.

_Ella_ sabía donde estaba cada uno de los hechizos y los evadía, guiándolo a él.

Llegarían pronto, pero _ella_ insistía en descansar para no restar las energías de Hagrid.

_Ella_ lo estaba preparando para enfrentarse a un auror. Sabía que no sería fácil ya que se trataba de Draco Malfoy, pero _ella_ confiaba en que pudieran sorprenderlo.

_Ella_ tenía un plan.

Un plan perfecto que tenía que ver con ese impecable frasco que Hagrid guardaba en una de las bolsas del desgastado abrigo. Un plan que le permitiría atravesar las barreras más poderosas hasta la misma estancia de la mansión, donde podría encarar a Draco Malfoy y tener una poderosa ventaja.

Hagrid vio que _ella_ se detenía de repente y se agachaba para mirar con atención las raíces de un árbol, donde algo parecía moverse un poco.

.- _Te están esperando... - _ susurró con esa preciosa voz.

Hagrid ya lo había pensado.

.- Los acabaré a todos – tronó con seguridad.

_Ella _sonrió y lo miró. Desde hace dos noches atrás sus ojos azules se habían tornado de ese intenso color negro y brillaban con una preciosa chispa carmesí que había interesado al semigigante enormemente.

.- _Ellas me avisarán cuando sea el momento_ – dijo la niña con seguridad – _Están en el interior de la mansión... lo ven y oyen todo..._ – se sentó sobre las raíces del enorme árbol y alisó sus cabellos negros – _Solo hay que ser pacientes._

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Fred sufrió un curioso estremecimiento en cuanto vio al niño al pie de la escalera.

Había planeado llegar a esa hora, precisamente para no tener que encontrarse con Andrew, pero, al parecer, el niño no tenía los mismos planes.

Se le veía bastante bien, a comparación de esa mañana. Ya no tenía pigmentación azul en su piel y, desde luego, no parecía padecer esos horribles ataques de espuma por la boca.

Malas noticias para Fred, especialmente porque no veía a Malfoy por ningún lado para defenderlo de su hijo.

.- Mi padre no está – dijo Andrew con bastante calma – Una señora muy guapa lo llamó y salió.

Fred enarcó una ceja.

¿Intentaba ponerlo celoso con semejante estupidez?

.- Por favor – Fred suspiró – Puedes hacerlo mejor...

Y el adulto caminó con pasos cansados hasta sentir que no avanzaba al cuarto paso.

Con curiosidad bajó la mirada y descubrió una curiosa rama emanando del suelo, que había comenzado a desquebrajar, y comenzaba a crecer y enredarse de manera sorprendente alrededor de su pie.

.- Lo sé – dijo Andrew con una sonrisa y volteó para subir a su habitación – He colocado un hechizo silenciador en el recibidor, así que mi padre no podrá escucharlo llamarle... – se acomodó los cabellos rubios – Le recomiendo que no use magia con la planta... se alimenta de ella – comenzó a subir – Buenas noches, señor Weasley.

Fred maldijo en voz baja.

¿Era poco adecuado admirar al enemigo?

.- Maldito mocoso.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Draco salió de la habitación de Harry.

Por alguna extraña razón, el niño había insistido en que le leyera un cuento.

¡Un cuento!

¿De donde rayos había aprendido esa estupidez de escuchar un cuento para dormir?

Draco arrugó el ceño ante una ligera sospecha que se hizo más fuerte al ver a su único hijo, caminar por el pasillo, totalmente descalzo.

.- ¿Planeas pillar una gripa? – preguntó con acidez.

Andrew volteó a verlo con la más inocente de sus miradas. Cosa que acentuó la desconfianza en Draco.

.- Solo bajé por un vaso con agua – dijo con sencillez – Ya vuelvo a mi habitación, padre.

.- _Claro_ – ironizó el mayor – Bajaste por agua, totalmente descalzo, cuando pudiste ordenarle a un elfo que te la llevara.

.- Será mejor no tener contacto con un elfo doméstico hasta mañana – dijo Andrew con toda calma – Estoy muy cansado como para inflarme y... comenzar a volar por todo Londres.

El argumento sonó muy lógico.

Bastante.

.- ¿Incendiaste la cocina?

Andrew soltó una preciosa risa.

.- ¿Tu educado olfato percibe un aroma a chamuscado, padre? – preguntó con calma – Te estás volviendo paranoico.

.- ¿... y de quién crees que es la culpa...?

Andrew volvió a poner la expresión más inocente en su rostro, provocando un nuevo escalofrío condimentado de desconfianza en Draco.

.- Si me hicieras caso y evitaras la entrada de tu amante no estarías con dolor de cabeza – dijo Andrew con un tono de voz sedoso que solo provocó más desconfianza en su padre – De cualquier manera es muy tarde ya, para planear _algo_... Espero que Weasley sepa preparar una poción más efectiva y menos asquerosa que la que realizas tú para la jaqueca.

Diciendo eso, el niño caminó a su habitación.

.- ¿Sabes de donde sacó Harry la idea de que le lean un cuento para dormir? – preguntó Draco.

Andrew volteó de nuevo y enarcó una ceja de forma, en exceso, elegante.

.- ¿Debo saber el origen de todos tus problemas, padre?

Maldito mocoso.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Las callejas estaban oscuras.

Sus pasos parecieron resonar con leve elegancia, pero no lo suficiente para llamar la atención de alguien.

Por favor...

_... que alguien se asome..._

_... Por favor..._

_... que alguien... lo detenga..._

Nadie.

Mientras tanto continuaba caminando por entre callejones, doblando con seguridad y apretando con fuerza su varita.

Estaba seguro de la dirección que debía tomar.

Fue entonces consciente de los planes que tenía. Planes que le llenaron de satisfacción a medida que avanzaba. Planes relacionados con sangre.

_... por favor... por favor..._

Su voz no podía ser escuchada... no podía gritar.

_... por favor..._

Sus pasos se detuvieron en un bar.

Por su aspecto supo que estaba situado en una calle muggle hacia la que había salido hace poco. Incluso recordaba a esas personas mirarle con curiosidad.

¿Estaba vestido con una túnica en terreno muggle?

No le importó.

Avanzó y empujó la puerta de la entrada tras colocarse la... ¿capucha?

La sombra de la tela le quitó un poco de visibilidad, pero aun podía mirar perfectamente por donde caminaba.

El bar estaba solitario.

En el interior solo se veía a unos cuantos magos ebrios, riendo escandalosamente.

Tras la barra se veía a un viejo más, limpiando unas copas con su varita y en una esquina se apreciaba un cliente más.

El cliente al que se acercó.

.- ¿Estas perdido, cariño? – preguntó una bruja de apariencia esbelta y atlética.

Justo la que estaba buscando.

Se sintió sonreír y levantó la mirada hacia ella, apreciando sus sagaces ojos.

Ella parpadeó como si lo hubiera reconocido.

" _... por favor... por favor... Grita su nombre... ¡Pide ayuda!"_

Un movimiento rápido lanzó una poderosa ráfaga de energía, destrozando todo a su paso.

Los brujos ebrios huyeron.

El anciano se escondió bajo la barra.

Ella se colocó contra la destartalada pared y sacó su varita.

.- Tom... – ella frunció el ceño.

"_... ¡Huye!..."_

La bruja lanzó un hechizo de manera veloz.

El hechizo le golpeó de lleno, causándole dolor. Sin embargo se repuso de inmediato y corrió tras ella hacia el exterior.

La capucha se le había caído.

" _¡Corre!... ¡Desaparece!... ¡¡No te hagas la valiente con él o te matará!... ¡¡Huye!"_

Ella estaba corriendo por la acera. Empujaba a algunos muggles confundidos y no había guardado la varita.

Pronto la alcanzaría.

Pronto podría matarla.

"_¡Desaparece!"_

De repente él se detuvo.

Ella había lanzado un hechizo más poderoso que le golpeó el cuerpo, provocando un interesante _crack_.

Pero no lo detuvo.

Avanzó con más torpeza, pero no lo detuvo.

Y la muy estúpida se había metido en un callejón sin salida.

Claro que ese callejón era el lugar ideal para que ella se desapareciera.

Y lo intentó.

Pero él extendió las manos y un hilo brillante emanó de ella para escapar de forma veloz hasta dejarla exhausta,

Sin magia, sin energía, y, próximamente, sin vida.

Ella se horrorizó al comprenderlo, justo al lanzar el siguiente hechizo y ver que la varita no escupía magia alguna.

La bruja rayó la desesperación e intentó trepar por la pared.

Claro que era un intento vano.

Eso le hizo reír.

Escuchó su risa siniestra y el deseo de matarla aumentó.

.- Por favor – rogó ella – Por favor...

Él la tomó del cuello.

La escuchó jadear y se rió de sus intentos por apretarle las manos para apartarlo.

Y apretó.

Y apretó más hasta escuchar ese crujido que puso los ojos de la mujer en blanco.

Ella había llorado.

Pero no le importó.

Y se rió.

Estaba satisfecho.

Terriblemente satisfecho.

Apollo lanzó un grito y despertó con violencia, cayendo de la cama.

Con movimientos torpes empujó su cuerpo por el piso hasta que la pared evitó su avance y se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos.

.- Solo fue un sueño – sollozó - ¡Fue un sueño! – repitió tembloroso.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió y por ella entró un preocupado Sirius.

.- ¿Apollo? – musitó acercándose hasta verlo en ese terrible estado y lo abrazó para protegerlo de algo que no comprendía – Tranquilo, hijo... estoy aquí.

Apollo recargó la cara en el pecho de su padre y se apretó contra su cuerpo.

Solo había sido un sueño.

Por favor...

.- ¿Hijo? – Sirius le besó la frente.

.- ¿Apollo? – la voz de su hermana se escuchó y él comprendió que ella debía estar en la puerta, sin atreverse a entrar.

.- Madame Hooch está muerta – murmuró Apollo tembloroso.

Sirius se tensó y se separó un poco de su hijo.

Diana frunció el ceño y se acercó para arrodillarse frente a él y a su padre.

.- ¿Dónde? – murmuró Sirius.

.- No... pude verlo – susurró Apollo – Él sabía el lugar, pero no me lo rebeló... No lo... conozco...

.- Por Merlín... – musitó Sirius y volvió a abrazar a su hijo.

.- Ve, papá – susurró Apollo – Ella le ha rotó un hueso... No podrá huir inmediatamente.

.- ¿Dónde? – Sirius estaba confundido.

Apollo tocó la frente de su padre y una sensación fría le invadió el cuerpo.

Sirius reconoció la sensación al instante.

Era la misma que Deborah provocaba al transportar un ser vivo a un lugar determinado.

Una sensación helada que lo transformó y lo llevó hasta el lugar.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Hagrid abrió los ojos cuando la escuchó cantar.

_Ella_ estaba feliz.

.- _Ahora es tu turno, Hagrid_ – decía _ella_ alegre – _Vamos a hacerlo... Ellas me han dicho que él lo ha logrado... Hay una vacante._

Desde luego que él no entendió. Solo la veía girar y girar con los brazos extendidos, riendo bajo la luz de la luna llena, cantando.

_Ella_ se detuvo y se acercó para abrazarlo, lo que fue imposible, ya que solo alcanzó a rodear uno de sus brazos.

.- _Mañana, Hagrid... Lo haremos mañana..._

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Draco bajó al percibir un aroma extraño.

Un aroma a sal.

Bastante conocido, pero bastante extraño, muy especialmente porque no debería estar ahí.

Bajó buscando un aroma y encontró a un pelirrojo atrapado en una... hiedra.

Un suspiro escapó al comprenderlo y se acercó a Fred.

.- Así que esto era – dijo con fastidio.

.- Pensaba liberarme justo ahora – Fred vio a Draco tocar las ramas endurecidas hasta murmurar un hechizo y obligar a la hierva a secarse - ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

.- Esta es una de las defensas de la mansión – explicó Draco con simpleza – Solo un Malfoy las puede hacer reaccionar en contra de alguien específico... Imagino que mi hijo tuvo un interesante contacto visual contigo, antes de subir.

.- Lo tuvo – admitió Fred frotando su piel maltratada hasta escuchar un aleteo y voltear.

Una lechuza.

El animal se posó en un brazo de Draco, quien se apresuró a leer el mensaje y fruncir el ceño.

Fred arrebato el mensaje y lo leyó también.

.- Demonios. – gruñó avanzando hacia la salida.

Draco lo siguió tras asegurarse que tenía su varita a la mano y murmuró una orden a los elfos domésticos, por si tardaba por la mañana.

Al llegar a la entrada ambos desaparecieron.

Hicieron todo ante la atenta vista oscurecida de un niño rubio que tenía ambos brazos apoyados en el elegante barandal.

El pequeño sonrió.

Hora del plan C.

Con pasos lentos bajó la escalera y salió de la casa.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

.- Le rompieron el cuello – dijo Charlie con cuidado y examinó la apretujada varita que la bruja tenía en las manos – Sin magia.

.- Comprendo – Sirius arrugó la nariz y miró a George, quien venía caminando hacia ellos, con el pelo bastante despeinado y los ojos ojerosos.

.- El viejo dijo que no había puesto atención en el extraño – dijo George con el ceño igual de arrugado que el de Sirius – Describió a un encapuchado de menos de metro treinta.

.- Nada que ver con nuestro semigigante perdido – murmuró Charlie – Y a pesar de que no hubo tortura, el modo de operar es muy semejante.

.- El encapuchado se acercó a ella y de pronto sonó un estallido que derribó varias cosas – George leyó unas notas – Los dos magos escaparon (sin pagar) y la bruja huyó corriendo... El encapuchado fue tras ella.

.- Caminaron varias cuadras por entre muggles - dedujo Charlie al ver el sitio – Esperó a que ella estuviera sola.

.- Comprendo – murmuró Sirius de manera escueta antes de ver a Fred y a Malfoy aparecer.

Draco se detuvo en seco y miró el sitio con detenimiento.

.- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó George con algo de fastidio, especialmente al notar el cansancio en el rostro de su gemelo.

.- Ese aroma... – el rubio frunció el ceño - ... es... sal...

Sirius volvió a fruncir el ceño ante eso y cruzó los brazos.

.- Es la prueba de que Hagrid no es el asesino de Albus Dumbledore.

.- El detalle es que sigue prófugo – murmuró Fred.

.- Se le acusó injustamente – Sirius miró a Draco de manera perspicaz – Te acompañaré a tu casa, Malfoy... Haré guardia por esta noche y mañana abriremos una nueva investigación.

.- No he dicho que si – gruñó Draco.

.- No recuerdo haber preguntado tu opinión.

o.o.o.o.o.o

Cuando Draco llegó se detuvo en seco.

Con cuidado miró el interior de la estancia y nuevamente percibió ese aroma salado que le perturbó de sobremanera.

.- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó un molesto Sirius.

.- Dímelo tu, Black – siseó Draco - ¿Por qué has venido tan repentinamente?

.- Si Hagrid viene, quiero ser el primero en asegurar su bienestar – dijo Sirius con simpleza.

Draco bufó y se adentró. Al menos su hijo se alegraría porque no era Weasley el que lo acompañaba de regreso.

En eso pensaba hasta mirar el reloj de la estancia y darse cuenta que era muy tarde para que ninguno de los dos niños estuviera levantado.

Reprendería a los elfos por permitirles dormir hasta esa hora.

La verdad es que los adultos habían consumido bastante tiempo haciendo conjeturas y recabando datos. Todos inútiles, a opinión de Draco, quien solo veía pasar los minutos hasta partir al amanecer de la horrible escena.

Desde luego que los gemelos eran mucho más curiosos al momento de recoger muestras. Todo parecía interesarles.

El mayor de los Weasley se había limitado a hacer anotaciones y a fruncir el entrecejo incontable número de veces.

Draco sólo estaba intrigado por ese aroma.

Un aroma a sal que lo perturbaba de manera eficaz y le mantenía en un mar de dudas respecto a lo que estaba ocurriendo.

.- ¿Papi?

Draco levantó la mirada hacia las escaleras y sonrió al pequeño moreno que se había asomado y aun limpiaba sus ojos.

Sirius fue atraído también por esa voz y nuevamente se vio atrapado por esa pequeña figura que bajaba los escalones hasta abrazarse a Draco. Decir que eso le provocó un pinchazo en el corazón habría sido mentira.

.- Andrew no está en su habitación. Salió. – murmuró Harry y bostezó – Quería jugar con él.

.- ¿Andrew no está? – Draco se extrañó y frunció el ceño.

.- ¿Tu hijo es capaz de desaparecer para disgustarte? – preguntó Sirius.

.- Es un Malfoy – dijo Draco como si eso fuera respuesta suficiente. Estuvo a punto de llamar a un elfo para saber el paradero exacto de su hijo, pero lo vio entrar por la puerta principal – Andrew...

El niño avanzó con pasos lentos; Draco maldijo al notar que nuevamente estaba descalzo.

Tenía el pijama húmedo, seguro por la nieve del exterior, y parecía interesado en Sirius hasta que su vista se posó en el rubio adulto.

.- ¿Qué pretendes al salir con este clima? –regañó Draco.

Andrew sonrió y avanzó hasta estar frente a Draco. Sirius vio que el adulto se arrodillaba para valuar los daños futuros a la salud del niño hasta que un movimiento lo tomó por completa sorpresa.

Andrew había estirado los brazos hacia su padre y ahora apretaba el cuello del rubio con fuerza.

.- ¿Malfoy? – Sirius se acercó para separar a ambos rubios.

.- ¿Andrew? – jadeó Draco ante la extraña fuerza de su hijo en el cuello e intentó apartarlo.

No podía.

Y continuaba apretando.

.- ¡Papi! – Harry gritó.

Un sonido acuoso acompañó el jadeo de Draco cuando se dio cuenta de que no continuaba arrodillado.

Ahora estaba literalmente colgando y los pequeños brazos de su hijo se habían transformado en unas enormes manos velludas que continuaban apretando con dolorosa fuerza.

Su hijo había aumentado su estatura considerablemente... Sin embargo Draco vio que el rostro infantil se desfiguraba mostrando una tupida y canosa barba.

.- ¡Hagrid! – reconoció Sirius y se acercó asustado - ¡No lo hagas!

.- Él mató a Albus – se rió Hagrid – Debe morir. _Ella_ me ayudó para matarlo.

Un cuerpecito se interpuso al avance de Sirius y vio con horror que Hagrid lanzaba al niño de un manotazo hasta una orilla de la estancia.

Draco maldijo al ver a Harry inconsciente y apretó los dientes sintiendo que desfallecería en cualquier momento.

Maldito Black.

Si ese gigante había dañado a su Harry lo mataría con sus propias manos.

Claro que pensar en eso se hizo más difícil a medida que el aire faltaba a los pulmones de Draco y sentía esa presión con más fuerza.

¿Moriría en manos de un gigante?

Que estupidez.

Sirius avanzó por un costado y lanzó un hechizo aturdidor.

"Idiota" pensó Draco ", eso no va a detenerlo".

Hagrid respondió al hechizo de Sirius con otro manotazo... Ese movimiento dio espacio al auror para lanzar un hechizo directo al pecho que aturdió al hombre y dejó de hacer presión en Draco, quien pudo liberarse dándole una patada en la barbilla.

Estando en el suelo, Draco sacó la varita y lanzó el hechizo asesino, pese a la negativa de Sirius.

El enorme cuerpo del hombre provocó un estruendo en el suelo al caer.

Draco y Sirius jadeaban dolorosamente. Ambos sin dejar de mirar el cuerpo derribado, como si esperasen a que se levantara de nuevo.

Pasados unos instantes, Draco corrió hasta el niño y lo levantó con suavidad.

Un golpe en la cabeza.

Nada serio, pero le había sacado sangre.

Draco se inclinó y besó la frente del niño.

Mandito gigante loco.

_Pudo quitárselo de nuevo._

.- ¿El niño está bien? – preguntó Sirius preocupado.

.- ¡Dudaste al atacar a ese loco! – acusó Draco con el ceño fruncido – ¡Eso pudo costarle la vida a Harry!

Siruis dejó caer los hombros ante eso.

.- Hagrid no es...

.- ¡¡ ¿No te parece suficientemente culpable ahora! - se burló Draco – Permíteme no creer que todos están en tu caso, Black. No espero que todo acusado intente matar a alguien si es inocente.

Draco volvió a estrechar el cuerpo del pequeño.

Sirius tuvo que admitir que había tardado mucho en reaccionar y apretó los labios.

.- Usó una poción multijugo para atravesar tus defensas – susurró.

Draco parpadeó.

Sintió que el corazón se le detenía y se levantó con Harry en brazos.

En un movimiento suave, depositó al niño en brazos de Sirius y caminó con torpeza hacia el exterior de su mansión.

.- ¿Malfoy?

.- ¡Piensa, Black! – gruñó Draco – Si ese gigante logró entrar con la forma de mi hijo... y mi hijo no está en el interior de la casa, debe estar fuera.

.- Por Merlín...


	9. 08 Paz

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K.Rowling.

**Advertencias: **Slash, shota, dark y lemon, conforme se vaya desarrollando la trama. Fuera homofóbicos.

**Ocho: Paz.**

Sirius tuvo que admitir que no conocía a _ese_ Draco Malfoy.

Había visto al arrogante y frío. Incluso se había topado varias veces con aquel que siempre miraba de manera soberbia y se hacía acompañar de esa retorcida sonrisa que logró odiar. Siempre que lo miraba podía ver un aire de superioridad al que nadie parecía poder acceder.

Un verdadero imbécil que no merecía la pena tratar.

El imbécil del que, sin embargo, su ahijado se había enamorado.

La verdad es que Sirius lamentaba ese amor.

Lamentó no enterarse del momento en que inició para intervenir y evitar que se desarrollase más.

Lamentó, especialmente, el momento en que acabó... _Muy especialmente ese momento._ Porque ese momento fue el que marcó la muerte de su amado ahijado. Ese amor murió con Harry en el instante justo en que una varita se clavaba en su corazón y el rubio lo besaba con una devoción admirable.

Admirable, si, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que fuera el propio Draco quien le quitara la vida.

Draco Malfoy mató a su ahijado.

Por muchas justificaciones que hubiese... por miles de buenas razones que todos les pudieran dar, nada cambiaba ese hecho.

Nada cambiaba el hecho de que esa lágrima se derramara por las mejillas de Harry al momento en que el rubio le decía algo que Sirius no pudo escuchar. Nada le haría comprender porque Harry sonrió después y recibió ese beso que llenó de sangre la boca de ambos hasta que el moreno dejó de vivir.

Nada lo cambiaba.

Podían justificarlo. Podían decir muchas cosas.

Pero nada cambiaba ese hecho.

Sirius lo odió por eso.

Lo odió por 15 años y detestó ver como la vida de Draco Malfoy se llenaba de comodidades ante una sociedad que lo veía como el héroe.

¿Por qué?

¡No fue Draco Malfoy quien murió en esa guerra!

¡¡No fue Draco Malfoy quien enfrentó a Voldemort a muerte!

¡¡NO!

No podía aceptarlo... no... ¡no!...

_... Y sin embargo..._

... el Draco Malfoy que abrazaba a su hijo tras encontrarlo entre la nieve le parecía tan... _desconocido_...

Un Draco Malfoy que había avanzado con una dolorosa herida, buscando un rastro en la nieve blanca...

El hombre que llamó a su hijo con angustia y hurgó entre las ramas secas, sin importarle rasgarse las manos y sacarse sangre...

La persona que se olvidaba de todo _principio Malfoy_ para mostrar angustia por primera vez (desde que Sirius lo conoció) y que hablaba consigo mismo, culpándose de no haberlo previsto... Culpándose de no anexar una protección más estricta.

El hombre que dejó ver una mueca de alivio y corrió hasta un montículo de nieve para retirarla con desesperación y desenterrar al niño inconsciente, sólo para abrazarlo contra su cuerpo, sin dejar de arrullarlo.

No. Definitivamente Sirius no conocía a _ese_ Draco Malfoy.

Sirius apretó el cuerpo del niño que Draco había dejado a su cuidado.

Casi podía apreciar el voto de confianza por parte del rubio ante esa acción, sin embargo la culpa lo estaba atormentando.

¿Y sI no hubiese logrado obtener esa oportunidad para aturdir a Hagrid?

¿Sería solamente Draco el muerto?

_... que terrible..._

Siruis miró con ternura ese rostro infantil y pensó con tristeza en la gama de posibilidades alrededor de ese niño.

Tan parecido a sus hijos... Tan parecido a ella...

¿Harry era hijo de ella?

Sirius levantó la mirada y vio a Draco caminar con su hijo en brazos hacia la mansión.

.- ¿Malfoy? – musitó.

.- Tiene una pierna rota – dijo Draco muy afectado – Ojala pudiera regresarle la vida a ese gigante – bramó – así podría matarlo de nuevo por atreverse a hacerle esto a los niños.

o.o.o.o.o.o

Apollo estaba leyendo un libro.

No es que eso fuese raro. Lo hacía cada que intentaba comprender algo que se le escapaba... algo como... una defensa mal lograda hacia un espíritu que lograba hacer contacto de manera tan poderosa... como el de esa madrugada.

Lo raro era que no había pasado de la primera hoja.

Diana lo había estado mirando por más de 15 minutos sólo para notar que el resultado era el mismo. Varias veces estuvo a punto de intentar iniciar una charla con él, pero en cuanto volvía a abrir la boca decidía cerrarla de nuevo, viendo que él apretaba los labios y suspiraba, solo para volver a... leer.

Ella estaba muy preocupada por él.

Ya sabía que era una inepta en el tema de los médium, más si se trataba de la rama práctica, pero había leído muchas cosas... Quizá...

.- Creo que quiero cerdo en esta cena – dijo Apollo de repente y cerró el libro de golpe – Le pediré a papá que compre pastel de fresas... ese es tu favorito.

Diana se sintió mal al notar nuevamente la poca confianza que podía inspirar hacia su hermano menor y forzó una sonrisa.

.- ¿Qué le has comprado a papá? – preguntó aceptando el tema de conversación.

.- Eso – Apollo la miró con una sonrisa - ... es un secreto.

Diana torció los labios.

.- He visto algo interesante – dijo ella de repente y se acercó a Apollo para tomar un pergamino y dibujar sobre él varios puntos que unió con cuidado – Las estrellas me lo han dicho – sonrió a su hermano – Alguien te ama con locura.

Apollo parpadeó y se ruborizó.

.- ¡Deja de mirar mis secretos en las estrellas! – regañó abochornado.

Diana abrazó a su hermano menor y le dio un beso en la frente.

.- ¿Quién es? – susurró ella.

.- ¿Cómo voy a saberlo? – gruñó él con ese bello tinte rojo en las mejillas - ¿Tus estrellas no te lo dijeron?

.- Apenas estoy dominando esto – ella hizo un puchero.

Apollo sonrió y devolvió el beso a su hermana.

.- Por fin hay algo que no puedo hacer mejor que tu – dijo con cariño burlón y se levantó para husmear en los regalos que habían acomodado bajo el árbol navideño – Nueve regalos... ¿crees que los grandes sean los míos?

.- Sé para quién es ese pequeño – dijo ella con una sonrisa, logrando que su hermano volviera a ruborizarse. – A mamá le gustará.

Apollo no dijo nada a eso.

o.o.o.o.o.o

.- Mi hijo no raya la exageración, aun cuando le agradaría saber lo preocupado que estoy ahora – dijo Draco ante la sorprendida mirada del medimago que acababa de salir de la habitación de Andrew – Ya se lo explique. Ese semigigante debió interceptarlo allá afuera. El sitio donde lo encontré tenía la protección mágica vulnerable, así que debió... – tragó con dificultad – hacerle algo a mi hijo.

.- El joven Malfoy tiene una pierna rota – dijo el anciano acomodándose los lentes – A pesar de que el hueso esta completamente fraccionado, hay evidencia de unión mágica – frunció el ceño - ... suficiente para permitirle avanzar un poco. Además de eso, encontré un golpe mágico muy extraño en un costado del tronco. Debió ser muy doloroso para su hijo al momento de recibirlo... Aun debe ser doloroso.

.- ¿Magia? – Draco apretó los labios – Ese gigante no es capaz de hacer magia.

.- Quizá no lo realizó él – propuso el médico con cautela – Este tipo de magia fue realizado por un experto.

La idea provocó una desagradable presión en el pecho de Draco. Cuando encontró a Andrew enterrado bajo esa cantidad de nieve solo imaginó que pillaría una horrenda infección respiratoria. Incluso le alarmó comprobar que estaba inconsciente; pero no hubo heridas evidentes en ese momento, no hasta que lo levantó y vio la extraña posición en la que se encontraba su pierna.

Fue al momento en que le quitó la ropa húmeda que se encontró con el golpe del que el médico le hablaba ahora, sin embargo no sospechaba que fuera realizada con magia; después de todo ese enorme hombre tenía fuerza suficiente para provocar esas horribles marcas. Más si se trataba de un niño de 12 años y delgado como Andrew.

Sobra decir que el ese momento volvió a enfurecerse por la situación.

.- Ahora esta bien – dijo el anciano al notar la expresión de Draco - ¿no quiere que revise al más pequeño?

Draco hizo un ademán afirmativo y guió al hombre hacia la habitación contigua. En cuanto abrió, se topón con esa descuidada visión que Harry ofrecía al dormir.

Con un suspiro se acercó a recoger las mantas que lucían en el suelo y acomodó al niño en el centro de la cama para dejar espacio al médico.

Observó el silencio la revisión hasta que el hombre sonrió.

Eso era una buena noticia.

.- Solo un morete – dijo satisfecho – Con la fuerza de una criatura así, habría esperado algo peor.

Draco también.

Harry tenía mucha resistencia para ser un flacucho, aun de 10 años, ¿cierto?

.- Solo necesitará descanso – agregó el viejo.

.- Me encargaré de eso – aseguró Draco y ordenó a un elfo que acompañara al hombre.

o.o.o.o.o.

.- Es absurdo que fuera a casa de Malfoy e intentara matarlo – dijo Charlie con el ceño fruncido – Más cuando era inocente.

.- Lo vi con mis propios ojos – musitó Sirius con cansancio – Encontró la forma perfecta de atravesar las defensas de la mansión. Hizo creer a toda la seguridad que era ese niño y cuando comenzó a perder los efectos agarró a Draco del cuello para estrangularlo.

.- Hagrid no pudo hacer esa poción – refutó Fred con el ceño fruncido – Habría necesitado de un mes para estar lista.

.- Lo sé – admitió Sirius.

.- No lleva ni una semana desde que escapó – insistió Fred.

.- Lo sé – volvió a decir Sirius con cansancio.

.- ¿Entonces quién? – George miró a los hombres.

Un pesado silencio prosiguió a esa pregunta.

.- Quizá... – susurró Charlie con un suspiro - ... tenga relación con ese aroma...

.- La persona que sacó a Hagrid del encierro lo tenía todo listo – apoyó Fred – La poción pudo prepararse desde la muerte de Albus... Es tiempo suficiente para que esté lista.

.- Lo es – admitió Sirius - , pero no puedo imaginar a una criatura con tanto poder arriesgarse sólo por un hombre al que sacrificará de todas maneras. ¿Para qué?

De nuevo silencio.

.- Quizá... si ella volviera... – se aventuró Charlie.

.- ¡Ella no planearía tan absurdo plan! – defendió Sirius al instante.

.- No hay un hombre lobo interesado en todo esto, que se arriesgue por Hagrid – Charlie dejó caer los hombros - No hay un hombre lobo capaz de extender su energía sin estar presente a tan corta distancia... Además – bajó la mirada – es algo que ella haría.

.- ¡Es inaceptable que hablen de ella en esa forma! – gruñó Sirius.

.- Draco dijo que no podría tratarse de ella – Fred apoyó a Sirius – Dijo que ella no se molestaría por Hagrid, ya que no había acudido a ver a sus hijos, lo que es más importante para una criatura de su naturaleza.

La verdad es que eso no consoló a Sirius.

.- ¿Otra sirena? – George arrugó la frente.

.- Deberíamos aceptar la posibilidad de que el causante de esto tiene un poder distinto al que hemos visto hasta ahora – dijo Fred sin aceptar la opción de su hermano – Hasta las criaturas tienen ciertas normas – anexó – No lastiman a los cachorros, aun si no son de su especie... Y Hagrid debió estar verdaderamente perturbado para atacar a unos niños de 10 y 12 años.

.- ¿_Imperius_? – Charlie enarcó una ceja.

.- No lo sabremos mirando el cadáver – Sirius apretó los labios.

.- Aun no nos has dicho cómo supiste tan pronto sobre el ataque a Hooch – dijo Charlie, haciendo que las miradas regresaran hacia Sirius.

El hombre volvió a apretar los labios y recargó su cuerpo en el respaldo de la silla donde se había sentado.

La verdad es que estaba conmocionado desde que inició todo eso.

Habían sido demasiadas cosas juntas.

Muchas.

.- Apollo me lo dijo – respondió al fin.

Charlie entendió al instante y comprendió un poco.

.- ¿Tu hijo? – Fred frunció el ceño.

.- Teodoro me habló de sus habilidades especiales – George también había comprendido – Es demasiado sensible a esas presencias.

.- Pero eso abre la posibilidad a pensar que el culpable está muerto – dijo Charlie.

.- Aun cuando sea un médium excelente no puede percibir algo a tanta distancia – Fred no parecía convencido.

.- A menos... – George arrugó la frente.

.- A menos que Apollo busque establecer contacto, o esa presencia resulte demasiado poderosa y sea imposible no sentirla – dijo Sirius – Pero me parece ridículo que halla escapado, el propio Apollo me transportó y esa cosa ya se había ido.

.- Quizá desapareció.

.- Escapó a pie – Sirius se rió con amargura – Con un hueso roto que no le permitía correr.

.- Para estas alturas deberíamos contar con un sospechoso, al menos – gruñó George.

.- No tenemos un sospechoso, pero tenemos una vacante – señaló Fred y tomó un informe – Un profesor de vuelo, para ser exactos.

.- No podemos dejar que cualquiera entre – Charlie unió las manos – Los ataques están muy relacionados con Hogwarts.

.- Le diré a Wood que tome el puesto – dijo Fred inmediatamente.

.- E irás con él – agregó George.

.- ¿Yo? – protestó el pelirrojo – Me fui para no volver – gruñó.

.- Pues volverás para lo que se ofrezca – insistió George con una mirada que no aceptaba replicas.

o.o.o.o.o.o

.- Hola.

Ese fue el recibimiento que Andrew tuvo al abrir los ojos y encontrarse con la sonrisa de su padre. La imagen le provocó un agradable apretón en el pecho y devolvió ese gesto antes de suspirar y mirar al techo de su habitación junto al resto de los detalles, hasta reparar en la luz del atardecer que se filtraba por su ventana.

.- Es tarde – murmuró con suavidad - ¿Por qué he dormido hasta ahora?

.- La poción que te dio el doctor te mantuvo durmiendo – dijo Draco y se atrevió a acomodar los cabellos rubios de su hijo – Ya estas mejor. El doctor te ha curado perfectamente, pero tendrás que permanecer en cama por todo el día de mañana, al menos.

Andrew enarcó una ceja.

.- ¿En cama solo por caminar descalzo hasta mi habitación? – preguntó el niño con una mueca – No.

.- No solo es eso – dijo Draco.

.- ¡Él se lo merecía! – se defendió Andrew – Además nadie se puede morir por estar enredado en una hiedra por toda la noche.

.- Tampoco es eso – gruñó Draco.

¿Ah, no?

Andrew se mantuvo callado ante eso.

.- Estás siendo innecesariamente misterioso, padre – dijo el niño con preocupación – Dime qué es lo que me mantendrá en cama, ya que, es evidente, que lo _otro_ no te tiene molesto.

Draco estiró una mano y tocó el costado de su hijo, provocando al instante un brinco en el menor, quien aulló dolorosamente.

.- ¡Oye! – protestó el niño.

.- Aun no sanas – dijo Draco.

.- ¿Sanar? – Andrew arrugó la nariz - ¡Pero si acabas de...!

Andrew se detuvo y apartó las mantas para intentar ver "eso" que le dolía... solo para alcanzar a ver una venda que desprendía un fresco aroma a menta.

.- La magia que te provocó esta herida tiene efectos progresivos – dijo Draco - , pero no te preocupes, hijo... La venda esta debidamente hechizada para detenerlos y obligarlos a retroceder.

Andrew no entendió nada.

.- Pero... – el niño miró a su padre - ¿Dónde...?

.- Eso no importa ahora – dijo Draco comprensivo – Yo te cuidaré hasta que estés mejor, no te preocupes.

.- ¿Tu, qué? – Andrew parpadeó confuso - Padre, me estás preocupando.

.- Agradece que te estoy perdonando por ser innecesariamente caprichoso para hacer todas esas travesuras – gruñó Draco – Ahora – agregó – te quedarás en cama mientras voy por Harry para cuidar de ambos, y te recomiendo que no te muevas o me molestare contigo.

.- Entendido, señor – dijo Andrew con un tono de voz en exceso dulce que provocó un escalofrío en Draco.

Tres horas después, Draco estaba terriblemente arrepentido por creer que era buena idea juntar a Harry y a Andrew para cuidar de ellos.

Para empezar, el pequeño Harry había tenido un interesante ataque de energía que lo tenía brincando en la cama una y otra vez.

Había invitado a Andrew repetidas ocasiones, pero el rubio se acopló a su papel de enfermo con fiel maldad e hizo todo lo posible por convencer a Harry de ello.

Resultado: Dos niños opuestos. Uno destrozando la cama por tanto movimiento que no dejaba de husmear las cosas de Andrew, quien no mostraba aparente interés por ello. Y otro... "agonizando" por síntomas inexistentes, pidiendo toda clase de servicios a los que Draco había tenido que acceder.

.- Harry, deja eso – regañó Draco y lo tomó de las axilas para volverlo a colocar en la cama por enésima vez – El doctor dijo que debías descansar, así que no vuelvas a levantarte, jovencito.

.- Pero me aburro – lloriqueó Harry con un puchero.

.- Padre... – gimió Andrew arrancando un suspiro en Draco - ... muero de sed...

.- Tomaste agua hace 20 minutos – recalcó Draco.

.- ... Mi cuerpo necesita hidratarse para que sane como es debido – objetó el rubio y puso su cara más angelical - ... por favor, padre... dame agua...

Maldito mocoso.

Draco se acercó a la mesa en donde había ordenado que colocasen lo necesario y comenzó a servir agua. Lamentablemente ese descuido le dio oportunidad a Harry de volver a levantarse y correr hasta una esquina para sisear un poco.

.- ¡Harry! – regañó Draco.

.- ¡No están! – dijo el moreno y comenzó a arrastrarse por la habitación.

Andrew miró eso con verdadera curiosidad hasta ver que el pequeño se asomaba debajo de su cama.

.- ¿Qué buscas? – preguntó el rubio acercándose a la orilla del lecho para asomarse también.

.- "Chocolate" entró hace poco – explicó Harry.

Draco enarcó una ceja.

.- ¿"Chocolate"? – Andrew se asomó un poco más hasta lanzar un alarido que provocó que Draco tirara el vaso con el que se estaba acercando y vio a su hijo brincar fuera de la cama hasta trepar en uno de los muebles cercanos.

.- Andrew – regañó Draco – Se supone que no debes apoyar en ese pie aun.

.- Hay "algo" en la cama – chilló el rubio.

.- ¡Chocolate! – exclamó Harry y tiró de las mantas para descubrir aquello que había asustado a Andrew.

En realidad a Draco no le extrañaba la reacción de su hijo. En medio de la cama se podían ver varias... serpientes cómodamente instaladas.

Harry tomó a los animales uno por uno y se los fue enredando en los brazos.

.- Harry, debes evitar que esos animales se acerquen a tu hermano –dijo Draco tomando a su hijo en brazos – Les tiene fobia.

.- ¿Qué es "foba"? – preguntó el niño.

.- No quiero volver a acostarme ahí – se quejó Andrew.

.- Solo no dejes que se acerquen – recomendó Draco y caminó con su hijo a otra habitación –Quédate aquí en lo que ayudo a Andrew a vestirse. Creo que es más sano que salgamos de compras.

.- Pero estoy enfermo... – susurró Andrew.

.- Ya no – decidió Draco y salió de la habitación dejando a Harry con sus serpientes.

El niño moreno se encogió de hombros y miró a los animales interesado, explicándoles que no debían acercarse a Andrew con mucho detenimiento.

Una de las serpientes siseó una respuesta y el niño suspiró.

.- Quizá el otro niño pueda estar de acuerdo con eso – dijo Harry y escuchó claramente la respuesta a eso – Genial.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

.- ¿Por qué no pides comida como siempre? – preguntó Apollo viendo a su padre en la cocina, ya de paso, sentía esa clara advertencia que le recomendaba estar lejos de él cuando intentaba cocinar algo - ¿La señora Gobli ha decidido dejar de cocinar para ti? – sin respuesta - ¿Qué tal si vamos con los Weasley como el año pasado? – la comida de la señora Weasley había estado deliciosa, aunque el barullo de la familia no era algo fácil de ver en esos días. – Vallamos allá – pidió Apollo.

.- Esta vez si lograré hacer la cena – dijo Sirius ante la insistencia de su hijo – Lo que deberías hacer es ayudarme, jovencito.

.- La última vez incendiaste la cocina...

.- Solo se encendió el horno – gruñó Sirius.

.- ... Si – coincidió Apollo - , con nuestra cena dentro – agregó – Tuvimos que llegar a una casa sin ser invitados.

.- ¡Molly lleva años queriendo que vayamos! – se defendió Sirius.

Apollo sonrió abiertamente.

.- Seguro le agradará vernos este año también – dijo con un gesto angelical y se atrevió a acercarse a su padre para abrazarlo, siempre mirando la reacción de lo que estaba cocinándose en el fuego – Vamos...

Sirius suspiró sintiéndose derrotado.

.- Pero tu mamá podría venir esta noche.

.- Dejémosle un recado en la mesa - solucionó Apollo – Así podrá ir allá también y nos divertiremos.

.- Esta bien – aceptó el adulto finalmente y correspondió al abrazo de su hijo – Cambiando de tema, Apollo... – dudó – La madrugada en que tuviste ese sueño... ¿buscaste contacto con esa presencia?

Apollo levantó la mirada hacia su padre y parpadeó confundido.

.- No – dijo con simpleza.

.- Comprendo – Sirius lo liberó – Ve a ponerte guapo y avisa a tu hermana. Saldremos en dos horas para comprar algo a los Weasley.

Apollo obedeció y se apresuró a salir de la cocina para correr por los escalones.

¿Qué tan sano era no decir toda la verdad a su propio padre?

El chico suspiró antes de tocar la puerta de la habitación de su hermana.

Era cierto que no buscaba esa presencia, pero decirle a su padre que no podía resistirse le parecía peor. Además aun debía intentar más cosas.

.- Diana, vamos con los Weasley – anunció fingiendo animo - , ponte guapa.

o.o.o.o.o.o

Harry jamás había estado en una tienda tan grande.

Eso pareció absurdo a Draco, sin embargo el niño se lo hizo saber unas... ¿cuántas veces se lo había dicho?

No había puesto atención desde la novena vez. Aunque para esos momentos le comenzaba a propiciar un interesante dolor de cabeza que provocaba gruñidos en vez de respuestas a la atenta (y coqueta) dependienta que no paraba de hablarle de... ¿de qué rayos le estaba hablando?

.- Quizá debamos ver los artículos sin opinión lucrativa – opinó Andrew arrancando un suspiro interno en su padre.

.- Pero... yo... – la preciosa dependienta parecía indecisa.

.- Mencionaremos que usted nos ayudó – solucionó Andrew – Así obtendrá una cuantiosa comisión por lograr convencer a mi padre por gastar una considerable fortuna en esta tienda y evitará dar tiempo a mi hermano de que destroce otro valioso objeto.

La mujer hizo un ademán afirmativo y se retiró.

Harry acababa de "encontrar" un gracioso frasco repleto de dulces y ahora lo mostraba a Draco con la más inocente de sus sonrisas.

.- Quiero esto de regalo de navidad.

.- Nada de dulces – dijo Draco quitándole el frasco.

Andrew miró eso con curiosidad y se acercó para tomar el mismo frasco, aprovechando que su padre aun intentaba hacerle entender a Harry lo malo que sería que se indigestara de caramelos.

Así que su padre quería evitar exceso de energía en un niño poco Malfoy...

Andrew sonrió.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Cuando Apollo y Diana atravesaron la puerta de su casa, casi a las 3 de la madrugada, tras haber escapado de la familia Weasley, supieron que no había ninguna novedad.

Nadie había llegado a casa.

Nadie entró de improvisto y leyó la nota en la mesa.

Eso hizo decaer el buen humor con el que el muchacho había llegado.

Comprendía perfectamente lo que significaba una navidad más, especialmente cuando ella no había dado muestras de regresar.

Era la clara señal de que habría tres regalos más en la bodega: el regalo de su padre, el de su hermana y el suyo.

El muchacho forzó un bostezo para no comentar nada y caminó hacia su habitación.

De todas maneras Diana no diría nada.

Ninguno de los dos haría notar a su padre esa importante ausencia.

Cuando Apollo estuvo tras la protección de la puerta recargó el cuerpo y suspiró.

.- Malditos aretes – susurró con molestia – Malditos espíritus poderosos... Malditos todos.

o.o.o.o.o

Andrew cayó dormido tras el tercer brindis.

Draco agradecía la intolerancia que su hijo tenía con el alcohol, aun cuando se tratase de una bebida especialmente preparada para no afectarle.

Con un suspiro se acercó al infante y lo levantó con cuidado de la mesa en la que había caído rendido para caminar con suavidad hasta la habitación que los elfos le habían preparado. Una donde las serpientes de Harry no podrían penetrar.

Le quitó la ropa y le acomodó el pijama con delicadeza antes de cubrirlo con las mantas e inclinarse a besar le la frente.

Andrew gruñó y se acomodó de lado dando un suspiro.

Aun dormido debía odiar que lo tratasen como a un niño, como él solía asegurar.

Draco sonrió y se incorporó para bajar nuevamente a donde estaba ese pequeño tormento al que Andrew había dado demasiados dulces a escondidas.

La verdad es que Draco no se habría dado cuenta de no ser por la infinita energía que Harry parecía tener para correr por toda la casa en busca de regalos escondidos. Habría que agradecer a Andrew eso, ya que había convencido al pequeño de que era una tradición Malfoy ocultar presentes en la casa.

Maldito mocoso mentiroso.

Lo cierto es que Harry no había perdido pizca de energía y seguía buscando pese a los ruegos de Draco y a la fastidiada mirada de un Andrew que comenzaba a ceder a los afectos del alcohol.

En eso pensaba cuando escuchó el inconfundible estruendo de un cristal roto. Con un suspiro se acercó hasta la sala en donde vio al niño a rastras, bajo el árbol navideño, hurgando en una caja de regalo, curiosamente vacía.

.- No creo que halla un regalo escondido en esa caja, Harry – dijo Draco y se colocó de cuclillas para ver al pequeño – Sal de ahí, debes dormir.

.- Andrew dijo que habría más regalos.

Draco lo sabía. Lo había escuchado también. Sin embargo Harry había estado demasiado emotivo esa noche con los regalos que recibió, así que habría pensado que no necesitaba más obsequios. Después de todo Harry no era ambicioso.

.- ¿Para qué quieres más regalos? – preguntó con cansancio.

El niño salió del sitio y suspiró.

.- Pensé que si encontraba algún regalo podría darte algo, papa – admitió el niño – Yo no he comprado nada...

.- No necesitas darme nada, Harry – dijo el rubio comprendiendo un poco e hizo una nota mental de asegurarle una cuenta para que pudiera comprar sus propios regalos más delante. Claro que esperaba que el próximo año las circunstancias fuesen diferentes – Vamos... Te llevaré a la cama.

El niño permitió que Draco le tomara de una mano y se dejó guiar hasta la habitación. Draco repitió el proceso de quitarle la ropa y le colocó el pijama con cuidado.

.- ¿Hay algo que desees, papi? – preguntó Harry con ese hermoso par de ojos verdes fijos en él y se acomodó los lentes.

¿Deseo?

Bueno, había una cosa, pero...

.- Me basta con que crezcas sano y "completo" – dijo con una sonrisa.

.- ¿"Completo"? – el niño parpadeó y un rubor cubrió sus mejillas.

Que hermoso era Harry.

Draco se acercó y besó ambas mejillas.

Cuando estuvo por retirarse sintió esas manitas tomarle el rostro y unos labios húmedos se posaron sobre los de él, tomándole por sorpresa.

Un beso.

No cualquiera. Uno de Harry.

Su Harry.

Draco presionó un poco contra esos labios, sin abrir la boca y se retiró antes de que las cosas se le escaparan de las manos. Le quitó los lentes a Harry y lo cargó para acomodarlo en la cama y arroparlo.

.- ¿A ti si te gustan los besos, papi? – preguntó Harry.

.- Claro que me gustan – admitió Draco.

.- A Andrew no le gustan – reveló el pequeño.

La verdad es que a Draco tampoco le gustaba la idea de que Harry estuviese besando a Andrew.

.- Él se lo pierde – dijo fingiendo no darle importancia – De todas maneras no beses a tu hermano. Un día le hallaras sabor a vegetales.

Harry hizo una mueca de asco.

.- No volveré a hacerlo – prometió.

.- Buen chico – Draco se inclinó a besar su frente – Ahora duerme.


	10. 09 Sustituto

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K.Rowling.

**Advertencias: **Slash, shota, dark y lemon, conforme se vaya desarrollando la trama. Fuera homofóbicos.

**Notas:** La próxima actualización tardará aun más debido a que me estoy mudando a slash heaven, esto con el fin de colocar los lemons que se han estado omitiendo... solo es uno, hasta ahora, pero con lo que pienso reeditar es posible que sea necesario releer uno o dos capítulos. Por el momento les dejo este cap. Colocaré la información en mi profile y, aunque seguiré actualizando aquí, colocaré las narraciones más "fuertes" allá.

Gracias.

**Nueve: Sustituto.**

.-Procura no echar carrera innecesariamente -dijo Draco mirando con detenimiento el vapor que salía de la máquina y a los estudiantes que comenzaban a avanzar hacia el interior de los vagones-. Y no dejes que te vayan a empujar.

.-No estás hablando con un crío, padre - gruñó Andrew odiando el calor que sintió en sus mejillas y lo miró también a los demás estudiantes- ¿Ya puedo irme?- miró a su padre- ¿O piensas llevarme hasta el interior del tren?

.- No me des ideas, jovencito- advirtió Draco con una ceja arqueada- Estos días te portaste lo suficientemente mal como para convencerme de avergonzarte aun más.

Andrew suspiró y se revolvió un poco. La idea de que su padre lo tomara de la maño al igual que a Harry lo avergonzaba, sin embargo encontraba horroroso retirarse sin su permiso.

.-¿Puedo quedarme con Andrew?- preguntó el inquiero morenito, intentando liberarse del agarre de Draco-. En casa no hay con quien jugar.

.-Puedes enseñarles trucos a esos animales- gruñó el niño rubio con amargura.

.- De todas maneras Andrew no volverá a darte dulces- dijo Draco con determinación. Dejando claro que eso también le había molestado- Mejor vete ya, Andrew- cambió de tema- Ahí van los Black; si te apresuras lograrás tener un lugar junto a la mayor.

.- Algún día tendrás que explicarme con mayor detalle tu insistencia por acercarme a la hija de la persona que tanto criticas.

.-_Utilidad_- recordó Draco.

.-_Utilidad_- repitió Andrew alejándose y meneando levemente la cabeza.

Draco suspiró y esperó hasta el momento en que la enorme maquina comenzó a andar.

Explicar con mayor detalle, ¿no?

Draco podía comprender la falta de visión de su hijo. Después de todo no había nacido en un ambiente bélico y no tenía necesidad de ser encomendado al cuidado de una persona con talento para el combate.

Había sido una pena que no encontrara a un adulto de su edad para ello; sin embargo Draco no tenía nada contra la hija de Deborah. Seguramente habría desarrollado talento como su madre; así que podía confiarle un poco a su único hijo, al menos en el colegio.

Con un suspiro avanzó hacia el coche, sin soltar a Harry.

o.o.o.o.o

.-Black- saludó Andrew en cuanto penetró el vagón y se sentó frente a los gemelos.

.-Malfoy- respondieron los hermanos a la vez.

.- No te gustará estar aquí-dijo Apollo con una sonrisa burlona- Los Weasley no tardarán en encontrarnos.

.- En todo caso te molestarán sólo a ti- dijo el rubio con tranquilidad- Esos primos están interesados en ti; no en mí.

.- Nadie está interesado en ti de todas maneras, Malfoy.

.- Esa es una opinión sin fundamento- dijo el rubio.

.-Dejen de discutir de tonterías- dijo Diana- Ambos son igual de interesantes.

Apollo torció los labios y dedicó una mirada de fingido odio al tranquilo rubio.

.-Oh, vaya- Diana enarcó una ceja-. Habrá un sustituto.

.-¿Quién ha renunciado?- preguntó Andrew con curiosidad.

.- Tengo que ir con los demás prefectos- evadió ella y se puso de pie- Nos veremos más tarde.

Apollo captó una mirada preocupada en su hermana mayor y suspiró dejando que su cuerpo resbalara en el asiento.

Un sustituto. Uno para Madame Hooch.

.- Ahora estarás con dos Weasley y conmigo.

.- Sobreviviré- Andrew se encogió de hombros.

.- Ya lo veremos…

Teodoro fue el primero en entrar. Tenía un curioso morete en la frente y se lo rascaba con insistencia antes de sentarse a un lado de Apollo. Casi al instante se percató de la presencia de Andrew, pero no alcanzó a decir nada porque su primo entró de manera apresurada y se colocó frente al pelirrojo para apartarle el cabello y analizar la marca.

.- ¡Déjame en paz, Leonard!

.- Sólo deja que mire la reacción- borbotó el otro pelirrojo.

.-¡Debería darte vergüenza experimentar con tu propio primo!- gruñó Teodoro y pegó a Leonard en las dos manos- ¡Basta!

.- Eres un llorón- acusó el niño y se sentó a un lado de Andrew. En ese momento se percató de la presencia del rubio - ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?

.- Estoy esperando llegar al colegio – respondió - ; igual que tu, Weasley.

.- Claramente – concedió el pelirrojo con el ceño fruncido -, pero qué diablos haces "aquí" – extendió los brazos – con "nosotros".

.- Hasta hace un momento estaba teniendo una compañía adecuada – dijo el rubio con total tranquilidad; provocando que ambos pelirrojos enarcaran una ceja.

.- Estás muerto, Malfoy – declaró Teodoro antes de ser detenido por un firme agarre en sus ropas - ¡¿Defiendes a esa rata! – protestó el pelirrojo mirando a Apollo.

.- Solo evito una desagradable escena – dijo Apollo con tranquilidad.

.- Te ves mal protegiendo a un Malfoy, Apollo – dijo Leonard con los labios torcidos.

.- No lo hago por él – Apollo se encogió de hombros – Lo hago por mí. Mi hermana me fastidiará si se entera que le hicieron algo al cachorro.

.- No me llames cachorro – se quejó Andrew.

.- Lo tuyo con tu hermana es grave – dijo Leonard con una ceja enarcada.

.- Tienes más habilidades que ella y aun así dependes de su opinión – Teodoro estaba absolutamente de acuerdo con su primo.

.- No soy más hábil que ella – protestó Apollo.

.- Lo eres – insistieron ambos Weasley.

Apollo decidió que no deseaba seguir con esa ridícula conversación, así que se dedicó a clavar la cara en el paisaje que se podía ver a través de la ventana. Sabía que los pelirrojos tenían razón, sin embargo no podía admitir abiertamente algo de lo que no se sentía orgulloso.

Afortunadamente el resto del recorrido transcurrió con calma. Andrew había encontrado un tema poco peligroso para charlar con ambos Weasley. Sin embargo todo se arruinó con la mención de su tío Fred; cosa que convenció a Andrew de levantarse y salir del sitio, dejando a ambos pelirrojos con una mirada confundida, y un tanto maliciosa.

.- Saben que Malfoy es muy rencoroso – dijo Apollo con cansancio – Ese tema, en particular, le afecta mucho.

.- No me imagino cuando le afectará saber que su padre fue amante de Harry Potter – dijo Teodoro con una ceja levantada – Actualmente es el único al que nadie le dice nada.

.- Eso es chisme pasado – Apollo le restó importancia – Mi primo esta muerto... Es muy diferente a que le mencionen a Fred Weasley, quien aun esta con vida.

.- Algún día se enterará – sentenció Leonard.

.- ¿Has intentado comunicarte con tu primo? – preguntó Teodoro con entusiasmo – Mi padre siempre dice que Potter fue un gran hombre.

.- No digas estupideces – Apollo se enfadó y se puso de pie también – No entablo comunicación con muertos solo porque me da la gana. Además no tengo nada qué preguntar a un primo que no conozco. No me interesa.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Andrew sintió que su piel se erizaba de forma violenta cuando lo vio.

Era él. No tenía duda alguna.

Estaba sentado a un lado de Madame Roklendf, quien no dejaba de charlar con él, o al menos eso parecía. Él hacía ademanes de vez en cuanto hasta que su otro acompañante, a quien Andrew conocía también, llamaba su atención para decir algo a su oído y causarle una sonrisa aun más sincera de las que dedicaba a la profesora de pociones.

¡El muy maldito estaba ahí!

Andrew arrugó la nariz y rumió una maldición para acomodarse en su mesa.

Esperó paciente a que todos terminaran de acomodarse hasta que notó que su directora se ponía de pie con un cansado gesto al que agregó una sonrisa.

.- Bienvenidos sean todos – dijo Minerva y suspiró – He de anunciarles que Madame Hooch no volverá a Hogwarts... – se detuvo un momento, como si pensara detenidamente lo que debería agregar a ello - , por ello hemos buscado un sustituto para sus clases – señaló a Oliver – el profesor Word y su auxiliar, el profesor Weasley, se harán cargo de impartir la asignatura.

Para Andrew fue una explicación muy raquítica, sin embargo la directora solo se sentó para decirle unas cuantas cosas a Word, quien asintió ambas veces antes de tomar una mano de ella y mirarla de una manera extraña.

Un sustituto. ¿Por qué?

Andrew volteó un poco hacia la mesa de Gryffindor y frunció el ceño al notar la penetrante mirada que Diana tenía puesta en ambos profesores. Ella se inclinó a murmurar algo a oído de su hermano, quien apretó los labios e hizo un ademán afirmativo.

o.o.o.o.o.o

Draco parpadeó cuando pudo verlo.

Con el ceño fruncido se acercó hasta el moreno que no paraba de correr e intentó atraparlo. Sin embargo Harry fue más hábil y comenzó a corretear, quizá pensando que su padre había accedido (al fin) a jugar con él.

.- Harry, basta – pidió Draco hasta que pudo atraparlo con una, no muy elegante, clavada que lo dejó tirado en la nieve, con un niño riendo encantadoramente. Entonces se puso de pie y miró con más detenimiento aquello que había notado – Imposible – tanteó los pantalones hasta notar lo... apretados que se veían – Harry... ¿has crecido?

Al instante Draco se sintió idiota por preguntar precisamente eso. Era evidente que esos pantalones le quedaban bastante pequeños, sin embargo podía ser no solo porque el niño creciera. Curiosamente la idea de que un enfurecido Andrew Malfoy se vengara (también) de esa manera le pasó por la mente y gruñó hasta escuchar la vocecilla de Harry.

.- Hoy tengo 13 años...

¿Qué?

Draco parpadeó viendo al precioso moreno y se percató de que aquellos rasgos infantiles eran más... tenues...

.- ¿13 años? – preguntó y sacó su varita, haciendo unos breves hechizos que le permitieron confirmar la información.

¡¡Por Merlin! ¡Era cierto!

.- ¿Cómo rayos lo sabes? – preguntó Draco muy impresionado hasta que fue consciente de algo.

13 años. Su Harry estaba creciendo a una velocidad muy conveniente.

Draco sonrió agradeciendo no tener que esperar el tiempo convencional y atrajo a Harry a su cuerpo para abrazarlo.

.- ¿Recuerdas algo? – preguntó entonces y volvió a apartarlo.

Harry lo miró confundido. Parecía no saber qué respuesta dar a eso, hasta que una sonrisa se colocó en sus labios, provocando un vuelco en el pecho de Draco.

.- Recuerdo cómo hacer magia más difícil – dijo él y ladeó la cabeza - ¿Tendré mi propia varita como Andrew?

Draco suspiró. No era eso de lo que estaba hablando.

A los 13, su Harry ya era consciente de muchas cosas, incluso de ese cruel deber al que estaba atado desde su nacimiento. Estaba decepcionado, si, pero no sabía si deseaba que el niño perdiera la inocente sonrisa con la que lo recibía.

Harry Potter jamás había sonreído con esa inocencia. Draco no dudaba que fuera feliz al lado de sus amigos, pero también era consciente de esa presión a la que los demás sometieron al niño, quien no era consciente de lo ocurrido y solo sabía que los demás esperaban demasiado de él.

.- Te daré una varita – dijo Draco simplemente - , pero no aun – le dijo acomodando ese cabello rebelde – Aun no estas listo para que te la regrese.

El niño parpadeó confundido. Cosa que no le extrañó a Draco. Harry había recordado cómo hacer magia, pero no recordaba su propia varita.

o.o.o.o.o.o

Andrew jamás estuvo tan agradecido de no necesitar clases de vuelo como algunos alumnos de su curso.

Los niños de primero parecían felices, pero Andrew no lo estaba. Además escuchaba ese cuchicheo alrededor suyo que lo molestaba de sobremanera, ya que sabía perfectamente de lo que hablaban a sus espaldas.

Fred Weasley en Hogwarts... El antiguo amante de su padre... Aquel por quien su madre se suicidó.

Era cierto que Andrew no comprendía completamente al respecto, sin embargo la sola situación de verse sin madre, le hacía desear hundir al pelirrojo.

Lamentablemente se necesitaba más que eso para lograrlo. Y Andrew no tenía suficiente "habilidad" como su padre para hacer lo que deseaba.

Podía intentarlo, si, pero no dejarían ser los intentos de un niño.

Pese a que Andrew se consideraba lo suficientemente maduro, aun a su edad, era consciente, ahora más que nunca, de que era un pequeño que estudiaba en el segundo grado.

Ni siquiera tenía esos 14, como los Weasley, quienes daban una imponente apariencia, pese a su aniñado comportamiento. Ni hablar de la elegancia que Apollo dejaba ver de vez en cuando, con sus 15 años y esa traviesa mirada que parecía enloquecer a las chicas.

No.

Andrew apenas había cumplido los 12. Y a los 12 nadie lo veía como un adolescente digno de temer. Solo era un niñito con rasgos infantiles y un carácter demasiado "adulto".

Andrew suspiró, por primera vez deseaba crecer.

Sin embargo no ganaría nada pensando en eso. Nadie crece solo con desearlo. Así que el niño salió de la sala común y caminó hacia la biblioteca con la esperanza de que los deberes lo distrajeran de todo eso; especialmente de Fred Weasley.

Los pasillos estaban bastante solitarios desde que se cambiaron los horarios.

Entre los nuevos cambios se había recomendado que los alumnos no caminaran solos. Cosa que a Andrew pareció una soberana estupidez; mucho más si tenía tantos deberes pendientes.

Así que se había metido a la biblioteca para adelantar trabajo. Estaba encantado porque el lugar lucía abandonado, cosa que facilitó su búsqueda y mejoró su humor de sobremanera.

Estaba muy concentrado leyendo una receta hasta que sintió una brisa helada recorrer el lugar. Un escalofrío le hizo olvidarse del libro que estaba leyendo y levantó la mirada.

Fue cuando lo vio.

Era un fantasma de fina figura cubierto de un total y fúnebre negro. Su cabellera, un poco largo, lucía brillante, quizá demasiado para tratarse de un cabello sano. Tenía pómulos un poco huesudos y la marca bajo sus ojos mostraban un extraño cansancio, contrario a ese brillo intenso en las profundos ojos negros.

Un fantasma… uno… ¿nuevo?

Sin embargo había que admitir que ese fantasma parecía especial. No emanaba ese aire de añoranza que daban los demás. No parecía extrañar la vida perdida. Incluso Andrew tuvo la extraña impresión de que ese espíritu no sabía que estaba muerto. Hasta podía llegar a pensar que ese fantasma era interesante.

Pese a ello, el muchacho no se sentía con ganas de iniciar una charla. Aun cuando podía admitir cierta admiración por ese ser, no planeaba cambiar de opinión con respecto a su valioso tiempo. Fue por ello que tomó todas sus cosas y se dispuso a salir de la biblioteca.

.-¿Te vas tan pronto, Draco?

Andrew se detuvo en seco. Ya había escuchado esa voz, estaba seguro. Con suavidad giró su cuerpo para enfrentar esa figura traslucida y arrugó la nariz.

No lo conocía… sin embargo…

.- ¿Cómo me llamó?- preguntó el rubio.

El fantasma dejó ver una sonrisa retorcida que cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

.- ¿Te has olvidado de tu nombre, Malfoy... -se burló- Yo no he podido hacerlo… Muy especialmente ahora que te dedicas a arrebatar _lo que pertenece a los demás_.

Andrew no supo a lo que se refería. Lo que si quedó claro era que hablaba de su padre.

.- No sé de qué me esta hablando – dijo el niño hasta sentir un doloroso y repentino golpe que lo estrelló contra uno de los libreros, arrancándole un gemido de dolor.

.- Claro que lo sabes, Draco... – siseó el hombre con odio – Escogiste tu felicidad sobre el amor... pero ahora no estás satisfecho... – las huesudas manos se encajaron en la delicada piel de la quijada del niño, provocando un sonido de dolor más – No voy a dejarte, Malfoy, él es mío.

Andrew estaba asustado.

Le parecía ridículo sentir a un fantasma tan fuerte como ese y tuvo que admitir que no tendría oportunidad se decidía a lastimarlo más.

Afortunadamente unos pasos resonaron cerca y el ser se apartó de él, desvaneciéndose de manera interesante entre los estantes llenos de libros.

El chico dejó que su cuerpo permaneciera en el sueño y sintió un violento mareo que le hizo vomitar de manera dolorosa.

Entre espasmos, sintió que alguien le ayudaba. Y Andrew se aferró a esos brazos que le sostenían por la cintura, incapaz de contener las lágrimas que brotaron de sus ojos debido al esfuerzo.

.- Tranquilo... ya se fue...

Andrew suspiró y sintió que le limpiaban la cara con gentileza. Al abrir los ojos tuvo que mirar con sorpresa a Apollo y sintió que un rubor de vergüenza le bañaba las mejillas.

.- Black... – musitó.

.- Ya no esta aquí – susurró Apollo, logrando que Andrew se sintiera mejor – Ya no tienes nada que temer.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Esa noche le había tocado hacer guardia.

Hace tiempo que las guardias no eran necesarias, pero con el ultimo alboroto, aunado al escape del semigigante, se habían visto obligados a reforzar la protección.

Claro a que a él le parecía una absoluta tontería. Después del incidente todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Incluso los presos se notaban tranquilos a medida que los susurros volaban en el interior.

Claro que él no le había puesto atención a nada de eso. Bastante malo era ya que hubiese tenido que hacer guardia en un lugar como ese que, aunque estuviese considerablemente mejorado, no había dejado se ser horriblemente frío. Y el joven comenzaba a sentir el culo bastante congelado.

Con gusto habría mandado su guardia al carajo, sin embargo pensaba que no era muy inteligente, más cuando había varias maneras de que sus altos averiguaran si había permanecido ahí. Y es que los líderes estaban muy tensos desde el incidente.

Maurice Luuwday pensaba en eso al mismo tiempo que un bostezo adornaba su adormilado rostro. Con pereza se pasó una mano por la cara y suspiró, intentando mirar hacia la oscuridad, donde, no había nada.

O al menos no había nada hasta unos instantes.

Ahí. Parada en la nieve, se alcanzaba a ver a una preciosa niña vestida totalmente de negro con los cabellos alborotados y llenos de unos cuantos copos de nieve,

Las mejillas arreboladas adornaban de manera impecable una piel rosada y esos increíbles ojos dorados dejaban ver un dulce aire de inocencia con la que Maurice se sintió terriblemente _atraído_.

Atraído por una niña... Por Merlin, eso era cosa de enfermos. Sin embargo Maurice tenía la poderosa necesidad de acercarse y protegerla. No solo de protegerla... Quería estrecharla contra su cuerpo y llenar sus mejillas con besos. Quería saborear los rosados labios y peinar ese cabello negro con sus manos.

El joven auror se acercó.

Paso a paso, era consciente de ese cosquilleo en su estómago, a medida que notaba la reducción de la distancia hasta estar a un lado de la preciosa niña, quien tuvo que levantar la mirada para no dejar de verlo.

A sus espaldas comenzaron a escucharse gritos y risas. Pero no le importó. Se inclinó frente a la niña y tocó esa tersa piel con la palma de la mano. La sensación le provocó un escalofrío junto con un dolor en su vientre bajo y le temblaron los labios cuando levantó la barbilla de _ella_ con delicadeza.

_Hermosa y delicada..._

Los gritos se hicieron más audibles...

_... ¿ A qué sabrían esos labios infantiles?..._

Alguien lo llamaba. Alguien lanzaba una alarma.

_... ¿Qué se sentiría poseer un cuerpo tan pequeño y virginal?..._

Maurice sintió un glorioso regocijo cuando pudo posar su boca sobre los labios infantiles. Sintió que ella le permitía el paso y no dudó un segundo en internar la lengua y probarla a su antojo.

Sin embargo hubo un momento en que el delicioso sabor de la niña se tornó metálico y Maurice se apartó asustado, viendo que un hilo de sangre corría por la comisura de la boca de la niña.

¿La había lastimado?

La sola idea le horrorizaba.

.- _Entra_ _y mata a tus compañeros, Luuwday_ – susurró _ella_ con esa voz que hizo saltar el corazón de Maurice – _Libera a mis mortifagos_ – _ella_ se acercó y una de sus manos acarició la dolorosa erección del joven – _Hazlo... y dejaré que tomes mi cuerpo..._

Maurice jadeó ante el contacto. Sintió un terrible dolor en su interior, pero eso no lo detuvo en el momento en que se adentró hacia la prisión.

_Ella_ sonrió y se limpió la boca.

.- _Pronto_... – los ojos mostraron un precioso brillo carmín.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Oliver Wood terminó de hacer unas notas y se detuvo al mirar con detenimiento las recomendaciones que Madame Hooch había hecho, para sí misma, a la orilla de los pergaminos de datos.

Nada. Ahí no había nada.

Sin embargo Oliver tenía que estar en ese sitio para cuidar del chico.

Se lo habían pedido... No. Se lo habían ordenado.

Ese muchacho era muy importante, al menos ahora. Así que Oliver estaba ahí para hacer lo posible por protegerlo. Aun no sabía de qué, pero estaba claro que algo lo amenazaba.

En eso pensaba cuando escuchó la puerta de su estudio y vio a un cansado Fred entrar.

.- No es lo mismo estar de profesor en este lugar – se quejó el pelirrojo – Ahora no es nada divertido.

.- Apoyo eso – Oliver sonrió y estuvo a punto de agregar algo cuando un ulular llamó la atención de ambos.

Una lechuza se posó en brazos de Oliver, quien extrajo el mensaje y lo leyó. Al instante frunció el ceño.

.- Los prisioneros han escapado – dijo a Fred y se puso de pie para salir del colegio.

.- Maldición – Fred fue tras él.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

.- Maurice Luuwday – dijo George con algo de fastidio justo al ver aparecer a su hermano – En el interior los presos comenzaron a inquietarse, así que los aurores del interior salieron para obtener informes del guarda en turno... – torció los labios – Luuwday se acercó a todos ellos... De su boca comenzó a emanar sangre y él mismo se cortó las venas... La sangre tomó "autonomía" y comenzó a atacarlos hasta abrir paso a los presos.

.- Magia oscura – reconoció Sirius al instante y miró el cuerpo del auror recargado en el suelo, bañado de sangre - ... esta sonriendo – frunció el ceño.

.- Taylor me informó que Maurice Luuwday borbotaba incoherencias – Charlie miró también esa sonrisa – "Ella me permitirá tomar su cuerpo... Ella me dará su virginidad".

Oliver enarcó una ceja ante eso y se arrodilló frente al cadáver para tocar los labios con sangre reseca. Se llevó los dedos manchados a la nariz y los apartó al instante por el horrible olor.

.- Mi hermano me habló de algo parecido – dijo Fred – Posesión por medio de la sangre... Fue realizada en el primo de Malfoy durante la guerra.

.- Se necesita más que sangre para lograr algo así – Sirius también había escuchado al respecto.

.- No importa ya – dijo George con molestia – Todos los mortifagos escaparon.

.- Solo hay que recapturar – solucionó Wood.

.- No se trata de eso – George frunció el ceño – Alguien se molestó en ayudarlos a escapar. Alguien vino expresamente por ellos.

Ese era el verdadero problema, a opinión de Sirius.

Alguien estaba manipulando las acciones a favor del lado oscuro y no daba pistas que pudieran evidenciar su identidad. Todo empezó desde el asesinato de Albus Dumbledore; había sucedido se forma tan extraña que nadie pudo pensar en que Él hubiese regresado. Sin embargo las acciones de esta noche, incluso aquella que se había desarrollado en la mansión de Malfoy, apuntaba a un solo culpable. Cosa que parecía totalmente absurda, ya que aun les parecía imposible el regreso de Voldemort.

.- "Ella" – recordó Sirius y miró a Clarlie.

El pelirrojo devolvió la mirada a Sirius y apretó los labios.

.- Al parecer sedujo a Maurice – murmuró – Una carnada muy poco común, tratándose de un auror capacitado.

.- Me encargaré personalmente – dijo Sirius pasándose una mano por el cabello - ; aun guardo objetos mágicos con los que puedo indagar al respecto. – miró a Fred – Ustedes deben permanecer alertas. No sabemos lo que puedan hacer una cuadrilla de mortifagos libres.

Fred aceptó de mala gana. Desde que había regresado al colegio solo había encontrado espacios para aburrirse. Y tratar con los estudiantes de primero no era divertido, aun siendo auxiliar de Oliver. Esos niños podían ser un verdadero dolor de cabeza cuando no sabían montar apropiadamente en una escoba.

Por su parte, Oliver parecía más entusiasmado con la idea. Y fue el primero en transportarse hasta el colegio, apareciendo en los límites de la barrera mágica.

Al instante apareció Fred, evidentemente molesto por el medio de transporte elegido por su compañero, ahora tendrían que caminar. Y la verdad estaba agotado.

Oliver se detuvo de manera brusca, provocando que Fred chocara contra su ancha espalda, ya de paso, arrancando un gruñido más en su persona.

.- ¿Por qué diablos paras?

.- ¿Ese no es el hijo de Black?

Fred se asomó y apreció que habían aparecido cerca del lago. A la orilla se veía una silueta bastante... desnuda, apenas iluminada con la luz de la luna.

Un joven, reconoció Fred al instante. Uno que parecía atraer un aura evidente en esa luz ondeante a su alrededor, provocando surcos en el agua que le bañaba la cintura.

.- Lo es – confirmó Fred.

.- ¿No es nuestro deber castigarlo por estar fuera de la cama a horas inapropiadas? – preguntó Oliver con un susurro.

.- No con ellos – dijo Fred sin poder apartar la mirada de ese cuerpo esbelto – Su necesidad animal les permite acudir al lago una vez por mes...

.- Pero esa magia...

Fred también podía notarlo.

Alrededor del chico se veía bastante acumulación de magia, serpenteando en ondas y manifestándose en figuras que parecían acercarse a susurrarle cosas al oído. Fue entonces cuando recordó aquello que su hermano gemelo le hablaba del muchacho y se preguntó si "eso" eran espíritus.

Apollo se dejó caer en el agua. Ambos aurores saltaron por la sorpresa, pero para cuando se acercaron, ya no había nadie.

Fred comprendió que el menor de los Black había decidido dar un inusual paseo y se arrodillo para tocar la congelada agua.

.- Nunca me gustaron los secretos de familia – dijo el pelirrojo con fastidio.

.- Ese chico es especial, ¿cierto?

.- Demasiado especial – admitió Fred con el ceño fruncido.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Resultaba agotador realizar una labor de auxiliar con Oliver; muy especialmente porque al auror le encantaba la velocidad y se concentraba en esos alumnos que requerían de especializar sus habilidades en el vuelo.

A Fred le había tocado encargarse de aquellos estudiantes que no habían logrado usar adecuadamente una escoba. Lo que le parecía una absoluta estupidez. Todo niño que se atreva a llamarse mago debería saber montar adecuadamente una escoba.

Claro que esos niños que asistían regularmente a su clase no parecían tener la misma opinión. De hecho Fred se había tenido que enfrentar a un numeroso grupo de chicos que no sabían manejar adecuadamente la escoba, lo que le exasperaba de sobremanera. Y lo peor no fue eso. Lo peor fue ver a ese jovencito de espesa cabellera rubia entre ese grupo.

.- Dime que es una broma - gruñó Fred.

Andrew Malfoy levantó la mirada hacia su mentor y enarcó una ceja.

.- Profesor Weasley... – susurró con fría educación.

Fred tuvo que admitir que ese no era el tono de un niño que estaba por jugar una broma... Más bien parecía el tono de voz que usaría un Malfoy a punto de hacer notar su _encanto_.

Justo ese pensamiento recordó a Fred su incómoda permanencia en la estancia de la Mansión Malfoy, atrapado en una enredadera bastante poderosa.

Sin duda alguna tenía mayores razones para odiar a Oliver.

Claro que tenía que ser optimista en todo eso. Muy especialmente si Andrew era un simple estudiante, como los demás, y no el celoso hijo de Draco Malfoy.

Eso animó el pelirrojo, quien comenzó a realizar su trabajo con los atentos chicos. Hasta cierto punto Andrew también estaba atendiendo; sin embargo el primer lloriqueo y brazo torcido, lo convencieron de que estaba siendo en exceso confiado.

.- ¡Malfoy! – exclamó Fred con la cara roja y corrió a levantar al pobre chico de primer grado que lucía con un doblez en el brazo nada... saludable - ¿Qué demonios le hiciste a este niño?

.- Nada – dijo Andrew con calma.

.- No se tiene un brazo así por nada - gruñó Fred.

.- Fue McLether quien chocó conmigo – Andrew posó sus ojos azules en el chico en cuestión, a quien Fred sintió tensarse.

.- Es verdad – se apresuró a decirle a Fred.

.- ¿Lo ve? – Andrew parecía muy relajado – De cualquier manera el profesor Wood no habría cometido la imprudencia de dejar a alguien como McLether solo – agregó con educada frialdad – Todos sabemos que su habilidad con la escoba es equiparable a la inteligencia de un troll.

El niño se revolvió incomodo ante eso. Notarlo hizo pensar a Fred que Andrew sabía volar perfectamente y solo estaba ahí para lo único que había estado presente toda su vida, al menos frente a él: Fastidiar. En todo caso esa información bien pudo tenerla Oliver... No él.

.- E imagino que no pudiste esquivarlo – dijo Fred con amargura.

.- Soy un aprendiz como todos los demás, profesor Weasley – dijo Andrew con un tono de voz tan dulce que al pelirrojo le causó escalofrío - ¿Debería haber dominado una táctica para esquivar, cuando aun no sé dominar por completo la escoba?

Muy razonable. Demasiado en realidad.

Por ello decidió no seguir la discusión con un niño de 12 años y llevó al pequeño a la enfermería.

Tras innumerables regaños recibidos por la enfermera, Fred tuvo que regresar a la oficina con los pies arrastrando hasta dejar caer la túnica con amargura y resoplar al derrumbar su cuerpo en la silla.

Justo enfrente se veía un atareado Wood haciendo notas en pergaminos recientes, hasta que reparó en él y se detuvo.

.- ¿Noticias del Ministerio? – preguntó preocupado.

.- Eso me haría más tranquila mi estancia aquí – admitió Fred – Es ese mocoso del demonio... Apostaría mi mejor receta a que sabe volar perfectamente.

.- Lo sabe – confirmó Wood.

.- ¿Y dejaste que le diera clases? – reclamó Fred.

.- Se me escapó de mi sesión intensiva – dijo el mayor volviendo a sus notas – Dijo que se sentía "indispuesto".

.- Yo lo vi más que "dispuesto" – dijo Fred con amargura – Así que pertenece a tu grupo... Maldito mocoso.

.- Debe odiarte realmente – dijo Wood sin darle importancia hasta que sus ojos se posaron en un pergamino en especial y suspiro – Mañana tendrás a los gemelos... Madame Hooch los calificó de "incompetentes" – silbó – Jamás había leído una calificación tan drástica.

.- De los gemelos no me extraña – dijo Fred deseando irse a la cama – Podría asegurar que jamás aprenderán a tomar una escoba correctamente; Sirius esta muy decepcionado por eso. Esperaba que alguno entrara al equipo de Quiddicth.

.- No creo que logren algo con lo que me dices – Oliver dejó sus notas de nuevo y miró a Fred con detenimiento – Deberías dejarlo.

.- ¿Uh?

.- Andrew Malfoy no me parece alguien que se encapricha por algo, no tan fácilmente – aclaró y enarcó una ceja - ¿Has vuelto con Draco Malfoy?

Fred sintió que le ardía la cara y bufó.

.- ¿Vale la pena? – preguntó Oliver al ver confirmadas sus sospechas - ¿Lo suficiente para pelearte con un crío de 12 años por la atención que no tienes?

.- Draco Malfoy es más que un riesgo imprudente – dijo Fred.

.- Es el héroe de la comunidad Mágica – aceptó Oliver – Aquel a quien todos sobreprotegen porque los salvó de Voldemort – sonrió un poco - , pero también es quien dejó que te hundieras en el escándalo cuando su esposa se suicidó, justo la esposa que te hizo sido absolutamente el responsable.

Fred lo sabía. Lo recordaba más nítidamente desde que Draco volvió a buscarlo, esos pocos días que le sirvió de... guarda.

¿Cómo hacerles comprender que no se trataba de un resplandor en Draco lo que le llamaba la tención?

Conocía todos sus defectos, incluso los rumores que lo unieron a Harry Potter, pero aun así lo encontraba atractivo y perfecto.

Que agridulce resultaba ese conocimiento.

.- Andrew Malfoy solo es un niño – dijo Oliver con serenidad y se puso de pie para acercarle un pergamino - Un programa para los gemelos – dijo al ver la mirada inquisidora de Fred – He pensado que necesitan algo especial.

.- Otros genes es lo que necesitan - declaró Fred y se escurrió aun más en la silla - ¿No habría manera de que atendieras a los gemelos?

Oliver miró a Fred de manera extraña y enarcó una ceja antes de sonreír.

.- Claro – dijo con suavidad y cierto misterio - , puedo hacerme cargo de ellos.


	11. 10 Sex apell

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K.Rowling.

**Advertencias: **Slash, shota, dark y lemon, conforme se vaya desarrollando la trama. Fuera homofóbicos.

**Diez: Sex apell**

Gregor Ambar estaba nervioso.

Con un suspiro se obligó a calmarse a medida que avanzaba por los pasillos del ministerio hasta llegar frente a la puerta de la oficina de Ministro.

Sabía para lo que lo llamaba. Sabía también lo inútil que resultaría la entrevista, pero no se atrevió a negarse, así que empujó la puerta y odió notar el entusiasmo del viejo, quien se levantó a recibirlo como si viera a su más grande esperanza atravesar la puerta.

Gregor no se sentía la esperanza de nadie en esos momentos.

- Señor Ambar – dijo el anciano con efusividad – Pase, pase... ¿le ofrezco una bebida?

- No es necesario, señor... – rechazó Gregor y se vio arrastrado a ese cómodo sofá en donde ambos se instalaron - ¿En qué puedo servirle? – decidió ser directo, aunque sabía de antemano la respuesta. Sabía también que no le serviría de nada.

- Los recientes acontecimientos me han hecho pensar que un Vidente es justo lo que necesitamos – dijo el viejo sin perder la sonrisa – Saber lo que nos depara el futuro ayudaría a prevenirnos.

Gregor arrugó la frente. El futuro era tan impredecible en esos momentos. Más para él.

- Temo que no podré ayudarle, señor – dijo sin rodeos y odió notar la expresión de desconcierto en el anciano – He acudido con Charlie Weasley para informarle al respecto y veo que atendió mi petición con seriedad.

- ¿De qué habla? – preguntó el desconcertado anciano.

- Mi familia ha destacado por la línea ininterrumpida de videntes – explicó Gregor -, es una habilidad a la que ninguno estamos exentos.

- Razón de más para acudir a usted...

- Imposible - insistió Gregor – No ha habido más de un vidente en nuestra familia, y eso se debe a que nuestro poder se transfiere de padre a hijo.

El viejo pareció comprender.

- Sin embargo – continuó Gregor - , el proceso lleva poco más de un año... así que los poderes se inestabilizan tanto en portador como en heredero.

- Pero... Usted no predijo esta desgracia... Pensé que sabría la causa...

Gregor la sabía, pero se la había guardado por petición de Charlie.

Si ese asesinato no había sido predicho podría ser por dos razones: La primera es que no sería importante al futuro, pese a lo horrible que había resultado. La segunda, que preocupó al mismo Gregor, era que alguien había hecho algo que había alterado el futuro.

Pero Charlie se había mostrado inquieto ante la segunda opción. Especialmente porque no creía que hubiese alguien capaz de alterar la línea del tiempo.

El propio Gregor pensaba en ello y le parecía igual de imposible, pese a que él era el vidente... o lo fue, al menos hasta que comenzó a traspasar sus poderes a su primogénito.

-No sé nada, señor – dijo Gregor con seguridad – no le serviré de nada... Ni yo... ni mi hija... El proceso aun esta incompleto. Y, aun cuando se complete, ella necesita aprender a usar sus poderes.

El viejo no pareció estar satisfecho con esa explicación, pero Gregor no podía cambiar las cosas, así que se limitó a salir de la oficina para huir lo más rápido posible. Claro que no resultó buena idea, especialmente cuando chocó contra alguien más pequeño y terminó tirándole en el suelo.

.- Oh, disculpa, Cho.

Una preciosa mujer con rasgos orientales le dedicó una sonrisa antes de comenzar a recoger unos documentos.

Gregor se inclinó a ayudarle.

.- Estoy bastante torpe estos días – dijo apenado.

.- Todos estamos nerviosos por los últimos acontecimientos – respondió ella con serenidad y apiló los documentos – El ministro habrá querido que hagas una adivinación, ¿cierto?

.- Si – admitió el hombre - ¿Podría querer otra cosa de mí?

Ambos adultos rieron y ella se puso de pie.

.- Avísame si hay que huir de Londres de nuevo – dijo ella con una bella sonrisa y caminó hacia su oficina, dejando a Gregor pensativo.

¿Huir?

Oh, si... Cho Chang había salido de Londres cuando se inició ese terrible ataque en Hogwarts... El mismo Gregor se mantuvo alejado del lugar.

¿Sería necesario huir del lugar?

Gregor apretó los labios.

Necesitaría de tiempo para decidirlo.

o.o.o.o.o.o

Severus Snape.

En cuanto Apollo tuvo ese dato se dedicó a investigar a fondo.

Descubrir lo que había detrás del fantasma le maravilló al grado de creer que en verdad podría cautivarse por la arrolladora fuerza que el hombre emanaba. Incluso su ineludible atracción sexual le parecía interesante, pese a que era víctima de ella y no daba con la forma idónea de luchar en su contra.

Porque quería luchar.

Era la presencia más poderosa con la que había tenido contacto hasta el momento, pero no quería conservarlo.

Estar cerca de ese hombre le debilitaba las defensas de forma horrible y no podía negarle nada.

Y si de algo estaba seguro Apollo, era que no resultaba saludable darle todo a un fantasma. Nadie sabía el límite de una presencia ávida por la vida que ya no poseía. Además estaba ese molesto detalle con el que se había encontrado al entrar a la biblioteca.

La misma pasión con la que ese hombre había abordado a Apollo en la mazmorra de pociones había sido utilizada contra Andrew Malfoy. El problema es que Andrew no era un experimentado Médium al que se le podía relacionar con esa clase de encuentros y, pese a que en los siguientes días parecía muy fresco, Apollo sabía que la intensidad usada había sido bastante.

Andrew no había preguntado nada. Sin embargo Apollo tenía la sospecha de que no se debía a su falta de curiosidad. Más bien pensaba que cierto instructor de vuelo captaba toda la siniestra atención del rubio, quien había preferido gastar energías en el sustituto y no en su propio ataque, pese a que estuvo inestable por toda la mañana siguiente, devolviendo el estómago de manera dolorosa mientras una nerviosa enfermera intentaba hacerle tragar alguna poción que calmase la reacción.

Y lo cierto es que la naturaleza del ataque tenía intrigado a Apollo. No porque esperaba un ataque sexual a todos los que tuviesen la mala fortuna de llamar la atención de ese fantasma. Sin embargo no comprendía la razón que podía despertar deseos tan contrarios en un sólo ser.

Porque ese hombre era extremadamente apasionado. No había nada que delatara eso en los raquíticos datos que Apollo había sido capaz de encontrar, pero podía estar seguro tan solo al recordar ese encuentro que tuvo una noche antes de ir a casa.

El solo pensarlo le provocaba un rubor humillante.

No era extraño que Andrew no fuera capaz de soportar un encuentro tan intenso, el propio Apollo no se había recuperado de ese encuentro y aun era capaz de sentir las caricias en su piel.

Oh, pero eso no era descrito en los datos que había podido encontrar en la biblioteca. Apollo siempre había encontrado algo útil, pero ahora solo tenía superficialidades que no le servían de nada.

¿De qué servía saber que fue un profesor competente, pero odioso?

Apollo hizo a un lado las pocas notas que había podido hacer y torció los labios mirando el lugar de manera ausente.

No había encontrado nada de la manera convencional... Eso solo podía significar que tendría que hacerlo de la _otra manera._

o.o.o.o.o.o

.- Ese niño sabe volar – gruñó Fred a la anciana mujer que tenía frente a él – No tienes que permitirle entrar a mis clases y causar todo este alboroto.

.- Por favor, Fred – dijo Minerva con el ceño fruncido - , demuestra que has crecido y deja de hacer un berrinche por un muchacho de 12 años.

.- ¡¡Ese crío me odia!! – exclamó Fred – No hay nada peor en este mundo que un Malfoy odiando a alguien más.

Minerva volteó a mirar a Fred y enarcó una ceja, dejando absolutamente claro que sabía la razón de todo eso y que no había estado de acuerdo con el pequeño idilio que Fred tuvo con Draco Malfoy.

De hecho ella había estado en contra de eso desde que lo supo y solo se acercó a Fred para reprenderlo por ello.

Después de todo Minerva conocía bien el carácter de Draco Malfoy, y había sido testigo de episodios donde Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy habían tenido que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos por intentar "engañarla" y hacerle creer que solo... "charlaban".

Así que, Fred no tenía oportunidad alguna de romper ese lazo, aun cuando Harry había muerto y Draco se había casado. Por lo tanto el pelirrojo solo estaba tonteando.

.- Andrew solo es un niño – dijo ella - , ya se enfadará de gastarte bromas.

.- Es un Malfoy – Fred gruñó – Al menos prohíbale asistir a mis clases.

Minerva volvió a enarcar una ceja. Cosa que comprobó a Fred que había pedido algo estúpido a ojos de la mujer, muy especialmente si ella era adicta al conocimiento y a darlo.

.- Las cosas se han puesto de cabeza desde el asesinato de Albus – musitó la mujer tras dar un suspiro y posó sus ojos en Fred - ¿Hay alguna pista del culpable?

.- Ninguna – Fred lamentó informar eso – Se nos ha esfumado con una habilidad asombrosa.

.- Lamento escuchar eso – dijo la anciana profesora - Incluso con los recientes acontecimientos pensé que tendrían algo.

.- Se me ha ocurrido que Apollo Black tiene alguna pista.

.- No involucres a ese joven en esto - recomendó la anciana – No más niños envueltos en sangrientas batallas.

Fred sabía que su ex profesora no solo se refería a Harry Potter y suspiró dándole la razón.

Entonces sonrió. Un tanto por cambiar el tema, otro tanto por tranquilizar a su ex profesora.

.- Recuerdo cuando hice enfadar a Madame Hooch – murmuró – Me marcó una nalga y no pude pararme en las regaderas por semanas.

.- Bien merecido lo tuviste – dijo Minerva con una melancólica sonrisa y bajó la mirada – No puedo entender la razón por la que ella llamó la atención de un asesino... No comprendo nada.

Fred suspiró y se acercó a abrazar a la anciana.

Lo cierto es que estaban pasando muchas cosas extrañas.

Demasiado extrañas.

o.o.o.o.o

Una mirada marrón se posó en él.

Decir que esa mirada no le incomodó habría sido mentira, pero Apollo estaba sintiendo esos preciosos ojos marrones cada vez más intensos en su persona.

Sentía la magia de esa persona.

Esa persona quería hacerse notar ante el médium, y lo estaba logrando.

Por ello fue que Apollo se mantuvo en el comedor innecesariamente hasta que el último alumno salió corriendo a la primera clase.

Se levantó con suavidad y volteó su cuerpo hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw, donde pudo ver solo a un estudiante. Justo el que le había enviado ese silencioso mensaje.

Amairani Ambar.

Apollo tuvo que hacer un recuento de las veces que se había acercado a la alumna de cuarto curso.

Ninguna.

Y la razón era simple: ella no le interesaba.

La chica había entrado a Hogwarts con altas recomendaciones de poderosos magos, pero la mayoría extranjeros. Ambar era extranjera. Sin embargo sus recomendaciones se limitaban a una sola habilidad.

.- Black – saludó ella con su melosa voz y sonrió.

.- Deja de hacer eso – protestó Apollo.

.- ¿Hacer qué? – preguntó ella con inocencia y Apollo sintió otra descarga de magia hacia su sensible sentido paranormal.

.- ¡Eso! – gruñó abrazando su cuerpo y se mordió el labio inferior.

.- Lo siento – susurró la niña – Solo quería hacerme notar...

.- No es necesario – murmuró Apollo – Jamás lo ha sido.

.- He tenido una visión... – dijo ella con suavidad.

.- No me interesa – aseguró Apollo.

.- Trataba de ti... – insistió ella y se acomodó el enmarañado cabello rubio antes de estirar un poco el cuello en dirección de la salida del gran comedor - ... y de ella... – susurró.

Apollo se obligó a mirar en la misma dirección pese a que odiaba ser curioso.

Lo que vio fue a su seria hermana con una mirada penetrante hacia Ambar.

.- ... Te la diré en cuanto quieras conversar – susurró Amairani y caminó hacia la salida, atreviéndose a pasar por un lado de una molesta Diana que no se dignó a verla, siquiera.

Apollo avanzó hacia la salida también e intentó pasar por un lado de su hermana, pero una mano aferró la suya y tuvo que clavar los ojos azules en esa mirada femenina que parecía desear escarbar hasta el más puro secreto.

.- ¿Diana?

.- Si ella llegara a molestarte...

.- No me molesta – aseguró Apollo.

.- Sabes que cuentas conmigo, ¿verdad, hermano? – preguntó Diana con suavidad.

.- Lo sé...

.- Y pedirías mi ayuda si la necesitaras... ¿verdad?

Apollo desvió la mirada y apretó los labios.

¿Lo haría?

¿Aun sabiendo que ya le había quitado demasiado?

.- ¿Apollo?

.- Lo haría – dijo volviendo a mirarla y atrapó ese cuerpo contra el suyo para besar la frente de su hermana – Te pediría ayuda si la necesitara.

Ella suspiró.

Apollo apoyó la mejilla en el tupido cabello negro de su hermana menor.

Jamás la necesitaría.

Se encargaría de ello.

o.o.o.o.o

_Estaba caminando por los pasillos._

_Caminaba con suavidad y ligereza. Miraba con inusual interés las paredes y parecía atento a cualquier sonido a su alrededor._

_Atento e interesado._

_Buscaba algo. Quería ver a alguien. Alguien que le interesaba de sobremanera. Lo deseaba con un fervor casi enfermo y solo el pensar en él le causaba un oscuro regocijo._

_Como cuando la buscó a ella. No. A esa persona deseaba más que a ella. Esa persona le sería más útil que ella. Tener a esa persona le daría la victoria y no tendría que temer de nada nuevamente._

_Entonces se detuvo._

_Alguien lo había visto._

_Por ello dejó de buscar que cerró ese fuerte lazo mágico._

_Ya tendría tiempo otro día._

_Tiempo era lo que sobraba._

o.o.o.o

.- Black.

Apollo saltó al escuchar esa voz adulta y giró violentamente solo para chocar contra un pecho bastante musculoso.

Con un suspiro levantó la mirada para encontrarse con su instructor de vuelo, quien parecía especialmente interesado en eso que Apollo había estado haciendo, escondido en la bodega de las escobas.

.- Profesor Wood – dijo automáticamente y se apartó de él con prudencia – Yo...

.- ¿Va a explicarme lo que hace solo en un lugar como este? – interrumpió el hombre con una ceja enarcada.

Apollo se ruborizó.

Decirle que "charlaba" con un espíritu menor no era muy prudente, ¿no?

.- Solo quería practicar – se apresuró a mentir.

Oliver enarcó una ceja de nuevo y posó la mirada en la nerviosa expresión del muchacho.

Para ser hijo de Sirius Black era demasiado transparente.

Aunque Oliver pensó que esa era una oportunidad que no podía desaprovechar.

.- Bien – dijo y tomó dos escobas – Hagámoslo juntos.

Apollo palideció con la sola idea, pero no tuvo más remedio que caminar detrás del hombre hasta la pista, en donde recibió la escoba. Incluso podría jurar que ese temblor que alcanzó a apreciar le pertenecía.

Jamás le había gustado volar.

No por falta de ejemplo, eso lo tenía claro. Su padre era un excelente aviador en ese aparato del demonio y había jugado con ambos desde que Apollo tenía uso de razón. Incluso le parecía recordar que había tenido una escoba en sus manos antes que ese preciado juguete de moda con el que se encaprichó.

Pero el resultado fue el mismo.

Su padre debió detenerse tras el primer hueso roto, a opinión de Apollo, sin embargo era tan terco.

Diana ni siquiera se había molestado en fingir que le entusiasmaba aprender a volar. Ella fue lo suficientemente lista para romperse una pierna, tres costillas y dislocarse la muñeca a los 7 años... De tal manera que su padre la dejó en paz bajo la creencia de que la chica había adquirido una fobia a las escobas.

Pero ella no había adquirido fobia a nada. Fue Apollo quien sufrió la fuerte impresión de verla caer de esa estrepitosa forma, odiando el momento en que su hermana mayor confesó que lo había planeado.

A veces odiaba que su hermana fuera así de astuta y fría, al grado de manejar a su propio padre.

Y lo peor es que ella no había planeado nada para él. Había hecho eso para ella misma.

_... tener hermanas mayores para eso..._

El caso es que Apollo no logró convencer a su padre de que era mejor dejar el asunto. Siempre tenía que escuchar alabanzas de su primo Harry Potter y verse inevitablemente alentado por alguien que estaba muerto.

"Harry jamás tuvo una escoba de pequeño y aun así aprendió", "Harry se hizo buscador en el primer año, ¿te dije que fue el buscador más joven de la historia de Hogwarts"... unas quinientas veces, si... "Harry fue increíble en la escoba".

Quizá por eso no lo detuvo, pensó Apollo nuevamente y suspiró acomodando su cuerpo en la escoba, había intentado superar a un muerto solo porque notaba toda esa aceptación de su padre hacia alguien hábil en una escoba.

Era patético, ¿cierto?

.- No olvides la concentración mágica – dijo Oliver al verlo listo – Piensa sólo en la escoba... Olvida todo lo que contradiga tu deseo a volar.

¿No desear volar contradecía su deseo a volar?

¿Dónde guardaría todo el pánico que se estaba apoderando de él desde que esa escoba comenzó a flotar poco a poco?

.- Bien – alabó Oliver al verlo a medio metro del suelo y trepó su escoba también – No te preocupes, yo estaré contigo a todo momento.

La verdad es que eso no importó a Apollo. Estaba más preocupado por ver la manera en que el suelo se alejaba de ambos.

De alguna manera agradecía que el instructor sujetara la punta de su escoba, sin embargo eso solo aumentó su pánico, especialmente en el momento en que vio que esa mano guía lo liberaba y él tuvo que hacerlo solo.

Mala idea.

El profesor Wood nunca olvidaría el momento en que intentó enseñar a un híbrido de sirena a volar, muy especialmente cuando este tenía tanto pánico y perdió el control de la escoba, lanzándose lejos de su protección, a una altura nada recomendable para alguien que jamás había podido aprender a volar.

.-¡Black, regresa inmediatamente! – ordenó Wood yendo tras él.

Como si pudiera hacerlo...

Apollo apretó los labios sintiendo la violenta manera con que el aire chocaba contra su rostro hasta que sintió esa presencia cerca.

Con un amago detuvo la escoba, admirando la simple acción lograda, y miró que había llegado hasta el campo de quiddicth.

Entonces buscó en las gradas hasta dar con él.

Él que lo miraba con esos penetrantes ojos negros.

Él que le sonrió de manera apasionada y que movió sus labios sin emitir sonido alguno, pero que se dio a entender perfectamente.

"_Eres mío"._

Apollo jadeó sintiendo esa presión en el pecho y una imagen le golpeó de lleno.

Ellos dos solos, en una fría noche.

Apollo abrazándolo a él... sintiendo su sangre...

Él susurrando un débil "te amo".

Apollo se llevó ambas manos al pecho ante la dolorosa presión que sintió y apreció que la escoba cedía a la irremediable fuerza de gravedad.

Escuchó al instructor.

.- ¡¡Sujeta la maldita escoba!!

¿Escoba?

¿Qué escoba?

Apollo sollozó y se cubrió la cara.

¿Por qué lloraba? ¿A quién pertenecía esa pena?

"_Te amo... Te amo, Harry"_

Oliver maldijo al escuchar ese golpe seco en el suelo y descendió odiando no haber lanzado un hechizo amortiguador más poderoso.

Con cuidado miró al muchacho en el suelo y frunció el ceño al ver las lágrimas acumuladas en sus mejillas.

¿Cómo?

o.o.o.o.o.o

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Malfoy?

Andrew enarcó una ceja ante el agresivo tono que el prefecto de su casa había utilizado y miró el sitio sin interés.

.- Voy a la enfermería- respondió- Me siento mal.

.- ¿Tengo cara de idiota?

Andrew omitió esa respuesta.

.- Necesito ir a la enfermería- se tocó el pecho y arrugó el ceño. Ya no dolía como hace poco - Aunque podría hacerlo mañana- decidió y dio la vuelta.

.- Nuevamente me estás ignorando.

El rubio miró a su prefecto sin comprender.

Últimamente muchos estaban de mal humor con él. Que extraño.

.-Sólo me sentía mal - se defendió - Estoy más preocupado por mi salud que por tus acusaciones.

Dicho esto, el rubio se marchó.

El joven bufó. No todos los días llamaba a una persona más de cuatro veces sin recibir respuesta.

Maldito Malfoy.

o.o.o.o.o.o

Una preciosa joven chocó contra Fred.

Con un delicioso rubor, se disculpó y continuó caminando al lado de sus dos entusiasmadas amigas. Al instante las reconoció como alumnas de Slytherin y una sonrisa escapó de sus labios en cuanto ellas continuaron hablando de las pancartas que realizarían para el próximo partido de quidditch.

Eso mejoró el humor de Fred y avanzó hasta la entrada de su oficina; donde encontró a un laborioso Oliver, quien hacía notas a toda velocidad a medida que su ceño se fruncía.

.-¿Planeas alguna estrategia para favorecer a Gryffindor en el arbitraje y no ser tan descarado?- preguntó con humor.

.- Andrew Malfoy es el buscador de Slytherin - dijo Oliver como si eso aclarara todo. Al ver la confusión en el rostro de Fred, sonrió - ¿Recuerdas que te dije que sabía volar?

.- No puede ser tan bueno - gruñó Fred. - Hao Kan McGwer, es hijo de Cho Chang, ella fue muy buena en su época.

.- Es mejor que su padre - comparó Oliver encogiendo los hombros - De todas maneras no seré arbitro. Te dejaré el puesto. Así podrás ver si ese muchacho es tan bueno como su madre – frunció el ceño – Aunque, si mal no recuerdo, ella solo logró distraer a nuestro buscador. Me pregunto si Hao Kan hará lo mismo.

Fred se sorprendió.

.- ¿No vas a hacerlo? – ignoró la protesta respecto a Cho.

.- Black se cayó de la escoba - dijo Oliver y su ceño se arrugó de nuevo.

.- ¿Y estás haciendo un nuevo plan de vuelo? - curioseo Fred, pero Oliver cubrió sus notas con delicada sutileza.- ¿Es algo secreto?

.- Si funciona lo compartiré contigo - prometió Oliver con una sonrisa que pareció extraña a Fred.

.- Estaré ocupado durante el partido, así que confiaré en ti.

Fred sonrió a medida que aceptaba el nuevo cargo.

Si. Su humor mejoraba.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Oliver avanzó con pasos lentos y silenciosos a través del pasillo de la enfermería. Miró con fingido interés cada una de las camas que estaban acomodadas en ambos lados y tuvo el fugaz y acertado pensamiento de que nada cambiaba en ese lugar.

Hogwarts no había cambiado mucho.

Oliver hizo a un lado ese pensamiento. No tenía tiempo para analizar eso, especialmente cuando resultaba afectado.

Oliver si había cambiado.

Con un suspiro detuvo sus pasos al estar frente a una cama ocupada. No pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al notar lo solitario del lugar, con ese enfermo en particular.

Le pareció ridículo.

Desde el momento en que Madame Hooch había sido asesinada, y lo llamaron para cubrir su lugar,

Su mentora había muerto por una razón que nadie sabía, pero se habían apresurado a cubrir su ausencia.

Oliver fue llamado para cubrir el lugar de la mujer que admiró durante sus estudios.

Le sorprendió, si, pero estaba al tanto de la situación.

Estaba tomando el lugar de ella. Esa era una de las razones por las que estaba ahí, frente a esa única cama ocupada, mirando al dormido adolescente sobre ella.

Llegado a ese punto Oliver hizo una mueca de frustración.

El primer encuentro con Apollo Black resultó ser bastante impredecible; muy espacialmente al notar ese especial trance al que se sometió a mas de 500 metros de altura.

Oliver ya sabía algo de esa cualidad en el chico, sin embargo no esperaba que ocurriera en cualquier sitio, específicamente donde se pudiera romper una considerable cantidad de huesos.

¿Estaría teniendo contacto con una criatura en ese instante?

Oliver había alcanzado a "sentir" algo, pero estaba más preocupado por evitar lo peor en esa caída.

El hombre avanzó hasta un lado de la cama y se inclinó para retirar las hebras negras que caían sobre la frente del joven.

No había nada.

Eso lo irritó un poco.

¿Qué había estado buscando, para empezar?

No todos los niños extraordinarios poseían una marca evidente que los distinguiera de los demás.

Lo que si le quedaba claro es que ese niño era muy especial.

Mucho.

Oliver posó una mano por la mejilla y se detuvo al tocar la base del cuello.

Un hibrido que jamás aprendería a montar correctamente la escoba; pero que, sin embargo, no lo requeriría en su futuro.

Porque ya tenía un futuro trazado.

Oliver se enderezó y tocó su brazo izquierdo con suavidad. Con pasos sutiles retrocedió y giró para retirarse.

Todo se tornaría aun más difícil.

o.o.o.o.o.o

Era un recuerdo.

El recuerdo de alguien que amó con todas sus fuerzas y fue rechazado por aquello que su amor consideraba correcto.

_Correcto era sobrevivir. Su supervivencia en una guerra a la que estaba condenado a pasar._

_Pero..._

_¿Por qué?_

_Él no deseaba ser protegido de esa manera._

_No lo quería. _

_La manera en que su amor fue hecho a un lado le dolió._

_Sólo... Sólo quería que esa persona..._

Apollo abrió los ojos con suavidad y gimió intentando acomodar su cuerpo en la cama.

Le dolía todo.

¿Por qué le dolía todo?

Ah... cierto... Se había caído de la maldita escoba.

El chico maldijo mentalmente y descubrió a su hermana, dormida en la cama contigua.

Pensó que era inevitable preocuparla, especialmente si las percepciones se intensificaban de esa forma.

¿De quién era ese recuerdo? ¿A quién pertenecía ese corazón roto?

Dolía percibirlo.

Dolía.

Apollo suspiró.

.- Diana... – llamó.

La muchacha bostezó y parpadeó para sonreírle.

.- Hola... – saludó ella.

.- ¿Cómo le fue al profesor Wood?

.- Horrible – admitió ella – Me dieron una detección y bajaron 15 puntos a nuestra casa.

.- Tonta – Apollo se acurrucó contra la almohada - ¿Cuánto estaré aquí?

.- Toda la noche – dijo ella incorporándose y bostezó.

.- Ve a la cama – pidió el muchacho – Dudo que me pase algo en plena enfermería.

.- Pero me preocupas...

.- Puedes preocuparte desde tu habitación – dijo él con burla - , no quiero verlo.

Diana suspiró y accedió. Odiaba a su hermano cuando la echaba de esa manera.


	12. 11 Necesidad

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K.Rowling.

**Advertencias: **Slash, shota, dark y lemon, conforme se vaya desarrollando la trama. Fuera homofóbicos.

**Nota:** En este capítulo hay lemon. Favor de buscar en slasheaven.

**Once: Necesidad**

La noche estaba en un hermoso silencio.

A lo lejos solo se veía una preciosa luna llena. Alzándose de manera orgullosa en un cielo despejado y limpio, donde se notaba esa resplandeciente aureola, distintiva solo en invierno. Lo demás era una preciosa luz plateada que bañaba de forma casi caprichosa las paredes de la mansión.

Colores plateados que hacían ver al sitio como algo maravilloso.

Justo en uno de los balcones, una figura semitransparente avanzó hasta tocar la fría piedra del barandal. Cerca de ahí se veía una preciosa gárgola en forma de dragón. Una de tantas que adornaban la construcción.

Un dragón...

La figura dejó caer sus hombros y con un gesto ausente alisó su larga barba canosa. En sus ojos había preocupación. Y ni esos peculiares lentes de media luna podían ocultar todas esas emociones.

Entonces un sonido le hizo voltear.

Por la puerta del balcón salió alguien más.

Alguien muy diminuto.

Esa persona se acercó también a la orilla del barandal y apoyó el cuerpo contra las estructuras de piedra. Ya que, aunque era tan alto como la orilla, no alcanzaba a asomarse por ella.

.- Tanto dolor... – susurró la figura semitransparente con tristeza.

La otra persona sonrió.

.- Ni siquiera lo intentes, viejo – susurró – Él no te escucha... Está _dormido_...

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Un interesante revuelo se dejó verter en los pasillos del colegio.

De repente todos los estudiantes se habían involucrado en una esperada confrontación deportiva en la que ya se sabía quién sería el vencedor.

Pero eso no evitaba que pudiesen celebrarlo de todas maneras.

Así que los muchachos comenzaron a contactarse unos a otros, organizando aquí y allá, lo necesario para hacer una pequeña revuelta en una de las cuatro casas. A la que el resto de los chicos esperaban entrar, aun cuando no pertenecían a ella.

Claro que el evento no interesaba a todos.

La mayoría de los implicados eran adolescentes, así que se habían asegurado de desalentar a los alumnos de menor edad, con la esperanza de no tener que frenar su diversión.

Claro que eso resultaría peculiarmente difícil si se intentaba poner de acuerdo a los prefectos, quienes tenían mucho que ver para que esa pequeña convivencia se llevara a cabo.

Al menos en eso pensaba Diana Black a medida que avanzaba a la sala de reuniones, releyendo el mensaje que le habían hecho llegar hace apenas unos minutos.

Con pereza entró a la sala y se sorprendió al ver a ambos capitanes de Slytherin y Gryffindor.

.- Black – saludó un sonriente Hao Kan McGwer, quien parecía bastante interesado en una lista de... ¿estudiantes?

.- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó la muchacha.

.- Nuestra lista de invitados – replicó Morrigan Stell, capitán de Slytherin - ¿Deberíamos organizarlo en la sala común de tu casa?

.- No – Hao Kan arrugó el ceño – la ultima vez bañaron a todo el equipo de Ravenclaw y los llamaron perdedores hasta lograr que se fueran.

.- Pero si esta vez seremos los ganadores – dijo Morrigan con una ceja enarcada.

.- Precisamente – Hao Kan sonrió – No quiero ser bañado por nada.

Diana miró a sus compañeros prefectos.

.- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – preguntó.

.- Apostamos sobre el tiempo que tardarán en acabar el partido – dijo Alfonso con descaro y se acercó a Diana - ¿Quieres apostar algo conmigo? ¿Qué tal un beso?

.- ¿Alma te aburrió tan pronto? – preguntó ella con acidez y buscó a Sam, el prefecto de Ravenclaw. Al no encontrarlo comprendió la causa de tanta irreverencia hacia las reglas – Tengo cosas más importantes qué hacer – declaró ella con molestia – Mi hermano se acaba de caer de una escoba y no puedo estar planeando una fiesta.

.- ¿Black cayó de una escoba? – preguntó Hao Kan con preocupación.

.- Fue lo que dije – gruñó ella con molestia y salió del lugar.

.- He oído que ambos Black son unos ineptos sobre una escoba – murmuró Morrigan y suspiró – Deberías aceptarlos en el equipo.

.- Cierra la boca, Morrigan – siseó Hao Kan - Sabes que no me gusta que bromees con esto.

El chico Slytherin sonrió.

.- ¿Crees que ella se fije en ti?

Hao Kan se ruborizó antes de escapar del lugar, ante la mirada de los divertidos prefectos.

.- 10 galeones a que no se lo dice – murmuró Alfonso.

.- 10 a que si lo hace – dijo Hadmon con una ceja enarcada - , pero no será directamente.

.- Los estudiantes que recurren al anonimato son patéticos – declaró Alfonso.

.- McGwer es una de esas cosas que aun cree en el romanticismo – Hadmon se encogió de hombros – Se lo tomará con calma, estoy seguro.

.- Acepto la apuesta – Alfonso sonrió.

.- Ambos deberían estar avergonzados de sí mismos – murmuró Morrigan limpiándose la nariz con pereza y se hurgó la bolsa del pantalón para sacar unos galeones – 20 galeones a que no es ella.

.- ¡¿Qué clase de apuesta es esa!? – protestó Hadmon.

Alfonso enarcó una ceja.

.- Acepto – dijo al fin - , pero estoy seguro que es ella.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Harry...

Lo había llamado Harry.

Apollo apoyó la barbilla en las rodillas sin despegar la vista de esa enorme ventana.

Desde que pudo echar a su hermana solo se había dedicado a eso. Mirar el cielo nocturno y pensar en lo revelador que resultó su reciente encuentro.

¿Y esas emociones dolorosas?

¿Eran de Harry?

¿Harry?

Apollo arrugó la frente sin poder entender la relación que tenía con ese nombre. Después de todo ese fantasma le había dicho que lo amaba, pero al muchacho le quedaba bastante claro que lo estaba confundiendo.

¿Y por qué había logrado confundirlo?

¿Quién era ese Harry?

Apollo suspiró y sintió ese ambiente helado que caracterizaba al fantasma. Levantó la mirada y lo vio andar con ese paso elegante y seguro hasta sonreírle con esa especial posesión.

.- Snape... – murmuró Apollo. Después de todo ya sabía su nombre.

El fantasma acentuó su sonrisa y se acercó hasta acariciar el cabello negro con delicadeza.

.- Siempre has sido resistente... – susurró el hombre.

Apollo no tenía la misma opinión de si mismo.

.- ¿Quién es Harry? –preguntó con curiosidad.

.- Tú eres Harry...

Apollo suspiró y cerró los ojos.

Se preguntó que tan solitario estaba el lugar como para que ese fantasma decidiera visitarlo y tuvo miedo al pensar que no solo ocurriría esa extraña visita.

Lo inteligente, por el momento, era distraerlo, sin embargo la presencia embriagadora de ese ser estaba debilitándolo de nuevo y se acurrucó contra las mantas en busca de un poco de control sobre su magia.

.- ¿Cuál es mi... – Apollo jadeó al sentir los labios fríos del ser sobre su mejilla - ... apellido?

Snape sonrió.

.- Siempre he pensado que eres distraído, pero jamás creí que sobrepasarías tus propios límites.

Apollo sintió que se le revolvía el estómago y un dolor intenso se acentuó en su esófago, provocándole pequeños espasmos.

.- Mi... apellido – insistió y sintió que el ser le retiraba la manta para mirar la ligera pijama con deleite - ... mi...

.- Mi bello Harry... – susurró el hombro y sus manos se escurrieron por debajo de la camisa, acariciando la piel cálida – Tan perfecto...

Apollo se dio cuenta del momento en que su dolor se transformó en angustia.

No otra vez.

Necesitaba ser más fuerte que la necesidad del fantasma.

.- ... Severus...

El fantasma se detuvo.

Apollo admitió que estaba sorprendido por el cambio de situación y se atrevió a mirarlo, solo para descubrir un gesto amable y amoroso.

.- Te amo... – susurró el profesor y le levantó una mano para besarla con silenciosa reverencia – Nunca lo olvides...

Un sonido en la puerta y un soplo mágico desaparecieron al ser. Dejando a Apollo totalmente confuso y agotado.

Inmediatamente escuchó los pasos por el pasillo hasta ver a un joven acercarse y mirarlo con preocupación.

.- ... McGwer... – musitó Apollo y sus ojos se cerraron sin que pudiera evitarlo.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Draco suspiró al terminar de leer el mensaje de su hijo.

Ya sabía lo orgulloso que Andrew podía llegar a ser, pero no esperaba que se tornara así de caprichoso, todo por culpa de Fred Weasley.

Era cierto que Andrew era un niño bastante prudente, sin embargo llegaban momentos en que dejaba a un lado toda la prudencia y se dedicaba solo a fastidiar a todo el que tuviera la mala suerte de estar a su alrededor.

Porque era eso lo que estaba haciendo Andrew. Se había encargado de hacerle saber cada movimiento que había estado realizando contra Weasley, con la sola intención de molestarlo.

Claro que a Draco no le importaba nada de eso en absoluto, sin embargo recibir tantos mensajes de su hijo se estaba tornando particularmente molesto, especialmente cuando solo eran con el objetivo de darle a conocer todas sus travesuras; de las que no estaba nada satisfecho.

Ese último mensaje, sin embargo, tenía que tomarlo en cuenta. No porque debiera detener a Andrew para seguir con su ardua labor de fastidiar a Weasley; más bien era una invitación. A un partido.

Draco había tenido que lidiar con la satisfacción que sintió al enterarse de que su hijo había sido electo buscador de su equipo. En los pocos juegos que tuvo, fue a verlo, y en todos tuvo que admitir que su hijo era realmente bueno.

Además a Andrew le gustaba que fuera.

No lo había expresado directamente, pero Draco lo notaba fácilmente en esa mirada clara que se posaba en las gradas, buscándolo momentos antes de lanzarse a conseguir la victoria.

El próximo partido sería importante, al menos para Andrew. Sin embargo Draco tenía un problema justo ahora. Y se trataba de su pequeño Harry, quien lucía unos centímetros más alto y una apariencia más saludable. Nada comparado al niño flacucho de 10 años al que todos habían visto. Y aunque no había mucha diferencia, no podía arriesgarse.

Lo cierto es que no podía dejar a Andrew solo.

Draco se lo pensó detenidamente antes de asomarse por la ventana y ver al morenito terminar de arruinar ese costoso atuendo al arrastrarse por el pasto, que apenas comenzaba a enverdecer, gracias a la próxima llegada de la primavera.

Enarcó una ceja viéndolo levantar esos horrorosos reptiles para acercarlos un poco a su cara, y decidió que lo castigaría si le daba un beso a esas bestias rastreras antes que a él.

Poco después pensó que Harry no correría peligro si se quedaba solo unas horas.

Andrew no necesitaría de mucho. Solo bastaría con que hiciera acto de presencia.

Después de eso podría regresar a casa y hacer un recuento de los daños.

Decidido.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

El día del partido llegó acompañado de unos activos pelirrojos recorriendo las gradas para hacer apuestas. Todas relacionadas con el tiempo en que acabaría el partido.

Cuando Anthony se lo comentó a Fred, el mayor de los Weasley tuvo que molestarse por la falta de fe que sus sobrinos mostraban hacia la casa de Gryffindor, así que se dio un tiempo para reprender a los jóvenes, pese a que ellos no daban muestra de estar arrepentidos.

.- Imagino que el equipo de quidditch fue muy bueno en tu época, tío – dijo Teodoro con calma.

.- Insuperable – aseguró Fred.

.- El de esta época es un asco – dijeron ambos pelirrojos con seguridad.

.- Deberían avergonzarse por decir eso – gruñó Fred.

.- Mamá me dijo que jamás debería avergonzarme por decir la verdad...

.- ¡Bien dicho, primo! – apoyó Teo.

Fred apretó los labios. Y hubiera dicho algo más, pero vio que ambos equipos comenzaban a caminar hacia el centro de la cancha.

.- Después... – prometió a sus sobrinos.

Cuando Fred arribó a la cancha tuvo que despegar los ojos de ese peculiar integrante del equipo de Slytherin, precisamente el más pequeño, rubio y decididamente odioso.

.- Que gusto saludarlo, arbitro – dijo Morrigan con descaro y estrechó la mano de Fred – No se preocupe, no lo tensaremos por mucho tiempo.

Fred enarcó una ceja.

Andrew ignoró por completo el parloteo de su capitán y levantó la mirada hacia las gradas de los profesores. Justo a la vista apreció una cabellera rubia que le hizo sonreír antes de aclararse la garganta con discreción y volver a adoptar una máscara de indiferencia.

.- Es suficiente – gruñó Fred y se liberó del efusivo capitán de Slytherin para mirar al capitán de Gryffindor, quien no se había molestado en acercarse – Suerte.

.- Procure no sufrir mucho – dijo Hao Kan guiñándole un ojo y le estrechó la mano de manera breve, antes de montar la escoba.

A Fred le pareció especialmente curioso notar esa actitud en el capitán de un equipo que, generalmente, era muy aguerrido. La sospecha de que el capitán tenía la culpa de la burla de sus sobrinos le vino a la mente y se dedicó a observarlo desde que el partido comenzó. Sin embargo tuvo que admitir que el chico era bueno. Incluso le recordaba bastante a su madre, sin embargo se reprendió por estar atento al elegante jovencito en el justo momento en que admitió que era... bueno... guapo.

Así que se recordó que era el arbitro del partido y se dedicó a ello.

Sin embargo le sorprendió que ese partido en particular fuese... limpio.

Ninguna falta, ningún empujón o provocación. Nada.

Que partido tan aburrido, por Merlín.

Y todo empeoró cuando Fred tuvo que confirmar la inferioridad del equipo de Gryffindor ante la habilidad de su oponente. Todo aunado a la triste presencia del buscador de Slytherin, que parecía una maldita ave.

Condenado mocoso del demonio.

Así que no hubo mucho qué cuidar realmente. Y Fred tuvo la sospecha que Oliver lo sabía.

Al dar el pitido que finalizó el partido notó que Andrew se acercaba a las gradas.

Fred se sorprendió bastante al ver a Draco Malfoy recibir algo de las manos de su hijo, y el pelirrojo pudo adivinar de lo que se trataba.

Unos segundos notó la mirada azul del rubio mayor y un rubor acudió a colorearle las mejillas antes que Draco sonriera con esa perversa maldad que lograba avergonzar a Fred.

Así que lo más seguro para el Weasley fue bajar a tierra y desmontar la escoba, viendo con extrañeza la camarería entre los integrantes de ambos equipos, especialmente la de McGwer.

.- Buen intento – dijo Fred al capitán.

.- Mi madre me enseñó a volar – dijo el joven con la mejor de sus sonrisas y se acomodó el cabello platinado – Ella me contó mucho de usted y de su hermano. Espero que no este muy decepcionado con el resultado.

.- De todas maneras el buscador del otro equipo era bastante bueno – admitió Fred a regañadientes.

.-Lo es – dijo Hao Kan con educación y avanzó hacia las regaderas.

Fred tuvo que admitir que había algo especial en el jovencito. Nada relacionado con su manera de volar, claro, pero era algo que lo hacía absolutamente distinto a la bella jovencita que él conoció durante el colegio.

Después de todo el intenso platinado de los cabellos del joven no se podían equiparar a tono negro que su madre tenía.

.- ¿Admirando al veela? – se burló Morrigan dando un codazo a Fred – Arbitro, en nuestra institución los romances alumno-profesor están estrictamente prohibidos.

Fred se ruborizó.

.- Debería darte una detención por la sola insinuación - gruñó.

.- No tiene nada de malo mirar lo que es bonito – Morrigan restó importancia a la amenaza y avanzó hacia las regaderas también – Hao Kan McGwer es bonito – agregó con naturalidad.

Fred no tenía intención de discutir a eso. Pese a que le pareció una información interesante. Giró para avanzar del lado opuesto de las regaderas, justo hacia las gradas, hasta que se topó con un niño rubio que le miraba con fría seriedad.

.- No tendrá el descaro de buscar a mi padre ahora, ¿cierto? – preguntó Andrew con calma y se pasó una mano por al alborotado cabello - ¿Justo en el colegio? ¿Usted no sabe ser discreto?

.- Ni siquiera debería gastar mi tiempo contestando – gruñó Fred.

Andrew sonrió.

.- ¿Es falta de tiempo o es falta de una frase adecuada para ser respondida? – dijo con mordacidad – Mi padre dijo que tenía algo importante por atender – agregó y avanzó hacia las regaderas – Usted no es importante, así que no debo preocuparme... por el momento.

Fred no tenía duda alguna que odiaba a ese engreído crío.

El pelirrojo decidió ignorar las palabras del jovencito y caminó hacia el interior del castillo, murmurando unas cuantas maldiciones debido a lo fácil que se había arruinado su perfecto día gracias a un solo mocoso.

Quizá Oliver ya sabía los resultados y por ello no se había molestado en estar presente en el partido. Al menos Fred no lo vio en el palco para maestros.

A quien si había visto, desde luego, era a Malfoy. De hecho había notado su fija mirada durante todo el partido.

Si el pequeño Andrew lo hubiese notado también, no tendría ese buen humor con el que lo retó hace un momento.

Así que Fred avanzó hasta su oficina y entró, asegurándose de azotar la puerta con suficiente énfasis para dejar claro que quería estar solo.

Sin embargo no estaba solo. Y el asalto a sus labios que lo aplastaron contra la pared se lo confirmó.

.- ¿Estás de mal humor, "león"? – susurró Draco cuando liberó sus labios y se dedicó a asaltar la piel de su cuello.

.- Malfoy...

.- Sorpresa... – se rió el rubio y una mano se deslizó entre las piernas del pelirrojo para acariciar – Me gustan las oficinas de los profesores – ronroneó – Son tan... "motivantes".

.- Alguien puede entrar – Fred intentó separarlo.

.- ¿A tu oficina? – Draco logró desabrochar el uniforme deportivo – No lo creo...

Oh, pero si pasó.

Lo que Fred tuvo que escuchar fue un audible carraspeo y giró la cabeza para ver a un Oliver con la ceja enarcada, sujetando la puerta.

.- _Nuestra_ oficina – dijo Oliver con énfasis y cerró la puerta,. Clara señal que no pensaba salir.

Draco profirió un ruido de disgusto y se apartó un poco de Fred para enfrentar al hombre.

Cosa que Fred vio ridículo. Oliver era más alto, más fuerte y, sin duda, se veía más molesto.

.- Solo necesitaré unos minutos para... _charlar_ – Draco enfrentó esa mirada con altivez – Nada que te afecte, Wood.

.- Me afecta – aseguró Oliver, provocando que Draco sonriera con burla – Lárgate, Malfoy.

.- Me apena – dijo Draco con una risita y dedicó una mirada especial a Fred – Nos _veremos_ después – prometió a Fred y le mandó un beso soplado antes de salir.

¿Qué?

Fred arrugó el ceño.

¿Qué acababa de pasar ahí?

.- Maldito arrogante de mierda – masculló Oliver con furia y la puerta sufrió un segundo azote.

.- ¿Qué fue todo eso? – terminó por preguntar Fred.

Oliver posó su furiosa mirada en Fred y apretó los labios.

Con un movimiento digno de su agilidad, se acercó hasta Fred y lo atrapó firmemente, antes de reclamar sus labios, de la misma manera que Malfoy lo había hecho hace un momento.

El pelirrojo se sorprendió ante el asalto, confundido intentó apartarse, observó fijamente a Oliver, y parpadeó incrédulo.

.- No es justo - musitó Oliver notando esa mirada y empujó a Fred hasta que el escritorio impidió su avance - Ese imbécil sólo te lastima... No es justo que aun lo esperes.

Fred bajó la mirada incapaz de hacerle frente, no había una respuesta cuerda para aquello, sintió el escritorio detrás de él, sin un lugar a donde huir, se mordió el labio inferior.

Oliver miró ese gesto con absoluta adoración. Con un dedo acarició el labio de Fred y lo deslizó hasta la mejilla, apoyándolo en la barbilla para obligarlo a posar sus ojos azules en él.

.- Quiero ofrecerte mi corazón, Fred - musitó inclinándose a chupar esos labios - Dispón de él ahora mismo.

El pelirrojo se perdió en la mirada de Oliver, sus ojos se cerraron, cuando sintió el contacto, había cierta renuencia, pero su cuerpo respondía a la caricia y de sus labios escapó un gemido.

Oliver debió notar la duda. Quizá por ello acomodó el cuerpo de Fred sobre el escritorio, tras tirar al suelo todo lo que se encontraba en él.

Sin darle tiempo a replicar, se aprovechó de las reacciones de su cuerpo y apartó ese uniforme para descubrir la bella piel plagada de pecas e inclinarse a besarla hasta rodear una tetilla con la lengua y chupar con traviesa avidez.

….

Una danza erótica se desarrolló justo en una oficina escolar.

Oliver se sintió capaz de reconocer las emociones que les rodeaban.

Pasión.

Deseo.

Pero...

El hombre se mordió el labio inferior.

Ahí no había amor.

Pese a ello Oliver pudo reconocer la entrega por parte de Fred y se dedicó a corresponder de la mejor manera que pudo.

Ya habría tiempo para preocuparse por lo demás.

El deseo nublaba los sentidos del pelirrojo, impidiéndole pensar con claridad, algo no estaba bien, pero no podía pensar que, su cuerpo reaccionaba con vida propia, sus labios saboreaban los de Oliver, pasión, deseo, lo envolvían por completo embriagándolo, ahogándolo.

.- Dime que eres mío... - ronroneó Oliver, sin dejar de entrar y salir de su cuerpo. Sin dejar de besar sus labios con pasión.

-Tuyo...- dijo con voz entrecortada y los ojos cerrados, dejándose llevar por el deseo.- soy tuyo...- completó la frase finalmente, sin ser completamente conciente de lo que eso significaba, su cuerpo se arqueo ante una nueva embestida, sintiendo la firmeza del cuerpo de Oliver llenarlo por completo.

.- Completamente... - insistió Oliver sosteniendo el cuerpo de Fred y apretándolo contra el suyo, sintiendo la antesala al clímax.

Fred sintió su vientre tensarse, señal de que estaba cerca del punto máximo, se aferró a Oliver con fuerza, sintiendo el firme cuerpo, correspondiendo a ello con un temblor propio, y de su garganta escapó un roncó grito de placer.

Oliver lo acurrucó contra su pecho y besó la frente sudorosa.

La idea de que tenía una oportunidad le hizo sonreír. Y no la desaprovecharía.

Claro que no.


	13. 12 Impuro

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K.Rowling.

**Advertencias: **Slash, shota, dark y lemon, conforme se vaya desarrollando la trama. Fuera homofóbicos.

**Nota: **Lemon en slasheaven

**Doce: Impuro **

Apollo penetró la entrada del gran comedor y estiró su cuerpo con felina calma antes de avanzar hacia algún sitio libre y tomar toda la comida que le fuera posible. Desde luego se sentía bastante animado por haber podido abandonar la enfermería, pese a que no tenía mucha idea de aquello que había cambiado el ambiente al que le fue sometido; pero poco le importó, ya que recuperó fuerza de forma asombrosa; lo que fue suficiente para convencer a la estricta enfermera de darle de alta.

En eso pensaba el sonriente muchacho hasta que pudo localizar un buen lugar para almorzar y tomó asiento junto a una par de pelirrojos que se entretenían en contar una buena cantidad de monedas y se las arreglaban para comer, al mismo tiempo.

.- ¿Asaltaron a alguien?- preguntó Apollo, comenzando a servirse pollo.

.-Apostamos- respondieron ambos Weasley.

.-Oh-el moreno mordió su comida-¿Contra nuestro equipo?

.-Naturalmente.

.-Claro- concedió Apollo- Deberían entrar al equipo; quizá eso nos haga recuperar algo de dignidad.

.-Malfoy es muy bueno- dijo Teodoro con el ceño fruncido- No quiero ser humillado innecesariamente.

.-Lo que pasa es que eres un perezoso-objetó su primo.

.-Ambos lo son- corrigió Apollo y frunció un poco el ceño- Al menos Malfoy se preocupa por la fama que va adquiriendo.

.-Es un Malfoy- justificaron ambos pelirrojos.

.-Si- concedió Apollo de manera ausente- será muy difícil convencerlo...

Leonard enarcó una ceja ante el accidental comentario y dejó que su primo siguiera el conteo.

.-Oí que caíste de la escoba...

.-Para estos días habría pensado que esa noticia se olvidaría con el partido.

.-Se olvidó- confirmó el pelirrojo-; pero me resulta interesante averiguar la razón.

.-Deberías dejar de verme como un objeto de estudio. Es molesto.

.-No se tiene a un médium a la mano tan a menudo- sonrió Leonard.

.-No estoy "a la mano"- protestó Apollo.

Leonard hubiera querido agregar algo a eso, sin embargo el ruido de múltiples aleteos llamaron su atención y vio dos lechuzas frente a él y a su primo.

.- ¿Es de la abuela?- Teo parecía angustiado.

.-No le dijiste que apostamos ¿eh?- Leo frunció el ceño.

.-Seguro el tío Fred- Teodoro palideció.

Apollo ignoró a ambos pelirrojos y miró a una de las aves que se acercaba a él.

.- ¿Para mi?- murmuró tomando el papel.

Tres Gryffindor palidecieron al mismo tiempo que dos aves volaron.

Apollo se aseguró de esconder su pergamino y se aclaró la garganta, agradeciendo que los pelirrojos estuvieran bastante ocupados con su propio mensaje, de tal manera que no había notado su propia confusión.

.- Mi tío Fred hace cosas poco propias de él - gruñó Leonard haciendo bola el recado y encendiéndolo con la varita - Ahora solo Anthony será el favorito de la abuela.

.- Tengo miedo - lloriqueó Teodoro.

Apollo suspiró y se puso de pie, asegurándose de que los primos no lo notaran. Cuando llegó hasta un solitario pasillo, extrajo el pergamino que había escondido y comenzó a leer.

Era extraño ser blanco de un mensaje así. Sin embargo el moreno encontró adorable estar leyendo un mensaje amoroso.

La verdad es que el toque anónimo daba cierto encanto a la nota y Apollo tuvo que obligarse a odiar ese lado curso que recién estaba encontrando en sí mismo.

¿Se habría sentido igual ese tal Harry?

Apollo frunció el ceño y volvió a guardar la romántica nota.

Tendría bastante suerte si podía contactar a un espíritu menor y no atraer la atención de su _acosador personal_.

Pensando en ello caminó hacia la primer clase. Todo sin percatarse de una suave mirada desde la mesa de Gryffindor que se adornó con una gentil sonrisa acompañada de un rosado en ambas mejillas.

o.o.o.o.o.o

.- _Reparo_.

¿Cuántos había encontrado ya?

Draco gruñó y se masajeó el cuello antes de continuar avanzando detrás del horrendo rastro de lodo que había encontrado desde el jardín hacia la casa.

Aun no sabía cuanto había caminado Harry...

Aunque, a juzgar por las huellas, más bien parecía que su niño había arrastrado los pies a propósito. Todo acompañado de un rastro de reliquias familiares rotas y estropeadas.

¿Por qué los elfos no se habían encargado de repararlas?

Draco tenía una posible respuesta a eso. Una muy relacionada con esa huella lineal que acompañaba los pasos de Harry.

Demonio de muchacho.

Draco se detuvo en seco y enarcó una ceja. En realidad comenzaba a tener un tic en la ceja.

.- ¡¡Harry!! - llamó con energía y avanzó con mayor velocidad tras el rastro de lodo - ¡Una de las primeras reliquias Malfoy! - dijo impaciente - ¡Te dije que no jugaras dentro de la casa con esas cosas!

¿Dónde estaba ese muchacho?

¿No se suponía que con 13 se tenía más obediencia?

.- ¡Harry! - abrió una puerta y se asomó. Nada - ¿Dónde demonios te has metido?

El rubio avanzó por el pasillo y por primera vez odió tener una mansión enorme con esa.

.- ¡¡Harry!! - comenzó a gritar.

Un aroma a sal lo detuvo en seco.

¿Sal?

Draco frunció el ceño.

¿Ahí? ¿ De nuevo?

Con pasos pausados descendió hacia la parte inferior de la mansión hasta alcanzar el pasillo que avanzaba hacia las mazmorras.

Una risa infantil acompañada de un siseo llamó su atención y fue guiado hasta un amplia cámara en donde su Harry permanecía sentado, frente a una interesante colección de retratos.

Aunque a Draco dejó de importarle eso cuando vio el retrato de su propio padre, justo al centro de la cámara.

Vaya.

.- Harry - llamó al moreno y se arrodilló frente a él, lamentando de inmediato ver esa sucia carita - Estás hecho un desastre. ¿Planeabas inundar la casa de lodo?

.- Padre - Harry sonrió y se abrazó a él - He explorado la casa - dijo orgulloso y se dejó cargar por el rubio - ¡Es enorme!

.- Me he dado cuenta - dijo el rubio con amargura, viendo de nuevo esas manchas de lodo - ¿Pero tenías que hacerlo con los zapatos llenos de tierra?

.- Chocolate estaba buscando algo - dijo Harry y fue depositado en la cama, donde Draco comenzó a quitarle la ropa sucia - Dijo que era muy importante.

.- Tu mascota empieza a molestarme - dijo Draco y lanzó un encantamiento para comenzar a llenar la tina con agua caliente - ¿Qué tiene que buscar en el interior de una casa? Solo es una serpiente.

.- Dijo algo de un lazo - dijo el niño y fue cargado de nueva cuenta para ser introducido al agua en la tina - ¡Agua!

.- ¿Un lazo? - Draco comenzó a lavar el cabello negro con shampoo y ordenó al niño que limpiara esas manchas de lodo en la piel de su pecho y cara - Tu serpiente es muy rara, Harry.

.- Es muy lista - aseguró el niño - Habla con las demás serpientes de fuera y se entera de muchas cosas.

.- Oh - Draco hundió al niño en el agua para retirar el jabón y lo vio emerger nuevamente - ¿Tu serpiente huele a sal?

Harry se ruborizó.

.- Ehm... Nosotros rompimos algo en el comedor - confesó.

.- ¿En serio? - Draco arrugó ambas cejas. ¿Habría sido ese caro y elegante jarrón que su madrina le había dado, bajo advertencia de no romperlo? - Deberías conocer la casa con "mas cuidado". - recomendó al moreno y le ordenó que se pusiera de pie para lavar las sucias piernas.

Claro que esa no fue buena idea.

Draco tendría que recordarse lo vulnerable que estaba ante Harry, aun a esa tierna edad. Con puntapiés mentales, de ser necesario.

.- Lávate tu - dijo con dificultad y vio al moreno frotarse las piernas con el perfumado jabón.

.- Hubo una habitación que no pude abrir - dijo Harry, ausente al creciente malestar de Draco, conforme hacía lo posible por alcanzarse los tobillos dentro del agua - Chocolate no pudo entrar tampoco. Dijo algo de "protección mágica".

Draco tendría que usar esa misma protección en Harry si no quería violarlo en un futuro bastante cercano.

.- ¿Si? - preguntó el rubio estúpidamente y se aclaró la garganta para cruzar los brazos. De esa manera evitaría ayudar al niño con esa mancha en la nalga izquierda que aun no había limpiando.

.- Intente abrirla varias veces - dijo el niño, ausente a la roja cara de su padre -, pero solo logré hacerla vibrar...

¿Vibrar?

Draco ahogó un gemido y forzó una tos. ¿Cuánto tardaría Harry en localizar esa maldita mancha en su nalga?

.- ¿De veras? - Draco no sabía el momento en que había dejado de poner atención.

.- ¡Listo! - anunció Harry. Para desgracia de Draco, jamás localizó esa mancha en su trasero.

.- Falto una parte - dijo con voz ronca.

.- Pero si me lave todo - Harry se miró con cuidado. Lástima que no tuviera ojos en la nuca.

.- Demonios - gruñó Draco y extendió una mano para tocar esas suaves y redondas langas, limpiando (ya de paso acariciando) la bella piel.

.- Oh... - Harry sonrió - , me faltó el culo.

Draco se atragantó de dolorosa manera y comenzó a toser.

.- ¿Quién te enseñó esa palabra? - dijo en cuanto se recuperó.

.- ¿Uh? - Harry miró al rubio confundido - Nadie.

.- ¿Nadie? - se extrañó el hombre. ¿Harry usaba ese tipo de...?

_Ah... si..._

En casos muy _especiales. _

El rubio gruñó y tomó al niño entre una toalla para depositarlo en la cama.

.- Vístete - ordenó mientras buscaba la ropa - Te estaré esperando para comer.

.- Pero tardare mucho tiempo vistiéndome, padre.

La verdad es que Draco sabía.

_Y eso quería._

Tiempo para desahogar esa frustrada excitación que le tenía incómodo.

.- Solo obedece - dijo y salió de la habitación.

o.o.o.o.o.o

Fred suspiró y levantó la mirada hacia el cielo.

El clima había cambiado, así que un bello sol brillaba en el sitio.

Espléndido para entrenar con los pocos niños que aun no dominaban la escoba.

Aunque Fred tenía otro pensamiento en la cabeza. Uno muy relacionado con Oliver Wood y aquel encuentro en el que no había podido librarse de él.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando con él?

¡Se suponía que estaba enamorado de Draco Malfoy!

¿O no?

Fred se recostó en el suelo y torció los labios.

Había algo muy familiar en todo eso... Muy especialmente porque no había podido negarse a Oliver.

¿Es que se había equivocado?

El pelirrojo escondió la cara entre ambas rodillas.

Para nada era lo mismo. Draco jamás sería así de gentil ni cuidadoso. Y aun cuando ambos lograban hacerle perder la cabeza, no era lo mismo.

¿Se había equivocado?

o.o.o.o.o.o

.- ¿Algo en particular le tiene parado frente a la entrada de Gryffindor, profesor Wood?

Oliver sabía distinguir un tono de voz hostil.

El tono que Diana Black estaba usando en esos momentos era absolutamente hostil.

.- ¿Hay algo que oculte y no quiera que vea, señorita Black? - contraatacó.

La muchacha permaneció impasible ante la atenta mirada del hombre. Tenía claro que no le simpatizaba, sin embargo no era tan tonta como para hacerse de un enemigo de ese nivel. Y si de algo estaba segura era que Oliver Wood estaba a mayor nivel que ella, no solamente por ser profesor.

Así que la chica optó por lo más prudente para ella. Por ello desvió la mirada en un acto tímido, poco propio en ella, y comenzó a juguetear con sus manos.

.- Yo... - musitó - quiero disculparme por haber sido grosera con usted.

Oliver mostró una clara expresión de sorpresa.

.- Cuando algo malo ocurre a mi hermano, actúo de forma desagradable - continuó ella.

Oliver dejó caer los hombros y se pasó una mano por el cabello.

.- Me toma totalmente desprevenido, señorita Black - dijo con sinceridad - Y ya van dos veces.

Ella lo sabía.

.- Ni mi hermano, ni yo, somos aptos para volar - agregó ella con tacto - Quizá... simplemente no sea prudente...

.- Al menos déjeme intentarlo - interrumpió Oliver.

Diana suspiró. Había fallado de forma horrenda.

.- Si - musitó y se movió - Con permiso, profesor Wood - se despidió.

Oliver sonrió.

Ahora comenzaba a notar el pequeño inconveniente con Apollo Black. Lo extraño es que esa muchacha o emanaba tanta energía mágica como él, pese a que parecía tener un carácter capaz de controlar cualquier situación.

.- Complemento... - se dijo a sí mismo y cruzó los brazos - No creo que ese carácter ayude a mi misión.

o.o.o.o.o.o

_La energía retumbó en el ambiente de manera brusca._

_¿Cuántas veces había chocado ya?_

_No muchas. Sin embargo la siguiente podía ser la última._

_Precisamente era eso lo que Draco debía presenciar. El último golpe era vital y no podía estar ausente._

_Por ello avanzaba, guiado por esas poderosas energías en pugna. Pensando nuevamente en lo que perdería, pero (muy especialmente) en aquello que ganaría. Era eso lo que motivaba la acción que estaba por realizar. Iba a arriesgar lo necesario por ganar._

_Fue entonces que los vio. Ambos estaban luchando de manera formidable, sin embargo se evidenciaba que las cosas estaban por terminar._

_La batalla estaba por terminar._

_Draco se mantuvo quieto, sin dejar de observar cada movimiento en ambos magos. Muy especialmente los movimientos que Harry realizaba._

_Apreciar los agiles movimientos en el moreno, demostró a Draco que Harry era perfecto._

_El mago más poderoso con el que el rubio se hubiera encontrado._

_Maravilloso._

_Draco alcanzó a ver un brusco movimiento con el que Harry realizó la mortal herida que lo bañó con la sangre de su enemigo. _

_Antes de eso Draco se notó avanzar._

_Un paso al frente._

_El paso que le recordaba que su corazón estaba en juego._

_Con molestia reprimió esa sensación y retrocedió nuevamente. Estaba esperando que ocurriera aquello que Lord Voldemort había planeado desde hace tanto tiempo._

_Entonces dio inicio._

_Harry comenzó a reír con bastante entusiasmo y el rubio supo que el momento estaba por acercarse._

_Un remolino de energía emanó de él. Donse se veía y sentía claramente una nueva lucha entre ambos poderes._

_La lucha avababa de iniciar en ese momento. Y Draco tenía pensado acabarla lo antes posible._

_Con un movimiento veloz se acercó y clavó la varita en el pecho del moreno._

_Decir que no le dolió habría sido mentira. Draco pudo jurar que el corazón de Harry no fue el único herido._

_No podía retroceder ya._

_Draco estuvo a punto de murmurar el hechizo que terminaróa con esa lucha interna._

_Eliminaría al cuerpo por el que ambos magos peleaban._

_Entonces una mano le atrapó el cuello._

_Draco jadeó por la sorpresa y sintió que esas poderosas tenazas se cerraban en su cuello._

_¿Por qué?_

_La fuerza lo levantó por el aire y tuvo que mirar esa sonrisa retorcida a medida que el bello rostro se deformaba a la cara redonda y barbuda del gigante que le miraba con absoluto odio._

_Se estaba ahogando._

Un grito despertó a Draco y se incorporó en la cama.

Con angustia miró la habitación y enterró la cara en ambas manos.

Un sueño. Solo había sido un sueño.

El jadeante sonido de su respiración era lo único que le acompañaba en la habitación.

Nadie más.

Nada más.

A pesar de ello, aun sentía la presión en su garganta.

Draco se puso de pie y avanzó lentamente hacia el exterior de la habitación. Sus pasos lo llevaron hasta la puerta, donde Harry dormía, y apoyó la frente en la madera.

Solo había sido un sueño.

Aun estaba aturdido por el ataque de ese estúpido gigante. Si. Seguramente se trataba de eso.

Pensaba en ello hasta que un sonido llamó su atención.

Un... ¿sollozo?

.- ¿Harry?

Sin respuesta.

En realidad eso no era de extrañar a mitad de la noche, pero otro sollozo alertó a Draco y abrió la puerta con cuidado para penetrar.

Lo que vio fue al niño hecho un ovillo y se acercó.

.- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó sentándose a un lado de la cama. Pensando que el niño podría tener una pesadilla.

Harry suspiró y lo miró antes de ruborizarse.

.- Me duele, padre.

¿Cuándo se había perdido el precioso "papi " que Harry usaba con él?

Draco no le dio importancia y tocó los cabellos del niño.

.- ¿Qué es lo que te duele? - preguntó con un poco de preocupación - ¿El golpe? - había pensado que todo estaría bien después de esos días.

.- No - dijo el niño - Me duele más abajo.

.- ¿Más abajo?

Harry deshizo el ovillo en el que estaba y retiró un poco las mantas para permitir que Draco viera. Lo que le mostraba era... ¡Cielo santo!

.- Harry... ¿eso es una...? - ¿Qué demonios? ¿Tan pronto?

.- Me duele, padre - dijo el niño - No mucho - admitió con un rubor - , pero no me siento cómodo y no puedo dormir.

Draco apartó los ojos del interesante bulto entre las piernas del niño y le miró el rostro para toparse con un gesto de confusión bastante peculiar.

Era absolutamente extraño que Harry recuperase tales necesidades eróticas antes que sus recuerdos. Incluso le parecía absurdo verlo con una erección a sus, recién, recuperados 13 años; especialmente cuando parecía claro que no comprendía lo que le estaba pasando.

Draco gruñó. Había planeado tener una charla sobre sexualidad con su hijo Andrew, pero no con Harry, ya que tenía la confianza de que crecería y recordaría antes de que eso fuese necesario.

Ahora se encontraba que no había recordado... Y, aunque hubiese crecido, no le parecía normal.

Bueno, pensó el rubio con resignación, nada de eso era normal.

.- No te preocupes - le dijo a Harry - , el dolor desaparecerá...

.- ¿Cómo?

.- Con... unos minutos más...

Harry no pareció satisfecho con eso. El propio Draco no quedó satisfecho con la evasiva, ya que notaba la creciente incomodidad en el moreno.

Quizá... podría enseñarle la manera de hacerlo por sí mismo.

La sola idea de ser partícipe de algo tan íntimo sin participar como quisiera incomodó a Draco. Pese a ello accedió a disminuir esa expresión de dolorosa angustia en el pequeño; comprendió la frustración que debía sentir en esos momentos.

.-Bien- Draco resopló-, es muy fácil… Sólo debes… tocarte.

La expresión de incomprensión que Harry le demostró provocó desilusión en el rubio.

.-Toca tu… - Draco arrugó la nariz.

.-Muéstrame cómo, padre - musitó el niño-. Prometo aprender por mí mismo, solo por esta vez.

La verdad es que esa idea le parecía aún más insoportable. Tocarse para que Harry aprendiera estuvo por convencerlo de comunicarlo con Andrew, pese a que no estaba seguro si su hijo habría comenzado a autocomplacerse. Sin embargo tampoco le gustaba la idea. Compartir ese instante con su hijo no lo ilusionaba; mucho menos cuando el propio Harry le había confesado que, hasta hace poco, lo había atacado a besos.

Pese a ello no podía dejarlo, ¿cierto?

Así que Draco se dispuso a _mostrar _ a Harry la manera de hacerlo.


	14. 13 Detrás

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K.Rowling.

**Advertencias: **Slash, shota, dark y lemon, conforme se vaya desarrollando la trama. Fuera homofóbicos.

**Trece: Detrás **

Amairani se detuvo con pasos pausados en uno de los cruces de los pasillos y miró con atención la oscuridad que se vislumbraba en el fondo del paso hacia la sala común de Gryffindor.

No porque fuera interesante. Más bien tenía que ver con la energía que había comenzado a emanar desde que todos regresaron a ese curso. Energía que Amairani no podía descifrar, pero que había activado sus habilidades mágicas, incluso antes de que su traspaso familiar terminara.

Desde luego que la muchacha no sabía qué tan confiables eran esas visiones. Solo se había tropezado con fragmentos de imágenes en su cabeza, y ninguno parecía relacionarse al anterior. Sin embargo eran lo suficientemente perturbadoras como para no ignorarlas, aun si hubiera posibilidad de que estuviesen equivocadas.

Porque Amairani sabía que cabía esa posibilidad, muy especialmente porque aun no recibía todos los poderes de su padre.

La chica suspiró y avanzó con lentos pasos hacia la sala.

Una violenta sacudida detuvo su cuerpo en seco y jadeó de sorpresa al comprender que la magia era más fuerte.

Había aumentado, ¿por qué?.

La joven se mordió el labio inferior y apretó los parpados sin dejar de apretar los libros contra su pecho. Sintió la magia fluir alrededor de su cuerpo y un suave soplido, que bien podría confundirse con una risa, le hizo fijar la mirada entre las penumbras.

De nuevo él.

Amairani tuvo que voltear hacia sus espaldas en busca de algún indicio que le confirmara su permanencia en el presente, pero se encontró con una borrosa visión de las paredes del castillo y le fue posible escuchar voces toscas e irreales a lo lejos.

La muchacha jadeó de nueva cuenta y retrocedió para salir del sitio. Posó sus ojos en el chico y le vio sonreír, antes de extender la mano y hacer emanar esa poderosa magia que reventó su cuerpo contra la pared.

Los libros cayeron y ella tuvo que imitarlos para llevarse las manos a la cabeza.

Solo entonces supo que la visión había terminado, sin embargo una voz le susurró una burlona advertencia.

"_Te estoy buscando... Pronto voy a encontrarte"._

Amairani miró el sitio a toda velocidad y reconoció que las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad.

De nuevo posó sus ojos en el pasillo y apretó los labios antes de secarse las lágrimas con furia e indignación.

.- Maldita seas, Apollo Black - gruñó poniéndose de pie y avanzó hacia el comedor - , más vale que estés rondando por el colegio... No puedo buscarte directamente en tu estúpida casa Gryffindor.

o.o.o.o.o.o

Anthony Weasley tenía serias razones para pensar que todo ese desorden era causa de su hermano menor y de su primo. O al menos los autores intelectuales.

Con furia penetró a través del retrato y comenzó a caminar entre el mar de espuma mágica que estaba regada por el sitio. Por cierto que los estudiantes más jóvenes parecían complacidos al poder jugar entre todo eso. Los mayores solo miraban con cierto deleite.

Demonios.

Anthony resbaló y fue a pegarse contra un sofá. Se incorporó con dificultad solo para encontrarse con la sonrisa de uno de sus compañeros, quien parecía especialmente divertido.

.- Tu los viste - dijo el pelirrojo.

Hao Kan miró a Anthony como si acabara de reparar en su presencia y sonrió nuevamente antes de acomodarse en el sofá de forma lánguida.

.- Si - dijo simplemente.

.- Eres de séptimo curso - acusó el pelirrojo - No deberías permitirles hacer esta clase de bromas.

.- Precisamente porque estoy en el último curso me permito un poco de diversión - dijo el muchacho con calma y soltó una carcajada al ver resbalar a otro de sus compañeros de casa, quien se había aventurado a caminar entre la sustancia. - Esto es genial - aseguró - Deberé aprender el hechizo correcto algún día.

.- Mi tío George se las enseñó - dijo el chico y terminó por rendirse. Era imposible ponerse de pie entre esa espuma, así que se recargó en el mueble - Es una bobería.

.- No debes ser su consentido si no te la enseñó a ti, Weasley - dijo Hao Kan y soltó otra risita al ver que una de las niñas resbalaba, lamentablemente mostrando unos bellos calzones con algo amarillo estampado en ellos.

.- No quise aprenderlo - Anthony estaba terriblemente ruborizado - Mi tío George dice que soy la desgracia de la familia.

.- Tonterías - aseguró Hao Kan - Cada quien tiene sus propias cualidades... - sonrió - Mira eso... es Diana.

Diana se detuvo en seco en cuanto vio el desastre en la sala común y frunció ambas cejas antes de retirar la paleta que estaba comiendo en ese momento, solo para posar la mirada en Anthony y enarcar una ceja. Volvió a meterse la paleta en la boca y reparó en la atención innecesaria que todos sus compañeros tenían puesta en ella, así que suspiró y extrajo su varita que provocó que el palito de su paleta se moviera de una forma graciosa en lo que parecía ser un hechizo. Hechizo que provocó una aura dorada y encerró la espuma en una esfera que se elevó por el aire.

Al instante los alumnos caídos comenzaron a levantarse y avanzaron a sus habitaciones abochornados.

Diana pudo acercarse a Anthony tras desaparecer su esfera y volvió a fruncir el ceño.

.- Esta vez se han pasado - dijo ella y miró a Hao Kan - Espero que esa sonrisa no sea por verme, McGwer.

.- Admiro vuestras cualidades, _mademosille_ - dijo él simplemente.

.- Es un hechizo que cualquiera pudo realizar - acusó ella - , pero esta claro que prefieren divertirse con el desorden a darle fin.

.- ¿¡Dónde esta la espuma!? - preguntó una voz ajetreada y Diana tuvo que gruñir antes de voltear a ver a su hermano menor.

.- Es imposible que corras solo para ver el desorden de esos tontos - dijo molesta.

.- ¿Y por qué no? - Apollo parecía confundido antes de mirar a Anthony en el suelo y a Hao Kan - Ella lo ha arruinado, ¿cierto?

.- Definitivamente - dijo Hao Kan con encanto.

.- Maldita sea - Apollo pataleó con un precioso puchero que hizo sonreír a Diana, antes de colocar una mascara de indignación.

.- Deberías avergonzarte, Apollo Black - regañó ella con ambas manos en la cintura - Eres un joven de 15 años, no puedes estar aplaudiendo las travesuras de unos bobos.

Apollo suspiró y miró a Anthony.

No, ese no le serviría.

Después miró a Hao Kan.

"Salvame" dijo moviendo solo sus labios.

Hao Kan parpadeó, totalmente tomado por sorpresa.

Un color escarlata que llamó la atención, no solo de los gemelos. Y Hao Kan tuvo que toser ruidosamente para desviar la atención, antes de murmurar algo parecido a una disculpa, poniendo una mala excusa y escapar a su habitación.

.- Vaya - Diana estaba claramente sorprendida - ¿Usaste algo de encantó hibrido con él?

.- ¡Claro que no! - protestó Apollo arrugando el ceño y suspiró - Además él tiene más atracción por su naturaleza de la que puedo tener yo.

.- No creo que puedas huir de la manera en que Hao Kan lo hizo, si usase su magia en ti, Black - dijo Anthony arreglándose la ropa.

Apollo enarcó una ceja.

.- ¿Qué sabes de atracciones, Weasley? - gruñó - Los cachorros de sirena están muy desarrollados en ese rubro.

Diana apretó los labios.

.- Pero tu ya no eres un cachorro, Apollo - dijo ella y cruzó los brazos - Ahora que me acuerdo Hao Kan estuvo muy afectado por nuestra atracción infantil - dijo con voz baja - Sus 14 años debieron ser horribles.

.- Eso es enfermo, de tu parte - acusó Apollo - Saber que despierto deseo sobreprotector a un veela podría sobrepasar mis expectativas.

.- ¿Por qué? - ella sonrió - McGwer es bastante hermoso.

Apollo se ruborizó y carraspeó ruidosamente.

La muchacha soltó una risita y se acercó a él para abrazarlo.

.- ¿Te has planteado la posibilidad de que sea ese que te ama? - susurró ella al oído de su hermano - Las estrellas insisten en que existe ese alguien.

.- Tus estrellas podrían equivocarse - dijo Apollo con el ceño fruncido. Demasiado acosado se sentía ya, y todo por culpa de ese fantasma que insistía en llamarle por otro nombre - McGwer jamás...

.- Algunos prefieren ser discretos, hermano - dijo ella y besó la mejilla del chico - Tu siempre has sido discreto, ¿lo olvidas?

Apollo miró a su hermana retirarse y suspiró.

Había cosas para las que no podía ocultarle nada. Y la verdad comenzaba a pensar que eso le afectaría, muy especialmente si su hermana seguía siendo esa criatura con menor carga mágica que no podría defenderse de todo lo que Apollo estaba sufriendo.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Adeni Mcwer estaba acostumbrado a llamar la atención en todo sitio donde estuviera. Por ello había dejado de molestarse por la gama de miradas que se levantaban a su paso, muy especialmente la de algunos caballeros, que no podían ocultar esa mezcla de admiración y descaro.

Ese lugar, sin embargo, tenía un excedente de caballeros descarados que no solo levantaban la mirada hacia su persona, sino que también soltaban comentarios adornados de alegres risas; muy especialmente cuando alguno de ellos se atrevía a decir algún piropo al hombre, quien tenía que recordarse mentalmente que estaba en el sitio donde su esposa trabajaba y que ella adoraba ese trabajo.

Aunque en esos momentos el propio Adeni comenzaba a tener buenas razones para odiar el trabajo de su esposa. De hecho todo había comenzado desde ese asesinato, del que no se paraba de hablar en las oficinas centrales del Ministerio de Magia.

Generalmente Adeni podía asegurar que era una persona muy tolerante con el deseo de su esposa, al querer trabajar. Pero ahora solo pensaba en la seguridad de ella, y no consentiría cualquier cosa que la arriesgara, aun si todo eso era una investigación llena de sospechas donde, curiosamente, no había un solo sospechoso.

Adeni jamás había sido partidario del riesgo. No por nada se había alejado de la anterior guerra mágica, en busca de tranquilidad. Por ello pensaba dejar muy claro su opinión respecto a todo eso.

En ello pensaba hasta que vio a su apresurada esposa, caminando por un pasillo con muchos papeles en brazos.

Adeni evitó llamarla, ya que adoraba verla de esa manera. Le recordaba los primeros días en que hubo nacido su único hijo, donde la bella oriental había hecho gala de un excedente de energía, el que Adeni había desgastado con tremendo gusto.

Cho se apresuró hacia la dirección en que estaba la oficina del Ministro. Eso molestó un poco a Adeni y tuvo que controlar un ataque de celos, obligándose a recordar que el viejo tenía la perfecta vigilancia de su hija menor, quien trabajaba en la oficina contigua.

Ello no le impedía ir tras su esposa, ¿cierto?

Su matrimonio con Cho Chang fue un acontecimiento bastante importante para el hombre; muy especialmente porque fue bastante difícil convencerla.

Cho parecía tener especial reserva hacia los hombres atractivos, según palabras de su propia madre. Y, por el momento, Adeni había encontrado estorboso ser _así _ de atractivo.

Poco después, de constantes visitas y pequeños acercamientos con la oriental, supo las razones... Dos, para ser exactos: Cedric Doggory y Harry Potter.

Adeni había tenido muy buenas razones para alejarse de Londres, todo por Harry Potter, quien había convertido todo eso en una guerra personal de la que pensaba salir ganador sin importar el precio.

Claro que entre la estrategia de Potter, estuvo la de involucrar a toda la comunidad Mágica, muy especialmente a los magos que pudieran serle de utilidad.

Fue esa la razón por la que Adeni conoció a Deborah Potter, quien le visitó personalmente para convencerlo de participar.

Hasta ese momento, Adeni no había tenido contacto con criaturas que no fueran de su propia especie. Sus padres habían elegido una sociedad poco rustica y se instalaron en Francia, así que el muchacho creció con una educación humana, aprendiendo, a la vez, de toda esa maravilla que encerraba su raza.

Vivir en Londres fue una decisión posterior. La madre de Adeni sufrió una enfermedad que requirió de los mejores cuidados. Así que la familia decidió trasladarse a esas tierras para disfrutar lo que quedaba de la salud de ella. El día en que su madre fue sepultada fue el mismo en que esa hibrida de sirena pisó la entrada de su casa.

Adeni recordaba a la mujer fría y calculadora. Era poseedora de unos elegantes modales que no podía sacarse de la cabeza, sin embargo no se trataba de alguien que escondiera sus intenciones tras bellas frases idealistas; así que lo dijo con simpleza: "Necesitamos un infiltrado".

La verdad es que en ese momento el chico no comprendió. Su padre, muy sensible, echó a la mujer de casa. Y Adeni habría jurado que esa magia ofensiva provenía del viejo veela y no de la tranquila sirena, quien parecía no ser afectada en lo más minino.

Tres días después, el propio Harry Potter estuvo a la puerta de los McGwer.

Harry Potter siempre estaría relacionado con el poder, a opinión de Adeni. Su presencia le impresionó de sobremanera y pudo ver que su padre estaba igual de cautivado con esa seguridad reflejada en los ojos verdes.

Ese Potter era una persona independiente que no necesitaba de nadie, pese a ello se había presentado en casa de Adeni, hablando de responsabilidades.

Harry Potter se adjudicó la responsabilidad de matar a Lord Voldemort. Lo demás era responsabilidad de la Comunidad Mágica.

El concepto de "infiltrado" se llenó de significado para Adeni. Y esa misma tarde, en cuando Potter se fue, ellos desaparecieron de Londres para instalarse en China.

¿Un veela cobarde era peor a un héroe desquiciado?

La verdad es que Adeni no lo sabía. Pero en China comprendió que quería vivir... y quería hacerlo al lado de Cho Chang, a quien había conocido por mera casualidad, tras una cortes invitación de sus padres, quien estaban maravillados al encontrar dos veelas bebiendo te.

Lograr conquistar a la joven, sin usar sus encantos naturales, resultó muy satisfactorio para Adeni y por fin tuvo esa familia de la que su madre le había hablado antes de morir.

Una familia para vivir... Para morir por ella, de ser necesario.

El veela levantó la mirada y vio ese gesto lleno de energía en su esposa.

Lo había sorprendido.

Ella sonrió y se acercó a abrazarlo para besarlo en los labios.

Adeni correspondió el gesto rodeando la cintura de su mujer y se deleitó con el calor que se alcanzaba a traspasar a su cuerpo.

.- Señor McGwer - saludó la voz del anciano ministro, quien se apresuró a estrechar la mano de Adeni - Que gusto que venga a visitarnos.

Adeni prefirió no decir que no lo visitaba a él, precisamente.

.- Siempre que el tiempo me sobre - dijo el hombre con cortesía.

.- Pero pase a mi oficina - invitó el viejo - Me gustaría invitarlo una taza con café.

Adeni miró a su esposa y notó un gesto de incertidumbre. Decidió enterarse de lo que trataba todo eso y se dejó conducir al interior de la elegante oficina, donde una humeante taza con café apareció a su alcance.

Cho entró tras él y se colocó en la silla contigua.

.- Como sabe, señor McGwer - empezó el viejo - , hemos tenido una lamentable muerte.

.- Un asesinato - confirmó el hombre, acomodándose los platinados cabellos - Sin sospechosos - agregó.

.- Tenemos un sospechoso.

Adeni enarcó una ceja ante eso.

.- Todas las características que se han encontrado en los hechos apuntan a una criatura - continuó el anciano - El escape de esos mortifagos fue logrado por esa criatura.

.- ¿Criatura? - preguntó Adeni y sintió que la mano de su esposa se cerraba en torno a la suya - De todas maneras, ¿qué tengo que ver?

.- Usted es una criatura también - dijo el anciano - y es un mago experimentado en combate - agregó - Le pido... le suplico... ; que atrape a esa criatura antes de que lamentemos más vidas.

La petición tomó por sorpresa a Adeni.

Era cierto que tenía cierta experiencia, sin embargo siempre había pensado que su huida del país le quitaría bastante crédito, como para que alguien le confiara algo así.

La idea de volver a huir le parecía aun más atractiva a enfrentar al culpable de todo eso, sin embargo Adeni recordó a su único hijo, quien había albergado una esperanza de conseguir la felicidad en ese sitio, precisamente.

.- ¿Qué criatura? - preguntó.

.- Una sirena...

Adeni arrugó el ceño, arruinando esa bella colección de perfectas facciones.

.- Si me permite, señor - intervino Cho - , es muy pronto hacer esa aseveración.

.- Las pruebas son irrefutables - dijo el anciano un poco alterado y se pudo de pie para pasear por la oficina - Manipulación erótica, mental; uso de espíritus infernales - extendió las manos - Y ese aroma...

.- Sal... - musitó Adeni, sabiendo perfectamente a lo que se refería - , no cualquiera puede tener un aroma así y usarlo indiscriminadamente. Sin embargo un exceso solo habla de la época de fertilidad.

.- Le aseguro que esa criatura no ha pensado solo en aparearse - dijo el ministro con enfado.

El hombre miró a su esposa y notó ese gesto preocupado en su rostro.

.- ¿Para qué me dice todo eso? - preguntó al ministro - ¿No es asunto de Black?

.- Sirius Black niega que se trate de ella - bufó el anciano -, pero es una reacción de esperarse, después de todo se trata de la madre de sus hijos. Estoy seguro que la defendería, aun cuando la viésemos con nuestros propios ojos.

Adeni también estaba seguro.

.- Usted es un auror experimentado - comenzó el anciano - Ayudó a capturar a los últimos mortifagos cautivos... Estoy seguro que podría hacerse cargo de ello.

Ahí estaba la verdadera razón de toda esa aburrida charla.

.- Investigaré - dijo Adeni simplemente y se puso de pie sin despedirse.

Tras él, avanzó Cho, quien le detuvo en un sitio solitario y alejado y miró a ambos lados para asegurarse que nadie la escuchara.

.- No hagas esto - susurró ella - No hay nada confirmado.

.- ¿Y si se tratara de ella?

.- ¿Qué harías si así fuera? - preguntó Cho con impaciencia - Esa criatura tiene capacidades que equiparan a las tuyas - lo abrazó - No quiero que te arriesgues. Prefiero que sea el propio Black quien arregle esto.

Adeni suspiró y correspondió al abrazo de su esposa. La verdad hacía eso por ella... Ella y su hijo.

Tenía buenas razones para intentarlo, ya que Hao Kan había confiado su corazón a la persona menos esperada. Y las cosas no saldrían bien si un Black estaba involucrado en todos esos problemas.

Y el hombre tenía que asegurarse que esa hibrida de sirena no cometiera más crímenes, si es que se trataba de ella.

.- Solo haré investigación - dijo con una sonrisa y besó la frente de Cho - No tienes que preocuparte. Voy a estar bien.

o.o.o.o.o.o

Draco avanzaba por el pasillo de manera veloz.

De repente lo había comprendido, justo al despertar esa mañana y no encontrar a Harry en su habitación.

Él le había hablado de una puerta que no pudo abrir. Cosa absurda, ya que Harry tenía bastante concentración mágica, aun sin memoria. Y esa mañana Draco recordó cuál era la única habitación protegida a esa magnitud.

El rubio se detuvo frente a una pesada puerta de madera, decorada con sencillos detalles, a comparación de las del resto de la casa.

Un ruido le llamó la atención y en el orificio que quedaba entre la puerta y el suelo, vio salir uno de esos horrendos reptiles.

La acción le pareció absolutamente inusual y recordó que Harry le había hablado del interés que mostraron las serpientes por conocer la casa.

La serpiente se arrastró por la oscuridad y se alejó. Draco no le había quitado la mirada de encima y se preguntó por qué Harry tenía que preguntar por el interior de ese lugar, si estaba claro que sus horrendas mascotas habrían podido decirle al respecto, en cualquier momento.

El rubio bufó y abrió la puerta.

El interior se iluminó con centenares de velas que se encendieron al percatarse de su magia e iluminaron varias mantas blancas, con las que había cubierto los muebles y las cosas que había apilado en ese lugar.

Draco tuvo la embriagadora sensación de toda la magia que se acumulaba ahí, aun sin su dueño. Siempre la había sentido, pero era extraño admitir que se dejaba emborrachar por objetos, cuando había sido el principal autor de la desaparición de la persona a quien le habían pertenecido.

Con pasos suaves se acercó a una de las telas, cubiertas de polvo, y la retiró para descubrir la preciosa escoba. Al instante las imágenes en donde él surcaba el cielo con esa envidiable maestría, le vinieron a la mente y de nuevo añoró el momento en que volviera a tenerla en sus manos.

Draco dejó el instrumento y se acercó a un pequeño altar, por así llamarlo. Sobre él se veía una varita empolvada. La varita de Harry. Y un poco más cerca de la pared, una fotografía.

Un recordatorio, pensó Draco, viendo las duras facciones de la persona que permanecía atento a la nada, con una expresión de frialdad y absoluto fastidio.

.- Severus Snape - murmuró Draco y tomó la fotografía.

En realidad no habría querido conservarla, sin embargo en esa misma imagen tensa y quieta, se encontraba también la imagen de su madrina. Ambos lucían atemorizantes, aunque algo curveaba los labios de la mujer, quien parecía aguantar esa sonrisa. Seguramente Snape se había dado cuenta de ese detalle, ya que dejaba ver movimientos de fastidio en su expresión, hasta el momento en que hacía un gracioso giro de ojos. Todo acompañado con la milagrosa sonrisa de ella, quien se había atrevido a sacar la lengua.

Vaya que eran diferentes, pese a las semejanzas.

Draco volvió a colocar la imagen en su lugar.

Tenía bastantes de ese hombre. Todas con los ojos entintados de negro.

Las había guardado perfectamente, pero ella le obligó conservar esa fotografía en especial.

"Si él reacciona, necesitarás alguien que le haga entrar en razón", había dicho ella al colocar esa fotografía, justo entre las cosas de Harry "Es poco probable" tranquilizó ", pero si logras lo que te propones, debes esperar consecuencias extrañas"

Draco arrugó la nariz y giró para salir del sitio.

¿Por qué diablos querrían husmear esas malditas serpientes en esa habitación precisamente? ¿Y por qué con Harry?


	15. 14 Corazón roto

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K.Rowling.

**Advertencias: **Slash, shota, dark y lemon, conforme se vaya desarrollando la trama. Fuera homofóbicos.

**Notas: ** Bien, tras una lamentable pérdida del disco duro, una reescritura del (finalizado) cap 14 y una infección en la garganta fenomenal, vuelvo a la carga. Muchas gracias a quienes tuvieron paciencia.

**Catorce: Corazón roto.**

Andrew Malfoy chocó contra alguien. Lamentablemente ese alguien era bastante grande, ya que rebotó contra su cuerpo y terminó en el suelo, golpeándose el trasero de dolorosa manera, por lo que emitió un gemido de dolor.

Al levantar la mirada se encontró con una mano extendida y suspiró para tomarla y ponerse de pie. Lamentablemente esa persona se puso a sacudirle la tierra del uniforme.

.- Basta, McGwer – gruñó Andrew – No tengo 5 años para que hagas esto.

.- Los mayores debemos cuidar de los más pequeños – dijo Hao Kan sin dejar de sacudir la tierra de ese uniforme hasta que el propio Andrew se alejó y le palmeó ambas manos en un gesto que le pareció absolutamente adorable – Está bien - admitió - , sólo estaba molestando.

.- Generalmente es lo único que haces – aseguró Andrew con una mueca de disgusto - ¿Qué haces aquí?

.- ¿En la biblioteca, quieres decir? – Hao Kan le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa.

.- No – interrumpió Andrew – Aquí – señaló unos libros con el peculiar tema de posesiones y exorcismos – Ya sabes... –insistió – Leyendo esta basura.

.- Podría preguntar exactamente lo mismo – dijo el mayor.

.- Este es el camino más corto hacia los libros de historia – se defendió Andrew al instante.

.- Creí que odiabas la historia.

.- Aun la odio – aseguró el rubio -, pero hay algo que quiero saber.

.- ¿En serio? – Hao Kan sonrió – Yo soy bastante bueno en Historia.

.- Y modesto también – ironizó Andrew a punto de rodear ese cuerpo hasta que se le ocurrió algo – Quizá sea buena idea que te lo pregunte – recapacitó – Black no quiso decírmelo.

.- ¿Black? – Hao Kan parecía interesado.

.- El chico – aclaró Andrew un tanto molesto por tener que hacerlo – Leí que son primos de Potter... y hay un detalle que no me han dicho... Uno relacionado con mi padre.

.- Oh – Hao Kan sonrió – Debe ser porque eres bastante celoso con tu padre – dijo con seguridad – Aunque Potter esta muerto, no veo el problema... a menos que pienses hacer las mismas niñerías que has estado haciendo con el más reciente.

.- ¿Más reciente _qué_? – se interesó Andrew.

Hao Kan sonrió y acomodó el cabello rubio de Malfoy.

.- Eres muy pequeño para esa información – dijo.

Andrew miró al joven y parpadeó.

.- ¿Hablas de sexo? – preguntó entonces, logrando que Hao Kan soltara una preciosa carcajada – Es eso, ¿verdad? – insistió.

.- ¿No eres muy pequeño para querer hablar de sexo, precisamente con un veela? – preguntó el muchacho, logrando que Andrew se sonrojara – Bueno, supongo que es más cómodo que hablarlo directamente con tu padre.

.- Es algo que pueda hablar con mi padre – dijo Andrew con molestia – Pero...

.- ¿Pero...?

.- Esta bien – Andrew se sonrojó – A lo mejor mi padre no me daría mucha información que obtengo de amigos.

.- Si deseas hablar del tema puedes confiar en mí – dijo el joven sin desprenderse de su divertida sonrisa - , después de todo el deber de los mayores es instruir a las nuevas generaciones de la mejor manera.

.- Y me imagino que es sin interés alguno – ironizó Andrew.

.- No eres mi tipo, niño – dijo Hao Kan y le pegó en la nariz – Me gustan morenos.

o.o.o.o.o.o

.- ¡Por fin te atrapo!

Apollo volteó para encontrarse a una molesta Amairani.

La rubia prácticamente echó a la niña que había cometido el error de sentarse a desayunar a un lado de Apollo y se sentó con él, tirándole la tostada con mermelada de la que estaba disfrutando y tomando su mano para delinear con la punta de su dedo.

Apollo tuvo que enarcar una ceja ante eso y miró a Amairani, con clara expresión de burla, que no pasó desapercibida a la chica.

.- Tu línea de la vida es muy larga – dijo Amairani.

.- Soy un hibrido de sirena – dijo él – Vivimos algunos siglos, ¿sabes?

Amairani bufó y levantó la palma de su mano, para mostrársela a Apollo.

.- Mi línea se ha reducido – dijo ella con sequedad – Se supone que vendrías a buscarme para hablar de eso que te dije, pero en cambio te tiras de la maldita escoba y pasas días enteros en la enfermería, donde no puedo entrar.

Apollo lo había olvidado.

.- Justo iba a buscarte...

.- ¡Mentiroso! – acusó ella – Tengo visiones horribles cada que me acerco al corredor de tu casa. No puedo entrar a buscarte, Black.

.- Si sigues con ese feo carácter jamás tendrás novio, Ambar – dijo Apollo y se liberó, para recuperar su tostada.

.- ¡Black! – se indignó la chica.

.- Veámonos en un sitio más discreto – recomendó él con calma. Hasta ese entonces Amairani notó que todos los alumnos cercanos a ellos no habían perdido detalle de la conversación y se ruborizó – La torre...

.- El lago – contradijo ella en un susurro.

Apollo enarcó una ceja.

.- 10...

.- 12 – ella volvió a contradecir y se puso de pie.

Apollo suspiró.

.- Por eso no me gustan las chicas – murmuró - , son felices manipulando a todos.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

.- ¿Cuánto más vas a seguir evadiéndome?

Ese era Oliver Wood, impidiéndole caminar hacia la oficina, con una expresión imponente y decidida.

Fred tuvo que acordarse de que esa expresión era la misma que solía usar cuando estaba dispuesto a ganar un partido, y que no había fallado la mayoría de las veces, exceptuando algunos juegos que le sobrepasaban.

¿Qué clase de juego sería Fred?

El pelirrojo se regañó por ese pensamiento y decidió encarar de una buena vez a su colega. Sin embargo no salió como había esperado, muy especialmente porque aun sentía que el rubor le invadía la cara, tan solo recordar lo que habían pasado juntos.

.- Escucha, Fred – dijo Oliver con más calma - , ya sabía que no sería sencillo hacértelo entender, pero no tienes que tomar toda la responsabilidad.

.- ¿Hacérmelo entender? – preguntó el muchacho y de inmediato se sintió estúpido - ¿Qué exactamente? – agregó – Solo fue sexo.

Oliver suspiró.

.- Precisamente eso – dijo y se recargó en la pared – No solo fue sexo... No al menos para mí.

Eso provocó un nuevo rubor en Fred.

.- Me interesas desde que estudiamos juntos – confesó Oliver - , pero hay cosas que no se pueden decir a cierta edad, supongo – arrugó el ceño – Ahora estoy convencido de que podríamos construir algo que vale la pena.

.- ¿En serio? – Fred tuvo que aceptar que todo eso lo hacía sentir bien, incluso hasta ridículo, ya que debía admitir que había esperado esas palabras por mucho tiempo.

Era absolutamente patético que no escuchara esas palabras de la persona con la que se había arriesgado tanto. Pese a ello Fred no se sentía mal.

De hecho se sentía muy bien.

Y eso le confundía bastante. Había estado seguro de amar a Draco Malfoy, pero ahora no podía decir lo mismo.

.- Sé que es muy difícil confiar en ti – dijo Oliver y le palmeó el hombro - , pero no te preocupes, yo puedo hacerlo por ambos.

Fred parpadeó.

.- ¿Cómo aquella vez? – murmuró, recordando su entrada al equipo de quiddich, donde recibió las mismas palabras.

.- Con aun más importancia, que aquella vez – prometió Oliver.

Fred deseó confiar en esas palabras. Lo deseó con todas sus fuerzas.

Quizá, Oliver si lo amara después de todo.

Ya se había cansado de ser un juguete, ¿no?

Ya merecía darse una oportunidad con algo que no lo lastimara.

¿Verdad?

o.o.o.o.o.o

Una pequeña serpiente se deslizó por la pálida y tersa piel de Bellatrix. Casi al instante la tomó entre sus manos, más que nada para evitar el roce y caminó hasta el interior de una húmeda cueva en donde le miraron sus expectantes compañeros, muy especialmente al percatarse del reptil que sacaba la lengua continuamente.

Eso debía tener algún significado para el animal, pero nadie en ese sitio le comprendía, así que estuvieron al tanto de cada paso que la preciosa morena dio, hasta detenerse en un lecho realizado con musgos y vegetación seca, cubierta por suaves plumas en donde se alcanzaba a ver un frágil bulto enroscado en sí mismo.

Bellatrix deseó no ser quien tuviera que despertarle.

_Ella_ les había advertido que estaba débil aun, y que no siempre podría responder, por lo que el asunto a tratar debía ser realmente importante.

La mujer miró a la serpiente, quien volvió a sacar la lengua, claramente disgustada.

.- Más vale que sea importante – murmuró y colocó a la serpiente en el interior del nido, donde la vio deslizarse hacia el centro, hasta meterse entre la ropa del pequeño cuerpo, avanzando, seguramente por la piel, y logrando salir por el desgastado cuello de la túnica derruida.

Bellatrix tuvo que admitir su desconcierto ante la íntima caricia que el animal parecía hacer al infante, pero eso dejó de interesar cuando unas preciosas irises doradas se dejaron ver a través de un suave parpadeó y vio a esa preciosa niña bostezar a medida que su cuerpo se desenroscaba y la serpiente volvía a sacar la lengua, cerca de su oído.

La niña arrugó el ceño.

Bellatrix sintió un tirón en el corazón ante ese gesto e instintivamente dio un paso hacia atrás.

.- _Pequeño bastardo_ – musitó _ella_ y siseó algo a la serpiente en lo que pareció ser un intercambio bastante acalorado, ya que Bella la vio gesticular con exageración, provocando que retrocediera más, a medida que la preciosa niña alzaba la voz cada vez más y sus bellos ojos grises adquirían ese matiz rojizo que todos conocían bien.

Finalmente la niña pareció tranquilizarse y posó sus ojos en Bellatrix.

.- _Bella_... – susurró haciendo un suave gesto para que la mujer se acercara. Bellatrix obedeció y sintió una caricia extasiante en su cuello que le arrebató un gemido de placer – _Necesito que hagas algo por mí..._

.- Yo le serviré con mi vida, mi Lord – exclamó un mortífago más, claramente celoso.

_Ella_ enarcó una ceja y le miró atentamente.

.- _Lo sé..._ – le dijo - . _Me darías tu alma si te lo pidiera_ – el hombre tembló – _Pero hay muchos que no me darían su alma_ – puntualizó sin dejar de acariciar el rostro de Bella – _y pese a ello aun me sirven..._

.- Revéleme el nombre, mi Lord – gimió Bellatrix - , yo lo mataré por atreverse a tan bajo acto.

.- _Él esta por recordarlo_ – susurró la niña, soplando al oído de Bella – _ellas me lo han dicho _– su manecita regordeta peinó los cabellos negros de la mujer - _, pero hay un problema _– la niña dejó de acariciar y se puso de pie – _Mi emisario en Hogwarts se esta desquebrajando._

Una exclamación de indignación se dejó escuchar entre el interior del recinto. Bella maldijo escandalizada.

.- Envíeme a mi en su lugar, mi Lord – suplicó un hombre desalineado – Juro por mi vida que no le traicionaré.

.- _Aun no es muy tarde_ – dijo _ella_ y volvió a posar sus ojos en Bella – _Dile que la extermine_ – ordenó – _esa chiquilla me estorba... Esta a punto de decirle al médium algo que podría frustrar mis planes._

Bella apretó los labios, aun indignada por la sola idea de que alguien traicionase a su señor.

.- No comprendo, mi Lord – musitó un anciano y calvo mortifago– ¿Vuestra serpiente os habló de un asunto en Hogwarts?

_Ella_ enarcó ambas cejas y soltó una carcajada preciosa que resonó en el interior del lugar.

.- _Claro que no_ – aseguró y siseó una orden a la serpiente, quien se arrastró hacia la salida – _Al contrario... Me da espléndidas noticias..._ – sus ojos brillaron de un natural color dorado – _Han encontrado a Severus..._

o.o.o.o.o

_Una lágrima se precipitó hacia el vacío, haciendo un limpio sonido que inundó la negrura del sitio, acentuando más su soledad._

_Ese sonido le sobresaltó en lo más profundo de su ser, al darse cuenta que la lágrima había sido emitida por él mismo, y acudió a secarla de su mejilla, sorprendiéndose de lo fría que se sentía, pese a que no habían pasado muchos segundos desde que escapó de sus ojos._

_Entonces comprendió que la noche era helada. Y al instante se dibujó un corredor ante sus ojos que le pareció ridículamente familiar._

_Estuvo a punto de mirarlo con más detenimiento, pero un gemido sobre sus piernas llamó su atención y bajó la cabeza para descubrir a ese hombre recostado sobre su regazo, con una mano en el pecho y una herida extendiéndose con admirable rapidez._

_Severus Snape._

_Apollo jadeó y colocó una mano sobre esa herida._

_No porque quisiera hacerlo._

_Algo más fuerte le obligaba. Sentía el deseo de alguien más por hacerlo._

_Y entonces se vio derramando más llanto por él, pese a que no le pertenecía. Se vio lamentando ser tan poderoso y no haberlo salvado, pese a que no eran sus pensamientos... Se supo derrotado, pese a que no había acabado la... ¿guerra?_

_Apollo casi sonrió ante eso._

_¡Fue antes de que terminara la guerra!_

_Un experto en la historia podría, quizá..._

_.- Te amo..._

_Apollo sintió un tirón en las tripas ante esas palabras._

_¿Qué fue lo que dijo antes? "¿Ahora puedo escucharlas?"_

_¿De quien era esa voz? ¿De quién era ese sentimiento?_

_Apollo sintió que bajaba más el rostro y supo que esa persona besaría a Severus._

_Habría sido bueno sentirse horrorizado por el descubrimiento, pero ese amor era tan grande que lo ahogaba._

"¿Quién eres, Harry? ¿Cómo lograste amar de esa manera?"

_El beso fundió dos corazones y una bella sintonía se apoderó del rítmico sonido que ambos emitían._

_Hasta que, el de él paró..._

_Apollo se escuchó sollozar de dolor._

_Se escuchó maldecir su propia existencia y la existencia del ser amado._

_... lo sintió temer..._

_Entonces..._

_Apollo vio la imagen de otra persona en ese corazón que no era suyo._

_Vio el amor de él, a quien dejaría atrás por salvarlo..._

_... vio al otro... Pero no pudo reconocerlo y un brusco ruido le sacó del trance en el que estaba._

.- Maldición – masculló mirando su reloj, y descubriendo que faltaban más de 15 minutos para la medianoche.

De momento no recordó por qué había colocado una alarma, hasta recordar la refunfuñada expresión de una rubia desalineada justo esa tarde.

Así que se acomodó la ropa, con la que había decidido dormir, y se pasó una mano por el cabello para salir de su habitación y acudir a su cita.

o.o.o.o.o

Amairani tuvo serios problemas para salir del castillo, cosa que le recordó que la hora había sido idea suya y tuvo que gruñir nuevamente a medida que avanzaba con discreción a través de los pasillos con la esperanza de alcanzar la puerta principal y poder correr por el jardín hasta llegar hacia el lago.

Cuando pudo llegar por fin, corrió sobre el césped húmedo y se detuvo al poder ver a Black, sentado en una , ubicada justo en la orilla.

Estuvo a punto de disculparse por la tardanza, cuando una energía bastante familiar la detuvo y escudriñó la oscuridad en busca del causante. Curiosamente la fuente parecía ser el propio Black, así que ella se acercó con cautela y notó que el muchacho había entrado en transe.

La verdad es que la muchacha jamás había tenido oportunidad de ver eso, precisamente, y tenía que admitir que resultaba un espectáculo muy peculiar. Sin embargo, también pensó en que no era el mejor momento para entrar en trance. Muy especialmente porque ella había tenido muchas dificultades para atrapar a ese moreno y no sabía cuanto duraría su suerte.

Así que Amairani bufó y se concentró en sacar al moreno de ese molesto trance en el que estaba sometido. Y habría sido genial hacerlo, sin embargo esa presencia energética no dejaba de manifestarse. Incluso parecía adquirir mayor fuerza.

Eso fue lo que le hizo comprender que las cosas no estaban bien. Volteó para ver a ese chico, que había llegado apenas hace unos momentos y su sonrisa retorcida le arrancó un doloroso jadeo al mismo tiempo que sintió la presión de esa energía sobre su propio cuerpo.

.- Aun no es seguro, Amairani- susurró el alumno con un tono de voz acariciante y tranquilo. La muchacha se mordió el labio inferior ante lo que podría pasar –Aun no recibes toda tu herencia familiar… Y será mejor que no realices ninguna predicción en este momento.

La chica sintió que el frío le penetraba la piel y tuvo la urgente necesidad de huir, sin embargo estaba paralizada por el miedo.

.- Tú me haces ver esas horribles cosas- dijo en un susurro.

.-No sabía que mi presencia te las provocara –replicó él y suspiró- No te preocupes, haré que ya no veas nada.

.- ¡Es mi muerte!- exclamó ella alterada- ¡Tú la provocas!

.-Quizá pensé en hacerlo- admitió él y sonrió.- Pero he recapacitado y creo que me servirás más con vida- soltó una risita-. Jamás estorba saber el futuro, ¿cierto?

.-Ahora que sé quien eres no te ayudaré- siseo la rubia.

Amairani vio la manera en que las cejas del chico se arqueaban y temió lo peor.

Hasta ese momento comprendió que podría estar provocando esa violenta muerte que había visto y de pronto estuvo cuestionando si valdría realmente la pena.

.- En ese caso habrá que arreglarlo- resolvió él y se acercó a Apollo para acariciar su mejilla- Los dos lo arreglaremos.

Un brillo dorado inundó las pupilas en los ojos del chico.

Amairani fue cegada con una intensa luz y por un momento rogó que alguien la viera desde el castillo; a pesar de que se había asegurado de que nadie los sorprendiera fuera de la cama a esa hora.

Después todo se tornó oscuro y tranquilo.

o o o

Diana se detuvo en seco al ver al profesor Wood, justo a la entrada de la enfermería.

Quiso discutir al respecto a su presencia, pero logró reprimir el impulso y sólo apretó un poco los labios.

.-¿Usted lo encontró?

.-A ambos – dijo el hombre con serenidad y se masajeó el cuello- Hay mejores horarios para que tu hermano se vea con su novia, muy especialmente si planea caerse al lago.

La muchacha bufó y se pasó una mano por el cabello, desacomodándolo más.

.-¿Novia?- cuestionó.

.- Ambar…

.- Ella no es su novia- interrumpió Diana.

.-Quizá no le cuenta todo señorita Black.

.- Ese comentario vendría de alguien que no conoce perfectamente a Apollo – dijo ella con tranquilidad – Mi hermano y yo constituimos un complemento mágico, que no espero que nadie entienda. Eso me da la seguridad de que Ambas no esta relacionada sentimentalmente con él, ya que sé quién es la persona que le interesa a mi hermano. Pero no sé porque discuto eso con usted – suspiró.

.- No lo sé tampoco – dijo Oliver con una sonrisa – Mejor entre a verlo.

Diana hizo un ademán afirmativo y se encaminó al interior de la enfermería. Oliver no había podido quitarle la vista de encima y su ceño se arrugó antes de cruzar los brazos.

Había llegado en el momento justo que un hechizo se manifestaba a la orilla del lago.

Más que un hechizo, parecía ser un aviso.

o.o.o.o.o.o

_La energía se apagó de manera brusca, sumiendo todo en una horrenda oscuridad. Al mismo tiempo hubo un intenso silencio y el ambiente se tornó demasiado tranquilo y hermoso, bastante en realidad…_

_Un tenue goteo pausado rompió el silencio._

_Fue ese sonido lo que llamó la atención del rubio, quien volteó para localizar la fuente del sonido y pudo ver una preciosa figura estilizada, iluminada por un resplandor tenue que dio una imagen levemente borrosa._

_Draco se humedeció los labios. Su corazón le hizo saber que lo había reconocido también y se sintió cautivado por la preciosa sonrisa que adornó su rostro en el momento justo que una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla y se precipitó al suelo, provocando un nuevo sonido en el ambiente._

_Que hermoso era Harry._

_El rubio abrió los labios para llamarlo, sin embargo un nudo en la garganta ahogó sus palabras y sintió un torrente húmedo emanar de sus ojos. Pensó que era raro apreciar todo ese dolor en su pecho, al mismo tiempo que la alegría amenazaba con aplastarle el corazón._

_Harry pareció notarlo. La verdad es que siempre apreciaba cada secreto que el rubio poseía, muy especialmente si se trataba de sus sentimientos._

_El dolor se hizo más intenso._

_Harry movió los labios para decirle algo._

_El rubio no pudo escucharlo. Una ráfaga de viento azotó su cuerpo y tuvo que protegerse con una mano._

_Harry no paraba de hablar. Sus mejillas seguían bañándose de lágrimas y se veía más angustiado._

_No lo escuchaba. No podía._

Draco despertó con un jadeo y se incorporó, apretando las mantas con dolorosa fuerza.

Tenía la frente aperlada por sudor y el corazón le latía con dolorosa velocidad.

.- Harry – murmuró y se incorporó para caminar hacia la habitación, sin embargo se detuvo al notar que la puerta estaba abierta - ¿Harry?

No estaba.

Draco volvió a sentir esa presión en el pecho y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, abriendo y cerrando las puertas de las habitaciones a toda velocidad; llamando al niño.

¿Dónde?

La imagen del rostro de Harry que había visto recientemente, le golpeó de repente. ¿Cuándo tuvo que ver esa misma expresión?

Draco avanzó con grandes zancadas en dirección contraria a la que iba y se detuvo en seco frente a una habitación. Justo esa habitación.

La puerta estaba abierta. En el suelo se veía un rastro lineal de lodo fresco; y el en interior…

.- ¿Harry?

Silencio.

Draco avanzó hacia el interior y pudo localizar, por fin, a su pequeño. Aunque desde ahí lucía bastante diferente. De hecho se veía bastante grande, y al avanzar notó que el niño temblaba hecho un ovillo, abrazando algo contra su cuerpo.

El rubio se arrodilló e hizo una caricia en la espesa cabellera de Harry.

Harry levantó la cabeza. Sus mejillas estaban marcadas por lágrimas y en sus ojos pareció brillar una clara decepción que hundió el corazón del rubio.

.- Él se arrancó el amor… - susurró el moreno afligido.

Draco parpadeó ante esas palabras. Desde ahí pudo ver lo que Harry abrazaba contra su pecho.

Una fotografía.


	16. 15 Orgullo herido

Muchas gracias por esperar, por fin capture a mi musa.

**Disclaimer** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K.Rowling.

**Advertencias:**Slash, shota, dark y lemon, conforme se vaya desarrollando la trama. Fuera homofóbicos.

**Quince: Orgullo herido**

Hacía tanto tiempo que no se percibía esa tranquilidad en la casa. Desde que Harry llegó había sido imposible tener ese precioso silencio por más de una hora, y la verdad es que ese era un momento perfecto para disfrutar del ambiente, acompañado de una deliciosa copa con el mejor de sus vinos.

De hecho, era un buen momento para embriagarse con vino. La idea de ahogar todo ese dolor con licor se hacía cada vez más tentadora a medida que la escena pasada se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza.

Harry llorando… por Snape.

Draco había tenido que reunir toda su voluntad para no mostrar la frustración que sintió por eso. Gracias a ello pudo tomar a Harry de esa helada esquina y cargarlo hasta su habitación. Notando ya de paso, lo pesado que se había vuelto.

Cuando estuvo en la habitación tuvo tiempo para averiguar lo que estaba pasando con el cuerpo del moreno. Resultó agridulce saber que Harry había crecido nuevamente, esta vez hasta sus 16 años.

Fue a esa edad en que ocurrieron todos los acontecimientos que marcaron su primer amor, hasta ese hechizo que lastimó tanto al chico.

No era raro, pues, que Harry estuviera llorando con ese retrato apretado contra el pecho. Lo que Draco pudo ver, en las ocasiones que se reunieron, fue un profundo dolor y desconsuelo al perder ese amor que el profesor le tenía.

Draco comprendió la razón por la que Snape provocó tal acción, pero Harry no lo hizo. Aun cuando el rubio intentó explicárselo de muchas maneras no fue, sino hasta el momento en que Snape murió, que Harry lo comprendió.

Harry había recordado la angustia que sintió cuando vio que la persona que lo amaba, había dejado de hacerlo, a causa de un hechizo oscuro.

¿Cómo reaccionaría cuando recordara la muerte de Snape?

Draco estuvo detalladamente informado sobre lo ocurrido por ese hechizo que arrancó el amor al profesor, ya que Harry se encargó de explicárselo varias veces; quizás para comprender un poco la razón por la que había ocurrido. Sin embargo la muerte del oscuro personaje pasó desapercibida a Draco.

Harry no le dijo nada, aun cuando pudo hacerlo. Prefirió guardar su corazón tras esa mascara fría y calculadora que, a Draco, tanto esfuerzo le costó arrancar.

Harry prefirió ignorarlo y, aunque fue por su seguridad, Draco aun no se lo perdonaba.

Pese a ello podía comprender lo duro que fue para él ver morir a la persona amada.

Seguramente lloraría más aun, de lo que estaba llorando ahora, recostado en la cama, formando ese frágil ovillo, tapado con las mantas.

Seguro sería peor.

Lo que Draco no podía explicarse era la causa de por qué solo había recordado eso.

Había tantas cosas que se escapaban de la mente del moreno que, Draco comenzaba a pensar que algo había fallado en el hechizo que hizo posible su regreso. Y eso le tenía verdaderamente molesto.

Harry había limitado sus recuerdos a Severus Snape.

- Amo Malfoy…

Draco levantó la mirada y pudo ver a su tímida elfo bajo el marco de la puerta. La verdad es que eso le irritó un poco, ya que había dado clara orden de que no le molestaran para nada. Sin embargo tuvo que recordar que la criatura no lo molestaría si no fuera absolutamente necesario, e hizo un ademán con su cabeza, para que ella entrara. Ya de paso aprovechó para volver a llenar su copa con vino y la llevó a sus labios, vaciando su contenido.

- El amo Harry ha dejado de llorar - murmuró ella.

- Ya era hora - ironizó Draco.

- Desea hablar con usted - agregó la criatura.

La verdad es que eso sorprendió al rubio. Volvió a llenar su copa, e hizo una señal a la criatura para que permitiera la entrada al niño.

Draco sonrió ante ese pensamiento. Tendría que recordar que Harry había crecido hasta los 16 años y ya no era ese adorable pequeño, aun cuando su mente no se lo revelara.

Harry se detuvo justo bajo el marco de la puerta. Pese a que se notaba distinto a ese dulce niño, no parecía haber reunido la seguridad necesaria para entrar sin permiso.

Draco le hizo una señal con la mano libre y sorbió un poco más de vino- lo vio caminar con lentitud hasta detenerse a unos dos metros.

- ¿Cómo te sientes, Harry? - preguntó para animarlo a hablar.

- He crecido - murmuró el moreno.

- Puedo verlo - dijo con tranquilidad.

- Me duele aquí - Harry se llevó las manos al pecho - ; quiero llorar y gritar - se mordió el labio inferior - Quiero golpear y romper cosas.

"Quiero que algo o alguien sienta mi dolor". Draco recordó que el moreno había dicho esas palabras, en las primeras veces que se reunieron. "Quiero que alguien más sufra como lo hago yo"

Harry estaba dolido.

- Deberías hacerlo - susurró Draco y bebió de nuevo - No te aguantes el dolor.

- ¿Dónde esta él? - preguntó Harry.

Draco deseó rebelarle que había muerto. Deseó lastimarlo con esa información para añadir desesperación a ese dolor.

Sin embargo no lo hizo. Se limitó a suspirar y vació su copa, para volvérsela a llenar.

- No está aquí.

- ¿Puedo verlo?

- Sabes que él no quiere, Harry.

El chico bajó la mirada, demostrando a Draco que tenía razón.

- Yo no soy hijo de usted - musitó el moreno - ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

- No tenemos lazos sanguíneos.

- ¿Mis padres…?

- No están con vida.

- ¿Estoy solo?

- Me tienes a mí.

Harry lo miró. En esos preciosos ojos se notaba una necesidad imposible de ignorar y Draco deseó tomarlo entre sus brazos y darle la seguridad que necesitaba en esos momentos.

Sin embargo el propio Draco sentía inseguridad.

¿Cómo dársela a Harry si no la tenía?

- ¿Quién es usted?

Ahí estaba eso que lastimaba a Draco profundamente.

Notar que la memoria de Harry no había dado relevancia a los recuerdos que le relacionaban le hería de forma horrenda.

Harry Potter había recordado a su amor, pero no sabía quien era, que amigos había tenido o quién era su Némesis, hasta esa edad.

Su memoria se limitó a Severus Snape. Su corazón había reclamado esa información y ese era el resultado.

- Draco Malfoy - susurró el rubio. Se sentía bastante ebrio ahora, pero aun así volvió a servir vino a esa copa de cristal.

- ¿Qué es lo que desea de mí?

- Te deseo a ti - dijo Draco sin dejar de mirarlo.

- Yo no poseo nada.

Draco pensó que esa humildad sería algo inherente en Harry y sonrió un poco.

- Para mí eres poseedor de algo muy importante.

- ¿Sexo?

Draco soltó una carcajada.

- Podría decirse que también hay algo de eso - admitió - ¿Tu no quieres esperar a que tu esencia se complete?

- ¿Cuándo yo este completo, el profesor Snape querrá verme?

Para cuando Harry estuviera completo, eso carecería de importancia.

- Seguramente.

Harry sonrió. Fue ese gesto lo que convenció a Draco de beber hasta ya no poder más.

Cuando Harry se fue, acompañado de la elfa, el rubio redactó un texto en un pergamino y ordenó que lo enviaran inmediatamente.

Necesitaba olvidarse de todo.

Necesitaba darse un descanso.

o.o.o.o

Diana se detuvo al escuchar las risas de su hermano y de Amairani. Eso le hizo fruncir el ceño, ya que había corrido hasta ahí muy preocupada y no era precisamente lo que esperaba encontrar, aun cuando se sentía profundamente aliviada.

- Apollo Black - exclamó ella con ambas manos en las caderas y se acercó con pasos firmes - Debería darte vergüenza desmayarte junto al lago en horas prohibidas.

- ¿Vas a darme una detención, hermanita? - Él le dedicó una preciosa sonrisa - Lamento lo del lago. Creo que tuve un encuentro con alguna clase de espíritu.

- ¿Pero qué hacías allá? - preguntó ella con una ceja enarcada.

- La noche era hermosa - respondió él.

- Yo solo escape un rato - admitió Amairani.

- El profesor Wood dijo que se habían citado.

- Para nada - rieron ambos jóvenes.

- Mi poder reaccionó con el de Black, así que me desmayé a su lado.

Demasiadas explicaciones para alguien que no las pedía. Diana no pudo evitar sentir que algo estaba mal. Su hermano no estaba mintiendo, cierto, sin embargo parecía que algo faltaba en él, algo faltaba en todo eso.

Por eso caminó hacia el lago, una vez que pudo salir de la enfermería. Observó cada detalle, pese a que no esperaba encontrar nada espectacular y se detuvo a la orilla del lago, en el sitio donde se enteró que encontraron a ambos y paseó la vista por la tierra.

Pisadas.

- Me gustan los magos que no ponen atención en los pequeños detalles - susurró ella y se arrodilló para medir las huellas con la mano.

Bien, esas pequeñas debían ser de Amairani. La muchacha era lo suficientemente menuda para tener pisadas de ese ridículo tamaño.

Lo curioso es que las pisadas pequeñas parecían irregulares… como si la muchacha hubiese arrastrado los pies, incluso más, en algún momento.

Las más grandes serían de Apollo, y a juzgar por la marca, no se había movido para nada.

¿Entonces?

Diana arrugó el ceño al ver unas pisadas más. La marca era firme y segura…deteniéndose apenas a unos centímetros de donde iniciaban las pisadas más pequeñas.

Diana enarcó una ceja.

Se incorporó y sus ojos se posaron en el marco de una ventana, donde alcanzó a mirar la inconfundible figura del profesor Weasley, quien leía algo en ese preciso momento.

o.o.o.o

Oliver tuvo que levantar la mirada al ver que su compañero entraba a toda velocidad a la oficina, hasta penetrar a la habitación y extraer una capa con la que se cubrió, solo para volver a salir.

No había acabado de procesar la información y cuando quiso decir algo, descubrió con molestia que el pelirrojo ya no estaba.

Molesto por la situación, dejó a un lado las notas que había estado haciendo y tomó su capa.

Estuvo a punto de salir hasta que comprendió que no podía dejar sus notas en el escritorio. No esas notas, precisamente. Así que se regresó y tomó los pergaminos para abrir un baúl y echarlos dentro, conjurando un sencillo hechizo de protección sobre él.

Hecho eso, volvió a acomodarse la capa para salir de la oficina.

o.o.o.o

Fred se detuvo justo frente a la puerta de ese bar y se obligó a recuperar un poco el aliento.

Fue entonces que pensó que era un autentico idiota al correr hacia ese lugar, sólo porque acababa de recibir un mensaje de él y se odió profundamente.

Si hace apenas un par de días había decidido intentarlo con Oliver, ¿qué demonios hacía ahí? Tenía la respiración agitada y estaba seguro que el corazón le explotaría en cualquier momento a causa de todas las emociones que amenazaban con aplastarlo.

Maldición.

El pelirrojo se pasó una mano por el cabello e inhaló profundamente antes de penetrar en el sitio. Sus ojos localizaron al rubio y apretó los labios, antes de avanzar por entre las mesas.

Era buena ocasión para terminar con esa relación insana. Así que el pelirrojo infló sus pulmones, solo para dejar que se volvieran a desinflar al ver la dolida expresión del rubio.

- ¿Qué te pasa? - fue lo que preguntó. Draco dejó ver una retorcida sonrisa y se puso de pie.

- Vamos.

- ¿A dónde?

- No quieres que _hablemos _ aquí, ¿verdad?

Fred parpadeó, totalmente conciente del especial tono que el rubio había utilizado para decir eso. Fue lo que le hizo apretar los labios y bufó.

- Podemos hablar perfectamente en este lugar - retó - No necesitamos ir a otro.

Draco enarcó una ceja.

- ¿Estás rompiendo conmigo, Weasley?

- ¿Rompiendo? - Fred sonrió - ¿Pero alguna vez _anduvimos_? - ironizó - Si no mal recuerdo _no ocuparía el lugar de nadie._

El rubio pensó que todo eso era una situación totalmente absurda. Sin embargo debía admitir que no le molestó. Estaba frustrado, si, y habría caído en los brazos de cualquiera, incluso de un Weasley; _ese_, para ser exactos. Pero la acción le hacía recordar que no era la salida a sus problemas por más necesidad que tuviese de olvidarlos, aun cuando fuera con sexo.

- Y es cierto - dijo simplemente y se acomodó la túnica, para irse del lugar - Disculpa…

Fred se apresuró a atraparle una mano.

- ¿Por qué te disculpas conmigo, Malfoy? - dijo con sorpresa.

- No es contigo con quien me disculpo, Weasley - murmuró Draco - Es conmigo mismo… - Fred arrugó el ceño - … y con Harry…

- ¡Eres un desgraciado!

- Lo sé… Y lo sabes… - se rió - La diferencia es que… _este desgraciado_ llegó a interesarte, pero no me altera que ya no sea así… Algún día terminaría.

- Pero no pensabas ser quien lo terminara - adivinó el pelirrojo.

- Jamás corto con los beneficios - se burló Draco - Nunca me arrepiento de hacer algo que me de la ventaja ante quien sea… Hasta mi esposa supo eso antes de casarse conmigo y no dudo en convertirse en un Malfoy. Lo mismo pasó contigo: sabías de las desventajas, pero eso no te impidió convertirte en mi amante.

- Yo te amaba - dijo el pelirrojo dolido.

- Esa fue tu recompensa - declaró Draco con un suspiro y se liberó - Tuviste el placer de amarme, aun cuando fue por poco tiempo. Y lo curioso es que todo fue por culpa de Harry.

- Culpar a un muerto no te exime de responsabilidades.

Draco permaneció en silencio ante eso.

Lo que Weasley decía parecía tener bastante sentido. Tanto que podría llegar a admitir que le asustaba.

¿Y si Harry llegaba a pensar igual?

¿Era por eso que su corazón había preferido recordar a Severus Snape antes que recordar otra cosa?

- Ese es mi problema – dijo finalmente. No solo para el pelirrojo, que lo soltó, mostrando confusión, sino a sí mismo, que parecía querer culparse justo ahora, cuando no podía cambiar nada de lo que había hecho.

o.o.o.o

- ¿Disfrutando el espectáculo?

Oliver retiró su vista de la ventana para ver a la persona que le había hablado y apretó los labios.

- Quizá - murmuró en respuesta.

- Hablemos…

o.o.o.o.o

_Tenía el pecho apretujado debido a los sollozos que emanaban de su garganta._

_Había llorado mucho, sin embargo se sentía capaz de seguir haciéndolo._

_El dolor se había vuelto más intenso, pese a que se sentía decididamente más diferente._

_Al levantar la mirada se dio cuenta de que miraba un claro. Hace apenas unos instantes había presenciado un terrible hechizo que le destrozó de manera terrible, y no se sentía capaz de alejarse._

_Él lo había dejado._

Apollo abrió los ojos y se incorporó con suavidad.

¿Había olvidado algo?

El muchacho se tocó la cabeza con la sensación de que estaba buscando una respuesta y que pudo tenerla en cualquier momento. Sin embargo…

¿Cuál era la pregunta?

Apollo se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar descalzo por el pasillo de la enfermería. Se detuvo ante la cama en donde descansaba esa problemática rubia y frunció el ceño.

Había olvidado algo. Y se relacionaba con ella.

Pero, ¿cómo lo sabía?

El chico percibió esa sensación pastosa en el ambiente y levantó la mirada hacia la puerta de la enfermería en donde pudo ver al causante.

- Harry….

¿Eso que había olvidado era relacionado con el fantasma?

Apollo se llevó una mano al pecho. El dolor había disminuido, pero había… _regresado._

Ese Harry…

- ¿Estoy vivo? - murmuró.

Severus rió. Sus pasos se acercaron hasta él. Firmes y seguros, para tratarse de un fantasma. Con delicadeza levantó una mano y acarició una mejilla de Apollo, haciéndole jadear por esa aura arrolladora.

- Lo estas…

Apollo se separó. La verdad es que le sorprendió poder hacerlo.

Algo había cambiado.

¿Por qué?

- ¿Cuál es mi apellido?

Severus rió nuevamente. En sus ojos podía verse amor, y era lo que Apollo no comprendía.

El dolor que sentía se relacionaba con ese hombre y sus acciones, pero no sabía de ellas, no lo suficiente…

Los labios de Severus se movieron.

El nombre fue revelado con una muda sonrisa.

Apollo palideció al instante. Pese a que no pudo escuchar el nombre, supo perfectamente aquello de lo que hablaba.

Su cuerpo se sintió más pesado y cayó de rodillas, jadeando dolorosamente.

Todo el sufrimiento de esa persona lo había abandonado, pero había vuelto.

o.o.o.o.o

Oliver regresó en la madrugada.

Fred lo supo porque sintió el peso de su cuerpo deslizarse a un lado suyo y lo sintió acurrucarse junto a él, depositando un beso en su frente y susurrando un tierno "sigue durmiendo".

Una tensión que no comprendió se dejó sentir y Fred sintió que lo había traicionado, pese a que acababa de rechazar al rubio. Por eso no fue capaz de preguntar qué era lo que preocupaba al otro mago, y se dejó abrazar, pensando que eso calmaría la angustia en él.

Pero lo cierto es que Oliver no se calmó. Parecía particularmente atrapado pese que intentaba mantener la calma.

Ya no había marcha atrás. Si tiempo se había terminado.


	17. 16 Aquello que le pertenece

**Disclaimer** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K.Rowling.

**Advertencias:**Slash, shota, dark y lemon, conforme se vaya desarrollando la trama. Fuera homofóbicos.

**Dieciséis: Aquello que le pertenece**

Andrew despertó totalmente vestido esa mañana.

Con molestia se puso de pie y se quitó la ropa manchada de lodo para ir directo a la ducha. Fue bajo el cálido chorro de agua que pensó que todo eso se estaba volviendo sumamente molesto; especialmente porque no podía recordar que hiciera algo especial para amanecer en esas circunstancias. Ya de paso pensó que no era la primera vez, había estado en sitios a los que no recordaba haber ido, y se encontró con gente de manera tan repentina que no sabía cómo debería reaccionar.

Quizá, en vez de molestarse, debería comenzar a preocuparse.

Después de todo eso no era normal, aun en un mago.

Cuando terminó de ducharse regresó a su habitación y se comenzó a arreglar para asistir a clase. Tras haber comprobado que tenía todo lo necesario, salió caminando por los solitarios pasillos, mirando todo con una extraña sensación de Dejavu que no le dejaba en paz.

Imágenes del mismo sitio, en medio de la oscuridad, aparecían de repente en su mente, como si se tratase de un recuerdo que estaba luchando por ser adquirido. Sin embargo "eso" alcanzaba a escabullirse de su memoria como si jamás hubiese existido.

La verdad es que eso preocupaba a Andrew.

El chico se acomodó en su solitaria mesa y comenzó a escoger varias frutas, para desayunar.

Alguien se sentó a su lado y Andrew volteó para mirar a esa chica servirse de las mismas frutas, como si realmente perteneciera a ese sitio.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Black?

- Saliste por la noche.

- No.

- No te lo estoy preguntando - señaló ella - uno de los alumnos te vio y te acusó con Anthony. Afortunadamente estuve ahí para evitarte una sanción.

- Oh - el chico arrugó el ceño - Gracias, supongo.

- En realidad vengo a saber si viste algo raro - cuestionó ella.

- ¿No recordar haber salido es lo suficientemente raro para ti, Black? - ironizó el rubio.

- No bromees - la chica se impacientó.

- No me estoy riendo.

Diana estuvo por decir algo a eso, sin embargo permaneció en silencio. Quizás era eso lo que necesitaba saber; así que se incorporó, abandonando el plato que acababa de servir.

- ¿No recuerdas nada de lo que hiciste?

- Tu me dices que me vieron salir - dijo el rubio con impaciencia - , pero yo estoy seguro que no lo hice. No me acuerdo.

Diana enarcó una ceja.

¿Habría manera de saber lo que estaba pasando?

La muchacha apretó los labios y se puso de pie para avanzar hacia su habitación. Había guardado entre sus cosas un artefacto sumamente valioso que pensaba usar en cuanto fuese necesario.

Ahora pensaba que era necesario.

o.o.o

Charlie levantó la mirada cuando una lechuza se paró en su escritorio, adelantando una pata en donde se veía un corto pergamino. Con pereza lo desató y comenzó a leer. El contenido le hizo levantarse de un salto y tomar su capa y la varita para salir corriendo por los pasillos hasta asomarse a la oficina de su hermano George.

- Encontraron a unos de ellos - dijo inmediatamente y le hizo una señal - Me adelantaré con un grupo de 5. Avisa a los demás.

o.o.o

Oliver cerró los ojos cuando escuchó todo el escándalo que Fred había estado haciendo desde hace unos segundos, cuando esa lechuza se precipitó a través de la ventana en la oficina de ambos.

Cuando lo vio preparado, tuvo que suspirar y se acercó para abrazarlo.

- Alguien tiene que quedarse - murmuró.

- Lo sé - dijo Fred con energía - y ese no seré yo. Mis hermanos estarán en ese sitio.

- Promete que te cuidarás - dijo el hombre con pesar.

Fred enarcó una ceja y depositó un beso en la barbilla de Oliver.

- Voy a estar bien - dijo para calmarlo - Esto no es difícil, no te preocupes. Según la información es un grupo pequeño.

Oliver lo sabía. Aun así no pudo evitar sentirse preocupado y permaneció mirando a ese pelirrojo salir a toda velocidad para encaminarse hacia el sitio de reunión.

Cuando pasaron unos 3 minutos apretó los labios y tomó su varita para colocarla en el interior de la túnica. La otra mano palpó una fina seda, formando un rostro blanco, en el otro bolsillo, lo que le hizo tragar dolorosamente.

Se le había acabado el tiempo.

o.o.o

Apollo faltó a la primer clase ese día. Estaba parado en la lechucería, esperando a que su padre le enviara eso, que le había pedido, en cuando pudo escapar hasta ese lugar, y enviarle una nota.

Sin embargo ya había tardado, para su gusto.

¿Quizá su padre no quería desprenderse de ese objeto?

Apollo apretó los labios al reconocer esa sensación de celos que le atacaba cada vez que se sentía desplazado por el recuerdo de una persona muerta. Los hizo a un lado de inmediato, y vio con alivio que la enorme lechuza que había enviado estaba volando de regreso, cargando ese objeto alargado que dejó caer frente a él.

El animal se paró frente a Apollo y estiró una de sus patas, de donde el chico desató una nota.

"Me alegra que tomes más en serio tus prácticas de vuelo, hijo. Seguro volar en esta escoba te trae mayor suerte"

La verdad es que Apollo lo dudaba, pero aún así se acercó al objeto cuidadosamente envuelto y lo abrió, descubriendo esa fina escoba.

Vaya, era más impresionante verla desde ahí, y no sólo en el escaparate donde su padre la tenía.

Apollo sabía que eso había pertenecido a su primo Harry Potter, y la verdad es que no le interesó, sin embargo la curiosidad ganó en su interior y terminó preguntando a su padre la razón por la que sólo conservaba la escoba de su ahijado, cuando era evidente que lo había adorado.

- Draco Malfoy tuvo posesión de todas sus pertenencias. Yo sólo pude rescatar la escoba - había respondido su padre en ese entonces.

De todas maneras la escoba era más que suficiente, pensó el moreno, tocando la fina extensión de madera y sintiendo los perfectos cuidados en ella. Ese objeto había sido una de las más preciadas pertenencias de su primo, así que debía guardar cierta "aura" en ella.

Apollo caminó por las escaleras pensando en un sitio cargado de "presencias" para poder realizar ese pequeño ritual.

Se detuvo de forma brusca antes de llegar al pie de las escaleras, en cuanto vio a ese fantasma y apretó los labios.

- Él me transmite su dolor - dijo a Severus y mostró la escoba - Él murió… No puede estar con vida.

Severus sonrió.

- Estás con vida, Harry… - dijo con seguridad - Yo he venido tras de ti…

Apollo arrugó el ceño ante eso.

¿Vivo?

- Es imposible - dijo y vio que el fantasma se acercaba.

- No lo perdonaré por arrancarte de mi lado… tu me perteneces… Él te traicionó… no puede cambiar así de decisión… No se lo permitiré.

Apollo colocó la escoba al frente y murmuró un hechizo que lanzó una ráfaga de viento que golpeó al fantasma.

Había aprendido a defenderse de él…

No.

Harry había recuperado su dolor. Harry estaba quitándole dolor.

Comprender eso hizo que Apollo apretara los labios y apretó la escoba, viendo la mirada dolida en Snape.

- Tu estás muerto - le dijo entonces.

Severus lo miró de manera incrédula.

- Claro que estoy muerto, Harry - susurró entonces - Morí por salvar tu vida… ¿lo olvidas? Morí porque quería protegerte… Quiero protegerte.

- Yo no soy Harry…

- Tienes su sangre….

- ¡Claro que la tengo! - exclamó Apollo con furia - ¡Soy su primo!

El dolor estaba volviendo.

Apollo jadeó de manera dolorosa antes de caer sobre los escalones y tuvo que sostenerse de esa escoba.

Harry había recuperado el dolor, pero… había algo que faltaba.

¿Por qué?

- ¿Él esta vagando? - murmuró apretando el mango de la escoba. Si lograba contactarlo podría echar a ese fantasma… ayudarlos a pasar.

- Ya te lo he dicho - murmuró Snape con una ceja enarcada - Estas con vida y he venido por ti para llevarte de regreso… Tu me has traído.

Apollo se incorporó, acomodando la escoba entre sus piernas y sintiendo la manera en que comenzaba a elevarse.

Con una mirada rápida calculó la caída.

Unos 50 metros y llegaría al agua, evadiendo las rocas.

Por favor. Al menos debía manipular la escoba para evitar las rocas.

El chico se lanzó por las escaleras.

… por favor…

Un apretón en el pecho hizo que Apollo soltara el mango de la escoba y se llevara ambas manos al pecho.

_Vio los pasillos frente a él._

_Estaba corriendo y se detuvo frente a la entrada de la dirección._

_La buscaba a ella… Quería matarla a ella._

o.o.o

Amairani se detuvo en seco justo al entra al gran comedor, por la tarde y frunció el ceño sin dejar de mirar a la prefecta de Gryffindor, mientras reprendía a ese par de revoltosos pelirrojos.

Se había… ¿olvidado de algo?

La rubia se tocó la cabeza y desordenó aun más su cabello rubio. Por más que luchaba por recordar no podía, sin embargo la sensación estaba presente en su mente.

- A un lado, Ambar.

Amairani levantó la mirada y vio a Diana. Debió molestarse por la forma en que le había hablado, sin embargo no pudo.

- Hay algo…

- Déjame pasar - la interrumpió Diana.

Amairani se mordió el labio inferior y vio la manera en que la chica se movía, a un lado de ella. Con un impulso, que no pudo detener, le atrapó una mano y la retuvo, hasta que esos ojos azules se posaron en los de ella, con una clara confusión y advertencia en ellos.

- Hay algo… - insistió Amairani - … que debes saber…

- ¿Y qué es? - preguntó Diana.

- No me acuerdo.

- Entonces déjame ir - dijo la morena y se liberó - Tengo cosas importantes que hacer justo en estos momentos.

Amairani volvió a morderse los labios cuando la vio caminar en dirección al exterior del castillo.

Había olvidado algo. Y eso se relacionaba con ella… y su hermano gemelo.

o.o.o

Adeni dejó caer la colilla del cigarro que había estado fumando y volteó para ver a ese grupo de magos aparecer, y acercarse a él.

- Son seis o siete - dijo con claridad y señaló el cementerio - Hay emanaciones de energía constante, parece que realizan un hechizo.

- ¿Este es el lugar? - preguntó George con preocupación.

- ¿Lo es? - dijo Sirius, igualmente preocupado.

- ¿Lugar? - Adeni enarcó una ceja y miró el sitio sin encontrar nada especial en él, excepto por la constante descarga de magia de la que era víctima.

- Fue donde resurgió Lord Voldemort, por segunda vez - explicó Charlie, y se pasó una mano por el cabello - Deberíamos entrar de inmediato.

- Hay algo más - dijo Adeni - Hay una concentración sobrenatural de energía… Una barrera de una hembra.

Sirius arrugó el ceño ante eso.

- Es imposible.

- Si atravesamos la barrera estaremos enfrentando no solo a los mortifagos que se encuentran en el interior - continuó Adeni - La hembra es muy agresiva y hace notar su presencia, muy especialmente a otras criaturas que estén cercanas.

Sirius apretó los labios.

- Debemos avanzar aun cuando esas sean las condiciones - dijo finalmente y dio el primer paso.

La barrera les dejó entrar, sin embargo el mago tuvo la sospecha de que lo hacía por razones distintas a las comunes y no dudó que eso era una trampa.

Y ellos avanzaban hacia ella.

o.o.o

Draco recibió la carta hacía apenas unos segundos. Tan solo al leerla, supo que no podía dejar de asistir, sin embargo, un intenso aroma a sal le detuvo de manera brusca, justo cuando estaba por atravesar la puerta principal para desaparecerse. Tuvo que voltear, viendo con el ceño fruncido al joven que permanecía mirándolo, desde el inicio de las escaleras.

- ¿Harry?

- Ellas están esperando a que te vayas - dijo el muchacho con suavidad - No me dejes con ellas… Tengo miedo.

- ¿Ellas?

Harry apretó los labios y comenzó a bajar por las escaleras con suavidad.

- Su amo esta enfadado… Ellas me lo han dicho… Ellas están enfadadas también…

Draco frunció el ceño y giró su cuerpo para avanzar con grandes zancadas hasta Harry. Al estar junto a él lo abrazó y sintió la manera en que se acurrucaba.

- No me dejes - suplicó el moreno.

- Nadie puede hacerte daño en este lugar, Harry.

- Ellas no quieren hacerme daño, pero algo ha cambiado… Ya no me siento seguro a su lado.

- ¿Harry? ¿Quiénes son … ellas?

Draco levantó la mirada cuando el aroma a sal se intensificó, un reptil comenzó a deslizarse de manera sutil, acercándose a ambos hasta quedar un par de escalones arriba y levantar más de la mitad de su cuerpo; emitiendo unos siseos.

Harry, aun entre sus brazos, se cubrió los oídos y comenzó a llorar.

¿Por qué?

- ¿Harry?

- ¡¡Cállate!! - exclamó el chico - ¡¡Mientes!! ¡¡Él no me dañaría!!

- ¿Harry? - Draco comenzaba a preocuparse y miró de nuevo a la serpiente. ¿No era esa Chocolate? - ¿Qué te dice?

- Dice que me traicionarás. Que ya lo hiciste una vez y que volverás a hacerlo - sollozó el chico y levantó la mirada hacia Draco - Ella miente, ¿verdad?

¿Cómo?

Draco bufó y sacó la varita para dirigirla al animal, emitiendo un hechizo que la convirtió en polvo. Enseguida tomó al adolescente entre sus brazos y avanzó hacia su habitación.

- Por supuesto que miente - dijo con seguridad y lo acomodó en la cama - ¡Ellas mienten! - aseguró besando la frente de Harry - Todo lo que te digan es mentira, ¿entendido?

- Si - Harry se acurrucó en la cama.

Draco se incorporó y salió de la habitación. Llamando a los elfos.

- Busquen serpientes - ordenó - Las quiero muertas a todas - ningún elfo se movió - ¡De inmediato!

El propio Draco comenzó a avanzar hacia el interior de la casa dispuesto a matar a esos malditos animales.

Al diablo con el aviso de Black. Eso era más importante.

o.o.o

Oliver no se sorprendió al verla sola, junto al lago, invocando la magia que caracterizaba a los de sus especie. Con pasos suaves se acercó, apretando la mano en torno a la varita, hasta estar a unos metros de la adolescente, sin atreverse a realizar movimiento alguno.

Sabía que ella se había percatado de su presencia. Podía estar seguro por esa aura agresiva que la rodeaba y disminuía el oxígeno a su alrededor.

Diana volteó entonces. No parecía en absoluto sorprendida y Oliver comprendió la razón en cuanto vio esa pluma mágica sobre su regazo, moviéndose sin parar, escribiendo su nombre con absoluta claridad.

Había escuchado de esa pluma. Así que podía tener la seguridad de que ella sabía la razón por la que él estaba ahí.

No había manera de engañarla.

- Un hechizo oscuro lo protege - dijo ella con serenidad y detuvo la pluma, guardándosela en el interior de la túnica - , pero me ha dicho lo suficiente - apretó los labios - Usted no puede creer que Él ha vuelto realmente, ¿verdad?

Oliver se descubrió el brazo izquierdo, para mostrarlo a la niña.

- ¿Esta, te es prueba suficiente?

Diana volteó para ver la marca. Un jadeo de sorpresa escapó de sus labios y se incorporó con suavidad del sitio donde había estado sentada.

- Alguien borró la memoria de Ambar y de mi hermano.

- Fue él - dijo Oliver y se volvió a cubrir - Necesita tiempo.

- ¿Tiempo? - ella arrugó el ceño - Es absurdo, ninguno de ellos representa un peligro a su poder, si es que ha vuelto en realidad.

- El ardor en la marca me demuestra que él esta presente - dijo Oliver sin dudarlo - Él ha vuelto… y me ha ordenado venir hasta aquí… - la miró - Tu le estorbas.

Diana desvió la mirada.

- Usted no puede creer que le será muy fácil lastimarme - dijo entonces.

- Tu hermano es quien posee el poder. Tu no nos sirves.

- Debe estar demasiado confiado para pensar que les permitiré acercarse a él - insistió ella, con el ceño fruncido.

- Lo siento… - Oliver levantó la varita - No es personal.

o.o.o

Un hermoso tarareo hizo que los pasos de los aurores se hicieran más lentos.

Ahí, sentada en una ermita derruida, se veía a una preciosa niña, cantando con una devoción casi criminal, teniendo a esos escasos hombres de público, embelesados y atentos a ella, sin darle importancia a los intrusos.

Sirius sintió que su corazón se rompía, tan solo verla.

Era… ella.

Rodeada de mortifagos, cantando para ellos, estaba ella: su Debbie. Cantando de forma preciosa y extendiendo la barrera. Amenazando a los intrusos, pero dejándoles avanzar.

Adeni inflo su pecho y arrugó el ceño.

Sus ojos le mostraban a la sirena, pero su instinto animal le advertía que había algo mal.

- … Sirius… - musitó la preciosa niña, en cuanto el canto se detuvo, y con ambas manos se alisó el enmarañado cabello, dedicándole una preciosa sonrisa - Han acudido a mí… tal como pensé - soltó una risita.

- Debbie… - Sirius dio dos pasos al frente, pero Adeni se adelantó y lo detuvo.

- ¿Quién eres? - preguntó el veela.

Debbie lo miró, enarcando una ceja.

- ¿Quién soy? - murmuró ella y se puso de pie, encima de la delicada construcción que comenzó a desmoronarse con suavidad - ¿Tus ojos no son suficientes para verlo, despreciable criatura? - se rió - Soy el poder… He regresado a tomar lo que me pertenece por derecho - los mortífagos voltearon a verlos y todos extrajeron sus varitas - Mátenlos.

o.o.o

Minerva levantó la mirada al percibir el movimiento de la entrada a la dirección.

Un alumno entró por ella.

Pero…

La anciana retrocedió, al notar aquello que asustó a los cuadros, quienes comenzaron a impacientarse con miedo.

- Por Merlín - musitó ella y se cubrió la boca - Tom…


	18. 17 Lo que él necesita

**Disclaimer** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K.Rowling.

**Advertencias:**Slash, shota, dark y lemon, conforme se vaya desarrollando la trama. Fuera homofóbicos.

**Diecisiete: Lo que él necesita**

Nadie.

Nadie podría detenerla. Nadie se debería atrever, tan siquiera, a verla.

Nadie que no fuera él.

Porque nadie tenía ese derecho.

Sirius Black se abrió paso entre los hechizos que fueron lanzados en su contra. Sólo eran cinco mortífagos. Ninguno de los más peligrosos. Así que podrían avanzar.

La más peligrosa era ella.

Ella que permanecía mirando el sitio con frialdad y serenidad. Ella que pisoteaba su corazón, pese a la silenciosa súplica de los ojos de Sirius.

Ella...lo había traicionado.

Los había traicionado a todos.

¿Por qué?

Sirius alcanzó la ermita y lanzó un hechizo que fue rebotado por ese escudo semitransparente que brilló de un precioso dorado en cuanto el impacto lo alcanzó. El rebote se refugió en su pecho y lanzó un grito de dolor, siendo empujado hacia atrás, mientras ella lo miraba sin demostrar arrepentimiento.

Estaba tan cerca de ella, que le dolía no poder extender la mano y acariciar una de sus mejillas.

- ¿Te duele, Black? - murmuró ella y una manecita se elevó, acentuando la magia en la barrera natural, haciendo que Sirius, junto con todos los hombres que estaban en el interior del perímetro de protección, se tambalearan por la falta de oxígeno - Ustedes van a morir aquí. Ustedes me estorban para completar mi plan.

Adeni se colocó delante de Sirius y un aura emanó de su cuerpo, golpeándola de lleno.

Sirius deseó reprochárselo, pero estaba más concentrado en recuperar el aliento.

- No es un escudo muy fuerte, ¿cierto? - se burló Adeni y corrió hacia la niña, con la varita al frente.

Sirius parpadeó al escucharlo.

Era cierto. El escudo no era muy fuerte, pese a que ella parecía estar usando todo su poder.

De hecho...las pistas pasadas no habían sido fuertes tampoco.

¿Por qué?

Adeni McGwer logró atrapar el cuello de la niña con una mano y con la otra intentó encajar la varita en el cuerpo de la niña, pero la mano de Sirius alcanzó a detenerlo.

- ¡No te atrevas! - gritó Sirius.

- No me interrumpas, Black.

Debbie sonrió y un brillo rojo en su mirada activó la energía en su cuerpo, convirtiendo sus manos en unas enormes zarpas que alcanzaron al mago agresor, hiriéndolo y lanzándolo contra una de las tumbas.

- Lo cierto es que su sangre corre por mi cuerpo - dijo ella, mostrando esos horrendos miembros en los que sus finas manos se habían convertido y levantó una de ellas. Justo la que se veía llena de la sangre del veela y la que lamió con un erótico y grotesco gesto - La sangre de la sirena...corre por mis venas... - soltó una carcajada desquiciada y sus piernas comenzaron a llenarse de escamas, donde sus piecitos pequeños adquirieron aletas malformadas con un intenso aroma a sal - ...ha sido muy útil hasta ahora...él no ha podido despertar...seré yo quien despierte primero...Seré yo quien gane esta vez...y entonces...- los globos oculares se inyectaron de sangre - Nadie podrá detenerme.

o.o.o

Hao Kan levantó la mirada hacia la parte más alta del castillo.

Le pareció extraño verlo, sin embargo, tomando en cuenta el estado en que estaba Apollo, pudo comprender que el médium estaba bajo un transe lo suficientemente poderoso como para afectarlo también a él.

Fue por ello que extrajo la varita, comprendiendo que detener la caída del mago, no sería suficiente, no en ese momento.

También vio esa figura fantasmal, lanzarse desde la torre, directo hacia ellos.

Él no se rendiría.

Hao Kan lanzó un hechizo que golpeó a la figura.

Eso le extrañó.

Sabía que se trataba de un fantasma, no debería impactar el hechizo en un fantasma. Sin embargo ese era bastante poderoso.

El hechizo repelió al ser y desvaneció su presencia. El veela lo supo porque ese ambiente se había disminuido considerablemente.

Con más tranquilidad, corrió hacia donde había depositado a Apollo, después de evitar que se golpeara contra las rocas, cuando alcanzó a verlo, y le acomodó el cabello.

- ¿Black? - murmuró con preocupación. No hubo respuesta - ¿Apollo? - insistió - Por favor...Despierta.

Apollo abrió los ojos, mostrando un brillo rojo, y sus manos sujetaron el cuello de Hao Kan. El chico jadeó, tomado por sorpresa ante eso y sintió demasiada fuerza en la acción.

- Suplicar no es suficiente... ¿Crees que Dumbledore no lo intentó?... Sus razones no me interesan, sólo quiero que estén muertos.

- ¿Apollo? - Hao Kan intentó separar esas manos de su cuello.

Tuvo que comprender que el trance se estaba apoderando del moreno que apretaba con doloroso impulso sobre su cuello. De ser así, no sería demasiado inteligente intentar hacerlo entrar en razón, así que hizo uso de su ventaja física y lo golpeó con todas sus fuerzas, arrancándolo de su cuello y lanzándolo con la suficiente potencia que lo hizo rodar por entre las piedras hasta llegar a la orilla.

Hao Kan se mordió el labio inferior y apretó su varita, al mismo tiempo que caminaba hacia él, pensando en el hechizo que debería usar para inmovilizarlo, mientras pensaba en la manera de hacerlo volver en sí.

Sin embargo un desesperado grito le detuvo y se cubrió los oídos por el intenso timbre de esa voz que amenazó con lastimarle.

Cuando Apollo quedó en silencio, Hao Kan lo miró. Se dio cuenta de que el trance había terminado.

- ¿Apollo?

El moreno levantó la mirada hacia él.

- La ha matado...- musitó el moreno y se tocó la cabeza, donde sintió un hilo de sangre emanar - La mató con sus propias manos...Yo absorbí su magia.

- ¿Qué...dices? - Hao Kan se acercó y lo rodeó con sus brazos - Tu no. . .

- Diana. . .. - Apollo se puso de pie con dificultad y avanzó hacia el fondo de lago - ...ella me llama. . .. Ella...está en peligro. . .

o.o.o

Una gota de espesa sangre se precipitó al suelo, provocando un sonido discreto, casi silencioso que no habría llamado la atención de nadie.

Los cuadros lucían vacíos.

Habrían ido en busca de ayuda, sin duda. Pero sería inútil. Todo sería inútil ya.

El escritorio se había roto por la lucha, la chimenea se había manchado de sangre y el fuego que lucía en su interior, dejaba ver unos destellos azules poco usuales.

El fénix había escapado herido. Ella se lo había ordenado. Ella le había ordenado encerrarlo en ese lugar.

Eso le hizo soltar una cruel carcajada.

Nadie podría retenerlo ahí. Y de todas maneras no deseaba salir.

Con un gesto perezoso levantó ambas manos y miró la sangre en ellas.

La sangre de la anciana.

De nuevo se rió y acercó una de ellas para lamer el líquido metálico.

Había perdido conexión con el médium. La intervención de esa estúpida niña había roto el trance en que estaban. Pero no importaba, ya había terminado con la vida de la bruja.

¿Y la niña?

Su emisario no tardaría en matarla. Sin embargo sabía que estaba dudando mucho. Por ello apretó ambos puños, haciendo que su lazo le hiciera saber que no le permitiría fallar.

Debía matarla.

Ella estaba por lograr arruinar su lazo con él.

Un jadeo llamó su atención.

Volteó al instante a mirar el cuerpo de la vieja, pero se dio cuenta que no provenía de ella.

Una sonrisa adornó sus labios al comprender que ese sonido provenía de su propio cuerpo.

El pequeño intentaba reaccionar.

No podría, desde luego, pero no podía darse el lujo de descubrirse, no aun.

Necesitaba tiempo para garantizar su victoria y ello implicaba borrar las huellas de sus acciones.

En eso pensaba cuando avanzó hacia la salida de la dirección, cuando se acordó de la vidente.

De nuevo sonrió.

Pese a sus esfuerzos por borrar por completo su memoria, ella había logrado romper un poco las barreras.

La verdad es que eso no le molestaba.

Si la vidente era tan poderosa, podría serle más útil de lo que pensaba.

Si, señor...Intentaría...conocer un poco el futuro. El nuevo futuro.

Oliver se llevó una mano hacia el sitio donde estaba la marca.

Había sentido ese ardor, haciéndole recordar lo que le esperaba si llegaba a fallar.

Frente a él estaba la niña.

Debió matarla, pero...tuvo pequeñas dificultades con las que no había contado.

La bruja no era fuerte, cierto, pero la sirena era simplemente magnífica. Y Diana había logrado mantenerlo al margen, pese a que Oliver había logrado herirla un poco.

Sin embargo herirla no sería suficiente. Eso no satisfacería a su amo.

Por ello se volvió a poner de pie, apretando la varita y preparó un hechizo más. Debido a que estaba en el interior del lago, gracias a que ella había logrado adentrarse, tenía más dificultades para avanzar, sin embargo no dudó en hacerlo, hasta que el agua cubrió su cintura, y estuvo a unos dos metros de la niña.

Diana sonrió.

Oliver no comprendió a qué se debió esa sonrisa hasta que sintió una pesada presencia de magia a sus espaldas y volteó horrorizado, viendo a ese joven en la orilla.

La magia del chico lo rodeó como si se tratase de un anillo y la sintió unirse con la de su hermana mayor.

Oliver comprobó el complemento de ambas energías y apretó los labios pensando que ella se había tornado un oponente difícil, muy especialmente por que su hermano le daba un nivel al que él no podía soñar vencer.

Demonios.

Oliver pensó en las opciones. Escapar era igual a garantizar su muerte. Así que. . .

Un hechizo aturdidor le golpeó desde un lado. El hombre volteó y vio a un tercer alumno.

El veela.

Antes de pensar en responder, sintió que su mundo se oscurecía.

Demonios, mil veces demonios.

o.o.o

Fue gracias a un ataque en conjunto con el de McGwer, que Sirius logró confundir a Debbie, alcanzando un costado en donde encajó la varita lo más profundo que pudo, convocando al instante un hechizo expansivo que debería reventar los órganos internos.

Decir que eso no le dolió habría sido mentira. Sin embargo estaba en una situación donde no podía elegir. La vida de sus compañeros corría peligro, y lo cierto es que ella no se parecía nada a la mujer de la que se había enamorado.

Ya tendría tiempo de llorar su muerte. Por ahora debía comportarse como el auror que era.

Ella lanzó un terrible alarido que lastimó los oídos de Sirius, y… seguramente los de los demás magos, pero no desistió y apretó más la varita en ese interior.

Una terrible peste inundó el sitio, acompañado de la dulce sal, y Sirius escuchó la manera en que el cuerpo cautivo se atascaba con la sangre en su boca, hasta quedar débil y quieto.

- Él...no despertará...a tiempo. . . - sollozó ella antes de que el silencio bañara el lugar.

Los mortifagos callaron.

No pareció importarles el momento en que fueron capturados de nuevo. Simplemente miraban a su guía, inmóvil, en los brazos del enemigo.

Sirius por fin pudo depositar el cuerpo en el suelo.

Con las manos temblorosas apartó los cabellos negros y enmarañados que habían quedado pegados con la sangre que emanó de la boca de Debbie y con los dedos cerró los párpados para no seguir viendo esos ojos rojos, inyectados de sangre.

Deseó gritar por la frustración en su interior, y sólo una mano en su hombro lo detuvo. Levantó la mirada para ver a Adeni y tragó saliva, antes de volver a bajar los ojos hacia la mujer que había amado.

Sin embargo, algo no estaba bien.

Un movimiento en su pecho llamó la atención de Sirius y dirigió una mano hacia el sitio, para retirar la tela de la desgarrada túnica. Fue donde alcanzó a ver la herida que él mismo había provocado y la soltó de repente cuando vio millones de larvas devorando la carne del cuerpo.

- ¿Qué demonios está pasando? - murmuró asustado.

- Magia oscura - Adeni arrugó la frente - Ella misma lo dijo: "Lo cierto es que su sangre corre por mi cuerpo".

- ¿Qué significa eso? - Fred lucía cansado.

- Mi criatura me lo advirtió - dijo el hombre y se tocó la herida que le habían hecho - La propia herida me lo confirmó...No estaba enfrentando a una sirena...Una verdadera sirena me habría matado sin necesidad de mucha lucha.

- ¿Entonces...? - Sirius volvió a posar la vista en esos gusanos que se saciaban con ese cuerpo, desintegrándolo con una rapidez asombrosa y haciendo que chorros de sangre salieran constantemente - ¿Qué es ella?

Uno a uno, los gusanos comenzaron a desvanecerse, dejando un rastro blanco y seco, que resultó ser una tela sucia y cosida de forma descuidada, formando un muñeco con proporciones desiguales y pintado con tinta de colores. Un opaco dorado adornaba los ojos mal hechos. Y habían pintado escamas de color verde en ambas piernas y en un antebrazo.

Los mortífagos rieron a carcajadas, viendo eso.

George apretó los labios.

- No eran estos los mortífagos más fuertes - señaló de repente.

- No era ella la verdadera Deborah - coincidió Sirius.

- Quien quiera que organizó esto, necesitaba tiempo - Adeni apretó los labios - ...y no me cabe la menor duda que le dimos el suficiente.

- ¿Tiempo para qué? - Fred recordó el colegio y maldijo - Oliver esta solo en el castillo.

- Será mejor ir hacia allá.

o.o.o

Draco sintió la manera en que el cuerpo de Harry se apretó más al suyo y suspiró con paciencia, alegrándose de que hubiera dejado de llorar.

Admitir el desequilibrio emocional al que el muchacho estaba siendo sometido, al recuperar sus memorias de forma tan desordenada, era aun más molesto que notar esa necesidad de cariño en el chico, especialmente porque no había podido comprender que lo tenía todo.

Pese a ello, Draco no había podido negarle nada en absoluto. Su propia necesidad justificaba la de Harry, así que permanecía a su lado, permitiéndole, a ambos, ese contacto tan necesario.

Aunque había que admitir que Harry comenzaba a llevar un poco más lejos ese contacto. Hace apenas unos minutos lo notó apretarse y frotarse contra él, quizás queriendo aumentar el calor que se traspasaba hacia él. Lo desconcertante recaía en lo inocente que, aun, parecía esa acción, pese a que Draco comenzaba a sentir que su frustración aumentaba a medida que su cuerpo le hacía más consciente del cuerpo a su lado.

En esas circunstancias, lo mejor habría sido alejarse de Harry, sin embargo el moreno no le permitió apartarse, y ahora esas manos pequeñas habían comenzado a explorar con ingenuidad en el pecho masculino.

Como si la piel le quemara, Harry deslizaba la yema de los dedos por la suave superficie, conteniendo la respiración. Intentando ser algo más atrevido, acercó sus labios besando cada parte de Draco a la que sus dedos le decían un adiós momentáneo.

El movimiento sobresaltó a Draco.

Con algo de brusquedad apartó al adolescente y lo miró intensamente.

- ¿Harry?

¿Era tanto el dolor del chico, que sólo podía ahogarlo de esa manera?

- ¿No puedo? - susurró aquel moreno, que le mantenía la mirada con cierto anhelo.

Draco parpadeó y se humedeció los labios.

De nuevo pensó que no podría negarle nada a Harry y suspiró antes de acariciarle la mejilla con ternura.

- Puedes... - musitó y lo acomodó debajo de su cuerpo, antes de llenar con pequeños besos su rostro.

Quizá era eso lo que hacía falta para estimular la memoria del moreno. Aun si así no fuera, a Draco dejó de importarle.

**Notas: **

Aun no sé por qué sigo partiendo capítulos…. Ah no… Si sé. Me borraron un fic con lemon de aquí hace como 4 años.

Bueno, con eso dejaré el aviso.

Este capítulo no esta completo porque contiene lemon… Pueden buscarlo en slasheaven. La dirección esta en mi profile.


	19. 18 Un corazón latiendo de dolor

**Disclaimer** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K.Rowling.

**Advertencias:**Slash, shota, dark y lemon, conforme se vaya desarrollando la trama. Fuera homofóbicos.

**Dieciocho: Un corazón latiendo de dolor**

George avanzó con pasos firmes, siguiendo de cerca de su hermano gemelo. Ambos tenían esa expresión serena en sus rostros, seguros de lo que encontrarían al llegar a su destino. Ambos habían decidido ser testigos de la escena, una vez que se les fue anunciada. Después de todo eran los encargados de las investigaciones especiales. Había sido así cuando inició la guerra porque Harry Potter confió plenamente en sus capacidades, y era así ahora, que la guerra había terminado, debido a los extraños acontecimientos surgidos.

George se detuvo frente a la entrada de la oficina, reconociendo el poderoso hechizo de protección puesto en ella. Una mirada a su hermano confirmó que ambos pensaban lo mismo. Sin embargo tendrían mucha suerte si atrapaban al culpable ahí mismo.

Los dos sabían que la protección del colegio era una de las mejores, sin embargo habían llegado a comprender que todo eso escapaba de sus expectativas, así que desactivaron la defensa con cuidado y penetraron suavemente.

El interior de la oficina estaba silencioso. No había rastro de magia en él, pero ese aroma a sal alcanzaba a percibirse de forma tenue. Como en todas las ocasiones.

Ambos hermanos posaron sus ojos en las manchas de sangre que adornaban las paredes y comprendieron que, como las otras ocasiones, el asesinato no había sido rápido.

De nuevo podían admitirse desconcertados.

Quien hubiese llegado hasta ahí tenía el poder suficiente… en todo caso las defensas se habían activado con el culpable dentro.

¿Por qué?

Fred avanzó con pasos suaves hasta posarse detrás del escritorio. Con profesionalismo miró el cadáver y se inclinó para tocar con un dedo la punta de la varita.

Vacía.

- El asesino es un mago con habilidad de absorción - determinó y sus ojos se posaron el los huesos que habían roto la anciana piel desde dentro - , pero no la mató con magia.

Como las veces anteriores.

¿Por qué?

- Tiene la fuerza suficiente para levantar a un adulto - George miró las manchas en la pared y levantó los ojos hacia los cuadros - Mucha fuerza - recalcó.

Fred retiró las hebras de cabello cano y miró los golpes hechos en el rostro.

- Parece que odiaba a ambos - dijo con un murmullo - Madame Hooch murió más rápido que ellos dos.

- Eso parece - George posó sus ojos en uno de los cuadros y frunció el ceño antes de acercarse - Profesor Dumbledore - llamó.

Fred se interesó en eso y se puso de pie, acercándose a un lado de su hermano.

- Todos los directores están ausentes - observó cada cuadro.

- Este no solo parece estar ausente - George apretó los labios y señaló un curioso detalle que simulaba unas telarañas - Jamás ha sido ocupado.

- Eso es extraño - aceptó Fred con el ceño fruncido - Lo que vinos en ese cementerio - recordó - no era la señorita Potter.

- Eso no le quita culpa, parece - George parecía molesto - ¿Por qué se percibe su aroma en sitios como estos?

- No me lo preguntes - Fred parecía impaciente.

Ambos gemelos comenzaron a tomar notas sobre detalles que les parecieron relevantes y capturaron algunas imágenes. Con delicadeza limpiaron el cuerpo y lo enviaron hacia un lugar más correcto, antes de limpiar la oficina.

Después de ello avanzaron por los pasillos nuevamente y penetraron hacia la sala de reuniones, donde un molesto Adeni los había recibido antes de recargarse nuevamente en la pared.

En el centro de la habitación, sentado en una silla, se encontraba Oliver, frente a él, de pie, un impasible Sirius.

Fred apretó los labios antes de acceder a la pared más cercana y recargar la espalda en ella. Si no lo hubiese hecho habría caído, presa de la angustia que ahora comenzaba a ahogarlo libremente, una vez cumplido su trabajo.

Fred frunció el ceño. Su trabajo no había terminado, no hasta que encontraran al asesino. Y, por el momento, esta era la pista más cercana.

- Vino específicamente por los Black - informó Adeni con un susurro, escuchando los gritos de Sirius - Si no lo detienen, matará al único prisionero con valor que tenemos.

- ¿Le ha dado veritaserum? - George vio al mago dar un fuerte puñetazo al rostro de Oliver y apretó los labios.

- No - Adeni sonrió - , pero Wood no ha mentido.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro? -acusó Fred, dolido.

- Míralo, Weasley - Adeni meneó la cabeza - Ese hombre esta arrepentido. Todo su cuerpo huele a miedo. Tiene miedo.

Fred hubiera querido recordar a Adeni que no tenía las capacidades animales que él, sin embargo, al posar sus ojos en los de Oliver, notó eso mismo.

Arrepentimiento, dolor, miedo.

¿Por qué?

- ¡¿Quién?! - bramó Sirius. - ¡Y no mientas!

Oliver suspiró con cansancio.

- Dame la poción, Black, la respuesta no cambiará - volvió a posar la mirada en Fred - , fue Voldemort quien me lo ordenó, mi brazo tiene la marca. Ha estado más detallada últimamente, yo no puedo dudar lo que indica.

- Voldemort no pudo regresar - Sirius parecía terriblemente furioso.

George acudió a rescatar de otro golpe a Oliver y apartó con gentileza al colérico Sirius.

- Muéstrame - dijo con calma.

Oliver extendió la mano donde podía verse el inconfundible tatuaje.

El pelirrojo lo examinó con cuidado y apretó los labios.

- ¿Desde cuando? - preguntó.

- ¿Es real? - Fred apretó los puños.

- Sin duda - George miró a Oliver, esperando una respuesta.

- Una semana antes que Harry lograra matarlo - respondió el hombre y apretó los labios - No tuve alternativa… Atrapó a mis padres.

- Y los mató de todos modos - señaló Sirius con un poco más de calma.

- Si - Oliver frunció el ceño.

- ¿Él? - Adeni no parecía satisfecho - Creí que el trabajo de Potter era a prueba de fallas. El mismo Malfoy lo dijo.

- La marca es real - insistió George.

Un silencio inundó la sala, hasta que la puerta volvió a abrirse, dejando entrar a Charlie Weasley.

- Los profesores están de acuerdo con cerrar hasta que sea seguro reanudar las clases - informó - Ya han dado instrucciones a los prefectos, mañana temprano partirá el expreso.

- Es lo mejor - Sirius se derrumbó y bufó.

- Tu hijo…. - musitó Oliver, atreviéndose a ver a Sirius - Le interesa tu hijo.

- Intentaste secuestrar a ambos - se molestó Sirius.

- No - Oliver desvió la mirada de nuevo - , no iba a extraer a nadie… me… ordenó matar a la mayor… Aun no sé porqué, pero… ella le estorba.

- ¿Por qué dices esto por voluntad propia? - Adeni lo miró de manera suspicaz.

- He fallado - Oliver sonrió - No hay lugar donde pueda esconderme ahora. En cuanto me encuentre me matará. Pero - sus ojos se posaron en Fred - , al menos debería disculparme por mi estupidez.

Algo en el pecho de Fred se removió con esa mirada y desvió la vista al sentirse incómodo.

- Ya veremos - replicó George con frialdad, al tanto de la relación entre su hermano y Oliver, antes de que eso se descubriera - Tenemos que hacer algunos experimentos con los restos del muñeco que recogimos - informó - Mi hermano y yo estaremos en el laboratorio, intentando encontrar la manera de localizarlo - miró a Oliver - Así que nos lo llevaremos.

- ¿Estás demente? - Sirius volvió a perder la calma.

- Oliver tiene la marca oscura - intervino Fred, recobrando ese aire de eficiencia, como su hermano - Nos será útil experimentar con ella… Más si el portador esta dispuesto a… _cooperar. _

Oliver jadeó y sus ojos se clavaron en Fred.

- Olvidan que este hombre será buscado por haber fallado - Adeni sonrió con malicia.

- Olvidas que somos los encargados de dar protección mágica cuando no hacemos pruebas y experimentos - refutó George.

Charlie permaneció en silencio.

- ¿Protección mágica a un traidor? - Sirius parecía estar a punto de estallar de nuevo.

- Con la escasez de pistas, no podemos darnos el lujo de rechazar la oportunidad - Fred frunció el ceño.

- Usaremos la marca sobre las evidencias y daremos asilo a Oliver - continuó George.

- No le quitaremos la vista de encima - completaron los dos.

- Es peligroso - Adeni frunció el ceño.

- No los atracaré - prometió Oliver - , hagan lo necesario para que estén más tranquilos.

Los tres hermanos Weasley se miraron e hicieron un ademán afirmativo.

o.o.o

Apollo terminó de guardar todas sus pertenencias y cerró perfectamente su baúl para salir de la habitación. Algunos de sus compañeros intercambiaban diversas hipótesis sobre lo que había causado el extraño éxodo del colegio. Todas por demás absurdas, a opinión del moreno, pero no pensaba que compartir información fuera la mejor solución; así que logró eludir sus intentos por incluirlo en la charla, hasta verse en la sala común, donde vio a su hermana, recostada en uno de los cómodos sofás.

Apollo se recostó junto a ella, apoyando la cabeza en su regazo con suavidad. Sintió una tranquilizadora caricia por parte de su hermana y suspiró con tristeza.

- Lo siento.

Diana apretó los labios. Se había prometido no volver a hacer sentir mal a su hermano, pero ahora notaba que no tenía ese poder.

- Tal vez… si le explicara a mi papá lo que pasó con nosotros, pueda devolverte tu magia.

Ese era el problema, adivinó la morena, sin dejar de acariciar el cabello de su hermano. No era un secreto que Diana poseía menos concentración de magia, que el resto de su familia. Alguna vez escuchó a su padre estar preocupado por ello. Incluso fue expuesta a minuciosos estudios, siendo pequeña, para descubrir si se debía a alguna irregularidad.

Sin embargo nadie resolvió el enigma, y la bruja perdía más magia cada vez. Cosa contraria a Apollo, quien parecía ganarla.

Fue la propia Diana quien descubrió lo que pasaba, cuando vio a su especial hermano mirar a escondidas uno de los retratos de su madre, como si deseara que ella saliera de la impresión para poder abrazarla.

El deseo por extraerla del sitio, mareó a Diana. A sus 8 años comprendió que su hermano había estado haciendo eso, sin saberlo.

- Cuando tu creces… - dijo la niña, mirando a su hermano en el jardín, con las manos atrapando un sapo - , yo me hago más pequeña.

Apollo comprendió. Tal vez siempre lo supo, pero jamás lo pudo evitar. Era tanta la necesidad de los gemelos, el contar con su compañía, que se habían perjudicado, incluso sin querer.

Ocho años de compañía mutua, casi sagrada, se rompieron repentinamente y cada uno de ellos exigió su espacio.

Apollo ya no quería absorber la magia de su hermana y ella quería ayudarlo. El proceso fue largo, pero lo lograron y, poco a poco, pudieron acercarse con mayor confianza, seguros de que no se causarían daño uno al otro.

Diana sabía que las criaturas eran muy competitivas entre sí. Que bestias hermanas podía matarse unas a otras por obtener la atención de sus padres. Pero ellos no eran bestias. Por su sangre corría consciencia humana que les hizo detenerse a tiempo.

Ella había perdido parte de su magia, pero había ganado una cualidad que no cualquier hermano tenía. Su aura llamaba a la de Apollo, y, estando juntos, complementaban sus esfuerzos.

El problema era cuando Apollo no podía responder.

Eso recordaba a su hermano menor que ella era débil por su causa, aun cuando no lo hubiese hecho a propósito.

- No vuelvas a decirlo - pidió la muchacha - Tu no me has quitado nada. Ya lo habíamos acordado.

- Pudieron herirte.

- Menos magia no me hace indefensa, Apollo - le riñó ella con cariño - Además ya lo arreglamos. Ya lo controlas.

El chico suspiró. No parecía estar de acuerdo con esa explicación, pero no discutió las palabras de su hermana mayor.

- Mañana partiremos - susurró ella.

- Si.

- ¿No se lo dirás?

Apollo apretó los labios, sin dejar de sentir las caricias de su hermana.

- Malfoy jamás aceptaría una relación de esa naturaleza - musitó - Estoy seguro que le asustaría.

- Malfoy padre no tiene mucho derecho a criticar una relación así - dijo ella con seguridad y se inclinó a besar la sien de su hermano - , pero si hablas de Andrew, quizá lo vea un poco raro, al principio.

- Andrew es un chiquillo - Apollo la miró con el ceño fruncido - Los chiquillos jamás toman en serio estas cosas, aun cuando sea una niña quien se los diga. Por eso quedamos que iba a esperar.

- Al menos dale pistas - la muchacha le sonrió - siempre he pensado que Andrew es más maduro de lo que aparenta. Y desde luego la elección de mi hermano es insuperable.

Apollo se puso rojo.

- Soy la elección del veela - recordó.

- ¿McGwer te gusta?

- No…

- Entonces no digas estupideces - regañó ella - Escucha Apollo… alguien te esta buscando - le besó directo en los labios - , ese alguien te quiere para él. Necesito - lo miró con intensidad - que te aferres a algo. Amarra tu corazón a algo. Solo así podré ayudarte.

Apollo miró a su hermana con un brillo de comprensión.

- Me aferraré a algo - prometió - Hermana, - susurró de repente - ¿Cuándo te volviste tan irreverente con las reglas de compromisos mágicos?

- Hoy, cuando te vi llegar al lago - ella sonrió - Andrew tiene 12. No digo que lo violes… solo digo que lo cortejes.

- Estoy terriblemente asustado con la posible elección de pareja de mi hermana mayor - declaró el muchacho.

Diana dejó escapar un brillo en su mirada.

- Ten por seguro que no me importará si tiene 12 - dijo con repentina maldad - Y, por alguna razón, creo que a mi madre tampoco le hubiera importado.

o.o.o

Draco sintió que el corazón se le detenía por unos segundos, en el momento en que leyó ese pergamino, proveniente del colegio. Había tenido la visita de muchas lechuzas, pero ese fue el primero que se dispuso a leer, ya que no había nada más importante que cualquier información referente a su hijo. Tras leer todos los informes, tuvo que darse cuenta que estaban relacionados; explicando con mayor detalle la decisión de los aurores, quienes habían perdido terreno, pese a ser los ganadores de un enfrentamiento al que Draco no había asistido.

La nota de la escuela no era tan detallada como la de Black. Solo se limitaba a enunciar un cierre temporal, por lo que todos los niños volverían a casa. Black, en cambio, hacía una descripción detallada que interesó bastante al rubio, y por un momento deseó haber presenciado aquello que rompió el corazón del testarudo mago.

Aun cuando Draco no había asistido a ese combate, tuvo su propio enfrentamiento. Un penetrante aroma a sal se apoderó de las habitaciones donde esos reptiles habían decidido refugiarse; y a medida que las exterminaba, sintió que permanecía algo que no llegaba a comprender del todo. Después, cuando terminó por acompañar a Harry, sucedió _eso._

Draco podía decir con calma que no estaba arrepentido. Sin embargo Harry había vuelto a llorar incontrolablemente, logrando que el rubio cuestionase su carente honorabilidad. Finalmente el chico quedó dormido en sus brazos y pudo dejarlo descansar.

Era ahora, que Draco leía todos esos pergaminos, cuando comprendía la verdadera gravedad del asunto. Andrew no era un tonto y encontrar a un adolescente de 16 años le haría indagar por su propia cuenta; haciéndole perder todo rastro de caballerosidad y confianza mostradas hasta el momento.

Su hijo había preferido ser paciente, pero Draco estaba seguro que las cosas cambiarían, tan solo mirar a Harry.

Y lo cierto es que aun no era tiempo de que Andrew lo supiera. Su hijo era comprensivo, pero no podría soportar un desprecio; aun si ese desprecio era sufrido por Draco. Por lo tanto no era buen momento para que Andrew regresara. Pero como se había vuelto inevitable, Draco tendría que pensar en algo lo más pronto posible.

o.o.o

El día siguiente sorprendió a Hogwarts plagado con numerosos grupos de alumnos encaminándose a los carruajes para llegar al expreso y regresar a casa.

Pese a la incertidumbre que parecía abundar en la cara de la mayoría de los estudiantes, había una charla relajada entre ellos, quienes se reunían a planear en su inesperado tiempo libre o se acompañaban cargando sus baúles, hasta avanzar a su destino.

Andrew pensó que las cosas estaban un tanto retorcidas, ya que jamás se habría imaginado que la escuela cedería un periodo vacacional, especialmente sin dar explicación alguna.

En el fondo tenía la sensación de que algo malo habría pasado, algo que arriesgase su seguridad, sin embargo ello quedaba totalmente contradicho por las expresiones relajadas de sus compañeros de todos los grados, quienes intercambiaban datos para verse lo que durase ese descanso.

El rubio suspiró y sus ojos se posaron en la figura de Diana. La muchacha estaba sentada sobre uno de los dos baúles y mantenía sus ojos puestos en dirección del lago, mientras sus manos se movían de una manera totalmente novedosa para Andrew.

- Black - saludó el rubio, acercándose con confianza y miró ambos baúles - ¿Tu hermano te ha abandonado con su equipaje?

Ella sonrió.

- Ha olvidado una inútil escoba y fue a buscarla. Le he dicho que no importa, pero si regresa sin ella, mi padre podría caer deprimido por tiempo indefinido.

- ¿Por una escoba? - se sorprendió el rubio.

- De mi primo Harry Potter - ella se encogió de hombros y palmeó el espació a un lado del baúl donde estaba sentada, con una clara invitación. - Mi primo y tu padre lograron cosas impresionantes, mientras estuvieron juntos - susurró la muchacha, cuando Andrew estuvo sentado - ¿Sabías que… - dudó - tu padre fue el único por el que mi primo _regresó_?

Andrew parpadeó, seguro de que esa pregunta encerraba aun más información de la que parecía, querer obtener.

- Harry Potter no rescató a nadie. ¿Te refieres a eso?

- Jamás conocí a mi primo - musitó ella bajando la mirada - Para mí no fue más que un anexo más, en el pasado de mi padre; sin embargo, mi padre lo amaba y lamentaba haberle fallado. Mi padre quería verlo feliz y… - se mordió el labio inferior - aceptó la elección de mi primo.

- Es menos importante para mí - declaró Andrew.

- Tu nos lo preguntaste un día - ella miró a Andrew y sonrió con ternura, antes de acariciarle una mejilla - Tu querías saber… ¿Qué es eso que une a Harry Potter, un muerto, con tu padre?

- Dijiste que no eras la adecuada para decirme - recordó Andrew con un repentino ataque de pánico.

- ¿No lo soy? - ella frunció el ceño y su expresión pareció dolida - Tu me pediste ser tu guardiana el año pasado. Yo acepté.

- ¿Por qué?

Diana se agachó hasta que su rostro estuvo a la altura del de Andrew y acercó sus labios a la mejilla, rozando con delicadeza hasta que alcanzó la oreja y sopló susurrando una silenciosa palabra.

El niño se apartó al instante y la miró con sorpresa al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas se teñían de un violento carmesí.

- Mi primo amó a tu padre - dijo ella con un susurro que comenzó a debilitarse entre las voces de los demás alumnos, quienes comenzaron a hacer barullo cuando los carruajes empezaron a moverse - No le importaba poner al mundo mágico a salvo… Solo quería ponerlo a salvo a él: _su amor_. Solo quería _salvarlo a él_.

Ella sonrió y una mirada se desvió hacia su hermano, quien caminaba al lago en esos momentos. Andrew volteó también.

- Nosotros sentimos igual que mi primo Harry Potter - declaró con seguridad y sus labios se apretaron - Piensa en ello, Andrew Malfoy.

o.o.o

Apollo suspiró de alivio cuando pudo divisar la escoba, entre las rocas que protegían los cimientos del castillo, a la orilla del lago. Corrió hasta ella y la levantó, pensando que se había librado de un buen regaño, pese a que su padre estaba bastante preocupado por los acontecimientos.

El chico levantó la mirada al detectar una energía animal y volteó a sus espaldas, para ver a Hao Kan, quien permanecía quieto y sereno, sin quitar la mirada de él.

Apollo reconoció la energía y un violento rubor acudió a sus mejillas, antes de acercarse hasta colocarse a una distancia prudente.

Hao Kan sonrió.

- Ya veo… eres inmune a mi aura.

- Soy una criatura también - señaló Apollo - Mi aura puede no ser tan penetrante como la tuya, pero causa el mismo efecto, al menos en mi niñez.

Ambos se sentaron en una de las enormes rocas.

- Mi familia y yo regresaremos a China - dijo Hao Kan.

Apollo bajó la mirada. ¿Qué debería decir a eso?

- Con lo relacionado que estás con todo esto, deberías ponerte a salvo también - continuó el veela - Lamentaría que algo te ocurriese.

- No te preocupes por mí - Apollo no pudo decir más.

Hao Kan suspiró.

- Yo… Tu me gustas, Black. - admitió bajito - Sin embargo parece que has elegido a alguien más.

Apollo sonrió ante eso.

- Nos pasó igual - dijo con seguridad.

- Supongo - Hao Kan sonrió también - sólo espero que esa persona te corresponda.

- Lo espero también.


	20. 19 Aquel que vino para no irse jamás

**Disclaimer** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K.Rowling.

**Advertencias:**Slash, shota, dark y lemon, conforme se vaya desarrollando la trama. Fuera homofóbicos.

**Notas: **Meses sin actualizar por aquí. Pero bueno, hay menos obligaciones en mis manos, así que será más sencillo. Muchas gracias a quienes han tenido paciencia.

**Diecinueve: Aquel que vino para no irse jamás**

Bellatrix miró con especial interés a todos los hombres que permanecían en el refugio, donde se escondían los mortífagos que no habían sido convocados al anterior ataque, y comenzó a juguetear con un mechón de su rizado cabello negro.

Habían perdido la muñeca. El único contacto con su señor, hasta ahora. Sin embargo ella estaba segura de que todo era parte del plan. Al menos así lo había expresado Él, antes de partir, metido en esa adorable niña que avanzó con pasos seguros, a enfrentar a los aurores.

La distracción había funcionado, pero no había noticias de Oliver.

Eso significaba que la menor de los Black seguía viva... y estorbando.

La idea molestó a Bella, quien apretó los labios, sin dejar de juguetear con sus cabellos. El pensamiento de que debió encargarse de ambos, la mocosa y el traidor, seguía rondando por su mente, sin embargo su señor tenía mejores planes para ella. Planes que sólo le había confiado, debido a su habilidad para meterse entre los magos y sentirse descaradamente cómoda, pese a lo mucho que odiaba sus traicioneros sentimientos por los muggles.

Al instante pensó que era tiempo de comenzar con la segunda fase de los planes de su amo y avanzó hacia el fuego, donde podía verse un oxidado caldero con burbujeante liquido en su interior, colocado al centro del único fuego con el que contaban en ese refugio.

- Esta lista - dijo uno de los magos, cercanos al fuego.

- Perfecto - Bella vertió una generosa cantidad en un recipiente y lo guardó en un saco desgastado que vio al alcance. Torció un poco los labios al pensar en el nuevo aspecto que tendría que llevar en los próximos días, pero lo justificó al instante y sonrió suavemente - Nos mantendremos en contacto - dijo a los hombres, quienes hicieron un escueto ademán afirmativo.

o.o.o

Andrew había llegado con mal humor a casa. Fue eso lo que Draco notó, en cuanto lo vio atravesar la entrada de la mansión, arrastrando los pasos de manera casi imperceptible; como si deseara patalear con todas sus fuerzas. Sin embargo, su tensa posición corporal demostraba que su rabieta no era suficiente como para comportarse de forma inadecuada frente a su padre; pero Draco tenía la sospecha de que algunos objetos, en la habitación, no correrían con la misma suerte.

El rubio miró que su hijo se detenía para mirar a todos lados hasta que una ceja se alzó en su rostro y posó sus ojos grises en él.

- ¿Y Harry?

- En la Torre Sur - Draco imitó el gesto de su hijo - Que curioso que preguntes por él.

Andrew emitió un profundo suspiro.

- Sólo pienso que es poco usual no ver su efusivo recibimiento - farfulló el moreno, pareciendo avergonzado.

Draco lo pensaba también, pero no permitiría que su hijo se enfrentara a Harry. No aún.

- Tu hermano se las ha arreglado para pillar un virus bastante contagioso - murmuró sin darle importancia - No es recomendable que te acerques a él.

- Mi hermano es bastante hábil para atraer los problemas, ¿verdad?

- Bastante.

- Es curioso, pero, desde que llegó, he tenido problemas también.

- No es algo muy extraño - Murmuró Draco, ya que su problemática había iniciado desde que conoció a Harry Potter.

Notar la curiosa añoranza con la que su padre decía esas palabras, interesó a Andrew, quien caminó a su lado para dirigirse al comedor. El niño pensó que su padre había cambiado un poco. El pensamiento hizo que algo en su interior se regocijara por ello. Algo que, sin embargo, no era parte de Andrew.

El pequeño rubio se sobresaltó un poco, al notarlo, y frunció el ceño, recordando la charla que había tenido con Diana, justo aquella que le confirmaba que había cosas que no recordaba.

Ahora no tenía duda. Había algo en su interior que se adueñaba de su cuerpo por pequeños lapsos.

Ese algo parecía odiar a su padre.

o.o.o

Apollo abrió lo ojos, aún sintiendo aquella humedad que le proporcionó el breve sueño al que se había rendido mientras viajaban a casa. Le pareció un tanto extraño haberse quedado dormido, pero no comentó nada y se estiró de manera perezosa, mientras notaba la atenta mirada de su hermana.

Había soñado con agua. Un sabor salado le había acompañado, a medida que su cuerpo se escurría cada vez más, hacia la profundidad de un abismo.

El sol había dejado de iluminar y calentar el agua, pero, aún en la penumbra, sabía el sitio hacia donde debía dirigirse.

El lugar estaba protegido por gruesas capas de hielo, pero, aún así, se podía sentir una fuerte corriente marina, que atrapó su cuerpo, arrastrándolo lejos.

Una figura borrosa alcanzó a verlo. Una... sirena. El reconocimiento hacia la figura de la criatura provocó en él una euforia nada sana. Estaba feliz por haberlas encontrado, pero no deseaba hacer de ello, algo cordial.

- ¿Mamá tuvo enemigos? - preguntó de pronto,

Diana miró detenidamente a su gemelo.

- Muchos.

- Fuertes - corrigió el chico - Enemigos capaces de encontrarla a través de otros ojos.

- Ni Lord Voldemort tenía esa cualidad - dijo ella con seguridad.

Apollo lo sabía.

- Un fantasma se acercó a mí - murmuró el muchacho - , me llamó por otro nombre y me acusó por estar vivo - miró a su atenta hermana - Me llamó Harry Potter.

- Nuestro primo esta muerto - objetó ella.

- Antes estaba seguro - admitió Apollo - Ahora dudo de eso.

Diana arrugó el ceño.

- Aún cuando fuera cierto, no veo por qué deba perjudicarte.

- Él ha estado metiéndose en mi cuerpo, Diana - musitó - ¿Será que quiere arrebatármelo?

- ¡Si es así, yo no se lo permitiré! - bramó ella con seguridad y abrazó a su hermano - ¡No voy a dejarlo, Apollo!

El moreno sonrió y se apretó al cuerpo de su hermana. Un resplandor rojizo bañó sus ojos por unos segundos.

o.o.o

- Es su sangre - confirmó Fred, tras casi 24 horas de intenso trabajo - , sin embargo no es similar a la muestra que ella nos dio, hace 15 años.

- Esta parece algo diluida - aceptó George y volteó a mirar a Oliver - ¿Seguro que no te mencionaron algo al respecto?

- Bellatrix sólo dijo que había estado comunicándose a través de esa niña - miró el muñeco mal hecho - Jamás mencionó que se tratara de Deborah Potter.

- No creo que te halla dado mucha información, de todas maneras - repuso Fred con tranquilidad - No si sospechaba de tus lealtades.

- La energía que hemos sentido, desde el asesinato de Albus, es la de ella - George miró a su gemelo - , pero no es el mismo caso, se ha sentido menos fuerte, lo que me preocupa es que esta sangre parece más fresca.

- Lo que implica que debieron encontrarla - aceptó Fred - Sólo de esa manera podrían extraerla. Deberíamos prever lo siguiente en lo que podría usarse.

George miró a su hermano de manera pensativa. Informar todo eso a Sirius sería bastante difícil. Lo que no podía comprender era la relación que Lord Voldemort debía tener con todo eso. Tener la sangre de una criatura mágica tan poderosa no debía estar relacionado con la posibilidad de permitir su regreso.

o.o.o

Sirius abrazó a sus dos hijos y se encargó de apretarlos con mucho cariño, antes de sonreír feliz.

Notó que ambos parecían algo descompuestos, pero no le extrañó, tras el enfrentamiento que tuvieron que desarrollar contra Oliver.

- Por el momento es más seguro que estén en casa - dijo - Con su padre, quien los protegerá de todo - agregó con arrogancia.

Diana suspiró.

- Papá. Sabes que estarás muy ocupado con el trabajo.

- ¡Y cuidando de ambos!

Apollo sonrió ante eso y se acercó a su padre para palmear uno de sus hombros.

- Estarás ocupado, papá - repitió las palabras de su hermana - Estoy seguro de eso.

o.o.o

- Usted no quiere que Andrew me vea. ¿He dejado de ser su hermano?

- Jamás podrás convertirte en hermano de mi hijo. Jamás serás un Malfoy.

Esa aseveración pareció dañar a Harry. El muchacho bajó la cabeza, pareciendo perder el interés en la basta visión que lograba tener desde la torre, donde Draco decidió instalarlo, tras saber lo ocurrido en el colegio.

Lo molesto del asunto es que el chico parecía, en exceso comprensible. Lo suficiente para obedecerlo, sin cuestionar sus razones y hacerle sentir como el malo en todo eso.

- No quiero estar solo - murmuró Harry - Has dejado que él entre... Me asusta.

Draco arrugó el ceño ante esas palabras. Lo cierto es que Harry se había estado comportando de forma extraña desde el día anterior, en que Andrew regresó al lugar. Su nueva y selectiva memoria cambió de manera drástica su personalidad, pero no había sido nada de lo que el rubio había esperado. Aquel que permanecía en la habitación, tampoco era su Harry.

- ¿Quién? -decidió preguntar - Sólo Andrew ha entrado a la Mansión. ¿A quién te refieres?

Los ojos verdes de Harry se posaron en él y Draco vio la manera en que se humedecía los labios, antes de acomodarse los anteojos con un movimiento bastante inseguro.

- No recuerdo su nombre.

- Sólo recuerdas a Severus Snape - señaló Draco.

Harry apretó los labios y caminó hacia él, pasando los brazos por su cuello y apretando los labios sobre la piel de su mejilla.

- No quiero pensar - susurró de forma sumisa - Por favor, no me deje pensar.

Draco estrechó el cuerpo de Harry y aceptó esa débil invitación.

Abajo, en el recibidor, una mirada gris se elevó en dirección de la Torre Sur. Un tono carmesí bañó la mirada plateada y una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en sus labios.

Harry tenía miedo.

_Harry le temía._

o.o.o

Gregor Ambar salió de casa y suspiró, mirando nerviosamente hacia todos lados.

Nada extraño.

Sin embargo eso no le hizo sentir mejor. Pese a ello se obligó a caminar por la calle, avanzando hacia la casa vecina, donde estaba establecida una verdulería. Ahí saludó a una anciana bruja y comenzó a escoger algunos de los frutos, hasta notar que los ancianos ojos de la mujer estaban atentos a cada uno de sus movimientos.

La anciana suspiró y se acercó para ofrecerle una de las verduras.

- Esto le gustará a tu hija, Gregor - susurró con su cansada voz. - Necesitas tranquilizarte. Has estado muy tenso.

- Han estado ocurriendo cosas bastante malas - replicó el hombre, recibiendo lo que la mujer le ofrecía - Muy malas.

- Los periódicos no han...

- ¡Jamás dicen nada, de todas maneras! - exclamó el hombre y apretó los labios, antes de mirar a la mujer - ¿Cómo supiste que Amairani había regresado?

- Mi nieto ha regresado también, Gregor - explicó la anciana con calma - Estudian en el mismo colegio. Es fácil advertirlo.

Gregor hizo un escueto ademán afirmativo y se sintió mal por desconfiar de su vecina. La vieja llevó una mano a su canoso cabello y jugueteó con él un poco, antes de colocar una sonrisa comprensiva en sus labios y alisarse las enaguas.

- Necesitas tranquilizarte - insistió ella - Es una actividad poco común en Hogwarts, pero estoy segura que todo volverá a la normalidad.

- Quiero creer en eso - admitió el hombre y pagó por la mercancía para despedirse de la anciana y volver a casa.

La vieja lo miró suavemente y volvió a juguetear con su cabello. Pensó que el hombre era demasiado perceptivo, a pesar de no poder predecir el futuro.

¿Podría, su hija, saber lo que pasaría en cualquier momento?

- Nadie sabe el futuro - se dijo la anciana y regresó hacia sus verduras, para acomodarlas poco a poco.

o.o.o

El corazón le latía con violenta velocidad.

Aprisa y sin pausa.

Todo acompasado en un ritmo nada aconsejable para alguien asustado.

¡Pero es que estaba asustado!

No había otra explicación para esa emoción que inundaba su alma y la amenazaba a cada segundo que transcurría con dolorosa calma.

Porque todo era calma.

Pese al peligro, había calma en ese lugar.

Y la verdad es que el muchacho no podía saber si eso era bueno o malo. Aunque en ese momento podía asegurar que no era nada bueno.

Estar "atrapado" en ese sueño no era bueno.

Porque era un sueño, ¿verdad?

Por favor... Un sueño sería más llevadero que esa violenta realidad que aplastaba su espalda contra la pared y le provocaba esa angustia, capaz de arrancarle esa respiración agitada y exudar constantemente, a espera de algo... de alguien...

Porque eso era malo.

Nada pasaba, pero no estaba a salvo.

No es que quisiera que algo pasara, pero tenía la dolorosa impresión de que era peor esperar ahí, quieto y atento.

De repente un ruido puso alerta todos sus sentidos.

Una... ¿zambullida?

¿Si?

El ambiente cambió su estructura radicalmente y él se vio rodeado de agua. La velocidad con la que su cuerpo se movió le pareció bastante familiar, pero no la forma de sus manos y el pálido color de su piel.

Estaba... ¿en el cuerpo de alguien más?

Ese alguien, nadaba velozmente y... parecía estar utilizando de su magia para poder hacerlo. Entre los dedos de sus manos se alcanzaba a ver la piel semitransparente que le ayudaba a desplazarse.

Apollo se mordió el labio inferior con la esperanza de despertar.

No pudo.

Miró la manera en que se detenía, ante la poderosa corriente marina y sintió la forma en que el pequeño se llenaba de magia. Magia de... ¿ellos tres?, hasta aumentar el volumen del cuerpo y lanzarse contra la corriente marina, atravesándola fácilmente.

Sabía a quién estaba buscando.

Sabía donde encontrarla.

Y sabía que la mataría en cuanto pudiera verla.

o.o.o

Draco cerró la puerta de la habitación de Harry y recargó la frente en la fina madera.

Sexo. En eso se había convertido todo el amor que le profesaba al moreno.

¿Llegaría a recuperar toda su memoria? ¿Lo recordaría a él?

El rubio se alejó del sitio, pensando que eso también representaría un problema.

Harry debía recordarlo todo, hasta el momento de su muerte. Y eso incluía saber quién lo había matado.

Vaya. Tenía que pensar la manera de solucionar ese problema, pero la situación actual no se lo estaba poniendo nada sencillo.

¿Harry llegaría a perdonarlo?

El rubio se detuvo frente a la habitación de su hijo y abrió, para mirarlo.

¿No... estaba?

o.o.o

Un grupo de criaturas salieron a hacerle frente.

Ilusas.

Al mirar sus manos, notó que feroces garras habían nacido de entre sus dedos, cubriéndose de afiladas escamas que parecían desear llenarse de sangre lo antes posible.

Sintió la forma en que su ágil cuerpo se abalanzaba sobre las criaturas, quienes profirieron terribles gritos, en un astuto intento por reventarle la cabeza por dentro.

Dolería si se tratara de un mago. Pero esta vez no funcionaría. Eran _tres_ los que enfrentaban a las criaturas y la barrera mágica resultaba simplemente impenetrable.

El sólo pensamiento horrorizó a Apollo, pero fue capaz de sentir el placer de alguien más. Ese alguien que alcanzó una de las aletas de la criatura más cercana para tomar su miembro marino con ambas manos y estirarlo hasta reventar la piel escamosa y hacer que las viseras se esparcieran por el agua, tiñéndola de rojo. Las demás criaturas se reagruparon, en un intento por detenerlo, pero ya era demasiado tarde. El pánico se había apoderado de ellos.

Otro ágil movimiento le permitió atrapar una de las griegas por la cabeza y disfrutó el momento en que pudo separarla del resto del cuerpo.

Su mirada se posó en las expresiones horrorizadas, del resto y soltó una carcajada de placer.

- Deborah... - ordenó con un tono de voz triplificado. Apollo tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por reconocer una de esas voces como la suya.

Las criaturas se miraron entre sí, parecían indecisas. Antes de que él pudiese extender una mano, la vio aparecer.

Un sentimiento de amor y añoranza se apoderó de Apollo, pero ganó el odio que los demás sentían hacia ella y se sintió mover en su contra, hasta que el pesado cuerpo chocó contra una magnifica barrera dorada, alrededor del cuerpo de la sirena.

Deborah le miró atentamente. El golpe le había sacado sangre de la frente, estaba seguro, ya que podía ver el líquido rojo, bañando la barrera y diluirse con el agua.

- Despierta... - susurró ella con esa voz que cautivó al adolescente. Al instante sintió la misma emoción en el resto - ... despierta...

Un furioso puñetazo rompió la barrera y Apollo miró la forma en que ese puño se cerraba en la cintura de su madre.

La presión en su pecho logró ser liberada y gritó, antes de sacudirse violentamente y... descubrir que estaba en la cama.

- Mamá... - gimió cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió para dejar entrar a Siruis, quien le estrechó con cariño.

- Sólo ha sido una pesadilla, Apollo - tranquilizó.

- No - el chico se mordió el labio - No fue un sueño. Realmente estuve ahí para matarla. Los tres intentamos matarla.

o.o.o

Draco se acercó a la bañera y ayudó a que su hijo se pusiera de pie.

Andrew gimió y se tocó la frente, fue cuando descubrió la sangre en la palma de su mano.

- ¿Qué...?

- Resbalaste en la bañera - dijo Draco y miró esa herida - Parece que aterrizaste directamente en tu frente. Será mejor que te cure esa herida.

- ¿Me caí? - musitó el niño, entre los brazos de su padre, quien lo depositó en la cama - Estoy mojado - tiritó - Tengo frío.

- Después me explicarás porque te has metido a la ducha con agua fría.

¿Eso había hecho?

Andrew se humedeció los labios y dejó que su padre le limpiara la herida. Sus ojos se posaron en ambas manos y las descubrió llenas de sangre.

¿Tanto había sangrado?

¿Por qué se había caído?

Andrew arrugó el ceño al notar un brillo en una de sus palmas y acercó la mano hasta sus ojos.

¿Eso era... una escama?

o.o.o

Amairani miró, extrañada, la insistente señal que la anciana, dueña de la verdulería, y culpable de que su padre hubiese recuperado las ganas de cocinar con calabaza.

Con un suspiro se acercó a la abuela y la saludó amablemente, reaccionando tarde para evitar que la mujer le apretujara una mejilla, con ese meloso tono de voz suyo.

- Mira que guapa te estás poniendo - alabó la anciana, mientras Amairani se sobaba la mejilla - Apuesto a que muchos chicos estarían detrás de ti si te arreglaras un poco más ese cabello.

La chica hizo un giro con los ojos y evitó replicar a eso.

- Los chicos de la escuela son unos bobos - declaró viendo que la abuela le miraba con interés, al mismo tiempo que jugueteaba con un mechón de su maltratado cabello gris.

- Conozco un chico que te gustaría - dijo la anciana con ilusión - Y estoy segura que le gustarías también.

Amairani frunció el ceño. ¿Desde cuanto tenía instintos de celestina su arrugada y metiche vecina?

- Mi papá dice que soy muy chica para tener novio - dijo para cortar la absurda charla - Me esta esperando. Adiós, señora Tumper.

La vieja enarcó una ceja cuando la chica se fue y continuó jugueteando con su cabello.

- De todas maneras debería presentarte a ese chico - susurró con una sonrisa.

o.o.o

Apollo tocó la superficie de la escoba que su padre atesoraba y tuvo la extraña idea de que no lograría tener una conexión con su primo Harry, si lo que había dicho el fantasma de Snape era verdad.

Después tuvo la sensación de ya no importaba. Había resistido todo lo que pudo, pero no logró nada. Su última visión nocturna se lo confirmó.

No supo el desenlace, pero no pensaba que fuera muy favorable. ¿Y con quien confirmaría de todas maneras?

Ni siquiera su padre podía contactar a mamá.

¿Había matado a su madre?

Apollo deseó que todas las historias de papá fuesen ciertas, y su mamá resultase ser esa magnifica bruja que lograba enfrentar todas las adversidades de forma exitosa.

Aunque ese no era el problema. Apollo había comenzado a sentirse ajeno a su propio cuerpo. Lo que estuviese luchando, contra él, en su interior, estaba ganando. Y no sabía la forma para enfrentarlo. Para colmo no podía pedir ayuda, él le evitaba hacerlo correctamente.

¿Qué pasaría si se perdía por completo?

Una presencia capaz de reclamar el cuerpo de Apollo para asesinar a magos tan poderosos e importantes no debía tener buenas intenciones. Aquel que era capaz de tomar una voluntad y obligarla a presenciar el ataque a una madre no podía inspirar confianza.

Pero, ¿Cómo se combatía a alguien que había entrado para no salir?

El muchacho apretó los labios ante la carencia de respuesta. Desde que ese curso inició, todos habían sido problemas para él.

Ahora tenía la seguridad de que se relacionaba con la aparición de ese fantasma e inevitablemente estaba relacionado con Harry Potter.

Contactar un muerto era sencillo para Apollo, pero si ese fantasma había dicho la verdad, no podría encontrarlo.

De todas maneras, ¿Dónde podrían esconder al héroe de la comunidad mágica?

Era difícil concebir eso.

Apollo suspiró y se alejó de ese molesto aparador, a donde había ido a parar esa escoba. Lo cierto es que tenía muchas cosas en que pensar, la mayoría encaminadas hacia ese rubio pequeño, de quien su hermana no paraba de hablar.

Su hermana había elegido a Andrew Malfoy para protegerlo, pero Apollo sabía que su elección estaba relacionado con sus emociones.

No le parecía extraño. Ambos compartían ciertos gustos desde su infancia, actualmente resultaba igual.

¿Andrew estaba listo para dos híbridos como ellos?

¿Estaba listo para ser amado por alguien, distinto a su padre?

Apollo pensó que Draco Malfoy tendría mucho que opinar al respecto. Pese a que había adoptado a un hijo más, no parecía haber perdido la sobreprotección hacia Andrew.

El muchacho jadeó ante ese pensamiento.

¡Por Dios!

¡Draco Malfoy había adoptado a un niño en verano!

Cuando Apollo regresó al colegio, Snape ya estaba ahí.

¿Quien mas tendría mayor interés en traer a Harry Potter de regreso, sino Draco Malfoy?

Severus había atacado a Andrew, pero no por él. Sólo lo confundió con Draco.

Todo eso era sorprendente.

Apollo corrió hasta el comedor, donde su padre estaba reunido con otros aurores. Se detuvo al descubrirse observado por todos ellos y retrocedió un paso, al sentir una presión en su pecho.

- ¿Qué ocurre, hijo? Te ves pálido.

El muchacho se humedeció los labios y se llevó ambas manos al pecho para apretar la tela de su ropa con ambos puños. De repente había comenzado a sofocarlo. No lograba respirar con normalidad.

- ¿Apollo?

Quería decirlo. Debía decir lo que acababa de descubrir.

¡Era importante!

Pero...

... no podía...

Él no quería...

Apollo se dobló con un gemido y se dejó caer en el suelo. Sintió el momento en que su padre corrió hasta su lado para auxiliarlo. Sintió perfectamente el instante en que se apoderaron de su consciencia, obligándolo a permanecer desmayado.


	21. 20 Ventaja

**Disclaimer** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K.Rowling.

**Advertencias:**Slash, shota, dark y lemon, conforme se vaya desarrollando la trama. Fuera homofóbicos.

**Veinte: Ventaja**

Draco Malfoy suspiró cuando tuvo que mirar el rostro de uno de los gemelos.

¿Black no tenía nadie más que abriera la puerta por él?

- Weasley - dijo a modo de frío saludo y penetró la estancia, dejando su abrigo en lo que debería ser un perchero.

- Que honor que decidas acompañarnos, Malfoy - dijo el pelirrojo con cinismo.

George Weasley, reconoció Draco al instante, sin molestarse en responder y penetró hasta la estancia, donde debería estar el resto de los aurores.

- ¡No me digas que no pasa nada, maldita sea! - exclamó Gregor Ambar con demasiada exaltación. La suficiente para que Draco se olvidara de ser cortes y decidiera sentarse a un lado de Wood, quien se veía bastante pálido - ¡Tú mismo lo viste! ¡Tú hijo esta comportándose de manera muy extraña! ¿No fue la causa del ataque al colegio?

Oh, Ambar intentaba culpar al médium, ¿no?

Draco posó su mirada en el semblante pálido de Sirius. Estaba claro que se había perdido de algo bastante importante.

- Tardaste en llegar, Malfoy - susurró Charlie Weasley con calma - Espero que no se te haga costumbre.

- Mi hijo se cayó en el baño - replicó Draco apoyando la barbilla en una mano - Es evidente que no fue el único que sufrió un accidente.

- El hijo de Sirius cayó desmayado frente a todos nosotros - admitió Charlie - Parecía en verdad angustiado por algo, pero no pudo decir palabra alguna.

- Que mi hijo sea la causa del ataque reciente no lo hace culpable - retó Sirius con fiereza.

- Estoy de acuerdo - intervino Draco, llamando la atención de los presentes - Los ataques sucedidos parecen tener bastante carga oscura como para afectar a un médium. En mi opinión, el causante de todo, lo sabe - miró a Ambar - En vez de buscar culpables entre nosotros, deberíamos prever la idea de la ayuda que puede darnos el hecho de que "necesiten" al hijo de Black.

- ¿Eso en qué nos va a ayudar? - gruñó Gregor.

- Nos ayudará más que un vidente que ha perdido su poder - ironizó Draco, logrando que el hombre enrojeciera de vergüenza.

- Mi herencia se esta transfiriendo - farfulló Ambar débilmente.

- Si quieres comprensión, debes darla - calló el rubio y se puso de pie, mirando atentamente a los gemelos - ¿Cuáles son los resultados de la prueba a la muñeca?

- Sangre de sirena - dijeron de manera eficiente. Sirius frunció el ceño.

- Curioso - aceptó Draco y miró a Oliver - Me dijeron que querías matar a la hija de Black.

- Fue mi orden - aceptó el hombre.

- Y, aparentemente, el causante de todo esta interesado en Apollo Black - Draco torció los labios - No es la acción que espero de una devota madre.

- ¡Porque no fue ella! - defendió Sirius.

- Estoy de tu lado, Black - tranquilizó el rubio - Sin embargo es evidente que tu hijo sabe algo... y no puede decírnoslo. ¿Hay una manera de que nos lo comunique, indirectamente?

Sirius arrugó el ceño.

- ¿La hay? - se interesó Gregor.

- Supongo que aún existe - Sirius se encogió de hombros - Cuando los gemelos eran pequeños... solían intercambiar pensamientos, por así decirlo.

Oliver jadeó.

- Quizá sea esa la razón por la que me ordenaron matarla.

- No puede ser en un momento cualquiera - corrigió el hombre y se puso de pie, para observar por la ventana - No sé porqué, pero debe ser en Luna llena.

- La energía griega esta más exaltada durante esas noches - explicó Draco - Las criaturas son capaces de recuperar cada una de sus capacidades mágicas, especialmente las que perdieron al entrar en la adultez - se cruzó los brazos - Es un buen momento para "experimentar".

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - el moreno frunció el ceño.

- Black, deberías investigar más del tema, ya que eres padre de dos híbridos de sirena con bastante herencia mágica - sonrió - Las noches de luna llena son las más iluminadas en el océano. Los machos exaltan todas sus cualidades para ser elegidos por una hembra. Especialmente a esta edad.

- Apollo estará llamando la atención - comprendió Fred - Pero si su hermana logra traspasar o compartir sus pensamientos, es porque comparten elegido.

- Muy común entre criaturas que compiten una con otra - Draco se encogió de hombros - Son lo suficientemente animales para intentar saber las debilidades de su rival, pero lo bastante "caballeros" y utilizarlo sólo para demostrar a su potencial pareja, que ellos son mejores.

- Es... ridículo - susurró Sirius - Ellos no pueden... ¡No pueden estar rivalizados así!

- Mi madrina Deborah se encargó de hacer lo mismo - señaló Draco con frialdad, logrando que Sirius apretara los labios - Se dio cuenta que su competidor ganaba la batalla y prefirió matar... "al macho", por así decirlo... - se encogió de hombros - Es curioso que halla decidido aceptar a aquel con quien estaba compitiendo. Eso demuestra que logró rescatar cierta consciencia humana, después de todo.

- No es lo que nos interesa - intervino Charlie y miró a Sirius - ¿Es posible que hables con tu hija para que nos ayude?

- Supongo - el hombre frunció el ceño.

- Excelente - Draco se encaminó hacia la salida - Ahora, me retiro. Mi hijo decidió resbalarse del baño y golpearse en la cabeza.

- Tu hijo siempre tiene más accidentes en casa - señaló Fred.

- No me lo explico tampoco - Draco no le dio importancia y tomó su abrigo - , pero nada pasará mientras esté bajo mi cuidado.

- ¿Y Harry? - se interesó Sirius.

- Creciendo...

o.o.o

Una tormenta de nieve sorprendió el ártico esa noche. Los vientos azotaban furiosamente cada orilla pedregosa, pero no fue impedimento para que ese cuerpo emanara de entre las violentas olas hasta acomodarse contra unas rocas e impulsarse hacia el exterior.

Al frío habría dañado a cualquier criatura, pero no a ella, quien se acomodó en tierra firme y dejó que el aire agitara sus cabellos mojados.

Los ojos dorados se posaron hacia el horizonte.

- Es un desafortunado regreso... - susurró tocando la tierra - , pero aún así debemos evitar que siga llevando esa carga a cuestas.

Las manos se posaron en ese miembro marino, cubierto de escamas. Cerca de las aletas inferiores se alcanzaba a ver una herida reciente; justo la que pudo causarle la muerte.

Él sabía que ella podría detenerlo.

Por el momento tenía la ventaja, pese a que no había logrado matarla. Así que era tiempo de pensar en colocarle una trampa, sin que se diera cuenta.

Y no había nadie mejor para poner trampas, que ella: Deborah Potter.

o.o.o

Gregor Ambar había regresado a casa aún más nervioso de cómo salió de ella.

Eso interesó a la atenta anciana que le miraba, desde su descuidada verdulería.

- Sería mejor ayudarte a calmarte un poco, Ambar - susurró ella y avanzó con pasos temblorosos hasta la chimenea derruida, donde lanzó un poco de polvo - El campo esta libre.

o.o.o

Andrew se sentó en el cómodo sofá que estaba frente a su chimenea y miró con aburrimiento el crepitar de las llamas.

Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

Se levantó hacia el fuego y metió una mano en él, haciendo que unas chispas violetas bañaran su piel.

- Campo libre - susurró con voz baja - Los veré en casa de la vidente.

El ruido de la puerta llamó la atención del joven rubio, quien se incorporó al instante, viendo entrar al adulto.

Ah, si. Ese era su padre.

- Deberías estar descansando - regañó Draco, quitándose el abrigo.

El niño debería recordar ese gesto perfectamente, ya que lo obligaría a repetirlo varias veces, se veía muy bien, al hacerlo.

- ¿Andrew?

- Estoy bien, padre - dijo con tranquilidad y volvió a acomodarse en el sofá - Es aburrido estar solo - sonrió - ¿Seguro que no puedo ver a mi... _hermano_?

- Ya te dije que Harry esta enfermo. No quiero tener que lidiar con dos niños enfermos.

Pensó que eso era ridículo. Draco Malfoy era ridículo.

- Bien - aceptó dócilmente y vio que el adulto avanzaba hacia la biblioteca. ¿Había algo que Draco Malfoy no supiera?

El pequeño sonrió. Si, bueno, lo había.

Un discreto jadeo le anunció la molesta intrusión del niño y el rubio bufó, sintiendo la forma en que se desvanecía de ese cuerpo.

Pronto sería de forma definitiva.

Pronto, ese cuerpo sería totalmente suyo.

o.o.o

Diana estiró una mano para retirar el cabello oscuro, que insistía en cubrir la frente de su hermano. El pensamiento de que le había fallado le inundó de forma arrolladora. Apollo le habló de sus inquietudes, incluso le dio un nombre, pero no le dio tiempo para prepararse. Y ese era el resultado.

Su insistencia por entender lo que estaba ocurriendo fue el detonante para que Diana se inmiscuyera en una reunión donde no debería estar. Sólo para presenciar de forma impotente lo que había ocurrido a su hermano, quien se dejó arrastrar por una angustia, capaz de ahogar a Diana también.

Ella, sin embargo, tenía un nombre y una razón.

¿Sería lo que Apollo había intentado comunicar?

Diana suspiró y se acomodó en la cama, acurrucándose junto a su hermano. Sería bastante simple ir con su padre y decirle lo que estaba pasando; sin embargo, había algo distinto en esa situación que le impedía hacerlo.

Antes podía sentir a su hermano. Ahora tenía la impresión de que lo estaba perdiendo.

o.o.o

El sonido líquido de una aparición animal se dejó sentir a mitad de un campamento, mal colocado.

Al instante se vio a una mujer, arropada con unos harapos desgastados que apenas cubrían su desnudez. La pálida piel lucía mortalmente cremosa y húmeda, excepto en los dos sitios donde las escamas habían tenido que sustituir dos miembros arrebatados a la humana.

Los ojos dorados de la mujer miraron el abandonado campamento y sus labios carnosos se apretaron al instante.

Había llegado tarde.

La criatura levantó la mirada hacia el cielo, semi oscurecido por el atardecer, en busca de un rastro mágico.

Nada.

No estaban usando magia oscura.

Sin embargo había demasiada influencia negra en ese lugar. La suficiente para saber que algo terrible se había estado desarrollando, mientras ella estuvo en el ártico, en busca de protección.

La mujer caminó suavemente hasta algo que parecía ser un nido.

Lo reconoció al instante. Sólo ella haría una estructura de esa naturaleza.

Y ese aroma...

¿Una sirena?

Deborah enarcó una ceja, tocando la blanda superficie del nido, hasta que una serpiente la sorprendió y se abalanzó contra ella de forma bastante veloz.

La mujer la atrapó con la otra mano, justo cuando los dientes estaban por clavarse en su nariz y vio el líquido venenoso, deslizarse por los dientes. Apretó el puño, hasta romper el cráneo del animal y dejar que esa sangre fluyera por su brazo. Tiró el cuerpo en una esquina del nido y se incorporó, mirando el sitio detenidamente.

Si quería entrar en el juego, de manera ventajosa, tendría que llamar la atención en sí misma.

Por el momento tenía idea de cómo hacerlo.

o.o.o

Gregor abrió la puerta y miró con curiosidad a su vecina.

- Disculpe - dijo ella - se me ha agotado la azúcar.

¿Azúcar? El hombre se hizo a un lado para dejar entrar a la anciana mujer y miró con un tanto de incomodidad el temblor de sus achacosos pasos.

¿Azúcar? A su vecina jamás se le agotaba nada. Generalmente era lo contrario. Y, precisamente por ello, Gregor caminó hacia la cocina para auxiliar a su vecina. No sería nada agradable cerrar una buena relación, aún cuando fuera sólo de vecinos.

- ¿La joven Amairani estudia? - escuchó la voz de la anciana, desde la cocina.

- No innecesariamente - respondió el hombre y salió de la cocina para dejar caer la taza con azúcar, justo al ver a su... No, esa no era su vecina.

Los reflejos de Gregor hicieron que intentara sacar la varita, sin embargo el movimiento de la mujer fue más veloz y un poderoso golpe de magia le hirió la mano, acompañado de ese ágil movimiento corporal que acercó a la mujer hasta él, colocando un antebrazo en su cuello con ridícula fuerza.

- Que grosero - reprochó Bellatrix con un tono de voz infantil - Nos molestamos en venir a visitarte, y es así cómo nos recibes.

- ¿Se "molestan"? - Gregor paseó la vista por la estancia sin ver a nadie más.

- Mi señor y yo - ronroneó ella y la puerta principal de abrió con un rechinido.

Gregor tuvo que admitir que no esperaba ver justo a esa persona en su recibidor. Detrás de esa pequeña figura se dejaron ver varios hombres desalineados, penetrando en su casa y tirándolo todo para avanzar desordenadamente por toda la casa.

¿Cómo era posible?

Bellatrix le clavó la varita en el abdomen y murmuró un hechizo que le arrancó un alarido, apenas cubierto por una mano de la mujer.

- Él no sirve - declaró una tranquila voz infantil.

- La niña está arriba - informó Bella.

- Con eso bastará.

Gregor deseó evitarlo, pero la fuerza de la bruja lo mantuvo quieto y tuvo que reconocer que no tenía los medios para enfrentarla.

Así que vio la manera en que el niño avanzó, viendo a sus fieles mortifagos atentos y subió por las escaleras hasta la habitación donde estaba su hija.

- ¡Corre, Amairani! - logró gritar.

La risa de Bellatrix resonó en su cabeza, justo antes de sentir un nuevo golpe mágico que le arrancó un doloroso alarido. Sintió que lo dejaba caer y jadeó. Siendo consciente de la humedad que le bañó el costado y parte de la cara.

¿Sangre?

- No nos demoraremos mucho - susurró Bella y lo miró desde lo alto, cruzando los brazos - Sólo estamos interesados en conocer un poco del futuro.

o.o.o

Amairani apretó la varita contra su pecho y se obligó a mantener silencio.

Había alcanzado a escuchar la voz de su padre, pero no pudo correr hacia el traslador que tenía celosamente guardado en su habitación y sólo pudo correr hacia el closet para esconderse.

La puerta había quedado un poco abierta, desde ahí pudo ver perfectamente la puerta, a medida que escuchaba los pasos que subían hasta su lugar.

¿Qué hacer?

Si. Había aprendido muchas cosas en la escuela, pero jamás esperó ocuparlas, especialmente las referentes a la defensa.

De todas maneras no sabía quien era el oponente. ¿Quién querría atacar a su familia? ¿Por qué?

Un terrible estruendo hizo estallar su puerta y Amairani retuvo el aire, haciendo memoria de todos esos hechizos que le habían enseñado. Un jadeo escapó de su pecho al ver a esa frágil figura y se cubrió los labios.

¿Él?

- ¿Por qué? - susurró asustada.

El niño se paró en medio de la habitación. Recorrió el sitio con la mirada, hasta posarla justo en la puerta del closet. Fue entonces que la rubia supo que la habían descubierto.

Una sonrisa adornó los labios del muchacho pálido y Amairani alcanzó a ver un brillo rojo en sus ojos, mientras él se acercaba.

No. No era Malfoy.

Amairani dejó escapar un jadeo cuando las puertas de la habitación de abrió de forma violenta y clavó sus ojos en los de él.

- Hablemos, Amairani - susurró él con una pasmosa tranquilidad que alteró más a la muchacha.

Con un movimiento rápido corrió, a un lado de él en busca del traslador.

Una magia la envolvió y la detuvo en el aire, arrancándole un grito de terror.

- No necesitamos llegar a algo desagradable, niña - siseó el niño y se colocó ante ella - Sólo necesito una predicción.

- Yo no puedo…

- No aún - él sonrió -, pero estoy seguro que el dolor activará tu poder.

¿Dolor?

o.o.o

Apollo despertó. Lo primero que sintió fue la presencia de su hermana, justo a su lado. El calor de su cuerpo resultaba gratificante, casi tentadora. Eso le hizo sonreír.

El muchacho exhaló aire y disfrutó de esa presencia un poco más. La presencia en su interior se había vuelto definitiva, y no había forma de moverla, no tras la predicción que había logrado obtener de la vidente, donde requirió de mucha magia, para ser capaz de doblegarla.

Fue un tanto cruel que la chica tuviese que experimentar justo esa muestra de poder, sin embargo con él no podía ser de otra manera.

Ganaría. Esta vez ganaría.

El muchacho estiró los brazos y atrapó el cuerpo de Diana. Le sorprendió sentir la suavidad y fragilidad en ella; justo la bruja que podría echar abajo todos sus planes. Incluso era un tanto ridículo, ya que no había tanta concentración mágica en ella.

Sin embargo sabía que el complemento que era capaz de realizar con el médium era simplemente magnífico. Después de todo él había absorbido parte de la magia que a ella le faltaba. La absorción de poder que él hacía era fantástica.

Eso le hizo sonreír. Había descubierto esa cualidad por accidente, la primera vez que avanzó hacia Albus. De alguna manera él se lo hizo saber, cuando el anciano lanzó el primer rayo de magia ofensivo. Inconscientemente la utilizó, intentando defenderse.

Ahora no podía carecer de ella, simplemente.

Diana suspiró. Eso llamó su atención y bajó la mirada para ver ese rostro pacífico, adornado por delicadas facciones que sólo había visto en la sirena, su asesina.

Era increíble lo mucho que se parecían a Deborah. Pese a ello carecían de ese dolor y rencor de la mujer. Justo lo que le permitió hacerse de su voluntad, tomando su deseo de venganza y utilizándolo para sus propios intereses por varios años.

Resultaba un tanto irónico tener el poder en uno de sus hijos y la posibilidad de perderlo, por la gemela.

Debía… romperla.

o.o.o

Draco levantó la mirada y la posó en ese muchacho moreno, quien sostenía la puerta y se mantenía inquieto.

Sabía perfectamente a qué se debía esa inquietud. Los últimos días había desarrollado un aprendizaje curioso con Harry, especialmente cuando había desarrollado tanta dependencia hacia el sexo.

Era preferible tener sexo a recordar. Recordar implicaba sentir dolor, al menos para Harry.

- Harry - susurró Draco, viéndolo avanzar suavemente.

- Necesito de usted.

Esas palabras se habían vuelto vitales para el muchacho y un tanto chocantes para el rubio, quien comenzaba a resistirse a la idea de ser utilizado, pese a que disfrutaba de la cercanía que tenía con Harry.

- ¿Ahora?

- Por favor.

Resultaba una forma un tanto ridícula para iniciar una actividad íntima, al menos Draco la encontraba poco estimulante. Con serenidad vio la manera con la que Harry se acercaba, rodeando el escritorio para posarse frente a él y lamerse los labios, antes de inclinarse a besarlo.

No había podido resistirse a él, y lo amó de nuevo, pese a que el acto sólo llenaba una necesidad corporal el Harry.

¿Podría aspirar a llenar su corazón?

Cada que Draco se topaba con esa duda, volvía a sentirse derrotado. No había previsto lo que causaría toda esa espera, especialmente tratándose del mar de dudas que habían comenzado a llenarlo.

Por eso accedía a volver físico todo ello. Disfrutando del sexo, siempre que pudiera. Y evadiendo todo lo que su corazón deseaba gritar.

Fue cuando ocurrió.

Un fino ruido llamó la atención del rubio y sus ojos se desviaron hacia la entrada de la biblioteca.

Su corazón se detuvo cuando vio la mirada atenta de su hijo, quien permanecía de pie, justo bajo protección del marco de entrada. Mirando a ambos con una serenidad espantosa.

No.

- ¿Andrew?

El niño levantó la barbilla, sin despegar los ojos de la escena. Una burlona sonrisa adornó su rostro y se transformó en risa hasta tronar en una cruel carcajada.

- No importa Malfoy. Puedes quedarte con el cuerpo de Potter - las pupilas grises del niño se colorearon de rojo - Me has traído de regreso. Al menos puedo concederte eso, a cambio del cuerpo de tu hijo.

¿Voldemort?

Draco vio la forma en que el rubio salía del lugar, aún riendo.

Se mordió los labios con fuera y bajó la mirada hacia la expresión confundida de Harry.

¿De regreso?

Recordó la advertencia de Deborah, justo la que no tomó en cuenta, cuando había tomado al niño en sus brazos, recién hecho el conjuro: "No sabes lo que has traído de regreso".

¡No pretendía traerlos a los dos!

¡No con ese precio tan alto!

Las manos de Draco rodearon el cuello del joven. El dolor de su alma aumentó a medida que la presión de sus dedos intentaron arrebatar el aliento del chico, quien llevó sus manos a las de él, en un intento por detenerlo.

- ¿Se-ñor?

No. No su hijo.

¡No!

Harry jadeó dolorosamente y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

La presión aumentó.

- Draco... - sollozó - confía...

El rubio vio la manera en que una lágrima caía justo encima de los labios de Harry y se volvió a morder los labios, ante la impotencia que le invadió.

- ... por favor... - insistió el chico, levantando la mano para posarla en la mejilla del rubio - ... confía en mí...

Las temblorosas manos de Draco se apartaron de Harry y se apartó de él, recogiendo su ropa para vestirse. Miró que Harry acomodaba su cuerpo en posición fetal, sollozando amargamente.

Deseó abrazarlo, pero prefirió avanzar hacia la habitación de su hijo.

Necesitaba... creer.


	22. 21 Otra oportunidad

Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K.Rowling.

**Advertencias:**Slash, shota, dark y lemon, conforme se vaya desarrollando la trama. Fuera homofóbicos.

"_Cuando la confianza de aquel (que ha matado cuerpo y alma) se desquebraje, _

_será momento en que la era de la oscuridad impere nuevamente... _

_El héroe no lo recuerda aún, _

_pero no hay necesidad más grande que el amor de quien le ha matado_

_y la promesa caminar juntos a través de la batalla final, _

_que ambos han dejado pendiente..."_

_Amairani Ambar_

**Veintiuno: Otra oportunidad**

Un grito llamó la atención de Sirius, quien había estado en el estudio, leyendo un poco acerca de criaturas mágicas.

A toda velocidad corrió hacia el cuarto de Apollo, donde había escuchado el tumulto y empujó violentamente la puerta.

Nada lo habría preparado para lo que encontró, a mitad de la habitación.

Apollo estaba despierto y bajo él, su hermana, intentando liberarse de su agarre, con la ropa desgarrada.

- ¡Papá, él no es mi hermano! - gritó Diana y volvió a revolverse furiosamente.

Eso hizo que Sirius tomara al muchacho por los hombros para arrojarlo a una esquina. Al instante le escuchó carcajear y abrazó a su temblorosa hija.

- Sal - ordenó Sirius.

- Pero, papá - la muchacha lo miró al hombre - Es su cuerpo aún.

- Lo sé...

Diana se humedeció los labios y salió, intentando cubrirse un poco. Justo al estar fuera frenó de repente y miró a esa mujer extraña en el corredor.

No, no era una extraña.

- ¿Mamá? - susurró asustada.

Deborah posó sus ojos en la chica. Al instante la reconoció y le sonrió, inclinándose a acariciar su mejilla.

- Ve a tu habitación - susurró suavemente y penetró en la habitación.

Ahí estaba su hijo, carcajeándose de forma incontrolada.

Deborah avanzó hasta él y lo estrechó contra su pecho. Un jadeo se dejó escuchar desde la garganta del joven, quien pareció desear revolverse, tal como su hermana había hecho hace unos instantes, pero no pudo. Las risas cesaron al instante.

Sirius tuvo que obligarse a cerrar la boca.

Por Merlín. Por mucho que mirase no podía creerlo.

La había mirado avanzar con esos pasos irregulares hasta el lecho para abrazar a Apollo, pero aun así no podía creerlo.

Era... (Dios)... Era ella.

Ella y su tarareo angelical emitido con suavidad y ternura. Ella y sus brazos arrullando a Apollo como si se tratase de un bebe. Ella llenándole las mejillas de besos, susurrando palabras tranquilizadoras y asegurando que todo estaría bien.

Ella...

- ¿Mamá?

Sirius sintió un violento apretón en el corazón al escuchar esa palabra.

¿Cuántas veces había deseado que sus hijos pudieran decirla?

Innumerables.

Por fin...

- Debbie... - musitó Sirius.

Ella levantó la mirada hacia él y Sirius pudo ver una extraña tristeza reflejada en sus preciosos ojos dorados.

No comprendió la razón. Sin embargo se le ocurrió que, quizá ella, aún no se sintiera recibida en ese hogar.

¡Que tontería!

La había estado esperando desde que se fue.

Sirius hizo práctico ese pensamiento y se acercó para abrazarla. Abrazó a ambos y besó la frente de su novia.

- Lo siento... - susurró ella devolviendo ese beso - Lo siento, Sirius.

- Tonta - él la miró con ternura - Ya te dije que todo esta disculpado.

- Pero... - Debbie miró a su adormilado hijo y lo arrulló de nuevo - ... yo no he podido detenerlo.

- ¿Debbie?

- Nuestro hijo es hermoso - ella sonrió y acomodó el cabello de Apollo y sonrió - Ambos lo son.

Sirius sonrió y se apartó un poco, viéndola acomodar a Apollo en la cama.

Ella había logrado que Apollo se calmara.

- Estoy muy cansada - susurró ella y se puso de pie con dificultad. Sirius acudió a sostenerla y se sorprendió de notarla bastante ligera - Sirius... Déjame dormir... - pidió.

- Claro, amor...

Sirius la tomó en sus brazos y salió de la habitación, sorprendiendo a su hija justo enseguida de la puerta.

Diana se ruborizó y miró a su madre con curiosidad. A su vez, Debbie la miró a ella y le sonrió luchando porque sus ojos no se cerraran.

- Mamá... - Diana parecía en verdad sorprendida.

- Tu mamá necesita descansar - dijo Sirius y avanzó a su habitación. Le pareció extraño pensar que ya no sería una habitación solitaria... Era extraño pensar que ella estaría ahí finalmente.

Con cuidado la depositó en la cama y notó que ella suspiraba antes de enroscar su cuerpo de una forma que, a cualquiera le parecería imposible.

La túnica se había desacomodado un poco y Sirius aprovechó para admirar la hermosa piel pálida hasta... notar "eso".

Escamas...

No como las que ya conocía.

Eras escamas eran toscas y horrendas. Parecían innegables cicatrices marinas llenas de maleza que formaban con dificultar una... pierna...

Entonces Sirius lo recordó. Ella había perdido una pierna al luchar contra Lucius. Quizá esa era su manera de recuperar el necesario miembro en tierra.

Con lo que si no contaba, era notar esa misma característica en una de sus manos.

Sirius se atrevió a deslizar la túnica y descubrió la horrenda piel cerca del codo... La diferencia entre una piel y otra era terriblemente notable, así que le resultó imposible no darse cuenta.

- ¿Debbie?

Ella no contestó.

Estaba dormida.

Sirius decidió que le preguntaría después... Decidió que ella podría explicarle la manera en que había perdido el antebrazo.

o.o.o

Draco empujó la puerta de la habitación del cuarto de su hijo y permaneció quieto, viéndolo en el balcón, jugueteando con sus dedos de forma nerviosa.

- ¿Andrew?

El rubio volteó. Fue cuando Draco pudo reconocer a su hijo y se acercó para estrecharlo contra su cuerpo.

- ¿Quién es él, papá? - cuestionó el chico.

- Voldemort.

- Es imposible - el niño frunció el ceño - Tú lo venciste.

- Si - Draco soltó a su hijo - ¿Desde cuando pasa esto?

- Desde que regresé al colegio.

- No puede tratarse sólo de eso - el adulto frunció el ceño - A lo mejor sólo estaba esperando recuperar magia.

- Papá - el rubio bajó la mirada - ¿Quién es Harry Potter?

La pregunta extrañó al rubio. Esa era una información que su hijo tenía. Al instante comprendió que se refería a otro sentido y suspiró.

- Es la única persona que he amado en toda mi vida.

- ¿Otro amante? - el rubio frunció el ceño.

- No. Mi amado.

La frase chocó un poco a Andrew. Jamás la habría asociado con su padre, quien se había mostrado frío en todas sus relaciones, incluso en su matrimonio. De alguna manera pensó que esa persona era especial. Y eso le pareció terriblemente extraño.

- Lo del estudio... - musitó el niño con las mejillas rojas.

Draco apretó los labios.

- Él es Harry Potter - musitó - Escucha, lamento que lo hallas sabido de esa forma.

- No lo recuerdo - aclaró el niño - Cuando... él toma mi cuerpo, no recuerdo nada, pero... esta vez me lo dijo.

No era más tranquilizador, admitió Draco, pero si era mejor a saber que su hijo se había encontrado con una escena como esa.

- Él te odia - agregó el niño.

- Fui yo quien le evitó vencer.

- Tú lo venciste.

- No - corrigió el adulto - Fue Harry quien lo venció, yo sólo evité que tomara el cuerpo del héroe.

- Pero... ¿lo trajiste de regreso? - se confundió el niño.

- No podía seguir sin él - admitió Draco.

- ¿Qué va a pasar ahora?

- Los mandaré de regreso, a los dos.

Esa respuesta debió satisfacer a Andrew, pero no fue así. De pronto recordó la soledad a la que su padre se había sometido, cuando su mamá murió, junto con la añoranza en su mirada, siempre que pensaba que el chico no le ponía atención.

¿Ese hombre era la causa del dolor que su padre había querido evitar durante todos esos años?

Pese a que parecía estar satisfecho con todo lo obtenido, Andrew no podía evitar notarlo así, como si algo le faltase.

¿Era Harry Potter lo que le faltaba?

o.o.o

Cuando Charlie llegó a casa de Sirius notó que el ambiente lucía bastante cambiado. Curioso por la situación miró el lugar con disimulo, hasta notar la excitación en Diana, quien parecía librar una batalla perdida en la cocina.

Fue eso lo que le recordó la razón por la que estaba ahí y frunció el ceño intentando comprender toda la palabrería que el hombre había estado diciendo; evitando, en consecuencia, que Charlie le informara lo que consideraba más importante.

"Ella duerme ahora", dijo Sirius, captando la atención del pelirrojo, quien enarcó una ceja, posando los ojos en Diana.

-¿Ella? - decidió preguntar.

- Te lo he estado diciendo desde que entraste - se exasperó Sirius - Deborah volvió por la noche.

Charlie apretó los labios.

- Sucedieron bastantes cosas por la noche - murmuró con cinismo - Intenté decírtelo - evitó ser interrumpido - La alarma mágica de Ambar se accionó por la mañana. Atacaron su casa.

o.o.o

Fred retiró una pila de cristales rotos con la punta del pie y miró la sangre coagulada que se distribuía por gran parte del suelo. Le pareció un tanto extraño y no pudo asociarlo con lo que había estado observando, hasta ahora. Simplemente era diferente.

Los muebles estaban destrozados, pero todo parecía haber sido hecho con magia. Incluso la herida del hombre, por donde toda la sangre se drenó, parecía ser producto de un maleficio.

Nada parecido a los asesinatos anteriores, donde una fuerza brutal parecía ser parte del culpable, quien se encargó de demostrarlo, no solo con el sitio, sino con el cuerpo de la víctima.

Eso era malo.

- Su varita no ha sido "vaciada" - murmuró George.

Fred lo sabía.

- Sólo tiene una herida - el hombre se inclinó - No fue torturado, como los demás.

- Querían acabarlo rápido.

Los ojos de Fred se deslizaron por las escaleras y avanzó hacia la planta alta de la casa. En esa sección no había destrozos. ¿No había revisado todo?

El hombre se detuvo y miró los pasillos, hasta notar que una puerta lucía abierta. Caminó hacia ella y empujó la madera, provocando un rechinido.

Una habitación. La de la adolescente, a juzgar por los adornos.

Fred se sintió un tanto culpable al no recordar a la hija de Gregor y miró todo el sitio, sin encontrar algo que pudiera calificar como sospechoso.

Excepto ese murmullo inaudible.

Fred frunció el ceño y avanzó suavemente hasta el closet. Empujó la puerta y jadeó al ver a la adolescente, recargada en una esquina, balanceándose suavemente.

Le dolió pensar lo que había ocurrido con ella, especialmente cuando tuvo que notar los feos moretones en su piel desnuda y esa mirada vacía en la chica.

¿Qué era lo que murmuraba?

- Tranquila - Fred se quitó la túnica, con la intención de cubrir el cuerpo desnudo.

Amairani lo miró. Había una serenidad horrorosa en esos ojos castaños que alarmó al adulto, quien pudo reconocer el efecto de un hechizo.

- _Cuando la confianza de aquel que ha matado cuerpo y alma se desquebraje, será momento en que la era de la oscuridad impere nuevamente..._ - murmuró con tranquilidad.

Fred frunció el ceño y posó sus ojos en los labios entreabiertos de la adolescente.

¿Una... profecía?

- ¿Ambar? - murmuró son preocupación y la sacudió delicadamente, para llamar su atención - ¿Qué dijiste?

- Ambos necesitan caminar juntos, de nuevo, en la batalla final... - la cara de la chica se apoyó en el pecho de Fred y suspiró - Evítalo y lo vencerás.

Fred tuvo que admitir que las palabras de la joven parecían especialmente aterradoras, especialmente porque se acomodaban a los sucesos recientes.

- ¿Fred? - George entró con suavidad y se arrodilló frente a la adolescente, retirando su enmarañado cabello - ¿Te duele algo, Amairani?

- ¿Amairani? - la chica levantó la mirada - ¿Ese es mi nombre?

Fred se mordió el labio inferior y salió de la habitación lleno de indignación. Logró perder un poco de frustración al golpear la pared y dejó escapar el aire de su pecho.

Cuando levantó la mirada vio a Charle, acompañado de un indignado Sirius.

- La estaban buscando a ella - informó, aun enfadado - La violaron y le borraron la memoria. Sirius apretó los labios.

George salió de la habitación. Lucía más tranquilo.

- La obligaron a realizar una predicción bastante poco común - miró a todos - Deberíamos trabajar con ello para localizar a los involucrados.

- Habló de un "héroe" - ironizó Fred - Sólo he conocido uno - bufó - ; o dos: Draco Malfoy lo es, ahora.

- No a mis ojos - George no perdió la calma - Y, a menos que alguien halla traído a Harry Potter de entre los muertos, creo que deberíamos comenzar a buscar ya.

o.o.o

Draco terminó de leer el mensaje. Al instante arrugó el pergamino y lo arrojó a la chimenea, balanceando su pie insistentemente y viendo a su sereno hijo, leer ese ridículo libro de historia.

No había habido cambios, por lo que todo estaba en tensa calma. Andrew parecía interesado en comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero el adulto podía adivinar que, dentro de esa faceta, había miedo. Y era un tanto exasperante que su hijo no lo demostrase; pese a lo fuerte que esa acción le hacía lucir.

- ¿Malas noticias, padre?

- Atacaron la casa de Ambar - apretó los labios - Fue justo la noche que Voldemort habó a través de tu cuerpo.

El niño cerró el libro que había estado leyendo.

- ¿Pude ser yo? Quiero decir... ¿mi cuerpo?

- No estoy seguro.

- ¿Y si fui yo quien mató a esas personas?

Draco había estado pensando muy detenidamente en ello y debía admitir que comenzaba a creerlo posible.

- Deberé confirmarlo.

- ¿Por qué no preguntas a mi hermano, padre? - ofreció el rubio.

- Harry no recuerda.

- Cuando yo me pierda .- el niño suspiró - no voy a poder ayudarte. Sería mejor comenzar ahora, que aún puedo reconocerte.

- Tú no vas a perderte, Andrew. Yo no voy a permitirlo. Primero - entrelazó las manos - soy capaz de matar a Harry.

- ¿Eso es la solución? - el niño miró a su padre y volvió a suspirar - Si lo trajiste de regreso es porque en verdad te importa, padre... ¿Estás listo para hacerle eso a tu corazón?

No, jamás lo estaría.

Sin embargo, tampoco estaba listo para perder a su único hijo. No lo soportaría.

- Lo prefiero - murmuró.

- Lo he estado pensando - admitió el menor - y creo que puedo perdonarte. Sólo soy un niño. Quizá muchas cosas se quedan cortas, ante mi comprensión. Tal vez no soy capaz de llegar a entender todo lo que guardas dentro... Después de todo tú lo dijiste, padre... Me ha tocado vivir otras cosas - se humedeció los labios - Sin embargo hay algo de lo que si puedo estar seguro: yo quiero confiar - lo miró con serenidad - en el héroe al que todos aclamaron. ¿Puedo padre?

- Muchas cosas de ponen contra Potter.

- ¿Esta bien que seamos una de esas cosas?

- No voy a perderte, Andrew - el adulto se levantó, dispuesto a huir del razonamiento de su hijo.

- Tengo miedo, padre - musitó el niño - Quiero detener esto que intenta adueñarse de mí, pero no encuentro la manera de aferrarme a mi cuerpo. Sólo me queda esperar a que alguien más me ayude. Ayúdame, padre.

Draco abrazó a su hijo. Jamás lo había sentido tan indefenso y le dolió pensar en lo mucho que lamentaría si llegaba a perderlo.

No lo permitiría.

o.o.o

Cuando Sirius llegó a casa se encontró con ella, parada frente a la ventana, mirando atentamente, con los brazos cruzados.

El hombre se acercó cautelosamente y la abrazó por detrás, sintiendo la suavidad con la que ella se acomodaba contra su cuerpo.

- No son buenas noticias - murmuró Deborah.

- Adivinaste - aceptó él.

- No adiviné - suspiró y volteó a verlo - , lo sé. Vengo del nido. No pude alcanzar a ninguno. Ellos lograron irse.

Sirius hizo un ademán de comprensión ante esas palabras y colocó un beso en las mejillas femeninas.

- Hay algo que necesito preguntarte - musitó - tiene relación con Draco Malfoy.

La mirada de la mujer se suavizó.

- ¿Es sobre Harry?

Virus parpadeó, sorprendido.

- ¿Es hijo tuyo?

Ella dejó escapar una risita y posó los brazos por el cuello masculino, para depositar un beso en los labios de Sirius.

- Todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad - murmuró ella con suavidad - Malfoy, Harry, tú, yo... - apretó los labios - incluso Voldemort - Sirius arrugó el ceño, escuchándola soltar otra risita - Aunque, en su caso, lleva más de una oportunidad.

Sirius sabía que hablar sobre esa posibilidad era importante, más con los eventos recientes, en los que todos estaban tan ocupados. Sin embargo no podía aceptar que el sacrificio de su ahijado hubiese resultado inútil. Simplemente le era insoportable pensadlo

Pese a ello, Debbie le había hablado de ello.

- Voldemort no pudo volver - musitó - ; no después de lo que Harry hizo.

Deborah suspiró y estiró una mano para juguetear con el flequillo cano del hombre.

- Lo cierto es que Harry no terminó de vencerlo - dijo ella.

- Eso es absurdo. Todo terminó hace 15 años.

- Yo me fui hace 15 años - comparó ella - Aún así has estado esperando... No eres el único que ha esperado, Sirius. Draco lo ha hecho, también; y ahora ve materializado la mitad del problema, justo en ese niño.

- ¿Harry es hijo tuyo?

La mujer suspiró con algo de resignación.

- Mi sangre corre por sus venas - respondió - Supongo que ahora podría considerarlo así - arrugó el ceño y pareció comprender algo muy importante - Claro... por eso estaban refugiados en un nido. Soy una tonta al no preverlo.

Deborah soltó a Sirius y avanzó con grandes zancadas a través de los pasillos, hasta llegar a la habitación en donde Apollo descansaba. Sirius la siguió con un poco de confusión, peor no preguntó nada.

La mujer se plantó a mitad de la habitación y miró con cautela al joven, que descansaba a la orilla de la cama.

- Déjame hablar con él, Apollo - susurró con suavidad.

El adolescente frunció el ceño.

- Si lo dejo entrar a mi cuerpo no seré capaz de recuperarlo, de nuevo.

- No con Voldemort - corrigió ella - Quiero hablar con Harry... Déjame hablar con lo que queda de Harry.

- ¿Debbie? - Sirius la miró confuso.

- Esta en el castillo - respondió Apollo - Se ha quedado con Severus Snape, ya que no ha encontrado forma de regresar a su propio cuerpo - miró a su madre - Lastima mucho tener contacto con él... todo... ese dolor es tan... terrible...

Deborah apretó los labios comprendiendo que la situación no estaba como para ponerse a platicar de eso, justo ahora.

Con determinación se acercó hasta Sirius y le agarró la varita, con la que se acercó hasta Apollo y acoodó0 la punta en una de las palmas de la mano.

Murmuró un hechizo que fue seguido de una exclamación de sorpresa, por parte del chico y, al instante, comenzó a brotar sangre de la pequeña herida.

- ¿Debbie?

- Dame tu pañuelo - ordenó ella.

Sirius obedeció y vio la manera en que ella colocaba la prenda en la palma de la mano de Apollo y dejaba que se tiñera de rojo.

- Debo ver cuanto ha avanzado - ella miró a su hijo. Al instante notó que él enarcaba una ceja, antes de recomponer su expresión a la sorpresa inicial.

Deborah comprendió, pero prefirió no decir nada.

No se delataría, por el momento.

o.o.o

Cuando Draco penetró a la habitación donde Harry estaba tuvo que notar cierto cambio. Quizá debió haberlo advertirlo antes, era ahora que podía comprender la pistas a lo largo de todos esos meses, pese a lo insignificantes que pudieron parecer, en su momento.

Harry volteó a verlo. Algo había cambiado en su mirada; ese "algo" parecía acercarlo al hombre que Draco había esperado recuperar.

¿Por qué no alcanzaba a sentirse satisfecho por eso?

- Me pediste que confiara en ti - comenzó Draco y se sentó a la orilla de la cama - Eso significa que tienes un plan, ¿cierto?

Harry parpadeó, evidenciando un desconcierto que molestó al rubio.

- No tengo ningún plan.

- Voldemort podría quitarme a mi hijo - se exasperó - No puedes decirme que no tienes un plan.

- ¿Tienes un plan, Malfoy?

Fue turno de Draco para mostrar cierta sorpresa.

¿Un plan para eso?

¡Ni siquiera lo había contemplado, Merlín!

- No voy a darle a mi hijo - gruñó el rubio.

- Mi alma y mi memoria aún están incompletas - murmuró Harry - Apenas he recuperado lo sucedido hasta los 17 años, pero no tengo 17, ¿verdad? - se mordió el labio inferior.

¿Había recordado todo?

¿Cuándo?

Draco apretó los labios sin poder disfrutar de ese conocimiento y miró al chico que permanecía sereno, ante él.

- Tú no confiaste en mí - susurró el rubio - Me dejaste atrás y seguiste con tu camino.

- Pero no pudo terminar así, ¿verdad?

No. Cuatro años después, Draco Malfoy se encaró de derrumbar la barrera que Harry colocó alrededor de su corazón...

... meses después llegó el momento...

... y en la batalla final...

¿Cómo reaccionaría Harry, cuando recordara el resto?

- No terminó así - aceptó.

Harry dejó ver una curiosidad autodestructiva que asustó al rubio y lo convenció de que no estaba listo para ser quien explicara los detalles que el moreno no recordaba.

Lo cierto es que el momento en que lo mató, estuvo completamente seguro de los sentimientos hacia su persona; ahora sólo podía sentir una horrible incertidumbre, alimentada por una insípida culpa a la que no le dio importancia en esos 15 años.

- Recordé el amor que te tengo.

- ¿Serás capaz de conservarlo cuando todo este en su lugar?

- ¿Hiciste algo para que dudes de ello? - murmuró el joven.

- Sólo busque ser feliz.

Harry bajó la mirada.

- ¿Mi regreso es parte de ello?

- Si - admitió el rubio.

Harry sonrió. Fue ese gesto el que tranquilizó al adulto de forma ridícula, haciendo saltar su corazón al interior de su pecho.

- No recuerdo por qué me fui - dijo el moreno - , pero estoy seguro de que, cuando lo recuerde, tendré presente que mi regreso es parte de tu felicidad. Te prometo que voy a vencer a mi enemigo. Sólo confía en mí.

Draco deseó creerle.

En verdad lo deseó.

- ¿Qué debo hacer para garantizar eso, Harry? - preguntó - ¿Cómo debo ayudarte?

- Sólo confía... No necesito nada más.

o.o.o

Deborah tuvo que comprender que el lazo que unía a su hijo con Lord Voldemort había sido creado por su descuido. Explicarlo a Srius, sin embargo, no iba a ser tan sencillo, pese a lo entusiasmado que parecía, con la idea de ayudar.

¿Pero cómo podría llegar a ser útil, si negaba la evidencia sobre el retorno del Lord?

La necedad que el hombre había dejado ver, con respecto al asunto, resultaba exasperante. Pero lo justificaba, después de todo había amado demasiado a Harry, como para admitir que algo de lo que hubiera hecho resultase fallar, especialmente cuando le había costado la vida. Y la mujer pudo comprender que fuera incapaz de aprovechar las cualidades de los gemelos.

No debía ser cómodo para Sirius ver a sus hijos como las poderosas criaturas mágicas que eran, sin embargo, eso había permitido ciertas libertades a Lord Voldemort, explícitamente con el menor de los cachorros.

El problema era que la dominación estaba muy avanzada y charlar con Apollo era abrir una fuga de información importante. Así que la mujer decidió que resultaba mejor esperar y salió de la habitación para mirar a su primogénita.

Sirius había tenido que salir, de nuevo. Todo ese asunto los tenía muy ocupados a todos, pero Deborah no se sintió mal por no compartir la información. Si permitía la entrada de los aurores, podrían despedazar la nueva oportunidad de Harry. Eso sin contar con los problemas que Draco tendría ante la ley. Y Deborah estaba segura que su ahijado no había traído a Harry de regreso, bajo riesgo de perder todo lo ganado.

Ella había aceptado ayudar a su ahijado, así que no podía descuidar los detalles, ahora que pretendía intervenir de forma más directa en todo eso.

Diana estaba en la cocina. Seguramente ese olor a comida quemada era obra de ella y la adulta tuvo que sonreír al comprender que algunas cosas se conservaban de generación a generación.

Era justo con lo que contaba. La sangre que los tres compartían podía ser la base de todo ese asunto.

La mujer avanzó hasta la adolescente y le sonrió para tranquilizarla.

- Necesito que me ayudes - le dijo con suavidad - a salvar a Apollo.

- Yo no tengo mucha concentración mágica - se avergonzó la joven.

- Lo sé... Apollo la ha absorbido, sin querer, pero no necesito tus habilidades de bruja... Necesito a una sirena, como compañera.

Diana parpadeó ante eso u dejó que su madre se acercara. La vio tomar un cuchillo y la dejó cortar en su palma, gimiendo suavemente.

Deborah repitió el proceso en su propia palma y unió ambas heridas, apretando la mano con la de su hija.

- Draco Malfoy no se ha comunicado - murmuró a la adolescente - Eso quiere decir que él ya se ha descubierto.

- ¡Potter! - Diana frunció el ceño.

Deborah sonrió.

- Apollo te ha engañado - explicó - , pero es posible que eso halla ocurrido también... Mi sangre ayudará para que tu sangre y la de Apollo se encapsulen, una vez que logre liberarlo. Debes colocar una barrera de protección.

Diana dejó ver un mortal rubor.

- Para ello... debo involucrar a nuestro elegido.

Deborah miró a su hija con atención.

- Hazlo. Estoy segura que Draco no se enfadará si algo así involucra a su único hijo.


	23. 22 El arma del Lord

Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K.Rowling.

**Advertencias:**Slash, shota, dark y lemon, conforme se vaya desarrollando la trama. Fuera homofóbicos.

**Veintidós: El arma del Lord**

Harry caminó pausadamente hacia la parte exterior de la mansión, justo donde las lechuzas descansaban. Había pensado detenidamente en todo eso y llegó a la conclusión de que era necesario cambiar de actitud para poder hacer frente de forma correcta y, al menos, garantizar una oportunidad para salir vencedor.

Las últimas imágenes recuperadas resultaron bastante confusas, sin embargo no resultó tan doloroso, quizá porque la mayoría de todo lo que tuvo que recuperar se relacionó con momentos mejores, en los que reconoció aquello oculto en Draco Malfoy.

Harry había tenido la sensación de que se había vuelto a enamorar de ese rubio; quizá con la misma fuerza que le hizo desear protegerlo, aún contra su voluntad.

"Me hiciste a un lado y seguiste solo"; esas palabras resonaron en su cabeza mientras estuvo analizando las cosas y de nuevo tenía la seguridad de que hacía falta algo. Justo eso que Draco no quiso decirle, pero que parecía ser muy importante.

Ver esas facciones tan varoniles, adornadas por elegantes arrugas, confirmaron a Harry que algo decididamente fuera de lugar estaba ocurriendo. Lo único que estaba en su lugar era el ineludible hecho de que el moreno debía enfrentar y vencer a Voldemort.

Extraño

Era una situación que requería de un análisis más profundo del que Harry pudiera hacer; razón suficiente para avanzar hasta la lechucería y mirar esas imponentes aves.

El muchacho miró a los animales sin poder decidir cuál elegir, cuando una risa llamó su atención. Volteó hacia la entrada del lugar, descubriendo a ese precioso rubio, quien le miraba con bastante interés.

Recordaba perfectamente el papel que el niño estaba teniendo en ese lamentable asunto; lo que reafirmó su decisión por hacer todo lo necesario para salir victorioso.

- Dime que no intentas comunicarte con alguno de tus miserables amigos- murmuró el rubio con burla y caminó suavemente hacia el moreno, quien dejó ver una expresión de sorpresa- ¡No puedo creerlo!- soltó una risita- Potter, estás bastante retrasado de noticias.

Harry frunció el ceño.

-Eres tú...

-Voldemort, es más sencillo, muchacho- se regodeó- Pensaba esperar un poco más para charlar contigo, sin embargo- un brillo se dejó ver en su mirada- creo que tu próximo "salto" nos llevará a un punto muerto.

Harry tuvo que confirmar lo extraño que se estaba volviendo todo eso. Ahora resultaba que su enemigo tenía un conocimiento que no compartiría con él. Lo que no podía ser bueno.

-Imagino que vienes a demostrar el supuesto poder que tienes- ironizó el moreno y guardó el pergamino que había intentado enviar- No creo que pienses matarme, o ya lo habrías hecho.

-No des por hecho que sabes lo que estoy planeando, Potter. Te aseguro que estás tan lejos de la realidad como del resto de tus recuerdos. Sin embargo- lo miró de forma cansina- estoy dispuesto a negociar.

-No voy a unirme a ti- gruñó Harry.

- Eso es un cuento desgastado, Potter- aseguró el rubio- En realidad me siento suficientemente generoso para ofrecer.

-Eso es ridículo.

-Al contrario, Potter- sonrió- Estar en constante contacto contigo me hizo saber algunos aspectos, que no querrás descuidar, empezando por este cuerpo- se señaló- Tu amante resentirá la perdida de su único hijo.

- Eso parece más una amenaza- sonrió el moreno.

-Sólo quiero que notes las desventajas a las que te arriesgas, Potter. La situación a la que sometes a la comunidad mágica no pondrá felices a muchos.

- Eres tú quien está causando todos estos problemas.

-En realidad tus condiciones actuales me facilitaron las cosas- suspiró- Gracias a ti, yo he logrado tener acceso al cuerpo del heredero Malfoy- miró su confusión-. Debiste entender que has cambiado- señaló con desilusión- La sangre que pudo traerte de vuelta es la del único familiar que tienes con vida.

Harry palideció.

- Por eso debiste aprender tanta magia oscura como tu tía- ronroneó- Ella aún merece enaltecer a los Potter.

-Debí- aceptó el moreno, viendo que su tía parecía tener bastante relación con el asunto- ¿Por qué habría de "traerme"?

-¿Ni eso sabes?- las cejas del niño se arquearon-. Ambos morimos hace 15 años, Potter.

Harry jadeó ante la noticia.

¿Muerto?

"¿Por qué me fui?", recordó su propia inquietud y la esquiva mirada de Draco. "Yo no quería irme... ¿Qué me obligó?"

¿Había muerto?

... ¿Y lo... trajeron de vuelta?...

El moreno se llevó una mano al pecho y se humedeció los labios, intentando calmar el repentino dolor que amenazaba con manifestarse de forma, nada digna, ante su enemigo.

-El mecanismo para crear un cuerpo, tras tanto tiempo, es muy interesante- continuó el rubio-. La sangre, hueso y carne de tu familiar fueron base para tí- se acomodó el cabello rubio-, la conexión entre las sirenas y sus cachorros, dieron paso a que tuviese más de un cuerpo a mi disposición- soltó una carcajada- ¿Sabías que Andrew Malfoy es la pareja electa de tus primos? Es curioso que haya tenido acceso a ambos, pero no me molesta.

-No importa cuantas trampas pongas- aseguró Harry-. Voy a vencerte.

-Ya veremos- se guardó las manos en las bolsas de su costosa túnica- Por el momento no creo que a Malfoy le gustará saber que me permitiste el acceso a su hijo.

-Yo no...

- Seamos realistas, Potter- interrumpió- Malfoy elegirá a su hijo por encima de cualquier otra cosa, incluso por encima de ti.

Cierto. Harry debía tener eso muy en cuenta.

-Ahora- el rubio se dio la vuelta- 15 años es tiempo suficiente para que pasen muchas cosas... o mueran algunos magos- rió- Tus miserables amigos, entre ellos.

El lugar se adornó por el ulular de los animales que descansaban en la enorme estancia.

Harry extrajo el pergamino que había escrito y leyó el nombre del destinatario. Al instante pensó que todas las palabras de su rival habían sido dichas con algo de verdad. Una verdad que sabía, desde antes, pero que no era capaz de recordar; y ahora comprendía la razón.

¿Y ahora?

Harry salió del lugar. El principal error era desconocer lo que estaba ocurriendo. No tenía tiempo que perder, y si no podía contar con la ayuda de Hermione y Ron, debía comenzar a hacer las cosas por sí mismo.

o.o.o

Deborah podía estar un poco tranquila, pese a que la barrera, que Diana intentaba concretar, requería de un poco de ayuda. La muchacha no pudo tener una visión del "macho" electo y eso significaba que una fuerza mágica, más poderosa, se interponía entre el instinto de la criatura y su "consorte". Además, debía garantizar una protección impenetrable, para lo que sería recomendable contar con la entera ayuda de Apollo. Lo que hacía urgente su liberación.

A pesar de eso, Deborah podía estar tranquila; y de paso agradecer lo evidente y descuidado que Voldemort estaba siendo. Comprendía, incluso, su intento por matarla, justo en su propio medio, ya que debía saber que ella establecería la relación de todo eso.

Para empezar era obvio que el otro cuerpo utilizado resultase ser el hijo de Draco. Durante en el ataque, ella no pudo reconocerle debido a la elaborada transmutación a la que se vio sometido, pero el conocimiento de que fue la elección de sus cachorros, hacía mas sencillo suponerlo.

Sin querer, ella dio la oportunidad a Voldemort de poseer al más sensible de sus hijos. Todo porque la sangre usada para traer a Harry de regreso, fue la suya. Así que no fue extraño saber todo lo que su enemigo logró hacer, con ese elemento extra y la mujer debía admitir que el individuo era un genio, a pesar de llevar 15 años "muerto".

La posesión de esos dos cuerpos, extra, daba a Deborah la evidencia de que no ocurría lo mismo con Harry. Al parecer, la conciencia de Dark Lord despertó primero. Entonces ¿Por qué no terminó aquello que habían dejado pendiente?

Ella pensaba que la capacidad mágica no era suficiente para adueñarse del cuerpo de Harry, sin embargo estaba segura de que eso cambiaría pronto, ya que ambos recuperaban cualidades.

Además había cometido el error de reconocer la superioridad de Harry, buscando y atacando a una vidente.

¿Quizá no estaba seguro de ganarle y buscó una debilidad?

Deborah no podía subestimar las pistas. Necesitaría pensar cuidadosamente en cada uno de sus movimientos, si quería obtener buenos resultados. Y, parte de ello, dependía de la comunicación que pudiera tener con Harry. Era eso lo que la encerró en la habitación, dibujando un símbolo mágico con su sangre, justo sobre la superficie del espejo Mistick.

Su enemigo se estaba volviendo terriblemente descuidado, pero ella no lo subestimaría.

Cuando terminó de dibujar el símbolo, se acercó a tomar el marco del instrumento mágico, con las manos manchadas de sangre y recargó la frente en la fría superficie. Su voz se alzó en un murmullo suave que comenzó a estimular el hechizo.

o.o.o

Unos papeles fueron azotados contra la superficie de su escritorio, algunas cosas brincaron al instante; haciendo que Sirius levantara la mirada y enarcara una ceja, viendo la seria expresión de George Weasley.

-Hay una muestra de semen- informó.

-¿Y para qué son todos estos papeles?¿No basta con un hechizo para saber quién es el desgraciado?

-No funciona- el pelirrojo torció los labios- Ayúdanos a desbloquearlo, Black.

Fred se acercó para palmear los hombros de su hermano gemelo y lo vio caminar hacia su escritorio, donde continuó revisando una enorme pila de pergaminos.

-Esta tenso, Sirius- disculpó y tomó unas notas-, el hechizo que nos bloquea parece simple. Es como si el maldito se burlara de nosotros.

-¿Vamos a desbloquear un hechizo leyendo?

-A veces es bueno volver a las notas- Fred suspiró- Ayuda a recordar cualquier detalle que pasamos por alto, por creerlo insignificante.- sonrió- Hermione Granger nos enseñó eso.

o.o.o

Draco se pasó una mano por la cabellera y arrojó todos los libros que había intentado revisar. Dentro de cada uno de ellos se encontraban escondidos pequeños elementos que habían servido para crear el hechizo con que trajeron a Harry de regreso. Debía haber una forma que le ayudase al comprender al mecanismo que lo unió a su hijo; permitiéndole tomar parte de su conciencia.

Sin embargo los datos sólo podían hablar de sangre. Justo lo que su madrina se encargó de relacionar, antes de armar el complejo hechizo oscuro.

No había nada.

"No sabes lo que has traído de regreso"

No debería ser muy tarde para remediarlo, ¿cierto? Pudo detener a Voldemort una vez, debería reunir lo necesario, para hacerlo de nuevo. Lo malo era que la única idea que se le ocurría era aquella, realizada 15 años atrás; sin embargo estaba dispuesto a buscar una opción.

El rubio levantó la mirada y vio el tranquilo rostro de su hijo.

Esa expresión fue suficiente para que el rubio comprendiera lo que estaba ocurriendo y entrelazó sus manos, dedicándole la misma serenidad.

-¿Buscando detalles de tu estupidez, Malfoy?- Andrew sonrió- Deja de perder el tiempo, no hay forma para detenerme- ironizó- A menos que decidas matar a Potter, de nuevo- soltó una risita- Sin embargo he logrado fijarme a los dos chicos. Un cuerpo menos no hará la diferencia.

-Me estás dando explicaciones que no he pedido- Draco sonrió con arrogancia- Harry va a vencer, como la vez anterior, no necesito escucharte.

-El optimismo que demuestras me causa risa- declaró el chico y sonrió- Tú y Deborah hicieron esto, ambos pagarán muy cara su arrogancia- giró para retirarse- ¡Ese será el momento en que comiencen a suplicarme, por la liberación de sus hijos!

Draco jadeó cuando el niño salió de la biblioteca y se puso de pie para caminar hasta una sección de libros y pasar el dedo por varios tomos, deteniéndolo y extrayendo un pesado volumen: "Posesiones".

Esa información cambiaba un poco las cosas y daba a Draco la opción que había estado buscando.

No había necesidad de entregar a Harry o a su hijo, si existía un tercer cuerpo en pugna. Y Draco se sentía capaz de sacrificar a uno de los cachorros de su madrina, pese a que sabía que eso no le haría feliz.

o.o.o

Sirius se reunió con sus colegas e hizo una mueca al notar sus frustradas expresiones.

Colocado, al centro de una mesa redonda, se podía ver un pequeño recipiente, del que acababa de salir humo color verde; acompañado de la molesta expresión de Fred Weasley.

El hombre enarcó una ceja y se sentó en una de las sillas desocupadas, para seguir leyendo las notas que le habían proporcionado y suspiró.

-A este paso sería más sencillo utilizar las propiedades de la pluma de oro- murmuró aburrido.

Fred y George pusieron su atención en el hombre.

-Podemos intentarlo- aceptó Charlie.

-Sólo estaba jugando.

-Es una opción- George sonrió- No haremos a un lado una opción.

-Como quieran- aceptó Sirius, pero no se movió- ¿Ahora?

-No tenemos tiempo que perder, en mi opinión.

o.o.o

Harry entró a la biblioteca. Había visto salir a Draco, pero no reunió valor para llamarlo, ya que fue evidente el mal humor que tenía. Y lo que menos tenía el chico, era tiempo para perderlo en una discusión.

Así que se adentró en el lugar y miró la grosera cantidad de libros acomodados en el interior, haciéndole suspirar.

Hermione sabría por donde empezar. Sin embargo ella no estaba; así que el chico avanzó unos pasos, hasta ver los libros desordenados que permanecían en el escritorio. Al instante comprendió que Draco había estado investigando también y miró todos los libros. Fue, sin embargo, un objeto plateado, lo que llamó su atención.

Harry tomó la pluma y apretó los labios, viendo la perfecta hilera de dientes, marcada en la superficie metálica.

¿El hechizo seguiría activo?

Harry suspiró y escribió una frase, en un pergamino: "Deborah Potter"

-Vamos- rogó y murmuró el hechizo que hizo funcionar el artefacto mágico; que comenzó a escribir varios datos-¿Dónde esta ella, ahora?- preguntó el chico; viendo que la pluma se detenía bruscamente y vibraba bañada de una luz dorada, cayendo pesadamente sobre el pergamino.

El moreno maldijo, pensando que había estropeado la pluma. Sin embargo unas letras comenzaron a aparecer en el pergamino.

"Hola, Harry"

-Dios...- murmuró el chico y estiró la mano hacia la pluma, pero se detuvo, viendo que más palabras aparecían, tras desaparecer las primeras. "No necesitas escribir. Nuestra sangre nos permite este pequeño capricho"- ¿Me escuchas?

"Te siento"

La verdad es que eso no hizo feliz al moreno.

"No es permanente... He conjurado una maldición justo ahora... No tenemos tiempo para explicaciones innecesarias".

Harry estaba de acuerdo con eso.

-Voldemort ha vuelto- apretó los labios al leer la aceptación de ella- ¿Como es que fui quien lo trajo de nuevo?

"Jamás se separaron, Harry. Moriste hace 15 años, con él, en tu cuerpo. Luchando por tu cuerpo."

Un cuerpo nuevo, razonó Harry un tanto perturbado. Uno donde no había visto su cicatriz en la frente y al que fue necesario ir "insertando" sus recuerdos y alma.

-¿No soy yo?

"Jamás dejaste de ser tú" tranquilizó ella, "hice un nuevo cuerpo, pero todas sus características terminarán por aparecer, al menos hasta tus 21 años".

Harry comprendió que había sido la edad cuando terminó su vida.

- Debes tener un plan para detenerlo- murmuró suavemente.

"Si"

Harry comenzó a leer la explicación de su tía. A medida que los enunciados aparecían, para ser sustituidos por otros, sintió que su pulso se aceleraba.

¿Funcionaria?

"Lo demás depende de ti, Harry..." se cortó por unos minutos "Nos atacan... debo irme..."

o.o.o

Sirius apareció justo a la entrada de su casa. Su plan era parecer en el interior, pero algo les bloqueó la entrada, así que estaba de mal humor, escuchando el ruido de las apariciones de los demás.

La animada charla que los gemelos iniciaron, tras enterarse que verían a Debbie, se cortó de repente; cuando un estallido de cristales retumbó en la casa, haciendo que todos los magos se cubrieran.

-La alarma- murmuró un impresionado Sirius.

-¡No tenemos tiempo para averiguar por que no se accionó!-Charlie penetró en el edificio.

Sirius apretó los labios y le imitó, penetrando a un sitio bañado en llamas que no emitían calor.

-Están por toda la casa- informó Oliver- sosteniendo su brazo- Él está aquí.

-Se está tomando muchas molestias- ironizó Fred y avanzó a una de las habitaciones para comenzar a lanzar hechizos.

-Saca a tus hijos- George dio un empujón a Sirius- Nosotros te cubriremos.

o.o.o

Diana encogió su cuerpo y volvió a acomodar la cabeza de su hermano, sobre sus piernas. Ambos habían terminado ahí, bajo las escaleras gracias a una improvisada barrera, puesta por su madre. Sin embargo la muchacha no pensaba que fuese tan brillante idea, si ella había terminado estar al lado de Apollo, quien había dado claras muestras de posesión. Ella y su madre habían hablado de crear una barrera, pero ninguna alcanzó a planear lo que sucedería, en caso de que Apollo intentara atacarla de nuevo, antes de ser debidamente preparado para estar bajo la protección animal que Diana estaba por convocar. Y era eso, a lo que la adolescente temía.

Sin embargo no había mucho por reclamar en esos momentos. Los extraños habían irrumpido de forma violenta encasa y la adulta sólo pudo realizar ese hechizo que arrastró a Diana a ese sitio.

No sabía el tiempo que había pasado, pero tenía la seguridad de que no había sido mucho. Pese a ello sentía que había estado una eternidad, encerrada bajo la escaleras; acompañada de los regalos, perfectamente envueltos, que Apollo y ella habían comprado a su madre.

El solo pensarlo le hacía apretar los labios con un poco de ironía. El sitio más seguro de ellos dos había pasado a ser ridículo y bastante tenso, especialmente por la cantidad de ruidos que se escuchaban en el exterior. Dando inevitable evidencia de la batalla que se estaba llevando a cabo.

Diana jadeó, al sentir el movimiento en el cuerpo de su hermano. Al instante comenzó a recitar el hechizo que debía activar la barrera animal y escuchó que él soltaba una carcajada.

- Por el momento no me interesas - aseguró el chico y se incorporó, destrozando la puerta del apartamento con magia que Diana jamás le había visto usar. Salió despreocupadamente y volteó, para dedicarle una mirada burlona - Cuando mate a... "nuestra madre", vendré por ti.

Y lo vio partir.

Diana se humedeció los labios. Definitivamente no podría estar escondida en el mismo sitio, para cuando esa persona intentara regresar a cumplir su promesa. Pese a ello no sería inteligente que saliera a un sitio con claras muestras de enfrentamientos, ¿verdad?

o.o.o

El problema era que el ataque había sido sorpresivo. Eso pensó Deborah, lanzando un rayo de luz a uno de sus oponentes y torciendo su cuerpo de forma antinatural, para evadir el ataque de Bellatrix, quien parecía realmente divertida con todo eso.

La mujer dio un salto hacia atrás y su cuerpo logró adherirse a la pared, antes de mirar los ojos de Bella, quien se acercó con un nuevo hechizo ofensivo, del que Debbie escapó, transportándose a través de la humedad que había sido provocada por la tubería rota del baño... donde la mujer la había arrojado, instantes después de que la sirena cortase comunicación con Harry.

La buena noticia era que Debbie había logrado comunicarse apropiadamente con Harry. No quería ni pensar en lo que pasaría si el moreno veía interrumpida su charla de forma tan brusca, especialmente si ella no había terminado de explicar lo que pretendía hacer.

Así que, su problema, ahora, eran esos dos mortifagos. Ambos hábiles y lo suficientemente desquiciados como para acceder a atacarla al mismo tiempo, olvidando la etiqueta de combate a la que Deborah estaba acostumbrada, al menos mientras estuvo bajo el mando del Dark Lord. Pese a ello, la mujer no estaba sorprendida. Sabía que su comportamiento había sido una arrogante muestra de poder. Y Bellatrix estaba dispuesta a demostrarle que no era así, al menos ahora.

Debbie sonrió.

Su cuerpo se dejó caer de la pared a la que había logrado sostenerse y se "escurrió" para reaparecerse tras el mago que había estado apoyando los movimientos de la mujer. Su mano escamosa atrapó el cuello del hombre y presionó con la suficiente fuerza como para romper las vértebras de forma preciosa y llamar la atención de Bella, quien enarcó una ceja y se lamió los labios.

Debbie comprendió el gesto. Ahora las cosas parecían más parejas. Al menos eso parecía pensar Bella, quien se acercó con un estupendo hechizo que alcanzó el brazo de la hibrida, haciendo crujir sus huesos de forma dolorosa, antes de que ella pudiera escapar.

- Impresionante -admitió Debbie, dejando que la piel de su brazo fracturado se estirara, debido al peso del hueso que comenzaba a colgar. Con pereza lo sostuvo y lo movió de forma bastante tosca, hasta acomodarlo y dejar ver una horrenda costra de escamas que reparó la rotura. Lo que demostró, moviendo el brazo ante la mirada brillante de Bellatrix - , pero creo que olvidas un pequeño detalle: yo soy la número uno, aún cuando ya no esté bajo sus ordenes.

- Muerta dejarás de serlo - gritó Bellatrix y volvió a mover su cuerpo con esa preciosa agilidad que la coloco a un costado de Deborah. La varita escupió un poderoso hechizo que alcanzó a abrir la túnica y piel, haciendo que la sangre comenzara a mojar la tela gris.

Debbie apretó los labios ante eso y pensó que era tiempo de acabar con ese ridículo enfrentamiento; especialmente al ser consciente de la presencia que estaba por acercarse a ambas. Con un movimiento rápido lanzó un hechizo paralizante, que Bellatrix logró eludir perfectamente, sin embargo fue perfecto para distraerla y permitir que la híbrida se deslizara por la humedad en el suelo, transportándose hasta aparecer frente a la mujer y atraparla entre sus brazos, tras dejar que la punta de la varita de la mujer se encajara en su abdomen.

- Tienes pésima puntería - se burló Deborah - ; yo habría perforado, al menos, un órgano vital.

- ¡Cállate, perra! - Bella intentó liberarse.

- Él ha llegado - anunció Debbie, al instante que comenzó a permitir que su cuerpo se hiciera líquido, llevando a Bella consigo y dejando que el suelo las comenzara a succionar.

Sin embargo no fue una transportación correcta, no al menos para Bella, quien comenzó a gritar de forma desgarradora por el dolor que le estaba causando la acción.

Para cuando Debbie volteó hacia la puerta, pudo ver la atenta mirada azul de su hijo y sonrió con una ceja enarcada.

- Jamás me simpatizó que la quisieras más que a mí - acusó, sin dejar de aplicar magia a esa transportación.

Apollo enarcó una ceja y miró el suelo que parecía haberse vuelto agua, succionando ambos cuerpos. El de Deborah se hundía de forma preciosa, pero Bella parecía estarse disolviendo, derramando sangre y masa corporal, de forma horrible, como si estuviesen derritiéndola, cual cera.

Sorprendente.

Cuando todo terminó, la sirena reapareció, a un lado de Apollo y cruzó los brazos, notando el silencio que se había adueñado del lugar.

- Ellos deben estar pensando en la manera de entrar - comprendió la mujer - El resto de tus mortífagos están muertos.

- Pronto tendré más - resto importancia el adolescente y un movimiento veloz, fue realizado por ambos cuerpos, impactando la magia y haciendo retumbar el lugar. Sin embargo fue un cuerpo el que se golpeó contra una pared de forma dolorosa, dejando escapar un gemido que provocó la risa del otro mago, que había quedado de pie.

- ¡Por Merlín, Mi Lord! - se burló Deborah - ¿En verdad piensas vencerme usando el cuerpo de mi propio hijo! - soltó una carcajada - Eso es lo más iluso que he visto en mi vida.

Apollo se puso de pie y limpió la sangre de su boca.

Pese al resultado, sonrió.

- Eres lo suficientemente desgraciada como para golpear a tu propio hijo. Increíble.

- ¿Ahora intentas usar chantaje conmigo? - ella enarcó una ceja - Siempre pensé que nos conocíamos, mi señor.

- Eso pensé también - él se acercó y sonrió, extendiendo una mano hacia ella.

Deborah enarcó ambas cejas.

- Pierdes tu tiempo - advirtió y volvió a lanzar el cuerpo del adolescente contra la pared, esta vez acompañado de un grujido nada saludable - No puedes absorber mi magia, como lo has estado haciendo con los magos que asesinaste. No es posible, ya que soy la madre de Apollo.

El chico tosió y frunció el ceño al ver sangre en el suelo. Se llevó una mano hacia el costado. Estaba seguro que le había roto unas dos costillas.

- Es un mago poderoso, si, pero no deja de ser mi cachorro - Deborah sonrió - No olvides que, parte de nosotros, es animal.

Ahora veía que las cosas no serían sencillas, no con ella. Sin embargo sólo sonrió.

- E imagino que tu instinto materno esta hecho mierda, ¿no, Potter?

Deborah soltó una carcajada ante esas palabras. El mismo Apollo habría reído, de no sentir ese intenso dolor en su cuerpo. Sin embargo no todo estaba perdido. Su capacidad de poseer los cuerpos de esas personas estaba íntimamente ligada a la sangre que corría por las venas de todos. Y daba la casualidad que fue Deborah Potter quien dio esa sangre.

¡Un cuerpo por otro!

Para nada sería molesto poseer el cuerpo de la aguerrida híbrida. Más si le sería más útil que el de ese insulso muchacho, a quien ella podría vencer fácilmente.

El muchacho se incorporó y apretó los labios. Las heridas eran leves, pero sería suficiente. Con velocidad extrajo su varita y lanzó un hechizo contra la mujer. Tal como esperaba, ella lo eludió, transportándose a través de la humedad, hasta llegar a un lado suyo y tomarlo por el brazo, seguro con la intención de volver a azotarlo contra la pared opuesta. Sólo que esta vez no lo logró. Apollo se aferró a ella y ambos forcejearon hasta quedar tirados.

El chico sonrió, y enterró los dedos en una herida de la mujer, provocando que un chorro de sangre emanara de ella y lo bañara.

- Será un placer tenerte de regreso, Potter - dijo con seguridad, al instante que gritaba el hechizo oscuro que le permitiría hacerse de ese cuerpo.

o.o.o

Oliver suspiró, posando su mirada hacia la parte alta de los escalones; justo donde debería estar la habitación de Black, y, donde sabía que estaba él, Lord Voldemort.

Black había comenzado a gritar, lleno de desesperación. Los planes estratégicos se habían salido un poco de sus manos, especialmente porque el hombre no encontró a ningún familiar suyo.

"Escaparon" insistió Charlie, quien parecía confiar en el instinto de protección de una madre "No pudo quedarse".

Fred y George, sin embargo, parecían tener opiniones distintas. Quizá basadas en la mayor convivencia con Deborah Potter. El propio Oliver pensaba que una mujer con tal fama, en ambos bandos, habría hecho cualquier cosa, menos escapar.

- Deberíamos buscar en los rincones de la casa, antes de salir de ella - propuso Oliver con seriedad.

- Eso debimos hacer desde un principio - rugió Sirius y comenzó a moverse por los pasillos, hacia lo que parecía guiar al sótano.

- Iremos al ático - anunciaron los gemelos.

- Haré un localizador - gruñó Charlie.

Oliver volvió a mirar hacia la parte superior de la casa y apretó los labios. Subió suavemente, sintiendo el ardor de la marca en su brazo y se detuvo en la puerta de una de las habitaciones, viendo la mancha de sangre que salía por debajo de ella.

Él estaba ahí.

El hombre penetró y se mordió el labio inferior al ver el cuerpo del adolescente en el suelo, manchado con sangre y caminó hasta arrodillarse junto a él, tocando su cuello.

Vivo.

Saber eso le hizo respirar normalmente y se atrevió a mirar el sitio.

Una habitación, reconoció al fin. Seguramente la matrimonial, a juzgar por los muebles. Sin embargo le extrañó ver el símbolo pintado con sangre, en la pared y la inconfundible señal de lucha.

Fue la figura de una mujer, acomodada en el tocador, lo que le hizo jadear por la sorpresa y miró la expresión serena en esas facciones manchadas de sangre.

La conocía: Deborah Potter.

Ella le miró detenidamente, antes de levantar ambas manos y mirarlas con atención. Finalmente sonrió y volvió a posar sus ojos en Oliver.

- Ya no necesito que mates a Black, Wood.

Oliver palideció, sintiendo que el ardor en su brazo aumentaba de forma dolorosa.

- Merlín...

- No es sabio que pidas la ayuda de un muerto - aseguró ella con una burlona sonrisa.

Oliver tuvo que recordar que el señor oscuro no perdonaba los fracasos... mucho menos las traiciones. Y justo ahí, frente a él, se encontraba la mejor arma a su disposición, al menos durante la primer etapa de la guerra,

Había escuchado muchas historias respecto a esa personal. La mayoría enalteciendo cada una de sus habilidades asesinas. Otras lamentando su pérdida, del lado equivocado. Todas coincidiendo en un solo aspecto: No habría mejor asesino que Deborah Potter.

No la había conocido personalmente. Supo de ella, si. Pero jamás la había visto en persona. Todo lo que podía saber de ella era por medio de vanas páginas del diario, adornadas apenas por escuetas fotografías donde el rostro femenino parecía demasiado serio; demasiado enfadado.

Ahora no había emociones en ese rostro.

Los ojos dorados lucían un amenazador tono rojo, justo el que Oliver conocía perfectamente.

¿Qué hacer?

El hombre se humedeció los labios y un repentino chasquido inició el violento movimiento que apenas fue capaz de percibir y eludir, sin poder evitar chocar contra uno de los muebles que se rompió con su peso.

- Nadie... ¡Nadie traiciona al Darl Lord! - gritó ella con furia, antes de lanzarse de nuevo contra Oliver y girar su cuerpo de forma imposible, justo cuando el hombre se había acomodado de forma correcta para recibirla. El repentino cambio, permitió que ella lo atacara por un lado, arrancándole un grito de dolor y obligándole a tirarse al suelo, para evitar que la herida en su cuello fuera mortal.

Maldición.

Oliver se llevó una mano al cuello, sintiendo la humedad que manaba de él y pensó que la próxima herida podría ser realmente mortal. Sus ojos se posaron en el cuerpo del joven y apretó los labios. Con rapidez de puso de pie y miró la serena expresión en el rostro femenino y el juguetón ondear de su varita. Los labios femeninos se movían de manera casi imperceptible y el hombre tuvo que comprender que estaba preparando algo realmente grande.

Algo que no podía esperar a ver.

- _Êruptiô_ - gritó el hombre y un rayo salió de su varita.

Ella no pareció reaccionar a tiempo. No al principio, pero un susurro se dejó oír de sus labios.

Oliver estaba seguro que lograría impactar el hechizo y una terrible explosión bañó el lugar, obligándolo a tirarse al suelo y cubrir el cuerpo del adolescente inconsciente.

El techo de la habitación voló en mil pedazos y el fuego se elevó ruidosamente, antes que una luz dorada lo extinguiera y un terrible silencio se adueñara del lugar.

¿Lo había logrado?

Oliver suspiró, y se incorporó un poco, viendo que no había heridas en el cuerpo del muchacho, no al menos causadas por su hechizo. Algo aliviado, volteó para observar el sitio donde la bruja había estado, pero una presión en el cuello lo levantó de forma violenta y jadeó viendo ese sereno rostro, justo frente a él.

- Habrías sido buen mortifago - dijo ella, levantándolo más, con su mano y lo miró con desprecio - Es una pena... pero no estaré _satisfecho_ hasta haberte matado.

La presión evitó que Oliver emanara cualquier sonido y pensó que todo había terminado para él. Sin embargo un nuevo estallido irrumpió en el lugar, arrancando un alarido de dolor en la mujer quien lo dejó caer y retrocedió hasta una de las bardas destrozadas.

Sirius.

El hombre sostuvo la varita y se acercó hasta Apollo, cubriéndolo perfectamente.

- Dime que es otra muñeca - susurró a Oliver.

Eso hizo reír a Deborah.

- Deberías agradecerme haber renunciado a tu hijo, Black - ella lo miró con odio - No pedí mucho, a cambio... - enarcó una ceja, viendo a los gemelos entrar al lugar - Sin embargo... no tengo tiempo para ustedes - sonrió - Harry esta por recuperar sus 21 años, ¿saben?... Estoy sencillamente _maravillado_ por estar ahí, con todo mi poder.

- ¿Harry? - Fred frunció el ceño y miró a su hermano.

- _El héroe_ - coincidieron ambos.

- _Accio_, saeta de fuego - murmuró ella y a sus manos llegó la escoba de Harry, acompañada de una indignada exclamación de Sirius.

Fred y George impulsaron sus cuerpos a cada lado de la mujer, justo cuando había montado la escoba. Ambos lanzaron un hechizo contra ella, dirigiéndolo directamente al pecho, pero ella colocó el brazo lleno de horrendas escamas para protegerse.

El brazo cayó al suelo, bañado en sangre y la mujer gruñó, elevándose en la escoba.

- Nos volveremos a ver... una vez que gane la batalla que ha quedado pendiente - miró a los gemelos con odio - Sin duda los buscaré a ambos...

La saeta de fuego se perdió entre las sombras, dejando un silbante sonido en el viento.

Sirius avanzó un poco, antes de maldecir y mirar a ambos pelirrojos.

- ¿Qué pretendían con eso? - reclamó.

- Necesitas ignorar tus afectos, Sirius - recomendó George, quien se sacudió el polvo - Perderemos si no hacemos algo.

- ¿Ese algo es cortarle el brazo a mi novia?

- No era su brazo - Fred se puso de pie, más tranquilo - Ella lo sabía también - caminó hasta el miembro, viendo la manera en que comenzaba a desintegrarse en escamas malolientes, bañadas en sangre - Por eso lo expuso al hechizo.

- No veo la utilidad de lo que han hecho, ella escapó - acusó Sirius.

- Últimamente eres tú el que no hace algo útil - gruñó Oliver, desde el suelo.

- Te salvé la vida.

- Mira al suelo, torpe - Oliver se puso de pie.

Sirius volvió a mirad ese miembro desintegrado y la sangre que estaba derramada a su alrededor. Entonces comprendió.

- Un rastro.

- _Blood exagitatum - _murmuró Fred y una luz tenue iluminó el cielo, siguiendo la línea por donde la bruja había escapado - Ahí tienes, Sirius... Propongo que utilicemos la pluma para saber la identidad del otro cuerpo que Lord Voldemort esta usando... Si es tan poderoso como el de Deborah Potter, estaremos en algunos problemas.

**Notas de la autora: **

El espejo Mistick es una herencia de la madre de Deborah... una sirena pura. Las propiedades son semejantes al espejo de Oesed, pero Mistick muestra información más actual y verdadera. Justo ahora se me ocurre que sería la envidia de la madrastra de Blancanieves xD.

Pluma de oro: Objeto mágico creado por Deborah con la intención de dar datos emocionales a su hermano, James Potter. Compañera de la pluma de plata. Supuestamente la hizo para llevar una mejor relación con él, pero James la perdió, sin saber utilizarla. Fue Lucius quien encontró el artefacto.

Mayor información en "Junto a tu recuerdo"


	24. FINAL Una batalla pendiente

Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K.Rowling.

**Advertencias:**Slash, shota, dark y lemon, conforme se vaya desarrollando la trama. Fuera homofóbicos.

"_Cuando la confianza de aquel (que ha matado cuerpo y alma) se desquebraje, _

_será momento en que la era de la oscuridad impere nuevamente... _

_El héroe no lo recuerda aún, _

_pero no hay necesidad más grande que el amor de quien le ha matado_

_y la promesa de caminar juntos a través de la batalla final, _

_que ambos han dejado pendiente..."_

**Capítulo final: Una batalla pendiente**

Harry había desarrollado una desconfianza digna de tomar en cuenta. Ahora, con los últimos acontecimientos, tenía plena seguridad de que esa emoción se había amplificado, al grado de comprender que no sería nada recomendable fiarse de un plan; aún cuando fue ideado por su único familiar vivo, justo aquel que le trajo de las entrañas de la muerte.

El plan era bueno. Demasiado, en realidad. Quizá por eso había tenido esa ineludible sensación de desconfianza.

A esas alturas Harry sabía que ser vencido no era una opción, así que debía estar a espera de actuar, de tal forma, que lograse pillar desprevenido al cabrón de Lord Voldemort; aún cuando eso significase desviar un poco el plan de su tía.

A su opinión las cosas ya estaban suficientemente desviadas, así que eso no afectaría las circunstancias. No más.

Harry empujó la puerta y miró a Draco, quien había estado bastante ocupado, desde que salió precipitadamente de la biblioteca.

-Oh, Harry- lo miró con suavidad- Justo pensaba en ti.

-¿Si?- el moreno se sorprendió un poco.

-Acércate- Draco tomó una daga y tomó la mano izquierda del moreno- ¿Voldemort ha presionado hacia tu cuerpo?

Harry levantó la mirada hacia esos ojos grises y notó la seriedad en ellos.

-No...

-Lo he estado pensando- Draco cortó la palma de Harry, ignorando su gemido de dolor y colocó un pañuelo en la herida- Si yo tuviera esta oportunidad, no me conformaría con el insulso cuerpo de dos niños- rió con cinismo - Claro que no. Iría por más.

El moreno vio a Draco ponerse de pie y arrojar el pañuelo manchado de sangre. Hasta entonces no se había percatado del humeante caldero en una orilla de la habitación. El caldero exhaló una nube de un intenso color rojo y el chico tuvo que ver el aro expansivo que emanó hacia un diminuto radio por encima de él.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Te estoy ayudando un poco, Harry- declaró el rubio y llamó a un elfo doméstico- Ya sabes que hacer con la mezcla.

Harry frunció un poco el ceño.

-¿Puedes reproducir una barrera animal con eso?

-Ya veremos- murmuró el rubio.

Ingenioso. O inocente. Harry no podía definir lo que sentía, al ver eso.

¿Debería desconfiar también?

-Necesito que me regreses mi varita- murmuró con suavidad, apretando la herida en su mano- Tengo la impresión de que la utilizaré pronto.

Los labios del rubio se apretaron un poco, pero no dijo nada y caminó hacia el pasillo, con Harry a sus espaldas. Caminaron hasta la habitación donde el chico había recordado a Snape y se detuvo justo en la entrada, Harry sentía que podía revivir en ese instante.

Draco, sin embargo, permaneció indescifrable, avanzando hacia una mesa, de donde tomó un objeto cubierto con seda. Volteó hacia el moreno y enarcó una ceja al notar su mortificada expresión.

-Ya no debes preocuparte por eso, Harry- adivinó y colocó la seda en sus manos- Al final de cuentas terminarías regresando a mí.

-Es ahora cuando veo que no he sido el único en regresar- Harry descubrió la varita y sintió la forma en que su magia la recorría, reconociéndola- Ambos han sido muy irresponsables, al no preverlo- miró a Draco con suavidad- ¿En verdad lo vale?

-No me verás cambiar de opinión, Harry- aseguró el rubio con serenidad- Quince años fueron suficientes para mí. No pasaré más tiempo sin ti. Jamás he tomado una decisión para retractarme ante el primer inconveniente y esto no lo hará diferente.

Harry debería admirar esa determinación. Sin embargo no pudo. De repente no pudo distinguir entre el orgullo y amor, que movía las razones de Draco.

La idea había aparecido de repente. Tal como sus anteriores recuerdos y su recuperada edad.

¿Eso era parte de él?

Orgullo y amor jamás se llevarán bien, ¿Por qué estaba seguro de eso?

Amar no es siempre la felicidad.

¿Eso era suyo?

El moreno hizo un escueto ademán y murmuró una disculpa, antes de girar hacia la salida de la mansión.

Supo que Draco le miraba atentamente, pero no se atrevió a voltear. En cambio atendió la intrusión a la propiedad, anunciada por la barrera mágica que la propiedad tenía activa. Eso le hizo correr al patio y humedecerse los labios, al ver a esa bruja, descendiendo de la escoba y bajando de ella, para sostener su brazo ensangrentado y sonreírle.

-Hola, Potter- saludó de forma casi cordial, antes de levantar la vista a la imponente mansión- Disculpa el desorden- avanzó hacia la escalera-, esos gemelos imbéciles alcanzaron a tu tía- se encogió de hombros-; pero no te preocupes. La curaré pronto.

- No es necesario- murmuró Harry.

o.o.o

-Es demasiado absurdo- murmuró Fred y miró a su hermano gemelo. Ambos volaban en la parte final de la caravana y habían colocado un brillante hechizo alrededor de los magos para no perder la comunicación - Aún cuando haya aparecido ese nombre, no podemos asumir que es culpable.

George lo sabía. Y pensaba que era la opinión de Charlie y Sirius, quienes iban a la cabeza de la silenciosa caravana. Sin embargo las cosas se habían tornado terriblemente tensas, especialmente cuando pudieron encontrar sentido a lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Se trataba sólo de supuestos, sin embargo se habían amoldado a los hechos con escabrosa facilidad. Además estaba esa nueva profecía y la accidental información que Deborah había dado, estando bajo la voluntad de... ¿podrían aceptar que Lord Voldemort encontró la forma de regresar?

- El niño que Malfoy adoptó... - murmuró George con preocupación- ¿podría ser nuestro Harry?

-No lo entiendo- intervino Sirius- ¿Por qué?

-Es lo que vamos a averiguar- señaló Charlie.

-¿Malfoy es el culpable?

Fred apretó los labios ante el silencio que se extendió al interior de la barrera mágica. Ninguno de ellos se había atrevido a señalar un culpable, pese a que la pluma mágica fue tan específica al escribir el nombre de Andrew Malfoy.

-Quizá- aventuró Sirius- ... su hijo estuvo en la misma situación que Apollo. Ahora que lo pienso... no se reportó tras los últimos informes.

-En ese caso- Fred apretó el mango de la escoba- deberíamos esperar que esta guía mágica nos lleve a la mansión Malfoy, ¿verdad?

¿Todos querían estar equivocados? ¿Por eso perseguían la guía?

-Debió decirnos- Sirius apretó los labios- No pudo adoptar sin saberlo.

-Tendremos tiempo de preguntarle, una vez que todo esto acabe- Declaró Charlie.

o.o.o

Apollo despertó con un sabor amargo en la boca. Suspiró profundamente y se movió un poco, revolviendo las mantas con las que había sido cubierto. Descubrió, al instante que estaba en la habitación de su hermana y arrugó el ceño, ante el repentino pensamiento de que podría dañarla. Sin embargo permaneció tranquilo, reconociendo su cuerpo lentamente y siendo consciente de que era dueño de sus acciones, de nuevo.

A su mente acudieron pequeñas escenas ocurridas, la mayoría con la violenta y necesaria actuación de su madre. Ella logró desinteresar a Voldemort de su persona, lo suficiente para liberarlo.

¿Cómo podría corresponder al sacrificio?

El muchacho escucho el ruido que hizo la puerta y posó los ojos en su hermana mayor.

-No soy capaz de sentir a nuestro elegido- musitó ella.

Apollo entendió perfectamente el mensaje e intentó ponerse de pie, pero un agudo dolor en un costado lo tumbó con un gemido.

-Mamá me maltrató un poco- ironizó.

Diana se acercó un poco, para sentarse a la orilla de la cama.

-Haz contacto con un alma fuerte- lo miró atentamente- Una que pueda llevar nuestra barrera animal hasta Andrew Malfoy, y envolverlo.

-No es necesario- murmuró él y sonrió- Soy la parte consciente entre los dos cuerpos poseídos por Lord Voldemort- meneó la cabeza- Hay una muestra de semen en la oficina de papá. Pertenece a nuestro elegido.

Diana parpadeó sorprendida, ante esa información y, corrió a la planta baja, para regresar con la ampolleta que su padre había abandonado, antes de salir con el resto de los magos.

-Esto basta- aceptó ella.

-Encapsulemos a nuestro "macho".

o.o.o

A opinión de Draco, todo se había vuelto terriblemente ridículo. Eso pensaba mientras sus ojos se movían insistentemente, siguiendo la ágil y escurridiza figura de Harry; quien se movía de un lado a otro, atacando y defendiéndose de su propia tía.

Era evidente, al rubio, que su madrina Deborah había logrado "negociar" la situación de uno de sus cachorros; sin embargo no le preocupaba conocer la manera en que lo había logrado. No pensaba cambiar su cuerpo por el de Andrew, mucho menos con lo que tenía planeado hacer.

La intervención de la mujer no cambiaba sus planes, pese a que ella parecía un oponente más difícil de vencer, a lo que pudo ser uno de los gemelos Black. Sin embargo era preferible, que entregar a Andrew o a Harry. Draco estaba seguro que podría matarla sin dudar. Y lo irónico era que el ingrediente final estaba "regado" por todo el sitio que esos dos magos lograban alcanzar, al combatir. Sólo era cuestión de que el elfo doméstico acatase su mandato y manchara el último paño con sangre de la sirena para colocarlo a mitad del símbolo que dibujó discretamente.

Todo lo demás sería fácil.

Notaba, sin embargo, algo con lo que no había contado.

La batalla desarrollada, justo en el jardín de la mansión parecía desplegar suficiente energía ofensiva y destructiva, pero sólo una fuente evidenciaba deseos de matar.

No faltaba mucho, para que Harry se diera cuenta de ese detalle. Ojalá también llegara a comprender la razón.

-El último ingrediente está colocado, amo Malfoy- anunció el elfo con una exagerada reverencia.

El momento había llegado.

Draco caminó hasta donde había localizado a su hijo e ignoró la mirada atenta que tenía en la batalla. Su evidente determinación por no intervenir, confirmó las sospechas del adulto y apretó los labios, antes de cortar la palma de su mano y apuntar la varita manchada de sangre, al desprevenido niño, murmurando un hechizo.

Andrew pareció querer reaccionar, pero no lo hizo a tiempo y se desplomó inconsciente.

Cuando Draco se inclinó para tomarlo entre sus brazos, notó que una penetrante energía dorada, con intenso aroma a sal, bañaba el cuerpo de su hijo.

-Imposible- murmuró reconociendo la barrera que "la sirena" realizaba para reclamar y proteger a su macho. El hechizo animal emanaba una cantidad de magia más poderosa que la que el propio Draco experimentó, quince años atrás. Y, a juzgar por la forma en que era amenazado, la hembra no lo consideraba apto para acercarse a Andrew, aún cuando fuera su padre.

o.o.o

Su oponente no tenía intenciones enteramente ofensivas; no entraba en su plan matarlo, al menos de eso estaba seguro. Para Harry era evidente la agilidad en el cuerpo femenino, manipulado de forma decididamente animal para girar, saltar o agacharse y eludir con sencillez algunos de sus ataques.

Tuvo bastantes oportunidades para sorprenderlo, pero, la mayoría, las aprovechó para golpearlo y arrojarlo lejos. Fue entonces que Harry comenzó a pensarlo: Tal vez no quería matarlo, y la verdad es que esa idea podía ser un poquito molesta, especialmente porque ya no tenía la seguridad de lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

Si Voldemort no lo quería muerto, ¿Qué era lo que estaba planeando?

Tampoco pensaba que fuera a conformarse con el cuerpo herido de su tía ya que Harry estaba de acuerdo con Malfoy.

¿Entonces?

El muchacho se cubrió tras una banca y apretó los labios, escuchando el susurro que el cuerpo femenino realizaba para moverse. Lo estaba buscando, pero no atacaba para matar.

Harry salió de su escondite de forma sorpresiva y lanzó un nuevo hechizo ofensivo. De nuevo dio en el blanco y una hinchazón se dejó ver al costado del cuerpo de la mujer hasta escucharse la forma en que la piel se reventaba, para empapar la túnica de sangre.

Mal. Todo estaba mal.

Harry contempló la sangre que goteó hasta el suelo y se mordió el labio inferior. De pronto había recordado el plan.

-¿Te has cansado al fin?- musitó ella y ladeó un poco la cabeza- No debes preocuparte. Muy pronto será tu turno.

Notar que Voldemort sabía algo, que él no, lograba exasperarlo.

o.o.o

Sirius descendió hasta la orilla de la propiedad y desmontó la escoba, para mirar las paredes de forma pensativa; específicamente hacia el cielo encapotado al que se habían tenido que enfrentar, conforme se acercaban.

-Magia- comentó uno de los gemelos; Sirius no se molestó en mirar- Mucha.

Las miradas se posaron en esa nubosidad, acompañadas de un molesto silencio, apenas roto por el sonido que el viento provocaba.

-De alguna manera parece familiar- murmuró Charlie- Ya la había sentido.

-Opino igual- aceptó Fred y cruzó los brazos- ¿Esto confirma nuestra teoría?

- Si es Harry quien manifiesta su magia, justo de la misma forma, que hace quince años, deberíamos esperar un desenlace poco satisfactorio.

Comprenderlo molestó a Sirius.

-¡Vamos!- bramó el moreno- Debemos entrar.

o.o.o

Draco alcanzó la puerta principal y empujó con firmeza, para salir al jardín. Al instante notó esa magia acumulada en forma de nubarrones y frunció el ceño, viendo la manera en que se iluminaban, tronando continuamente.

Ya había visto una manifestación mágica de este estilo. Hace quince años, para ser exacto. Eso le hizo posar la mirada en los dos magos. Habían detenido el combate, pero el rubio estaba seguro que lo peor estaba por iniciar.

El rubio avanzó con grandes zancadas, levantando su varita y dirigiendo la punta hacia la bruja. Si pensaba atrapar a Voldemort en ese cuerpo, no podía perder más tiempo. Así que se detuvo a unos pocos metros y levantó el brazo, lanzando el hechizo correcto. Ella no se percató del movimiento, pero reaccionó de forma envidiable, desarmando al rubio, tras recibir el impacto.

Ambos se miraron detenidamente. Draco debió localizar su varita, pero le importaba más comprobar que el hechizo hubiese surtido efecto.

De pronto un relámpago iluminó el cielo y adornó la sonrisa de la mujer. Pese a los golpes en su cuerpo y la sangre que se deslizaba por las heridas visibles en su cuerpo, parecía exudar esa belleza animal de la que era poseedora.

Una carcajada masculina llamó la atención del rubio y volteó para observar a Harry.

El rubio se mordió el labio inferior al escuchar la descontrolada risa y comprendió que no había funcionado.

o.o.o

-Esto está mal- murmuró George, viendo que la energía en el cielo comenzaba a arremolinarse lentamente.

Fred hizo un brusco movimiento para eludir el hechizo que había rebotado de una de las paredes, justo por donde pretendían entrar.

-¡Es ridículo!- bramó el pelirrojo- ¿Por qué habría de intentar lo mismo que hace quince años?

-Porque hace quince años ninguno ganó- Charlie se humedeció los labios- Fred, al menos tú deberías poder entrar.

-No digas ridiculeces.

-Deberías intentar -George tomó a su hermano de los hombros- Ustedes estuvieron en "buenos términos", hasta hace poco. Tienes acceso a la mansión.

Fred miró el sendero hacia la puerta principal y apretó los labios.

Debería hacerlo, antes de que fuera muy tarde.

o.o.o

Una fina línea rosada comenzó a aparecer sobre la piel aperlada de sudor. Ni la tierra y sangre pudieron disimularla y leves hebras de cabello negro, húmedo de sudor, acudió a cubrirla un poco, como si deseara ocultarlo.

Era inútil.

La cicatriz comenzó a adquirir mayor nitidez; sacudiéndose violentamente, debido a las risas que Harry seguía emitiendo.

La bruja sirena se había desplomado al suelo, desangrándose despiadadamente.

No importaba, por el momento.

Draco buscó su varita, con la mirada y frunció el ceño. Estaba muy lejos.

El cielo encapotado había comenzado a girar. El rubio sabía la razón.

¿Qué hacer?

El delgado cuerpo de Harry había recuperado sus 21 años, Draco lo había notado, pese a que el cambio era ligero. La magia en el cielo comenzó a evidenciar dos posturas, a medida que el remolino comenzaba a formar esa fina cola que añoraba con tocar tierra; más específicamente hacia el sitio donde Harry estaba.

-Draco.- llamó Harry ¿Cuándo había parado de reír?

El rubio volvió a posar sus ojos en Harry y lo vio acercarse. El moreno colocó la varita en sus manos y se acercó a abrazarlo y besar su frente.

-Dime cómo ayudarte- suplicó el rubio.

Harry se humedeció los labios y apretó las manos del rubio, con la varita entre ellos. La cicatriz seguía dibujándose en su frente.

-Te amo- susurró Harry- Jamás dejé de hacerlo. Nunca con menos intensidad- vio que Draco hacía un ademán afirmativo-, por ello lo comprendo...

Furiosos truenos comenzaron a resonar en el cielo. Los labios de Harry se movieron, sin que Draco pudiera escuchar sus palabras, pero las entendió perfectamente.

Silenciosas palabras, capaces de perforar el corazón más ecuánime, en la tierra. Precisamente el corazón que Draco Malfoy guardaba celosamente.

o.o.o

Ya tendría tiempo, después, para analizar la razón por la que Malfoy no cambió la orden a la barrera mágica de la propiedad. Lo más importante era correr hacia el remolino de magia, que había comenzado a descender con mayor velocidad.

Fred levantó la varita, dispuesto a utilizarla en cualquier momento.

No podía fallarle a Harry, de nuevo.

o.o.o

Draco vio la manera en que las manos de su compañero guiaban la punta de la varita hacia ese pecho maltratado, por el enfrentamiento reciente.

¿Cómo?

-No- musitó el rubio.

-Se acaba el tiempo- insistió Harry- Debes matarme, como hace quince años. Pronto.

¿Esa era la respuesta?

Draco liberó sus manos y lanzó la varita. Su furiosa mirada se posó en Harry y lo estrechó con firmeza, para tomar sus labios apasionadamente.

La magia proveniente desde el cielo bañó ambos cuerpos, al mismo tiempo que Draco rompió el beso.

-No voy a matarte- dijo con seguridad- Vas a ganar, Potter. Vas a vencerlo.

Una lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla de Harry.

-Y yo, estaré aquí- continuó el rubio-, para verlo con mis propios ojos.

-¿Y si no puedo?

Draco sonrió. No podía evitar pensar que merecía eso. Sin embargo era distinto ahora.

-Sólo hay un cuerpo, Harry; el tuyo- lo abrazó - Lucha por él. Gana por mí.

Era un motivo egoísta, ¿cierto?

Draco dejó que Harry se aferrara a su cuerpo y sintió la forma en que comenzaba a temblar; a medida que la magia se movía con más violencia, iniciando la lucha interna.

No. No era una batalla nueva. De alguna manera la habían pospuesto por quince años y había llegado el momento de darle fin.

Esta vez lo harían juntos.

La magia enemiga comenzó a herir al intruso. Dolorosos aguijonazos rasgaron la túnica y piel de Draco; obligándolo a morderse los labios para intentar no gemir por el dolor y fracasando la mayoría de los intentos.

Eso le hizo comprender que no era bienvenido ahí, en esa lucha. Y fue un motivo más para decidir quedarse, hasta que llegara el fin.

¿Pudo ser de esa forma, 15 años atrás? Draco estaba seguro de que no era el mismo caso. Después de todo, la sangre derramada era de de Deborah Potter. La vez anterior, Harry completó el hechizo al bañarse con la sangre de Lord Voldemort. Así que tenía que aferrarse a esa idea, para estar seguro que Harry ganaría.

Draco gritó cuando sintió que las manos de Harry comenzaron a lastimarlo. Un tirón de sus cabellos le obligó a levantar la cabeza y jadeó al ver una ráfaga verde, que descendía a ambos.

-Si no puede ser mío... no será de nadie- siseó él.

Que ridículo.

El instante en que la luz les golpeó, pensó que su corazón se detenía abruptamente.

No fue así. Los latidos se aceleraron.

Había esperado ser bañado por un terrible frío.

En cambio sintió ese calor que se elevó desde los pies a la cabeza.

Después no pudo ver más. Un manto rojo lo obligó a cerrar los ojos y todo se tornó oscuro y silencioso.

o.o.o

Fred pensó que estaba preparado para todo.

Que equivocado estaba.

Ante él, la magia había comenzado a luchar contra los dos cuerpos que lucían abrazados; enviando un rayo verde, e inconfundible, desde el cielo, para impactarlo en ellos.

El resultado era inevitable.

Sin embargo, desde abajo pasaba algo totalmente inesperado.

La sangre regada comenzó a agitarse, levantándose de forma violenta hasta formar un curioso capullo alrededor de ambos magos.

Justo lo que detuvo el Aveda.

¿Qué diablos era todo eso?

**Tres días después**

Un molesto rayo de luz lo despertó. Al instante maldijo que las cortinas no estuvieran cerradas y movió su cuerpo para evitar esa claridad y continuar durmiendo. Sin embargo eso era imposible, una vez que despertaba y bufó abriendo los ojos y bostezando perezosamente.

Fue cuando notó que esa no era su cama. De hecho, esa no era su habitación.

Draco se incorporó y miró el sitio con desprecio. Claro que lo reconocía. Era una de las habitaciones del hospital.

¡Y no era una de lujo!

Antes de alcanzar a preguntarse la razón por la que estaba metido en una habitación de San Mungo, recordó lo ocurrido y jadeó; levantándose apresuradamente para leer el informe médico, colocado a los pies de su cama.

Draco Malfoy. Golpeado por un... ¿Avada?

¿En serio?

El rubio frunció el ceño y continuó leyendo.

"El escudo creado por la sangre de la criatura evitó el impacto".

¿Qué criatura?

La puerta de la habitación se abrió.

Draco volteó y apretó los labios al encontrarse con uno de los gemelos.

-Por fin despiertas "bello durmiente"...

Oh, George.

-Ya no tendrán que comerse las uñas por mi- replicó el rubio y abandonó el informe.

George apretó los labios y se acercó al rubio.

-Debiste decirnos lo que estaba pasando- reclamó el hombre-, pese a lo justificado que parezca tu acción, no deja de ser irresponsable.

Draco no pudo evitar un parpadeo de desconcierto. No tenía la menor idea de lo que el hombre hablaba, pero no pensaba demostrarlo.

-Tuve que hacerlo de esa manera- se encogió de hombros- ¿Harry está aquí? Necesito verlo.

-Supongo que se cansó de esperar a que despertaras- el pelirrojo torció los labios- Ayer partió a Hogwarts.

-¿A Hogwarts?- se sorprendió el rubio- ¿Qué diablos fue a hacer allá? ¿Y por qué debería enfadarse de esperar?

-Estuviste tres días dormido- murmuró el pelirrojo.

o.o.o

Habían pasado muchas cosas en tres días.

Luego de la sorpresa que la Comunidad Mágica se llevó, al enterarse del regreso del Gran Harry Potter, y de la indiscutible destrucción de Lord Voldemort, por tercera ocasión, se habían sumido en murmullos y rumores que corrieron descontroladamente, junto con algunas pocas celebraciones.

El acoso del Ministerio de Magia, liderado por los más importantes ancianos, se vio superado por el de la prensa; y todos los involucrados fueron perseguidos. Al final del día Harry ya estaba harto y accedió verse con ambos.

Para entonces la situación en la mansión era segura y Draco fue trasladado, secretamente, al hospital para evitar cualquier incidente.

Las declaraciones de Harry provocaron un brinco más en la sociedad y en pocas horas todos los diarios se llenaron con su fotografía.

**"El héroe Harry Potter regresa de entre los muertos"**

**"Nuestro salvador trae de regreso a Harry Potter"**

**"El amor trae a Harry Potter con nosotros" **

Draco debía recordar dejar de leer esos estúpidos diarios, al menos en los próximos tres meses.

La historia que Harry relató, tuvo centenares de versiones, pero todas se centraban en lo mismo: _"Malfoy padre, se enteró del regreso de Lord Voldemort y arriesgó todo al traerlo de vuelta, pese al prohibido hechizo, ya que, sabía, era el único capaz de enfrentarle... No dijo nada al respecto debido a que el cuerpo de Harry no estaba completo y cubrió su identidad, inventando una falsa adopción, para evitar que los mortífagos le atacasen, antes de que pudiera defenderse"._

Muy ingenioso, la verdad.

Las siguientes 24 horas, Harry estuvo a su lado. Una visita hecha por Apollo Black cambió eso, y el moreno partió a Hogwarts.

¿Cuántas cosas pueden decirse unos primos que no se conocen?

Cuando Draco fue a ver al adolescente, sólo bastó con escuchar una frase: "Severus Snape espera en Hogwarts"

La verdad es que Draco odió a Apollo Black por eso. No le había bastado con reclamar a su único hijo como pareja elegida, ahora llegaba y le contaba eso a Harry.

"Él ya lo sabía..." había murmurado el muchacho "yo sólo se lo recordé".

Andrew podía comenzar a olvidarse de su pretendiente híbrido.

El caso es que habían pasado 3 días desde que Harry se fue. Draco ya estaba cansado de investigar lo que pasó, en el tiempo que estuvo dormido, y el tiempo restante tuvo que soportar su desarrollada imaginación, donde los protagonistas eran Harry y Snape.

Insoportable en verdad.

¿En qué podía entretenerse un hombre adulto para no estar celoso?

¡Maldición!

Para ese entonces, hablar con su hijo y ver su espantada expresión ante la idea de lo mucho que le desagradaría que se relacionara con Apollo Black, había dejado de ser entretenido.

También había ido a gritar a casa de Black, pero un firme (y doloroso) puño por parte de Sirius, le convenció de que no era buena idea. No después de eso. Era obvio que el patriarca de los Black aún estaba tenso por los eventos recientes. Y no era para menos, a opinión de Draco. Para empezar estaba el sorpresivo regreso de su ahijado, del que no le había hablado. Harry se encargó de justificarlo, pero Draco estaba seguro que el hombre no creía todo.

Por otro lado estaba el penoso regreso de Deborah. Draco no preguntó mucho por ella porque pensó que no había sobrevivido al sangriento combate que tuvo con Harry, antes de la lucha interna. Resultó, sin embargo, que la sirena si había tenido energías suficientes para mantenerse más o menos viva. Aunque, a opinión del rubio, las condiciones en que había quedado el cuerpo de la mujer, no eran las más favorables y, ahora, estaba siendo atendida por Charlie Weasley; único especialista en criaturas mágicas, dispuesto a verla como animal, para su adecuada recuperación.

Por último estaba el asunto de su hijo menor. Al menos Black parecía estar de acuerdo en que el chico no había hecho una adecuada elección.

Así que Draco ya podía estar satisfecho al no ser el único en sufrir por la espera.

Y hablando de espera, ¿Cuánto pensaba tardar Harry en volver?

¿Volvería?

Por que había pensado en ello también.

Ahora que Harry había sido capaz de recuperar su cuerpo, por completo, significaba que sus memorias estaban restablecidas.

Justo las memorias que le mostraban el momento en que Draco lo mató, para buscar su felicidad.

Quizá... Harry se había ido por eso.

Pues vaya... Tanto problema para recuperar a Harry de entre los muertos sería un tanto inútil, si él decidía que no valía la pena vivir al lado del hombre que lo mató.

Aunque, la verdad es que Draco haría lo mismo. Y no podía pensar en culparlo, si es que eso llegaba a ocurrir.

o.o.o

Harry regresó al sexto día.

Para ese entonces, Draco ya había agotado toda clase de posibilidades, hartando hasta el más ecuánime de los elfos domésticos y convenciendo a Andrew de que era mejor idea permanecer encerrado en su habitación, repasando su propia situación, a estar al lado de su padre.

El moreno se encaminó hasta la biblioteca, donde el elfo le había avisado que encontraría al rubio, y empujó suavemente la puerta, para verlo, cómodamente sentado en su egocéntrico sofá, con una copa llena de vino en una mano, agitándola perezosamente, sin hacer otra cosa, que mirar al vacío.

Harry suspiró y se acercó suavemente, hasta colocarse frente al rubio e inclinarse a recoger una botella tirada y colocarla en una mesa cercana, donde pudo ver más botellas, la mayoría vacías.

- ¿Matando el tiempo? - preguntó a Draco.

- Evadiéndolo - corrigió el rubio y levantó la mirada gris hacia Harry, para recorrerlo con descaro - Luces bien.

Harry se encogió de hombros. Siempre hacía eso, cuando sentía vergüenza ante un halago, especialmente uno proveniente de Draco.

- No deberías beber - murmuró el moreno - Llamaré a un elfo para que te traiga algo. No quiero que hablemos mientras estás ebrio.

- ¿Pero tenemos algo de qué hablar? - se sorprendió Draco y cabeceó - Hazlo ya. En estos momentos puedo soportar cualquier golpe. No necesito estar sobrio para que me duela más.

Harry sonrió. Se arrodilló frente al rubio y le retiró la copa con vino, para apoyar ambas manos en sus muslos.

- ¿Estás teniendo remordimientos después de 15 años, Malfoy? - preguntó con algo de maldad - ¿No es muy tarde para eso?

- Cállate - gruñó el rubio, al pendiente de esas manos, que habían comenzado a recorrer la extensión de sus muslos - ¡Y no me toques!

Harry soltó una risita.

- Es que te has puesto irresistible - Harry se acercó, hasta amoldar su mejilla en el abdomen del rubio - Ahora me gustas más, que hace 15 años.

- Si - ironizó Draco - Siempre te gustaron maduritos, ¿no, Potter? - picó y alejó a Harry con la punta del pié.

El moreno enarcó una ceja, ante eso. Atrapó el pie de Draco y lo descalzó suavemente, antes de masajearlo con suavidad.

- ¿Estás enojado por que fui a Hogwarts? - preguntó y sonrió - Creí que habíamos aclarado eso, hace 19 años. Tú eres mi...

- ¡¡Tu segundo amor, lo sé!! - Draco se liberó y movió su cuerpo torpemente para acomodarse en el sofá. Lo que resultó bastante difícil, tomando en cuenta que estaba muy ebrio y no podía manejar enteramente su cuerpo - El segundo... - gruñó bajito.

Harry suspiró y se volvió a acercar, arreglándoselas para amoldarse junto a Draco, en el reducido espacio del sofá. Pasó una mano alrededor de los hombros del rubio y lo acomodó contra su cuerpo.

- Volví a ti - musitó, besando esa frente húmeda - Él me pidió regresar... , pero prefería volver a ti.

- ¿Por qué has vuelto? Fui yo quien te asesiné, maldita sea. ¿Por qué regresaste?

- Porque... - Harry lo obligó a levantar la barbilla - Tú te tomaste todas estas molestias, para ser feliz - lo besó suavemente en los labios, para volver a mirarlo con seriedad - Por fin ha llegado el tiempo en que mi compañía te hará feliz. ¿Cómo podría no querer estar a tu lado, ahora que lo deseas?

- ¿Lo dices seriamente? - Draco frunció el ceño - Yo te maté.

- Estás bastante ebrio para no comprenderlo, Draco - suspiró - Te estoy diciendo que... - dudó - no me importó el hecho de que fueras tú, el causante de mi muerte. Me preocupaba más... ser el causante de tu infelicidad.

- Es lo... más estúpido que he escuchado en toda mi vida - declaró el rubio.

- Jamás has sido muy romántico, de todas maneras - lamentó Harry - 36 años y sigues siendo un autentico desgraciado.

- Y tú no dejas de ser un llorón, aún con 15 años muerto - Draco intentó apartarse.

- Es lo adorable en mí - aseguró Harry, y volvió a atraparlo, besándolo profundamente, lamiendo y mordiendo esos labios con sabor a vino, y jugueteando en el interior de su boca, hasta arrancar un gemido de la garganta de Draco - Aún tras 15 años, no me avergüenza demostrar el amor que ambos nos tenemos - rió suavecito - No me avergüenza desnudarte - comenzó a apartar la tela de la túnica - para mirar tu piel y notarla igual de perceptible, pese a las diferencias que la edad han marcado en ti - se inclinó a mordisquear la piel caliente del rubio, hasta notarlo temblar - No me canso de derribar las barreras que tienes alrededor de tu corazón, y escuchar los bellos sonidos que sólo me dedicas a mí.

- Basta... - susurró Draco.

- ¿Impaciente? - Harry comenzó a desabotonar el pantalón - Supongo que así debe ser. Pudiste estar sin mí, por todo este tiempo.

Las manos de Harry retiraron el pantalón, junto con la ropa interior. Todo con la más desesperante calma que hacía jadear a Draco, revolviéndose continuamente en el sofá, buscando alcanzar las caricias del moreno.

- No más - susurró el rubio, al sentir los delicados preparativos de Harry, hacia el interior de su cuerpo.

Harry sonrió y entrelazó los dedos de las manos con Draco. Delicadamente accedió a su cuerpo, llenándolo por completo y mordiéndose los labios, al sentir ese intenso calor que le rodeaba de forma ajustada.

- No más - corroboró Harry, comenzando a moverse en ese interior, atrapando los labios del rubio en un intenso beso, rompiéndolo continuamente, para dejar que él jadeara y gimiera - Estamos juntos de nuevo, y nada va a cambiar eso.

- Si - susurró Draco, dejando que su cabeza resbalara de forma adorable en el respaldo del sofá; dando más espacio a los labios de Harry.

- Somos... una familia - Harry atrapó la delicada piel del lóbulo de Draco, escuchando un pequeño grito de sorpresa.

- Si - volvió a decir el rubio y se aferró del cuello de Harry, cuando él le liberó las manos, para sostenerlo y aumentar las estocadas en su interior.

Cuando era pequeño, escuchó rumores.

¡Harry Potter había entrado a Hogwarts, justo ese año!

Draco deseó ser su amigo. Lo deseó en verdad.

¿Quién no querría?

Harry Potter era increíblemente famoso. ¿Quién no querría estar a su lado?

Si, bueno, fue por razones egoístas, podía admitirlo.

Sus razones habían cambiado a los 17 años... y maduraron a los 21. Sin embargo le asustó tener esos sentimientos y prefirió la fama. Después, pensó que debió tenerlo todo.

Ahora... no estaba seguro de que las cosas fueran justas.

Pero... ¿qué importaba si Harry lo amaba de esa manera?

El mundo podía irse a la soberana mierda, mientras Harry le aceptase, tal como era.

¿Verdad?

- Te amo...

- Ya lo sabía - Harry lo estrechó contra su cuerpo - Siempre lo supe...

- Tonto...

Harry rió.

- Eso también lo sabía.

15 de mayo del 2008

**Notas**:

Pues sí. Otra historia más para mí. Vaya que costó trabajo llegar al final... y eso que lo estuve masticando desde que pensé en escribir The Children.

Honestamente no recuerdo porqué decidí escribir una continuación a Tan solo un momento, es decir, el final anterior me dejó satisfecha, pese a lo cruel que llegó a ser. Supongo que mi vena romántica quedó disgustada por la situación.

Pese a ello no iba a ponérselos fácil, ¿verdad?

De acuerdo a fanfiction (porque yo no me acuerdo), inicié esta fic el 21 de marzo del 2006, eso le da casi de 2 años de trabajo. Digo "casi" porque lo detuve por casi 4 o 5 meses, cuando me mudé a slasheaven.

Lo bueno es que esta terminado.

Gracias a quienes han estado leyendo este fic.

Nos vemos en los extras.

Akiko


	25. Extra 1

Información de los extras:

Información de los extras:

Bueno, sólo el 1 tiene una escena sexual, así que lo pondré en slasheaven.

Los demás si los colgaré aquí.

Liga:

/viewstory.php?sid22981&chapter25

Akiko

P.D.

Si no se ve pueden buscar la liga en mi profile.


	26. Extra 2

Extra 2

**Extra 2**

**El extraño (y conveniente) caso de Andrew Malfoy**

**Resumen: **Andrew Malfoy ha tenido que adaptarse a la nuevas circunstancias en su familia. Poco a poco ha sido consciente de las ventajas y parece que por fin ha tomado una decisión para quedar plenamente satisfecho con lo que le depara el mañana.

o.o.o

Los alrededores del expreso de Hogwarts lucían abarrotados. Llenos de alegres niños que charlaban entre sí, a medida que accedían al transporte.

Las actividades reanudaron por orden del Ministerio, quien había expresado su satisfacción por tener de regreso a un héroe y contar con el respaldo de otro. En pocas palabras, el peligro había pasado y las actividades podían volver a la normalidad.

Así que no era de extrañarse notar esa efusividad en niños y jóvenes. Incluso se apreciaba esa emoción en los adultos que acompañaban a sus pequeños; reuniéndose para charlar.

Euforia y confianza.

A Andrew le pareció un tanto ridículo notarlo de esa manera. Especialmente porque no lo había visto antes, pese a que, supuestamente, vivían en paz. Y era un poco incómodo saberse relacionado con esa etapa en los magos que se encontraban ahí, ya que las miradas se dirigían hacia ellos, mostrando esa admiración y euforia.

El niño jamás había sido el centro de atención; no a ese nivel. Aunque tenía la sospecha que gran parte de la causa era por su compañía: su tranquilo padre y él, Harry Potter.

Harry Potter. Pese a los pasados días, en que había visto al hombre, en compañía de su padre, aún no podía creerlo. Una simple ilustración, colocada en el libro de historia mágica se transformó en algo real.

Andrew no tenía problema con la presencia de ese hombre, sin embargo, recordar que, al principio, fue su hermanito, hacía algo chocante que ahora tuviese que mirar al muchacho; siendo especialmente cariñoso con su padre. Cosa que se había transformado en el recordatorio constante de que era la nueva pareja a la que el niño no podía ahuyentar. No porque no lo hubiese pensado, pero había algo absolutamente diferente en esa relación. Algo que Andrew no vio, ni con su madre.

Así que el niño se hizo a la idea, con la esperanza de que la incomodidad, al verlos juntos, se fuese diluyendo poco a poco.

Además Harry Potter era sencillamente interesante. Un hombre de lo más simple, al que no le importaba chiquear al que mirada como hijo. Rebelde a todo lo que Andrew aprendió de su padre, despreocupado y obsesivamente paternalista, al grado de incomodarlo. Comprensivo y amoroso.

Andrew llegó a preguntarse si era sano desear que su madre tuviera la mitad de la personalidad de ese hombre. Después se encontró reprochando que su padre hubiese tardado 15 años en traer de regreso a ese extraordinario personaje.

El ruido de las risas infantiles llamaron la atención de Andrew y sintió que un mortal rubor cubría sus mejillas, en cuanto localizó a la familia Black. Su primera reacción fue ocultarse tras el cuerpo de Harry y eludir la mirada penetrante de Draco.

Oh, no. Demasiado evidente para un Malfoy.

Harry soltó una risita y se detuvo para voltear y arrodillarse frente a Andrew.

- Tu padre y yo lo aprobamos. -le informó.

- ¿De qué hablas? -Draco frunció el ceño- Ni siquiera lo hemos terminado de discutir -gruñó-. Es más, soy yo quien debe decidirlo.

Harry meneó la cabeza, haciendo que el niño enarcara una ceja, ante su evidente irreverencia.

- Mi primo salvó la vida de Andrew -señaló Harry-, creo que eso le da suficiente crédito.

- Quiero pensar que lo hizo desinteresadamente.

Andrew Suspiró.

- ¿Ya no debo 'tomar ventaja' de mi relación con Diana Black? -preguntó a su padre.

- Es evidente que ella tampoco actuaba desinteresadamente -ronroneó Harry con burla, a lo que Draco bufó.

- Me molestaría menos si fuera ella -murmuró el rubio, mirando atentamente a su hijo.

- Los Malfoy pueden ser especialmente fríos si se trata de asegurar la descendencia -lamentó Harry y se incorporó-. No tienes que tratarlos diferente -aconsejó al niño, sólo tienes 12 años. Hay mucho tiempo para que decidas lo que te conviene, y te hará feliz.

Ese parecía el consejo de alguien carente de toda etiqueta y buenas costumbres Malfoy. Pese a ello, Andrew hizo un ademán afirmativo y se despidió de ambos, para caminar hacia el interior del tren y esperar, paciente, a que los gemelos Black le acompañaran.

No fue necesario tratarlos diferente. Apollo y Diana seguían portándose igual, pese a que comenzaron a incluir bromas románticas entre ellos, especialmente en presencia de Andrew. No se veían como rivales de amor, cosa que interesó poderosamente al niño.

Después de 2 años fue más sencillo comprenderlo, y Andrew Malfoy tuvo la certeza de que alguien con 2 padres, altamente aceptado en la sociedad, heredero de la dinastía Malfoy, podía tener 2 parejas. Justo esos gemelos que se graduaron con mención honorífica, con recién 17 años cumplidos.

¿Por qué conformarse con 1, cuando se pueden tener a ambos?

o.o.o

Cuando Andrew cumplió los 15 años, su padre Harry, escapó de casa.

Lejos de pensar en una posible traición, culpó a su padre, lo que le valió una larga charla acerca de la obediencia y respeto.

- ¿Y cuál fue el problema? -cortó Andrew.

- Harry quiere un hijo -apretó los labios.

Andrew suspiró.

- Hay muchas formas en las que 2 hombres puedan engendrar un niño. -murmuró con tranquilidad.

- E imagino que habrá muchas mujeres dispuestas a gestar al hijo de alguien, como nosotros, sin intentar sacar provecho -ironizó Draco.

La verdad es que Andrew no veía mucho problema. La causa es que Harry le había enseñado a confiar un poco más en la gente. Comprendía, sin embargo, la preocupación de su padre.

- ¿Y qué le dijiste? - se interesó el adolescente.

- Lo boté.

Ah, pero Harry Potter podía ser verdaderamente insistente, cuando quería obtener algo. Un verdadero grano en el culo, como dijo Draco incontables veces durante 9 meses, mientras tenía que soportar a la "madre" del niño; pataleando donde Harry no lo viera.

Y es que Harry había insistido en cuidar del embarazo en las mejores condiciones. ¿Y qué mejores condiciones que en la mansión Malfoy?

Una semana antes de que Andrew cumpliera los 16, era hermano mayor de James Potter.

Curioso, ¿no?

Una semana después, era prometido de los gemelos Black.

Hilarante.

Tres años después se convirtió en padre de C.C. Malfoy. El primero de sus 3 hijos.


	27. Extra 3

Extra 3

**Extra 3**

Resumen: Sirius Black ha recuperado a su familia. Sin embargo ha habido ciertas modificaciones con las que no esta muy convencido, especialmente la que no tenía contempladas y a las que no puede dar marcha atrás.

o.o.o

La capacidad curativa de los seres humanos podía ser absolutamente patética, frente a las criaturas mágicas, aún con ayuda de magia.

Justo el día que Charlie empezaba a desesperarse, tras semanas sin ver una sola reacción de vida en la criatura, pudo notar un pulso más constante. A partir de ese momento pudo trabajar con mayor esperanza y la seguridad de que avanzaba con los resultados del tratamiento médico.

Dar la noticia a Sirius fue absolutamente relajante. El hombre había estado especialmente insoportable, pasando al departamento del pelirrojo, casi a diario. Y sus visitas eran de todo, menos tranquilas.

Deborah Potter despertó exactamente a los 5 meses y 12 días, desde la dura batalla en la que perdió tanta sangre.

Para entonces Charlie ya había solucionado los problemas relacionados con sus miembros perdidos, colocando novedosas prótesis mágicas, quitando las escamas que la criatura había creado para compensar a la criatura humana.

Claro que la reacción de Deborah no fue del todo buena. No al menos en los primeros minutos, tras despertar. Sin embargo a Charlie no le extrañó. La criatura se sintió absolutamente extraña con las dos prótesis, y lo manifestó de la mejor manera, pesé a que ensordeció a quienes pudieron escucharla, un kilómetro a la redonda.

Ojalá Charle hubiese estado preparado para ello.

El pelirrojo suspiró cuando pudo regresar a casa y se quitó el abrigo. Sonrió al ver a su esposa y recibió su beso de bienvenida. Al instante miró a su hijo, que leía furtivamente uno de los libros de la escuela. Se acercó hasta él y le besó el cabello, librándose de su protesta.

Había terminado satisfactoriamente con el tratamiento médico de Deborah Potter. Ahora podría gastar el tiempo en su familia. El verano sería bastante agradable.

o.o.o

Un ruido de cristales rotos anunció a Sirius el inicio de los problemas. Aún tras un año de recuperación, Deborah no se acostumbraba completamente al uso de sus miembros nuevos y dejaba emanar ese mal humor del que se hizo presa.

Sirius estaba Seguro de que era un absoluto berrinche de la criatura, quien no se acostumbraba a la sensación de los miembros mágicos.

Era divertido cuando los berrinches ocurrían al anochecer, al menos tenía oportunidad de aplicar técnicas más placenteras, con ella.

El hombre suspiró y caminó hasta la cocina para ver a Debbie. Ella estaba parado frente a la mesa y en el suelo se veía un destrozado vaso.

Ella bufó y sacó su varita para reparar los cristales. Extrañamente no había comenzado a pelear, como las veces anteriores.

Sirius la miró con detenimiento y sonrió para acercarse e inclinarse a levantar el vaso recién reparado.

- Tengamos otro bebé.

El vaso volvió a caer al suelo. Sirius miró a la mujer y frunció el ceño.

- ¿No estás muy grande para querer otro bebé?

- Olvidas que soy una sirena -ella le ayudó a levantarse y le pasó los brazos por el cuello-. Sé que fue culpa mía no estar con mis hijos, mientras fueron pequeños, pero no quisiera perderme esa época.

- Diana está dispuesta a traer al niño de Malfoy -Sirius arrugó el ceño- ¿No puedes esperar al primer nieto?

Debbie hizo un puchero adorable y acercó su cuerpo al de él.

- Deberíamos concentrarnos en quitarte esas ridículas ideas a tus hijos -protestó Sirius- ¿Por qué estás tan tranquila con la idea de que nuestros 2 hijos compartan pareja?

- Porque Andrew Malfoy me gusta mucho. Estoy segura de que los 3 serán muy felices.

Sirius bufó.

- Ellos quieren comprometerse, con él, cuando cumpla los 16.

- Excelente edad -aceptó ella-. Aún falta tiempo para eso. Mientras podemos dedicarnos a cuidar a nuestro bebé.

Sirius tuvo que comprender que no había forma de discutir, respecto a ambas ideas. Nuevamente pensó que su familia había resultado un tanto distinto a lo que pensó. No le molestaba. No fue como imaginó, sencillamente resultó mejor.

o.o.o

- No creo que lo nuestro pueda ser llamado matrimonio.

Sirius Black levantó la mirada ante esa frase. Y es que no podía seguir ignorando a su hijo de 19 años, pesé a la exitosa media hora que había logrado hasta ahora.

Apollo sonrió de forma victoriosa y cruzó os brazos.

- Ni siquiera puedo creer que contemples algo así, Apollo Black -regañó el hombre.

- Tienes más de 50 años y acabas de tener otro hijo -Apollo meneó la cabeza-. No porque me moleste -se apresuró a agregar-, sólo opino que deberías dedicarle todas tus fuerzas para criarlo. Y no perderlas en nosotros, quienes ya somos unos adultos.

- ¡Unos adultos descarrilados! -aseguró Sirius.

- Te cuesta mucho fingir decepción hacia nosotros, papá -sonrió el joven-, Diana y yo queremos visitar a los Malfoy. Conociendo a Draco Malfoy, sería mejor asistir como la importante familia Black. Queremos intimidarlo.

La verdad es que Sirius dudaba que Draco Malfoy fuera a impresionarse con la presencia de todos los Black, especialmente cuando los gemelos pretendían arrebatarle a su único hijo.

Sirius y Draco estaban de acuerdo en que esa situación no les agradaba en lo más mínimo. Ambos parecían haber hecho hasta la imposible para convencer a los jóvenes de que era una locura. Al parecer los dos fallaron.

Sirius estaba seguro de que seguían en desacuerdo, pero ambas partes tenían una notable desventaja, dado el apoyo que sus respectivas parejas daban a los chicos.

Honestamente todo eso estaba volviendo bastante irritante. Más a Sirius quien, para colmo, debía ver a ambos gemelos con la misma idea descabellada.

Porque Diana también se había acercado a él. La muchacha parecía haberse sacudido todas las buenas costumbres que Sirius se encargó de inculcarse, para volverse una descarada mediadora entre Andrew Malfoy y su hermano.

Indecente. Era esa la palabra que llegaba a la mente de Sirius, cada vez que pensaba en la situación.

Deborah tomaba las cosas con mayor serenidad. Incluso parecía lamentar no haber hecho lo mismo, en su momento.

Finalmente Sirius suspiró. No notar que ese gesto ensanchó la sonrisa de su hijo, habría sido imposible.

Tres años después se habían convertido en el niñero favorito de tres niños y miraba complacido los intentos de James para alcanzar unas galletas que pretendía dar a Salomón, su tercer hijo. Mientras cuidaba de C.C, su nieto, con ese biberón casi terminado.

Eran una extraña familia, ¿cierto?

29 de junio del 2008


End file.
